Like a Korean Drama
by amythist7
Summary: AU. The RRBs are extremely rich and the PPGs are very poor. It was tough for Blossom to get into her dream private school, but with Brick around, it's going to be even tougher to stay. Butch may be falling in love with BC, too bad he's convinced she's a boy. Boomer meets his childhood crush after years of not talking, only he's already fallen for someone else. Based on 3 dramas.
1. Meet the Families

**A/N**: So I recently fell in love with these types of shows and I had to write a fanfic about it. There are no powers and all the characters are normal people. Meaning Mojo Jojo isn't a monkey. The boys are rich and the girls are poor.

This story is based on basically all the Korean dramas I've seen so far; Boys over Flowers, Coffee Prince, and My Lovely Sam Soon. I also throw in some elements of mangas I've read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any of the dramas this story is based on.

* * *

><p>Bubbles walked out to the mail box in front of her small home. She was dressed in her favorite blue pajamas. She didn't worry about anyone seeing her like this. It was a short walk considering they didn't have much of a front yard.<p>

Her blonde pigtails brushed against her back as she absent mindedly shifted through the mail, a couple bills for her dad, some junk mail and…

Her mind paused when she saw the thick envelope. It read, _Bullet Private School_.

'_The envelope is thick. Bad sign._ _This must be Blossom's acceptance letter,'_ thought Bubbles as she tucked it away and walked into the house.

"Has it come yet?" Blossom cornered Bubbles upon seeing her return. Her pink eyes shimmered with anticipation.

"Has what come?" Bubbles asked innocently, handing her all the letters except one.

"Bubbles, I've only asked you about it every day for the past week, a letter from Bullet Private School." Blossom answered as she looked through the mail. She sighed in disappointment when she didn't find what she was looking for and handed the rest to her father. "I took the test a month ago. If I don't find out soon, it's going to be too late to go," Blossom complained as she took a seat next to her dad and Buttercup.

Bubbles hid the letter inside the back of her shirt and joined her family at the table. "Why do you want to go so bad? Don't you like going to school with us?"

Blossom was about to answer, but was interrupted by Buttercup bouncing a basketball in the house. She had clearly just finished her morning exercise, her short black hair stuck to her forehead from the sweat. She had heard Bubbles' question. "She only cares about being a churro sergeant. She doesn't care about being with us," Buttercup said while pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Neurosurgeon, Buttercup," Blossom corrected. "And I do care about being with you guys. I'm going to a different school, not a different state. I'll still be here with you guys every day."

"But it's not the saaaame," Bubbles whined.

"You're sixteen Bubbles, stop whining. I don't even know if I'm getting in yet." Blossom stood up, getting aggravated by all this talk about a school that hadn't even written her back yet. She walked to the room she shared with her sisters.

**-Jojo family-**

Butch's leg poked out of his green silk sheets. Every one of his many pillows had been thrown from his bed. A group of scared looking maids surrounded his bed.

"I'll handle this," Brick said as he walked into Butch's room. He firmly grasped the sheet Butch was sleeping on and yanked it up causing Butch to roll dramatically to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Butch yelled.

Brick calmly took some clothes from a maid and threw them at Butch. "Get dressed; mother wants to speak to us." Without waiting for Butch to say anything, Brick quickly left.

The maid who had handed Brick Butch's clothes bowed deeply. "Sorry young master Butch, we have been trying to wake you up for the past half hour."

Butch didn't reply. He stared at the door Brick left through, trying to think of ways to get him back as he undressed. The maids, seeking to avoid Butch's indecency, quickly left the room.

In about ten minutes Butch joined his brothers in the large sitting room. He sat comfortably in his favorite arm chair wearing a button down forest green shirt and black slacks.

Brick looked similar in his red button down shirt and black slacks. Boomer was the only different one, choosing a light blue button down and crisp white slacks.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Boomer asked as he rested his chin on his palm.

"I don't know, but I wish she'd hurry up," Butch said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Think about it. What's coming up in the next week?" Brick asked his clueless brothers.

As they thought, an older woman entered the room. Her strawberry blond hair was tied in a neat bun at the back of her head. She wore an expensive grey skirt suit and polished black heels. She was what could be described as a timeless beauty.

She looked at the boys with disapproving grey eyes. "Butch, will you stop that tapping?" the woman said sternly as she sat down in a beautiful, yet uncomfortable looking chair.

Butch immediately stopped his foot, switching to a silent tap with his fingers, he just couldn't keep still.

"I hope you all know what this talk is about."

Boomer and Butch looked nervous, but Brick answered before too long.

"Jojo Corporation's 62nd anniversary party."

She smiled warmly at Brick. Boomer had a look of '_Oh yeah_.' Butch mumbled '_kiss up'_ to himself.

"That's right Brick. In five short days some of the post powerful people in world are going to be in our company. You all are not little boys anymore. Sixteen is the age people start to pay attention to you. Don't do anything to embarrass the company and more important our family." She turned her eyes to Boomer. "I want you to behave yourself. You play around too much."

"Mother, you know I'm always on my best behavior." Boomer shot her a huge grin.

Mrs. Jojo rolled her eyes and settled them on Butch. "I want you to be active at the party. Your antisocial behavior isn't good for business."

Butch smirked.

"Not too active. Absolutely no fighting, please act like the gentleman I raised you to be."

Butch frowned. "Whatever."

She smiled at Brick. "You already know what I'm going to say."

"Make lasting connections. As the future chairman, it's not what you know, but who you know."

She stood up and smiled. "And try to find a nice girl there. You could be meeting your future wife." She left the boys and walked back to her office.

The boys were about to make their way out of the room. Butch pushed Boomer back into his chair. "Make way for the _future Chairman_." Butch teased.

"Oh, Chairman, I hope I, your humble brother, can win your favor," Boomer joined in on the fun.

"Shut up. You don't know how much pressure this is."

"Yeah, must be real hard being mommy's little favorite."

Brick chose to ignore Butch's comment and went to his room.

**-Utonium House-**

Bubbles quietly slipped out of the one bed she shared with her sisters. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, holding Octi her purple stuffed octopus. She was having trouble sleeping and a warm glass of milk should help. Even though she felt she shouldn't, Bubbles felt guilty about hiding Blossom's letter.

As she reached to open the fridge she noticed the corner of the letter poking out from its hiding place behind the fridge. Bubbles took it out and stared at it as she heat the milk and sat at the table with her warm glass.

"She doesn't have to go to private school to go to a good college," Bubbles said to herself. She took a sip of the milk, letting the calming effects of the drink wash over her. She thought about the recent New Year they celebrated and how much fun she and her sisters have together. Only two weeks until school starts and the second semester of their sophomore year begins. Bubbles couldn't imagine it without Blossom being there.

"That's Blossom's letter, isn't it?" Buttercup asked as she came from their room.

Bubbles turned to see her gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked down guiltily.

"Yeah, I just don't want her to go. We should all be together."

"You know this is something she really wants," Buttercup said, sitting down next to Bubbles.

"But how can we afford it? Even with a full scholarship, there's still the expensive uniform …and all those rich kids. I'm sure they'll be mean to her."

"This is Blossom we're talking about. She's no weakling. She knows the consequences of her choice. We should let her make that decision on her own."

Bubbles frowned. She was used to getting lectures from Blossom, she must really be wrong if Buttercup is lecturing her.

"Fine, I'll give her the letter tomorrow."

**-Tomorrow Morning-**

Butch woke up early on Sunday morning ready for a morning workout. He looked out the large window that took up most of his wall. It was nice and cool this morning.

"Young Master Butch, your bag is packed and ready in the car," a maid said from his door.

"I think I'll start my workout with a jog outside today."

"Very well, I'll get an escort for you."

"I think I'm old enough to jog without hurting myself." Butch didn't give the maid time to respond, with a flash he was out the door.

Butch lightly ran down the street. After being in a horrible mood from that talk with his mom, this run was just what he needed. Butch rounded another corner. It was about time he hit the gym.

"Well, look who's out with his personal guard." It was Ace, an old friend turned enemy of his. Butch could recognize that eerie voice from anywhere. He was leaning against a brick wall, a habit that would probably never die for him.

Butch stopped. "What are you doing here? I thought you left town after your family went bankrupt."

"Of course you did. The rich don't pay attention to anyone but themselves."

"What do you want Ace? I thought we agreed to ignore each other's existence."

"There's been something I've wanted to do to you since that day and I just can't pass up my opportunity."

Suddenly three guys appeared out of nowhere, a big slow guy with bright orange hair, a short guy wearing an outdated brown fedora, and a tall slim dude.

Butch prepared himself for a fight. The big guy ran at him, if you could call that running. It was easy for Butch to dodge his grab and kick his feet from under him. The big guy landed with a thud.

The other two came at the same time. The skinny guy was much faster. Butch used his speed to send him flying into the short one.

Ace joined the fight and managed to punch Butch in the gut.

"Hold him down Billy!" Ace yelled. The stumble back was enough time for the big guy to get up and grab him from the back. Butch tried to flip him, but he was far too large. Butch struggled, but couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Helpless are we?" Ace smiled as he walked up to Butch. He pulled back, about to berate him with punches. He almost made contact when he was kicked in the face.

"What the…?"

"I don't know what this guy did to make you so mad, but four against one is cowardly." It was a young boy. He couldn't have been older than thirteen, but he kick sent Ace flying.

Ace checked his jaw, it wasn't broken, but there certainly was enough blood to know that it hurt. "Snake, Arturo, get him!"

The boy was even shorter than Arturo, but faster than Snake. He easily knocked out Arturo with two kicks to the head. Snake was out after he flipped him in midair.

"There, now it's even." The boy smiled and turned towards Ace.

Not wanting to be shown up by a child, Butch dropped all his weight onto the floor causing Billy to stumble and trip.

While he had done that, the kid was busy fighting Ace. Ace was a lot better at hand to hand combat than his friends and was giving the kid a real workout.

Butch wasn't having any easier of a time. While Billy was slow and not too good a fighter, as much time as Butch hit him, nothing would knock him out. It wasn't until Butch elbowed him in the face that he finally went down.

As Butch was getting ready to hear the thud of Billy hitting the ground, he heard a scream instead.

He turned to see the boy clutching his shoulder which was bleeding profusely. Butch saw the glint of something silver in Ace's hand and realized it was a knife.

"I would have never thought you'd stoop so low," Butch said as he walked toward Ace.

"He has no right to be in this fight. Maybe this will teach him a lesson." Ace looked down at the boy, who was now on the floor. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the bleeding.

Butch was enraged. He kicked the knife from Ace's hand and in the same motion punched him in the face. Ace fell to the ground after a few more punches, but this didn't stop Butch, he kept hitting until he heard the kid fall to the floor.

"_That's right. I need to get him to the hospital,"_ Butch thought. He walked over to the kid and picked him up bridal style. He was surprisingly light. "_He must be really poor."_ The kid had on old sweats that were way too big for him. Butch started running to the nearest hospital; luckily it wasn't too far away.

Butch nudged the boy. "Hey kid, you probably should stay awake."

He opened his eyes and shivered. "Man, it's freezing out here."

"You lost a lot of blood. Just stay awake we'll be at the hospital soon."

The boy lazily looked around. "Wait, are you carrying me?"

Butch looked down at the boy, amazed he could be embarrassed at a time like this. "At least you have enough blood to blush."

**-Back at the Utonium home-**

Blossom woke up late and followed a delicious smell to the kitchen.

"Breakfast crepes? Bubbles you really out did yourself," Blossom exclaimed as she eagerly sat down.

"I know how much you love crepes," Bubbles said as she placed the hot egg and cheese filled crepe in front of Blossom.

"This looks delicious, but what's the occasion?" Blossom asked already sticking a fork in her meal.

"I guess you can call it a celebration crepe."

"Huh? Celebrating what?"

Bubbles pointed down. Blossom looked, but all she saw was the crepe. She looked under the plate to see a letter. No. _The_ letter.

"It came. It finally came!" Blossom jumped up and hugged Bubbles. She couldn't contain her excitement. She ran and told her dad. It took her another ten minutes of jumping and squealing to calm down. "wait…it's Sunday. How did it come today?" Blossom looked at Bubbles who looked at the floor.

"I guess you can call it an apology crepe too."

"Bubbles, you took Blossom's letter?" asked Professor.

"I just didn't want her to go. Sorry Blossom." Bubbles looked up at Blossom, hoping she would be forgiving. She was surprised to see Blossom right in front of her. Blossom gave her a hug and smiled.

"Going to a different school won't change anything. Just don't hide things like this from me."

Bubbles nodded at Blossom's words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it for the first chapter. What did you think? For any of you that follow my first story, don't worry I won't abandon it, and to make sure, I won't post another chapter of this until I post one for SSHSL. :D


	2. Work Wanted

**A/N:** I know I said I would update my other story first, but I was too excited. I blame my reviewers. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

* * *

><p>Butch tried everything, but he couldn't keep the boy from going to sleep. His only comfort was the constant rise and fall of his chest.<p>

When he got to the hospital the nurses took him immediately. Butch was forced to sit in the waiting room. He tapped his foot as he wondered if he should call home. If he did, his mother would surly yell at him about how irresponsible he was. A situation like this would only look bad for the company. He would have to find a way to keep the kid quiet about this.

As Butch was thinking, a doctor came into the waiting room and walked towards him. Butch stood up.

"Is he okay?" Butch asked.

The doctor looked confused. "He?"

"Yeah, the kid I brought in here."

The look of confusion didn't leave the doctor's face. "Um, _he's_ fine. The wound wasn't deep enough to cause any permanent damage. Although, he lost a lot of blood, so no physical activity for a few days. By the way, what is…uh…_his_ name?"

Butch couldn't understand why the doctor was acting so weird whenever he referred to the kid. Maybe he was uncomfortable not knowing his patient's name.

"I don't know. I found him like that." Butch decided it would be better to lie about it than to explain the situation to the doctor and possibly the cops.

"Oh, since you paid the bill I figured you knew um…_him_."

'_There he goes again.'_

"Why don't you look at his ID or phone?"

"We found neither on him."

Butch sighed. _'What kind of guy walks around with no ID or phone?'_

"Well I suppose we can just ask ourselves." The doctor turned to leave.

"Wait, can I see him?" Butch asked. He couldn't let this kid tell everyone what happened.

"He's still sleeping, but you can wait for him to wake up. Right this way."

**-Jojo Gym-**

Boomer walked into the gym. He wasn't there to work out, he needed a date to the party and he was getting tired of his current girlfriend. The girls at the gym were all pretty and more than willing to go anywhere with an available rich guy.

He walked up to a girl with long shiny black hair, running on a treadmill.

"Hey Sandy, I see your up to level 6 on this thing. You sure work hard."

Sandy barely acknowledged him. "Not interested Boomer."

Boomer shrugged. "Fair enough. I guess I _did_ go out with your sister first."

He chose a different girl. She was stretching by the stair climber.

"Emily, why have I never noticed your long legs?"

"Get lost Boomer. All you do is mess with girls then toss them aside."

Boomer put his hands in his pockets. "Can't argue with that."

He shifted his gaze to three more beauties.

"Rhea, Toni, Crystal, how are you girls?"

They chose to ignore him. Boomer sighed. _'Is there a girl here who doesn't know about me?'_

Then he saw her. She was fiddling with the buttons on the elliptical, she had to be new here and it didn't look like she was brought by her friends. 'Perfect.'

Boomer smiled as he walked towards her. He knew most girls couldn't resist his smile.

"Hi," he said when he caught up to her.

She was so busy messing with the machine, she didn't hear him.

Boomer walked up next to her. "Having trouble?"

She finally looked up. "Oh…um…yes." She blushed at the sight of Boomer. "I can't get it to turn on."

Boomer hopped onto the machine behind the girl. She quickly inhaled at his closeness. Boomer whispered in her ear. "Sometimes, you have to make the first move." He began moving the machine and it suddenly sprang to life.

"Oh. Thanks." She giggled a little and Boomer smiled back.

"No need to than me. I didn't do it for free."

"Huh?"

Boomer got off the machine.

"Tell me your number."

The girl smiled. "So that's what you're after."

"A girl as lovely as you can't be ignored."

"Boomer! What are you doing?"

Boomer looked to the side to see a very angry girl stomping her way over to him. It was his girlfriend.

"Tish? What are you doing here? You never come to the gym." It was one of his favorite things about her.

She crossed her arms as she explained. "My friend Jessica just got a membership. I thought I'd join her for her first time."

The girl jumped down from the machine and ran over to Tish.

"Tish, this is your boyfriend? I'm sorry I…"

Tish held up her hand. "It's okay Jess, it's not your fault he's such a jerk." Tish grabbed Jessica's hand and walked towards the door. "Oh, and in case you weren't sure, it's over!" she yelled before leaving.

Boomer sighed. _'Crap, I was so close to getting her number too. I guess I'll have to pick up a girl from somewhere else.' _

_**-**_**Hospital-**

Buttercup opened her eyes. She was too warm. She shifted to her left side but screamed in pain.

'So it wasn't a dream.'

"You're finally awake."

Buttercup was startled by the voice. She saw a guy sitting in a chair next to her bed. It was the guy she saved earlier. Even with the cuts and bruises all over his face, Buttercup could see that he was really good looking. He was staring at her and his dark green eyes were starting to make her feel self conscious. "Hey you're still here?"

The guy stood up and yelled. "I couldn't just leave. No one knows your name and you have no ID or phone. Who leaves the house without those anyway?"

"You're yelling at me? Did you forget who saved your butt back there?"

"I could have just left you to bleed to death in the street," the guy said.

"I guess we're even then."

"Not quite, I paid all your medical bills."

Buttercup clenched her fist. She hated taking money from people, especially strangers. She wanted to be rich someday, but through her own hard work. "No one asked you to do that. How much was it?"

"7,000 dollars."

Buttercup chocked on her own spit. "You say that like it's a small amount of money. How the hell does a few stitches cost that much? How am I supposed to come up with that kind of money?"

"You don't need to. Just keep quiet about the whole thing and you can forget about the money." Butch turned to leave.

"Wait, I can't just forget about it. I hate owing people money. I'll pay you back somehow."

The guy stared at Buttercup again. He studied her face then grinned in a way that could only be called evil. "How about you pay me with your body?"

Buttercup was shocked; she didn't think this guy would turn out to be a pervert.

"Stop looking at me like that. You act like I want to steal your virginity."

"You don't?" Buttercup said out loud before she could stop herself.

"Do I look gay to you?"

'_What does being gay have to do with anything?_' Buttercup wondered.

"We need a guy to teach women self defense. My bother prefers a strong guy who doesn't look intimidating and is fairly good looking. You'll be perfect for the job."

"Wait, did you say a _guy_?" Buttercup wondered how this idiot could think she was a boy.

"You are a boy aren't you?" He laughed and pinched her cheek. "You _are_ cute enough to be a girl."

Buttercup blushed and smacked his hand away. She thought about it. "Is this the only job I could do?"

"All other positions are filled. Are you saying you don't want to?"

"No, I want to do it." Buttercup decided she'd only do it until all the money she owned him is paid back. How hard could it be to pretend to be a boy?

**-Brick's Office-**

"Mr. Jojo, we need you to read and sign off on this."

The guy dropped a pile of papers on Bricks desk.

"Mr. Jojo, red or green curtains?" A different guy asked.

"Red."

"Mr. Jojo, where do you want the new barbells?" Yet another guy asked.

Brick sighed. "The same place the old barbells were." He had enough of this; he had to take a little break, even if it was only to go to the restroom. "Excuse me everyone." Brick stood up and walked past the eight people crowding into his office towards the restroom.

On his way back, he stopped when he heard an employee talking to his assistant about him.

"What was the president thinking? Putting a sixteen year old in charge of the entire gym, it's crazy. He's already fired _eight_ people. We shouldn't have to work for a child who fires people on a whim."

Brick walked over to where they were standing. "A child you say?"

They were startled to see him.

"Uh…" The guy who was talking froze.

"I should fire you for your disrespect of the president, but you are a good lifeguard and your friendly personality makes you popular among our clients," Brick paused for emphasis. "These traits can only take you so far. I don't need an employee who does not respect the company he works for. I hope you understand." Brick turned and left.

"How does he know so much about me? I didn't even think he would know my position here," the guy asked Brick's assistant.

"Mr. Jojo makes it a point to know all his employees. He only fired those who were holding the company back, like Tory the pervert and Dan the thief. Mr. Jojo may not be the nicest person, but he's brought the Gym further in three months than it has been in years," the assistant was usually pretty quiet, but she was always willing to stand up for her boss.

"Hmm…maybe I underestimated him."

**-Uniform Store-**

Blossom stared at the uniform on the rack. It was perfect for her. The girls at Bullet Privet School wore pink blouses and black skirts. They also had to wear black blazers and shoes with pink socks. Pink is Blossom's favorite color so she immediately loved it. But she would have to give it up now, with each uniform being 400 dollars; there was no way they could afford it.

"I'm sorry Blossom, but we're already behind on rent. We just can't afford it right now, maybe next year."

Blossom smiled weakly. She knew it probably wouldn't be any better next year either.

Bubbles put her hand on Blossom's shoulder. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up. Let's go to the park and see if Chaz is there. You haven't beaten him at chess for a while."

"Thanks Bubbles, but I really just want to go home."

Bubbles sighed. She hated seeing her sister like this. She would have to find a way to come up with the money for that uniform.

**-Brick's office-**

"Mr. Jojo, you have a visitor."

It was the same assistant the lifeguard was talking to earlier, Julia. She wasn't a person you'd easily notice. She was the girl you glance over when looking for a seat on the bus. Brick didn't bother to lift his head to respond.

"Who is it?"

"He didn't give a name. He…uh…said you probably wouldn't remember it."

"I don't want to see someone who won't even give a…"

Suddenly Brick's door flew open. A man with slick black hair and sunglasses on walked in, followed by four security guards who looked beaten and tired.

The smallest guard spoke. "He was…very insistent."

Brick stood up. He hadn't seen Ace for years. Everyone in the office left Ace and him alone.

"No need to stand on my account _your highness_," Ace mocked.

"I hope you don't misunderstand me. This isn't a sign of respect. I'm just not comfortable enough to sit around you."

Ace laughed. "Your intuition is as strong as ever."

Brick was put off by Ace's light hearted mood. "How did you get in? You're banned from all company buildings."

Ace sat down in a couch near Brick's desk. "Is that why it was so hard to get in? With the way they were acting, you would think I was here to kill you."

Brick scowled. That couch was reserved for guests. Ace didn't deserve his comforts, especially when just his presence gave Brick a bad feeling. "Why are you here?"

"It seems I have some bad news for you."

Brick walked over to Ace and sat on the arm of the chair opposite him.

"Your brother was recently beat up by some people."

Brick was on his feet again. "What did you do?"

Ace ignored his question. "You really should get better protection. You never know when one of your employees may need it."

Brick narrowed his eyes. It sounded like Ace was planning on hurting his employees.

"Is this a threat?"

"It's a proposal. You need protection and I happen to know some guys who are good at protecting." Ace smiled and leaned back into the couch. "And because you're such a good friend, I'll give you discounted price of 5000 dollars a month."

"How generous of you to come in my time of need, but I have all the security guards I need."

"And for your employees?"

"They are safe at work. As for what happens when they leave, well I don't think that is any of my concern."

Ace stood up. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your heartlessness." He places a small white piece of paper on his desk. "I'll leave my card in case you change your mind."

Ace left, and with him all the tension Brick was feeling. This was not a good situation for the company to be in. He had to talk to his brothers without his mom finding out.

**-Some Alleyway-**

Bubbles waited in the alley. She had seen the man here around this time. Bubbles hoped the man hadn't moved on yet. Bubbles nervously rubbed her arm as she waited. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to come alone. Even though it was day time, the shadows caused by the tall buildings made it seem like night was right around the corner.

Bubbles was relieved when she noticed the man she was looking for come into view. He seemed shorter than she remembered, although he was still a good foot taller than her. It wasn't surprising considering she barely made it to 5'2''. If you had asked her a week ago, she would have sworn the guy was at least seven feet tall.

He smiled when he noticed Bubbles. "Hello again, beautiful. What brings you here?"

Bubbles bit her lip. It wasn't too late to run. Surely there were other jobs out there, but none that would pay as well and as quick. She only had a week before Blossom's first day of school and if she didn't have a uniform by then, she couldn't go.

"Um…about that job you offered. Is…is it still available?"

The man took a few moments to look Bubbles up and down. She was starting to believe he had x-ray vision until he finally said something.

"For you, the job is always available." He put an arm around her shoulder and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was just a look into the lives of the boys. Next chapter the rest of the Puffs meet the Ruffs.


	3. Anything for a Job

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts, you guys are the best :D

This is actually the first part of a two part chapter. I'll post them soon after each other.

* * *

><p>"You're on time," the dark haired guy said as he watched Buttercup walk into the gym.<p>

"I take my job seriously," Buttercup responded.

He pointed to a chair at the closest desk. Buttercup felt self conscious. She had to borrow her dad's old suit for this interview, but he was so tall even when he was young, she had to cuff the pants several times to keep from stepping on the bottoms and her jacket was obviously too large for her.

"Do you have your resume?" the guy asked when he noticed she was empty handed.

"What kinds of things do you think a sixteen year old would have in a resume? I brought my ID." Buttercup prayed he wouldn't notice the fake ID as she handed it to him.

He studied her ID and sat on the desk next to her.

"So, your name is Bartholomew Cuppings?"

Buttercup sighed in relief, he seemed to buy it. She flinched at the horrible name. She wanted to choose a really long name that no one would want to call her, but thinking about it now, it really did seem fake. "You can call me BC. Are you really going to do this interview while sitting on your desk?"

"I'm not doing the interview." The guy pointed towards a man walking in their direction. "He is."

The man walked into the gym wearing a black suit and red shirt. He gave Buttercup a strange look. She stood up and shook his hand. "Hello sir, I'm Bartholomew Cuppings, but please call me BC."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brick Jojo."

Buttercup froze. Jojo? She's heard the name before. The family owns pretty much everything. Buttercup took another look at the dark haired guy still sitting on the desk. She had saved Butch Jojo, the second son of the Jojo family by two minutes. She remembered seeing him in a commercial for toothpaste or ointment, something in a tube anyway. Brick snapped her out of her thoughts with a question.

"Are you sure you're a boy?" Brick asked, studying her face.

Buttercup was surprised he caught on so fast. She decided Butch must be the slow one in the family. "Um…of course I am."

"He may not look like much, but I've seen him fight," Butch added.

"How old are you?" Brick asked.

"I turned sixteen January 3rd."

"So you just had your birthday. You're so young. Maybe too young." Brick stood up, about to leave.

"Wait. Sixteen is the age you can start working right? I may be young, but I know things some thirty year old men never learn. I know that only the strong survive. You have to fight if you want to get anywhere. I'm prepared to do that, prepared to fight until it hurts for this job." In her passion Buttercup had risen to her feet.

Brick smirked at her, but said nothing and walked away.

Butch pat her shoulder. "Come on BC, let's go."

Buttercup was about to give up when an idea hit her. She ran to Brick and kicked him in the leg.

Brick grabbed his leg. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Buttercup took her stance. "Fight me."

Brick looked at her like she was crazy.

"We can do this here or in the studio, either way I'm going to fight you."

"I don't fight guys who are smaller than me."

"If you win, I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again." She looked at Butch for the last part. He knew she was talking about the fight he wanted to keep under wraps. "I win and you give me the job."

Butch grabbed Buttercup by the shoulders and whispered to her. "Are you an idiot or something? You recently got stabbed and Brick is almost as good a fighter as I am. Win or lose, you're going to get seriously hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Buttercup said as she pushed Butch's arms away.

**-Workout studio in Jojo Gym-**

BC came out of the changing room in green gym shorts and an extra large white shirt. Brick chose his usual red gym shorts and black shirt. They both had boxing gloves and mouth guards on. Truthfully, Butch didn't have much to complain about. If BC won, he would get the job and slowly pay back what he owed. If he lost, he would leave and never tell Butch's secret, but for some reason, he didn't like this option.

'_He's easy to tolerate,'_ Butch thought as he watched BC punch the air a few times.

"Okay," Butch said, walking between the two fighters. "Mixed martial arts. No low blows, anything else goes. Least amount of damage after three minutes wins."

BC rushed Brick and managed to get three hits on his face. Brick looked surprised by his speed and quickly countered with a sweeping kick. Now that BC was on the ground, Brick, being bigger and stronger had the advantage. Brick straddled him and started punching his face. BC tried blocking with his hands, but when Brick's fist slipped and punched BC in the left shoulder he yelled in pain.

Startled, Brick stopped hitting, giving BC enough time to flip Brick off him and stand up again. He didn't give Brick time to move. BC kicked him to the ground every time he tried to get up. Butch could tell he preferred to use his legs rather than his arms.

Brick was on the ground again and BC punched him twice with the right and once with the left. Brick noticed that BC would hardly ever use his left arm and protected it more than anywhere else. This was his chance. Brick stood up and punched BC in the face a few times going for the left shoulder. BC realized what he was doing and started flipping and bending in all sorts of way to prevent contact with the sore spot.

Time was almost up and they both had about the same amount of damage. BC's only chance was to punch with his left arm. Brick left that side open a lot because he knew BC wouldn't go for it.

"Ten seconds left," Butch yelled out.

This was it, he had to do it. BC lunched with his left fist and Brick made contact with his left shoulder. BC was hoping his quickness would make up for the significant difference in arm length, but he wasn't fast enough. BC fell to the ground, stifling a scream.

Brick panted then smirked. "I win," he said as assistants surrounded him with towels and bottled water.

Butch helped BC sit up. His hand was clutching his shoulder tightly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," BC said stubbornly standing up.

"Here let me help you." Brick pushed BC and he fell onto a stretcher.

"What are you doing?" Butch asked. "And where did that stretcher…?"

"I called the hospital before we even started fighting. I've never seen you look worried for a commoner before so I figured something was up."

"I looked worried?" Butch scratched his head.

_Did I really look worried for that kid?_

"I don't know, I guess he reminds me of that Pomeranian that lived next door. You remember how he would bark at everyone as if he was some huge guard dog.

"Yeah, that annoying dog got what was coming to him when he thought he could take on a car."

"I guess I just don't want BC to end up like that Pomeranian."

**-Jojo Mansion-**

Boomer studied himself in the mirror. His trademark white suit was switched for a more appropriate light grey. He couldn't complain since, along with his light blue silk dress shirt, it really complimented his features. Boomer enjoyed wearing suits because people took him seriously when he was wearing one. Boomer cracked a smile until he noticed the shadow of someone in his room.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be invisible, you sure are distracting," Boomer complained.

The man stepped from the shadows and bowed. "Sorry for distracting you, young master Boomer."

Boomer left the room closely followed by the guard whose name he hadn't bothered to learn. Brick had heightened their security after Ace paid him a visit almost a week ago and it was really starting to annoy him. The guards followed him everywhere but the bathroom. He wondered how long it would be before they followed him in there as well.

He joined Brick in their grand entrance. They waited for Butch and their mother together.

"Where is your tie?" Brick asked.

Boomer looked down at his tie-less neck. He thought he looked much better without one. Besides they were so uncomfortable.

"You mean the really expensive one mom bought specifically for the 62nd anniversary party?"

Brick nodded.

"I lost it."

Brick smiled and motioned for one of the maids to help Boomer.

She seemed to come from nowhere and put a tie around Boomer's neck. "Lucky for you I found one just like it this morning. Funny that it was stuffed in the freezer."

"I knew I should have dipped it in water first," Boomer said as the maid finished with the tie.

Butch soon came downstairs followed by his mother.

She smiled at the boys. "You all look as handsome as expected. Now remember what I told you."

The boys nodded as they got in the car.

**-The Meeting Restaurant-**

Bubbles looked around the corner. She was sure no one had followed her. She walked into the restaurant and asked to use the bathroom. She had left the house in jeans and a baby blue shirt and told everyone that she was going to hang out with her friend Katy. She hated all the lying she has been doing recently, but knew that if her sisters or father found out what she was doing they would stop her.

'_Only for tonight,'_ she told herself as she slipped into the nicest dress she had. She had gotten the light blue floor length dress when she was twelve for a wedding. Bubbles frowned at the length. It was well above her ankles.

'_Well I can't do anything about it now,'_ she thought as she took her hair out of its pigtails and did the nicest bun she could. Bubbles had managed to get a few samples of lipstick, but that was the only make-up she had.

She looked in the mirror at herself. _'Some escort you are.' _

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Jason, the guy she was escorting to some party. He was already in the restaurant. _'Here goes nothing.'_

She stepped out the bathroom and immediately spotted the all white suit she was looking for. Bubbles smiled. _'He's really cute. Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

Jason's eyes passed over Bubbles in his search. It wasn't until she walked right up to him that he realized it was her.

"What are you wearing?"

Bubbles looked at herself. The dress was too short, but it really was beautiful. "Am I over dressed?"

Jason laughed as if Bubbles had told him a hilarious joke. People were starting to stare and Bubbles just stood there awkwardly.

"At least you're funny." He grabbed Bubbles' arm. "How about instead of sending you back, I put you in some appropriate clothes." He said it as if he had done her some sort of favor.

He dragged Bubbles to his car.

"You…you were going to send me back?"

Jason stopped shoving her in the car. "What did you expect? This party is being thrown by one of the richest families in this country and you were going to go like that?"

Bubbles blushed. She didn't know it was such a big deal.

Jason slapped her on the butt and shoved her in the car. Bubbles was appalled by his behavior.

'_Pervert,'_ she thought as he walked around the car to the driver's side.

He leaned into the window. Bubbles realized there was already a man sitting there. "Take her to Lisa. She'll know what to do."

"Yes Sir." The driver started the car.

"Wait, you're not coming?"

The driver took off. Bubbles shifted nervously in the car

"Please don't worry miss. Lisa will take care of you."

They arrived at the largest house Bubbles had ever seen in her life. Lisa was a pretty girl and she completely made Bubbles over. She walked out of the mansion with an up due accented by blue jewels. She wore a designer dress that flowed beautifully down her curves. It was a shimmering blue and complimented by a sapphire necklace. It was lovely, but was much shorter than she was comfortable with.

Jason took one look at Bubbles and his jaw dropped. She was much prettier than he expected. He smiled and offered his arm. Bubbles was surprised by Jason's sudden change in behavior, but took his arm anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know that I said the reds and blues meet in this chapter, but they didn't. The blues definitely meet in the next chapter. And for all you reds lovers, I'll dedicate a whole chapter to them after that.


	4. Jojo Party

**A/N: **Part 2 of what would have been a ridiculously long chapter. This chapter mostly focuses on the blues. Next chapter you'll be swimming in reds. Thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jojo Party-<strong>

The ball room the Jojo Company rented out was elegantly decorated. It was like a scene drawn straight from a fairytale, complete with a huge chandelier, at least eight fountains and even a live orchestra.

When they got to the party the first thing Boomer noticed were all the pretty girls. The second was all the chocolate. The family company owned one of the most successful gourmet chocolate shops around. Everyone loved their chocolate, everyone but him. They always reminded him of a certain something or should he say _someone _from the past that he rather not recall.

Boomer couldn't believe he came without a date. He wasn't surprised Butch came alone. Butch never felt the need to exert energy chasing after a girl. Brick was here with Princess. She had somehow weaseled her way into their mother's good graces and was determined to marry one of them. Luckily Princess focused most of her attention on Brick, who didn't seem to care either way.

Butch found a seat as far away from everyone else as possible. Not exactly following his mother's directions, but what did she expect? He rarely ever did. He was just tired of the people here. All the guys ever talked about were their money and all the girls talked about were themselves.

Brick was the only one having any fun. At least, that's how it seemed. He smiled with the sons of the Heshin Company and chatted with the daughters of the Moon group. Princess stuck close to his side and talked and laughed at the appropriate times. She played the part of the perfect date and Brick did well to entertain his guests. On the outside, there was no one better to take over the Jojo Company when it came time, but inside, he was board. He was beginning to wonder if things would ever change.

Half way into the party, Boomer was starting to get bored. He had talked to so many girls, their faces and names were starting to blur together. It was a big mix of Ashjenily. He sat outside by one of the many fountains. Far enough for the music to by muted, but close enough to see everything through the large glass doors.

He stared at the party inside. He meant only to glance, but a beautiful blond had caught his eye. He recognized her as the girl Jason introduced him to earlier. Jason treated her like a shiny new toy he was showing off. She held on to his arm the whole time and never spoke. Apparently her father is some big shot German scientist who discovered a new form of mold or something and got really famous for it. She doesn't speak English and is only here visiting.

Boomer noticed Jason whisper something to her which caused her to start to walk away. He also noticed the slap on the butt Jason gave her when turned to leave. It looked like she was going to slap him in the face, but she only smiled and kept walking. She walked past all the guys who were staring at her and right outside. Boomer didn't realize until she was almost there, that she was walking right towards him. He quickly averted his eyes in order not to get caught staring.

She sat down at the same bench he was sitting at.

_Maybe she's already fallen for me._

Boomer took a look around. It was the only bench there.

_Maybe she just wanted to sit down._

The silence was getting awkward. Boomer tried to remember the name Jason had told him.

"Hello Brittany Lachen," he said, hoping this was the right name. She didn't say anything.

_Didn't she hear me? Maybe it was the wrong name._

"Brittany Lachen!"

She turned to Boomer, her blue eyes boring into him.

"Sorry, ich spreche kein Englisch"

Boomer wasn't sure, but he guessed she said something about not understanding English.

"You don't have to lie. The way you responded to the people at the party, like you knew what they were saying and I'm pretty sure Jason doesn't know German. You must understand what I'm saying."

She was a bit startled by his realization. "Have you been watching me?"

Boomer turned away from her so she wouldn't notice him blush at being caught. "Half the guys here have been watching you." He turned back to her. "You're lovely you know." She Blushed, somehow managing to look even cuter. "Why are you here with Jason? He's a jerk to everyone."

Brittney looked down. She reminded Boomer of someone he used to know.

**-Flashback-**

Boomer sat on the counter. He kicked his legs that dangled feet above the ground. He loved being surrounded by the sweet chocolate, but that wasn't the only reason he came to the chocolate shop every day after school.

He turned his head sharply when he heard someone coming. It wasn't her. He resumed waiting, like he had every day after school for the past year. He waited just to see her face.

The shop had its most delicious chocolates in the display window. Passersby would sometimes look in, their mouths watering at the sight. _She_ would look in every day and stare at one chocolate in particular. Her mind would be so absorbed in the chocolate heart wrapped with blue ribbon, that she wouldn't even notice someone staring back at her. She had the face of an angel with eyes so big and blue, Boomer could see the world reflected in them.

Boomer's thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the shop door. It was _her_ and her mother. This was the first time they had actually come in. The woman had a kind smile with light green eyes and warm blond hair. Something about her presence seemed ephemeral, as if at any moment she could blow away with the wind.

The shopkeeper, a young woman named Kristin, greeted the new customers and the woman returned her greeting.

"Hello, my name is Bonny. This is my daughter Bubbles."

Boomer was frozen on the counter. He held his breath as the girl waved and said hi.

_Even her voice is cute._

"This is her first time trying chocolate," Bubbles mother said.

The shopkeeper pointed to some small milk chocolates. "Here are some…"

Before she had a chance to properly show them some chocolate, Boomer flew off the table and grabbed one of his favorite pieces. Without a word he held it out for the blond pigtailed girl.

Bubbles was confused at first. Kristen caught on fast. "Looks like Boomer wants you to try this one."

Bubbles was still unsure. She stared at the chocolate in Boomer's outstretched hand.

"Go on, first one is free," Kristin insisted.

Bubbles finally took the chocolate and beamed at Boomer. "Thank you," she said in that heavenly voice. She ate the chocolate and her eyes danced with pleasure. "It's really really good!" she squealed.

Boomer wanted to tell her to try another one or that he likes chocolate too, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead he just stood there stupidly, staring at her as she ate the chocolate, his heart beating wildly. It was a lot for a seven year old to handle.

**-End flashback-**

This girl could be Bubbles' sister. It was a long shot, but maybe she somehow knew her. "Hey, do you know…?" His question was cut short by Jason.

"There you are Brittany," Jason said as he walked up. "I know I told you to disappear for a while, but geez you were impossible to find."

Brittney blankly stared at Jason.

"Oh yeah, um Glutten bachen dicshin weur."

Boomer didn't know German, but he knew that wasn't it. They were lying about who she is, but why? Boomer needed to know.

"Let's go," Jason said as he roughly grabbed Brittney by the shoulder and made her stand. She didn't look too happy about leaving. He was about to pull her with him when Boomer grabbed her hand.

"Wait…we were talking." Boomer felt Brittney squeeze his hand before Jason tugged her away. For reasons he couldn't imagine, that simply action sent sparks flying off in his heart. It was as if with that squeeze, Brittney was trying to transfer her feelings to him. The feeling of not wanting to leave, Boomer felt the same way.

"What could you two be talking about? She doesn't even speak English."

"Drop the charade. I know she speaks English."

Jason shot Brittney an angry glare and Boomer wondered if telling on her was a mistake.

"Fine, whether you two were talking or not, I'm about to leave and Brittney is coming with me."

Boomer blocked Jason's path. "I'd be happy to take her home."

Jason was surprised at first, but quickly realized why Boomer was acting this way. "You like her, don't you?"

Boomer blushed. He didn't usually act this way around girls, but Brittney looked so much like Bubbles, he couldn't help himself.

"Forget about it. This one's just a pretty face."

Brittney curled her fist and looked towards the sky. She shook slightly and Boomer was pretty sure that if she looked his way, he would see tears in her eyes. Boomer was suddenly angry. He grabbed Brittney away from Jason.

"How could you say that about your date? She's staying here with me." Boomer was serious as he looked into Jason's eyes.

Jason smirked. "Is that what you want Brittney, to go home with Boomer?"

Boomer could clearly see Brittney's watery blue eyes as she shook her head no. He was in shock. If she didn't want to stay, why did she squeeze his hand like that?

"You can let go now," Jason said, still smiling.

Boomer let go of the girl.

"Don't feel too bad," Jason continued. "She only wants to get paid."

Brittney glared angrily at Jason, the tears no longer able to stay in her eyes. She was crying now.

Boomer felt a pang of sympathy before he realized that getting paid must make her some sort of escort. He was disgusted by her. "Have fun tonight," he spat out and quickly walked away.

**-Going Home-**

Bubbles sniffled in the limo on the way home.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know who I am." Bubbles answered. She couldn't stop thinking about the look on Boomer's face when he realized why she was at the party. He looked so sickened.

"Aw, are you mad I told Boomer? You were never going to see him again anyway." Jason didn't sugar coat it. He was right. Boomer is the rich son of one of the most powerful families around and Bubbles was just the poor daughter of an unsuccessful scientist.

There was no chance she would see him again, even if she _had_ stayed at the party. But she just couldn't get the crazy idea of her head that he was the boy who gave her her first piece of chocolate.

_That's impossible. The Boomer I knew was just a boy who hung around a chocolate shop after school._

"Here," Jason said as the limo rolled to a stop. "400 dollars as promised." Jason laughed. "You made Boomer Jojo jealous of me. I may use you again."

"This was a onetime thing." Bubbles never felt dirtier as she accepted the money. She was only comforted by the fact that she could now buy Blossom a uniform for school.

**-Uniform Store-**

Bubbles browsed through the uniforms. Blossom was a size smaller than her and two inches taller. She sighed, a bit jealous of her slender frame. Bubbles was by no means fat, but she was certainly curvier than her sisters.

She found Blossom's size, but it was like the uniforms were calling out to her. She'd probably never get a chance to wear something like this again; she just had to try it on. Bubbles picked out her size and went to the changing room. It wasn't until after she had the uniform on that she realized there wasn't a mirror in the room.

_For a fancy uniform store like this, they should at least have mirrors inside…_her thoughts were interrupted at the sight of Boomer. He was talking to a boy with auburn hair.

"I don't see why you always do your uniform shopping at the last minute."

"If _you_ did it for me you wouldn't have anything to complain about."

"Why do this at all? School is just a waste of time."

"Says the only person who actually has to graduate. If you don't, Butch is next in line and…" Boomer stopped talking when he caught sight of the blue eyed girl by the changing room.

Bubbles walked over to him. "Boomer."

Boomer was silent.

"Boomer," she said again.

Again he said nothing.

"Do you know her?" the boy next to Boomer asked.

"I've never seen her in my life."

It hurt, but it's not like she didn't deserve it. Who would admit to knowing an escort?

"It looks like she goes to our school. Hello, I'm Brick and I guess you already know Boomer. What's your name?"

Boomer walked away, not wanting to stay in her presence.

"I…I'm…" Bubbles wasn't sure which name she should use. "I'm Britney. Um…actually I don't go to your school. I'm shopping for my sister."

Brick smiled. "That's nice of you." Brick's face suddenly got serious. "Look, I don't know what you and Boomer did together and I don't want to know, but he's not going to be talking to you again."

Bubbles looked like she would cry. Why was Brick the one telling her this?

Brick ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. "I wish he would handle these situations with more tact," he mumbled to himself. "You don't have to cry. This happens all the time; it's just the way he is." Brick pat her on the back and left.

_The way he is? Is Boomer some kind of player?_

Bubbles thought it best to just forget about Boomer, besides, he hates her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hmm, nothing to say but get ready for the next chapter! :D


	5. Bullet Private School

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now for Blossom's chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Blossom lay on her back, sprawled out on the couch. She was depressed. Sure, she just got a job as a waitress and she recently got accepted to her dream school, but none of that could make up for the fact that she couldn't even afford the uniform to the school. Tomorrow was supposed to be her first day.<p>

"What's wrong Blossom?"

Blossom lifted her head to see Bubbles smirking at her.

"You mean besides, having no reason to get out of bed tomorrow?"

"Maybe this present will make you feel better." Bubbles held out the shiny pink bag.

"What's this?" Blossom asked. She doubted that it would make her feel better, but it was nice of Bubbles to try.

"Early birthday present."

"But our birthday was only two weeks ago."

Bubbles frowned. "Then a late Christmas present…just open it."

"You got Blossom something and nothing for me?" Buttercup walked out of her room, dressed in her basketball shorts and green tank top.

Blossom lazily opened the present, and then screamed. "Oh my gosh, a Bullet School uniform, but how could you afford it?"

"I had some saved up, and I took some jobs here and there."

"Where? You never told me or Buttercup about it." Blossom was getting suspicious.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Hurry and try it on." Bubbles practically shoved Blossom into the bathroom to change.

While Blossom was putting on her new uniform, Buttercup turned to Bubbles. "So, where did you get the money?"

Bubbles shifted nervously. "Like I said, I had some saved up and…"

"Cut it out. Blossom wants to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'm tired of you lying to us."

"I'm not…" Bubbles paused in the middle of her sentence. She couldn't keep lying. "I can't tell you. I'm not the only one involved." She really didn't see any good reason Jason should be protected, but technically he was involved too and she couldn't just tell on him.

"Fine," Buttercup said as Blossom walked back in the room dressed in her new uniform.

As Bubbles expected, the uniform fit her perfectly.

"You look great."

"Yeah, just like all those rich snobs in that school," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, those _rich snobs _are my future classmates and not all rich people are snobs."

"Wrong. All rich people are snobs; it's like a fact of life."

**-Bullet Private School-**

Blossom woke up two hours before school was supposed to start. She had an hour to get ready and an hour to ride her bike to school. Apparently rich people don't need busses. Bubbles and Buttercup take the school bus to their school so they didn't have to be up for another hour, but they were up anyway.

"I can't believe you guys woke up just to see me off to school," Blossom said to her sisters, happily eating the French toast Bubbles made.

"Of course we would," Bubbles said.

"It wasn't really a choice. Who could sleep through _that_?" On cue, the professor came bouncing into the living room with a camera in one hand and a small napkin in the other.

"Just one more picture," professor said, taking the shot before Blossom was ready. "Oh, put your bike helmet on. I need to get a shot of you in that."

Blossom sighed and put on the pink helmet.

The professor dabbed his cheeks before pulling Blossom into a tight hug. "Words can't express how proud I am of you."

"Thanks dad," Blossom managed to say while still squished to his chest.

After a few more pictures and hugs, Blossom finally got on her bike and rode to school.

It was even bigger than she remembered. Students were everywhere. Blossom was confident as she walked in. With the uniforms, no one would even notice that she wasn't rich like them. She'd probably get along fine with everyone and have a wonderful school life.

Not the case. The wealth of the students shone through in other ways. Blossom noticed that most the girls wore high heels, _expensive_ high heels. She didn't know that designer socks existed and the school bags they wore were more expensive than the uniforms.

She noticed that every girl looked like they just stepped out of a hair salon. She wouldn't be surprised if they had. It made her huge pink bow and single pony tail stick out like a sore thumb. Blossom was beginning to think it might not be so easy to fit in.

"Hi."

Blossom turned around to see three girls staring at her.

"The public school is down the street," a girl with big brown eyes, a perfect nose, and long super curly red hair, said to Blossom. Her friends, basically blond replicas of the girl, cackled like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

Blossom knew this girl of course. Princess Morbucks was in the same class as Blossom in kindergarten. She only went to public school for kindergarten so she could make fun of all the poor people there. She didn't make fun of Blossom, because Blossom wasn't poor in kindergarten. Princess was actually Blossom's friend, but once she went to private school and got rich friends, Princess forgot all about Blossom.

"I'm surprised you know considering there isn't much in that head of yours," Blossom replied before turning to leave.

"Hey commoner, you can't talk to Princess that way."

_Commoner? She's rich, not royalty._

"Who are you calling a commoner?"

"Sorry ladies, I'll take this one." He was smooth, undeniably handsome and ridiculously smart. Yep, Elmer S'glue sure has changed from his glue eating days. Elmer smiled at Princess and her followers before grabbing Blossom's hand. "We commoners have to stick together." He was looking at Princess, but it sounded like he was talking to Blossom.

Princess looked upset, but she didn't do anything as Elmer escaped with Blossom.

He took Blossom inside. "You haven't been here five minutes and your already stirring up trouble. Don't you remember Princess?"

"I remember Princess."

"Then you know what trouble she is and now that she's dating Brick, she's ten times worse." Elmer spoke quietly, as if he was afraid of being overheard.

"Who's Brick? And how is that worse? Princess is just a girl, I can handle her."

"You like this school don't you? If you want to stay here, avoid Princess, her followers, and the RRB."

"Who are the RRB and how do you know what I should avoid? You've only been here a semester."

"The RRB or Really Rich Boys are the self proclaimed rulers of the school. If they don't like you, you're out."

"They don't have the power to kick you out of school."

"Their mother owns the school, so they probably do, but that's not how they like to do things."

Elmer was interrupted by the bell.

**-Lunch-**

Blossom's first classes were painless enough. Everyone, including the teachers, simply ignored her. She hoped lunch would present an opportunity to make friends, or at least talk to Elmer some more.

Blossom found a table with a nice group of people sitting there. She walked up to them with her lunch bag. No free lunch program here. "Can I sit here?" Blossom pointed to the empty seat.

The boy next to it pushed the chair to an empty table. "Sure, be my guest."

Blossom put on her best fake grin and sat at one of the other empty tables. The cafeteria was way larger than necessary, so there were many to choose from.

"Get him!" a group/mob of people ran out of the cafeteria after some guy.

"Wha…what's happening?" Blossom wondered out loud.

"He's got a red card." Elmer grabbed Blossom's hand and started running with the crowd.

"Elmer, do you always come out of nowhere?"

Elmer stopped running. He smiled a devilishly handsome grin and looked at Blossom over his frameless glasses. "Yes, now let's go."

Blossom had never noticed his deep brown eyes or that his platinum blond hair looked so soft. She was momentarily distracted. "Where are we going?"

"To see how RRB works."

**-Outside School-**

They followed the crowd outside in time to see the boy the mob was chasing get hit by about a dozen rotting eggs and other food products that weren't too fresh.

Anger swelled inside Blossom. "What are they doing? We have to stop them."

Elmer put his hand on Blossom's shoulder in order to stop her from running to save the boy.

"We shouldn't interfere. He has a red card." Blossom's confused face meant that Elmer was going to have to explain a little more. "The RRB give people red cards when they don't like them. It sort of signals to the rest of the school to treat them horribly until finally they drop out."

"That's terrible! We can't let that happen." She couldn't just watch as injustice happened right in front of her.

"If you try to help, you'll only end up with a red card too."

"I'm not afraid of some silly card."

"Blossom, how hard did you work to get into this school? Isn't it important to you? Didn't you have to give up anything?"

Blossom thought about her sisters, especially Bubbles, who did who-knows-what to pay for her uniform.

"You can't risk it and neither can I. It's just better if we stay out of it."

Blossom sighed, knowing he was right.

**-Utonium Home-**

"How was school Blossom?" the Professor asked when everyone was seated at the dinner table.

"Fine."

For the next three days that's all school was. Blossom would go to class, talk to Elmer when she could and try to ignore all the bullying that was happening around her.

The fourth day was different.

**-School-**

"He's not here today," Blossom said to Elmer when she noticed that lunch was unusually quiet. The boy that was victim to everyone's bullying hadn't shown up.

"Of course he's not here. How long did you think he was going to last?" Elmer took another bite of his food. After a semester of this, he was getting used to it.

"What do you mean _he dropped out_?"

"He lasted longer than most. Not counting winter break, almost three weeks."

Blossom couldn't take it anymore. She had to teach those RRB some manners.

"They're coming!" Some girl shouted. The whole lunch room ran toward the doors to greet them. Elmer and Blossom decided to go as well.

"They never come to lunch. Must be celebrating another defeat."

Blossom managed to slip away from Elmer in the crowd. She couldn't risk him trying to stop her again. She had some choice words to say to these guys. Blossom didn't have any classes with the RRB and because they never come to lunch this was her first time seeing them.

The first one had messy black hair. He wore the school uniform well. Boys had to wear green dress shirts with Khaki pants, a black blazer and a tie. A smirk stayed etched on his face, like he was thinking about his next victim at that very moment.

The second one didn't wear the school uniform. He probably thought he didn't have to since his mother owned the school and all. He wore a light grey pants and matching blazer with a blue dress shirt. No tie. Like his brother, he was dashing and his cobalt blue eyes were proof.

The last of the trio, Blossom decided was the most handsome. He stuck closely to the uniform, only switching the green shirt for a red one. It was obviously his color. It brought out the red in his eyes and the auburn in his hair. At least the amount of hair Blossom could see, most of it was tucked under a red baseball cap turned backwards. The combination should have looked horrible, but with his strong jaw line and broad shoulders, somehow he only looked better.

Something about the boy in the red cap made Blossom certain that he was the leader of the group. She decided that she had stayed quiet long enough and stomped up to him.

"Who do you think you are?" Blossom asked, talking directly to the red capped boy.

He looked down at her, confused by her sudden appearance and question.

"You come here to celebrate making someone drop out of school. You give people red cards in order to kick them out. Who do you think you are? Some sort of god?"

The boy looked around. "Does anyone know why this _thing_ is talking to me?"

"Thing? _Thing!_" Blossom couldn't take anymore of this. She turned her back to him and it looked like she was going to walk away when suddenly, she swung her leg around and kicked him in the jaw. He was knocked to the ground, gripping the side of his face.

"I'm usually not a fan of violence, but I think you needed some sense knocked into you."

Everyone in the cafeteria surrounded Blossom. The dark haired boy was dangerously close to hitting her. He was only being held back by his blond brother.

"Butch, I know you're mad, but you can't hit a girl."

Butch pushed him off. "I know that Boomer." He turned to Blossom. "What's your name?"

Elmer appeared out of nowhere again and stood between Butch and Blossom. "It doesn't matter. She won't do it again."

Butch punched Elmer in the mouth. "Him, I can hit."

"Elmer! Are you okay?" Blossom asked, helping Elmer stand back up.

The red eyed boy finally got off the floor, glaring at Blossom as if she just killed his first born.

"She's not even worth the red paper. Let's go."

Everyone followed Brick and the rest of the RRB out of the cafeteria. Blossom and Elmer were left alone, well almost alone.

"You think you got away with it?" Blossom recognized Princess' voice and turned around to see her standing there with her two followers.

"I wasn't trying to get away with anything. I just wanted to make those boys understand…"

"Well understand this. You better enjoy your next few days here, because that's all you have left."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Princess only laughed. "For someone so smart. You can be really slow." She walked away.

Blossom sighed and looked at Elmer. "Sorry I l caused him to hit you like that."

"Don't worry about it. I knew it was coming. More important, Brick seemed to be in a really forgiving mood. There may be a chance that you don't get a red card on Monday."

"Red card or not, those guys need to be taught a lesson."

Elmer gripped Blossom by the shoulders. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. They will make your life a living hell until you decide to drop out."

"I am Blossom Utonium and I won't just sit back and watch as these jerks cause people to suffer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The episode with Elmer was actually the first Powerpuff girls episode I watched. I just had to put him in my story. This chapter didn't have too much Blossom/Brick interaction. Don't worry, there will be plenty later. R/R please :)


	6. Jojo Gym

**A/N:** To all my lovely readers and reviewers, it took a while, but I updated! I decided it might be easier if I focus on one person at a time so here is a mostly Buttercup chapter.

* * *

><p>Brick went in his room and locked the door. He had been calm the rest of the day at school and on the car ride home. Now that he was alone, he lost it.<p>

He first broke a lamp, then a glass figurine. "That stupid witch, how dare she kick me in the face. Next time I see her I'll…" He threw a mug against the wall and it shattered into tiny pieces.

"Doing some redecorating?" Butch asked as he walked into the room.

"How did you get in here?"

Butch tossed the hairpin he used to pick the lock aside. "Um, you left the door open." Butch motioned to the broken stuff. "Is all this because of that girl?"

"She kicked me in the face. That was no girl, it was a demon."

"There is a simple solution. Give her a red card, let the kids at school torture her until she leaves."

Brick wouldn't be so frustrated if he could just give her a card. "Didn't you notice the horrible way she was dressed? And that awful hair style? She's the new scholarship girl. If I give her a red card, it would look like I'm picking on her because she's not rich."

"She needs to learn her place."

Brick slowly smiled, suddenly getting an idea. "and I think I know just how to teach her."

**-Boomer's Car-**

Boomer watched from his car's tinted windows as the Blond girl passes him on the sidewalk. Boomer had a perfect view of her. She never stopped smiling as she nearly skipped along, her golden hair bouncing with each step.

His phone rang. He was expecting the call. Boomer picked it up.

"It has been confirmed young master. Her real name is Bubbles Utonium, she is the daughter of an unknown scientist."

"Is she the girl from the chocolate shop?" Boomer asked. He wasn't sure of Bubbles' last name and he needed to be sure.

"It is highly likely, but not yet confirmed."

Boomer frowned. There was a possibility that this girl could be the one he knew when was little.

**-Chocolate Shop-**

Bubbles stood outside the door in shock. It was the chocolate shop she used to visit long ago. She hadn't been back for eight years; apparently the small shop had expanded into a full restaurant. Bubbles was a bit nervous as she stepped in. She half expected to be greeted by Kristen and see Boomer waiting for her on the bench.

"Bubbles!" Blossom called to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi Blossom!" Bubbles said as she made her way over to her sister. Blossom had no idea what this place meant to Bubbles. She never told her or Buttercup about her visits to the chocolate shop or Boomer. It was meant to be a secret between her and her mom.

Blossom led Bubbles to a seat near the window, she was wearing a waitress apron and the restaurant issued dress and hat. "Buttercup can't come. She said she had to work," Bubbles said as she sat down.

"Buttercup has a job?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't know either. It's at that fancy gym. She says she's going to be teaching a women's self defense class there."

"That's perfect for Buttercup. I just hope she doesn't get carried away. You know how impatient she can be." Blossom was worried about what kind of teacher Buttercup would make.

"Blossom!" She flinched at her name. Her boss didn't sound too happy. "I don't pay you to stand around and talk." Blossom quickly placed a menu in front of Bubbles and ran off to bus some tables.

Bubbles stared at the menu. Knowing she only had a few dollars in her purse, she decided that she would settle for a cup of iced tea.

Blossom came back fairly quickly. "Sorry Bubbles, my boss doesn't like slackers. I'm on break now so we can talk."

"Why did you want to talk to me and Buttercup so bad anyway? You could have just waited until after work."

"This is too important. It's about dad." Blossom took a deep breath. She felt like she was about to drop a weight on Bubbles' head. "I found out he lost his job about three weeks ago. He's been pretending to go to work so we wouldn't worry, but this morning I found his last pay check in the mail."Blossom braced herself for Bubbles' reaction, but she was silent.

Bubbles let it sink in for a minute before exploding. "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do? We have to pay the rent and the lights and the phone. What about food? How could he hide this from us? What are we going to do?" Bubbles spoke so fast Blossom's head was spinning.

Blossom grabbed Bubbles by the shoulders. "I'll tell you what we're not going to do, panic. Buttercup and I both have jobs. If you get one too, then we might be able to pay the bills on time and still be able to eat."

"A job?"

**-Jojo Gym-**

As Buttercup walked up to the gym she couldn't help but feel amazed. She would never get used to how extravagant it was. The gym was five stories high. She wasn't sure why you would need so many floors for one gym, but just being outside the doors made her feel…fancy.

Inside was even nicer. She was met by a huge lobby, complete with a fountain and sky light. Through to door on the right Buttercup already knew were a bunch of desks for the employees. That was where she had her interview, well, where she started it. That place and the studio where she fought Brick, were the only places she's seen inside the gym.

"Ah, Mr. Cuppings right on time," a woman in a dark grey suit approached her. Buttercup was still busy looking around. "Um, Mr. Cuppings?"

Buttercup finally realized the lady was talking to her. "oh um, yes, I'm Mr. Cuppings."

The lady narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I know that," she said slowly. "Follow me please."

She led Buttercup into a large room where four guys were waiting. One of them she recognized.

_Mitch? Oh no Mitch!_

"BC? What are you doing here?" Mitch called, waving her over to stand next to him.

_Thank goodness he always calls me BC._

Buttercup walked over to Mitch and whispered in his ear. "Mitch, can I talk to you for a second?"

Before Mitch could reply, Buttercup dragged him over to a corner.

"Listen, I need this job. And to keep it, I need to be a boy."

"So, they're firing you?"

"No, they think I am a boy. Just keep your mouth shut about it, okay?"

Mitch looked at Buttercup with disbelief. "Who would think you're a boy?"

Buttercup motioned to the two guys who just walked in. "Apparently Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there."

"Mr. Cuppings, Mr. Mitchellson, care to join us?" Buttercup dubbed this Brick's _business_ voice. It differed a lot from how he talked when he was fighting her.

Buttercup and Mitch went to stand with the rest of the guys. Brick stood in front of them and spoke in his _business_ voice.

"All of you here are a part of our teaching division. Please welcome our two new comers, Mitch Mitchellson; who will be teaching the four to eight year olds Karate." Mitch acknowledged everyone with a head nod. "and Bartholomew Cuppings; who will be teaching our new class for women's self defense."

"Call me BC."

Brick named each person one at a time. First he gestured to a well shaved guy with deep brown eyes and a kind smile. His rippling muscles made him look like a professional wrestler. "This is Ishmaila Hasan our yoga instructor."

_Wait, Yoga?_

He bowed and said "nice to meet you all," in a heavy West African accent.

_Meet Ishmaila, he can twist you into a pretzel then twist himself into a pretzel._

Brick gestured to another guy, handsome for his age. He looked like he was almost sixty, but he was in great shape. "This is Bruce Jostan, our Kickboxing teacher."

Bruce smiled and crossed his arms.

Last Brick pointed his brother. "I'm sure you all know who this is, but for formality's sake, I'll introduce you to Butch Jojo our advanced Karate instructor."

_Advanced Karate? Then why was he getting so beat up that day on the street?_

"I'd like to welcome the new employees. I know your time here will be beneficial to not only your health but to your mind." Butch said it like he was reading from a card.

"Well introductions have been made. Back to work." Brick left the room, followed by Ishmaila and Bruce.

"Um, what are _we_ supposed to do?" Mitch asked Butch once everyone but he and Buttercup left.

"Neither of you have taught a class before. I have to teach you what you need to know."

They changed into workout clothes. Jojo Gym seemed to have a never ending supply.

"First, the appropriate ways to touch a student. This is especially important when dealing with children and women."

"I'm not a pedophile," Mitch said crossing his arms.

"I'm not planning on fondling anyone," Buttercup added.

"I still have to teach you. Okay, Mitchell." Butch pointed to him.

"Mitch."

"Fine _Mitch_, pretend you're a girl."

Mitch burst out laughing.

"Did I say something funny?"

Buttercup kicked Mitch in the shin. "No you didn't," she said, glaring at him.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

Mitch Batted his eye lashes and placed his hands on his hips. "How's this?" He said in a high pitched voice.

"You're good at that," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Now I will demonstrate some moves considered inappropriate," Butch walked toward Mitch.

Butch demonstrated several moves that resulted in inappropriate contact with the chest, it least it would have been had Mitch been a girl.

"That's enough,"

Mitch breathed a sigh of relief. Butch didn't hold back, every move he demonstrated was not only inappropriate, but painful.

"How did that make you feel?"

Mitch only frowned rubbing his sore chest.

"This should discourage you from doing the same to your students. Now for you," He turned to Buttercup.

Buttercup backed up. "Uh…"

"Why don't I do it? To show you what I learned," Mitch seemed a little too eager.

"Fine," Butch said, taking a step back.

"I think one demonstration was enough for me." Buttercup tried to hide the disgust in her voice. Mitch suddenly looked like a hungry predator.

"Are you saying you disagree with my teaching methods?" Butch smirked, knowing that Buttercup would have to agree with him if she wanted to keep her job.

"I think your methods are idiotic. Is this just your sly way to feel up the guys that work for you?"

Butch grabbed Buttercup by the shirt and brought her face close to his.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" he said dangerously low.

Buttercup smiled. "Nothing. I just think there are better ways to teach us, than feeling us up."

Butch seemed startled by what she was hinting at and dropped her. "So, you think you could do a better job?"

"A monkey could do a better job."

"You little…"

Mitch interrupted. "Come on guys, let's save the fighting for class."

Butch glared at Buttercup. "You think you're so great. Why don't you spend the rest of the training session doing sit ups. You _can_ listen and exercise can't you?"

"Of course."

Butch just happened to fail to mention that they still had another three hours to go. By the time they were done Buttercup couldn't even breathe too deeply without being in pain.

**-Juice Bar-**

"You okay?" Mitch asked Buttercup as they sat down at the juice bar after training.

"I've been better." Buttercup slowly sat down, trying her best to avoid using any stomach muscles.

"What were you thinking? You could get fired for saying stuff like that to Butch."

"What was I supposed to do? Get all felt up? I'd rather do sit ups for an entire week."

**-Juice Bar-**

After three hours of non-stop lessons, Butch was finally done. He honestly wasn't surprised that BC was actually able to do sit ups the entire time. What surprised him was how bad he felt for making him do it. He offered a few times to let him stop, but BC was so damn stubborn he refused each time.

_Why the hell am I even thinking about this? He's a freakin guy. He can handle it. _

Butch walked out of the room last. He went to the juice bar to get a quick shake when he saw BC and Mitch drinking together. They were sitting close to each other and laughing about something. Butch was going to simply ignore them until he heard BC say his name.

"Butch is such a jerk; he thinks he's so much better than me. I'd like to go one round with him; I bet I'd wipe the floor with his…"

"How's that stomach BC?" Butch chose to ignore her less than flattering comments.

"Butch?"

"Feeling the pain?" Butch smirked.

"I feel great. Give me a real challenge next time."

Butch raised an eyebrow, the kid didn't know when to quit. The waiter came by and gave the checks to BC and Mitch. Butch respected the kid and he felt a bit bad about making him do sit-ups for three hours. He decided he's pay for his shake as an apology.

Butch put enough on the table to cover both BC and Mitch's checks and give a pretty nice tip. BC shoved the money aside.

"I can pay for myself," BC said, digging in his wallet to get some cash.

"It's ok, I got it."

"I rather pay myself."

"I'm trying to do something nice here."

"I don't take hand outs."

"I do," Mitch interrupted. He stopped BC from taking out his money. "Just let him pay."

Mitch distracted BC long enough for Butch to make his escape.

**-Pete's Gym-**

Buttercup stood next to the punching bag. She had already been at the old gym an hour and had really worked up a sweat. She loved going to Pete's gym. She has been going since she was five. She had a free lifetime membership thanks to Pete. He was not only her kick boxing teacher, he was her mentor. Something about the way the old guy smiled made Buttercup believe he was capable of anything.

The gym was pretty empty, it usually was. Ever since Jojo Gym opened a few years ago people have stopped coming. At first it annoyed her, but now she kinda she likes the quiet. It was the best place to let off some steam.

Buttercup punched the bag with everything she had left. So much happened today to cause her stress. She was already annoyed with Butch and to top it off, after she got home, Blossom told her about the professor losing his job. She knew that she would have to help pay for the rent, but with all her money from this job going to pay back Butch, she wasn't going to have any left for rent. How was she going to tell Blossom that even though she had a job she wouldn't be able to help out?

"Hey BC, what's wrong?" Pete asked as he walked up to Buttercup. He had a way of automatically knowing when something was bothering her.

"What's right?" Buttercup replied.

Pete sat down next to her. "It can't be all bad."

Buttercup was silent.

"Come on, tell your coach/therapist."

Buttercup sighed. "Well, my dad lost his job, I have a job, but I can't help with the bills, my trainer at work is pissing me off and my sister is going to a snobby rich school."

"Wow, it does sound bad."

"Not helping."

"Hehe, sorry. The way I see it, alls you need is a boyfriend to help you with your problems."

"Why do you always say that? I do not need nor do I want a boyfriend, especially not the guys who workout here."

"In a way, I'm glad you haven't grown out of that stubborn behavior. I'm not sure any guy could handle you."

Buttercup smiled as she playfully punched Pete in the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: After about four rewrites I'm finally done with this chapter. Hope you liked it :D


	7. Flashback

**A/N:** Like always, it was a super long wait. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I got so many for the last chapter, although admittedly it was probably because the wait was so long. Get ready for some flashbacks :D

* * *

><p><strong>-Jojo Mansion-<strong>

"It's in a week," Princess said in that nasally voice of hers. She was lying next to Brick beside the indoor pool. It was too cold outside to be outdoors.

"What is?" Brick asked, not because he was interested, but because he knew that she would keep pestering him until he responded.

"Your birthday of course," she answered with a smile. "What present would you like?"

"A tie," Brick answered quickly, hoping that would be the end of it. He closed his eyes and imagined he was somewhere far away.

"You ask for that every year. I want to get you something different this year. Anyone could get you a tie. I want to give you something only a girlfriend would give her boyfriend."

"Why would you want to do that?" Brick asked with his eyes still closed.

Princess sat up. "Because I'm your girlfriend aren't I?"

"When did I agree to that?"

"You invited me to your family party. Usually your mom invites me, but you did it yourself."

"My mom told me to. She said I was too old to go to a party without a date."

"But I told everyone at school about us. You know that, and you didn't argue."

Brick rolled onto his side, facing away from Princess. "It got those annoying girls at school to stop chasing me. If I knew that you actually believed I was your boyfriend I would have stopped you from telling anyone that lie."

"It doesn't have to be a lie. We're perfect for each other, your mother already likes me, we're both rich and look at me, I'm adorable."

Brick laughed. All the plastic surgery in the world wasn't going to make him attracted to her.

"Okay, those girls at school can get really annoying. Since I'm already used to your irksome behavior, let's just continue to pretend to date."

Princess smiled as if she had just won a prize.

**-Bullet Private School-**

Brick smiled as he sank into the soft leather couch. The RRB used the old observatory as a headquarters at school. They had everything they needed up there, a huge flat screen T.V, a comfy couch, their own mini fridge stocked with all their favorite foods and a state of the art security camera system.

Boomer grabbed a soda and went to sit next to Butch. Just as he got there he tripped over a game controller and spilled the whole bottle on Brick. Boomer slowly got up, he wasn't sure if he should prepare for a fight or run for his life.

Brick stood up and wiped of his face. "I guess I'll have to wear the school uniform today."

Boomer waited for the yelling to begin, but Brick just walked off to get a spare uniform from the closet.

"Wait, that's it? No punching or kicking? You didn't even yell." Boomer watched in shock as Brick straitened his tie. He looked different in green.

"I guess I'm in a good mood today." Brick sat down at the monitors. There was a camera in every classroom, along every hallway, even in the outside areas. Brick focused on camera seven, it was displaying a classroom and Brick didn't want to miss one moment of it.

**-Classroom-**

"Okay class please put away your books." Blossom's math teacher said as he rummaged through his desk.

"Are we leaving early?" One hopeful student asked.

"No, pop quiz."

The class let out a collective groan. Not even Blossom was looking forward to this. When the teacher handed Blossom her test she looked over it and sighed. Twenty questions, it would probably take the whole class period to finish it.

"You have fifteen minutes starting now," the teacher said.

Blossom's mouth dropped. How could she finish this in fifteen minutes? She looked around to see if anyone was as panicked as she, but everyone was concentrating on their own tests. Blossom decided it must be one of those do-your-best tests and focused on answering her questions.

She felt proud that she was able to finish twelve questions in fifteen minutes. Blossom turned in her test and returned to her seat as the teacher graded each one.

**-RRB-**

Brick smiled as he watched his target squirm with confusion. In only fifteen minutes part of his revenge would be complete.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Boomer asked from behind Brick. "Isn't that the girl who kicked you in the face?"

"Thanks for the pleasant reminder," Brick mumbled.

"She's kinda cute."

Brick frowned. "What part of that demon is cute?"

"Take away the bow and add some make-up and she'd be just as pretty as the rest of the girls here."

"What do you know? You would date any girl that moves." Brick returned his attention to the screen.

"True," Boomer said, getting bored and joining Butch playing video games.

Brick leaned forward when the moment finally came. He watched as the auburn haired demon was called to the front of class. His grin widened as he saw her face fall at the news her teacher told her.

"What the hell has you grinning like that?" Butch asked walking over to Brick.

"Revenge in progress."

Butch looked at the screen to see a girl in a bright pink bow with her head on her desk. She looked like she just found out the world was going to end.

"What did you do, shoot her dog?" Butch asked. What could he have done to make her react like that?

"Worse, I just gave the demon her first F."

"Oh no, what are you going to do next? Make her tardy for class?" Butch said, pretending to shake with fear.

Brick simply rolled his eyes. "Scholarship kids must maintain a B average to stay in school. If she fails all her classes, which I intend to make sure she does, she'll be kicked out by the end of the month."

"So you figured this out, got her schedule, and got all her teachers to agree to this in two days?"

"Pretty much."

"Remind me not to piss you off."

**-Lunch Room-**

"I don't get it," Blossom said to Elmer as they ate lunch together. Her head was on the table and she hadn't touched her food. How could she, when she was sure she'd only end up with an F in lunch eating. "How did I go from all A's to all F's?"

"You must have underestimated how hard these classes would be. You'll get the hand of it in no time," Elmer assured her.

"I better; if I don't start getting A's again I'll be kicked out of school." Blossom looked like she was on her death bed.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." Elmer smiled to try to lighten her mood, but Blossom's spirits refused to be lifted.

**-Chocolate shop-**

Blossom could barely concentrate at her job after school. She was supposed to be excited that Bubbles had an interview with the chocolate shop today, but she couldn't even fake a smile.

Bubbles sat nervously at one of the restaurant's many tables. She had hoped that being near Blossom would make her feel better, but Blossom looked so depressed she was only making Bubbles feel worse. She desperately wanted to ask Blossom what was wrong, but she had already gotten her in trouble once and didn't want to risk it. Instead, Bubbles was forced to think about the only other people this place reminded her of.

She thought about Boomer and her mother. She used to come here with her mother all the time after playing in the park. Her favorite part about the walk home was the chocolate shop. It was those moments when she felt like the most special girl in the world. Buttercup had Mr. Pete at the gym, Blossom had dad in his lab and Bubbles got her mom and the park.

Bubbles was shaken from her thoughts by the call of her name. She looked up to see Kristin, the shop keeper she remembered from so long ago. She was now the manager of the restaurant and apparently in charge of interviews.

"Bubbles Utonium, it really is you."

Bubbles stood up and smiled. "Miss Kristin, you remember me."

"How could I forget? This interview is over, you needn't bother wait for a call." Kristen immediately turned to leave.

Bubbles stood there with her mouth wide open. She didn't understand what just happened. Kristen was always so nice to her.

"Wait!" Bubbles called after the woman who was seconds away from the door. "There aren't many places around here that will hire a high school girl. I don't have the money for bus fair, I need a job I can walk to. I need _this_ job, it's my only option."

Kristin stopped but didn't bother to turn around. "After what you did eight years ago, I'm surprised you even thought this restaurant was an option." Kristen quickly went through the door, leaving Bubbles to sink into her seat in defeat.

She could feel the hot tears building on her bottom eyelids. Bubbles bit her lip and looked towards the ceiling, refusing to let them fall.

When she finally decided it was safe to look down she was surprised to see a small scoop of chocolate ice-cream in front of her.

_I didn't order this, _Bubbles thought. She looked around to see Blossom smiling sadly at her.

The small gesture seemed to say it all. Blossom was trying to make her feel better after failing to get the job. At least that meant that she didn't have to actually say the words. Just thinking about that conversation was making her tear up again. Bubbles tried to focus on her ice-cream and not her failure. As soon as she was finished she would simply look for another job. She may not have many options, but it wouldn't be impossible to find a decent job.

"Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked up to see Boomer sitting across from her at the booth. He was still wearing his school uniform and looked amazing in it, but Bubbles hadn't forgotten the way he treated her a week ago.

"Yes?" she said coldly.

"So that _is_ your name."

Bubbles gasped from shock. She completely forgot that she was supposed to be Brittney around him.

Boomer was now completely sure it was her. The girl from his past.

**-Flashback-**

Boomer waited for her again today. He was hoping that this would be one of the few days that she and her mother would come in and actually buy a piece of chocolate, although Boomer always gave Bubbles a piece for free.

He was going to talk to her today. Maybe he would say hi. If he was really brave, he could tell her a joke. Kristen told him that girls like guys who can make them laugh. He even bought four joke books for the occasion.

2:50pm, she always came around this time. Boomer stared out the display window. It was raining so she might not stop to stare at the chocolate today, but he hoped that he could catch a glimpse of her as she went by.

3:00pm, where was she? He looked at every person who walked by, but she wasn't there.

3:30pm, "Boomer, where are you going? It's raining outside," Kristen, the shopkeeper said.

Boomer paused with the door handle in hand. "I just want to get some fresh air," he said, looking up at her innocently.

Kristin sighed. "At least take an umbrella."

Boomer frowned. It was only going to take up time, but he got the umbrella anyway and quickly left.

He searched the dark side walk. People were everywhere, some walking slowly under an umbrella, some running past with their hands over their heads; one was just sitting on the curb. He recognized this one as Bubbles. Her rain coat didn't have a hood, so her pig tails dripped with water. It didn't look like she noticed; her eyes were glued to the ground.

As Boomer walked closer he could hear her sniffling.

_Is she crying? Where is her mother?_

Boomer walked a bit faster, finally stopping close enough so that his umbrella was keeping the rain off her.

Bubbles noticed the sudden lack of rain and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Boomer hated how sad she looked. She was too beautiful to ever wear a frown. He wanted to tell her that, but like always nothing came out. Instead, he held his hand out to her and to his joy, she took it.

He walked back to the chocolate shop slowly, not wanting to let go of the small trembling hand that was gripping his so tightly. Inside, he gave Bubbles a blanket and a piece of chocolate. He sat on the bench next to her and watched her eat the chocolate like he always did. He felt guilty that he was glad her mom wasn't there to make her go home.

After Bubbles finished the chocolate she got up to leave. "Thank you," she said as she was about to walk out.

Boomer grabbed her wrist.

_Wait, don't go. Stay as long as you like. _He wanted to say these things to her, but all that came out was.

"Hello!"

Boomer froze. After three months of not being able to talk to her, of all the things to say at this point, _hello_? But Bubbles did something he didn't expect. She laughed. It wasn't the giggle he had grown used to hearing from her; it was a whole hearted laugh.

-**End Flashback-**

Bubbles stared at the table. She couldn't face Boomer, not only did he think she was some sort of prostitute, but now a liar as well. "How did you find out my real name?" She asked in a whisper.

"It wasn't too hard. You haven't changed that much over the years. Why did you lie to me about it?"

"Changed? You mean you are the same Boomer from the chocolate shop?" Bubbles asked. She was sure the Boomer she remembered wasn't the son of multimillionaires.

"I thought you knew. Well it doesn't matter. The fact still remains that you lied." Boomer was growing angrier with every word. "I guess it's a habit of yours. You just lie and lie until you've hurt everyone." Boomer's voice was filled with so much rage he barely recognized it. He had been holding these feelings back for so long. Instead of the anger slowly disappearing with time it only seemed to grow stronger.

He could recall the last time he saw Bubbles perfectly.

**-Flashback-**

After the day Boomer finally spoke to Bubbles, she came into the store everyday to talk to Boomer. She explained to him that her mother was sick and had to stay in the hospital. Boomer explained to her that chocolate makes people feel better and gave her a chocolate everyday for her mom.

The months came and went and by the time Bubbles was almost eight, Boomer was sure that he loved her. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend on her eighth birthday.

"I'm turning eight tomorrow," Bubbles said happily as she nearly danced into the shop.

"Someone is becoming a young lady soon," Kristen said.

"You sure seem excited about it," Boomer said as he sat down on what he deemed was _their_ bench.

"It's not just my birthday, it's my sisters' birthday as well, but you want to know the best part?"

"Cake and ice-cream?"

"No, silly. My mom said she's feeling much better. She might even be able to celebrate with us tomorrow!" Bubbles couldn't contain her excitement. She twirled around as if in a ballet performance.

"That's great," Boomer said, getting dizzy watching her spin.

Bubbles stopped spinning and sat on the bench with Boomer, looking into his eyes. "It's all thanks to you and your chocolate. It really works!"

Boomer beamed. "I told you it would work."

Bubbles smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They both turned redder than tomatoes.

"I…I got to go," Bubbles stammered out.

"S…see you tomorrow," Boomer wasn't any more composed.

The next day Boomer dressed for the occasion. He even wore a tie; everything had to be perfect today.

Kristen couldn't stop smiling whenever she looked at Boomer sitting on the bench waiting for Bubbles. He looked like a man getting ready to propose. Next to him sat a blue box with the very expensive and delicious chocolate Bubbles had been staring at since the first day she walked by the shop. In his hand was a smaller box that held something much more important. It was a silver and sapphire charm bracelet.

Brick had explained it to him when they were at the jewelry store. When a man gives women jewelry it means different things.

"_A ring is like an unbreakable bond. It means you want to be hers forever. Never give a girl a ring. It means you lost. A necklace is like a collar. It means that you want control over her. A bracelet is like handcuffs. It means you want to walk together with her."_

Boomer liked the sound of that '_walk together with her.'_

It was dark before Boomer realized that she wasn't coming. He began to worry. What if something happened to her? He realized that he had no way of contacting her. She didn't own a cell phone and he had no idea where she lived. He didn't even know her last name. All he could do was hope she would come the next day.

The next day came and went and she still wasn't there. She wasn't there the day after that or the day after that.

Boomer waited everyday for a year, but she never came. Eventually Boomer stopped waiting. He stopped going to the chocolate shop all together and stopped doing anything that reminded him of the horrible girl who never even said bye.

**-End Flashback-**

She was Boomer's first and last broken heart. After that day he had trouble trusting any girl and decided that he rather be the one to hurt them before they could hurt him.

"You don't understand," Bubbles said, finding the courage to look him in the eyes. "I couldn't come back here."

"You should have at least told me you weren't coming back."

"What does it matter anyway? I was just another customer."

Boomer practically jumped out of his seat. "You weren't just another customer; you were more than that, I…" Boomer stopped himself before he could tell Bubbles how he felt about her. No, how he used to feel about her. He no longer had those feelings towards her. She was just a regular girl now.

"You what?" Bubbles asked, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I…uh…never mind." Boomer composed himself before turning to leave. "I'll at least have the decency to say good bye."

Bubbles watched Boomer go. She wanted to tell him to not to leave, but if he did not she wouldn't be able to tell him why she didn't come back. The memory was too much to handle.

Blossom walked up to her sister and picked him the melted ice-cream. "I saw that boy talking to you. How do you know him? He wasn't bullying you was he?"

"No, he wasn't bullying me," Bubbles said softly. She looked at the door Boomer left through and wondered if she would ever see him again. "I get the feeling I was more of the bully."

Blossom looked at her sister in pure confusion. How could Bubbles bully anyone?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, I only said Buttercup once in this chapter. She'll get more love soon. So if you're still reading even after my long absence, review please :D


	8. Drama at the Gym

**A/N:** Thanks everyone who reviews and reads or skims or glances I appreciate that fact you just clicked. Anyway, now for another chapter of Like a Korean Drama.

* * *

><p>Buttercup walked to work. Her first class would start today. She had been doing nothing but training for the last week and was excited to finally get to teach her own class. Not that the thought of training with Butch was completely horrible. In fact, after their little argument the other day, he had actually been pretty nice to her.<p>

"You're early," Mitch said when he saw Buttercup walk up.

"Yeah, I'm excited about my first class. I actually get to teach women how to kick butt!"

"So you're not nervous?"

"Why should I be nervous?"

Mitch looked at Buttercup like the answer was obvious. "Well up until now you've been keeping your secret from a bunch of guys. Even if they got suspicious, the only way to prove it would be to rip off your shirt or something. But if a guy does that and he's wrong, he just ripped off a guy's shirt and if he's right, he just ripped off a girl's shirt. It's a lose-lose situation. It doesn't really matter if a girl rips someone's shirt off. Besides, girls are generally nosier than guys. You'll be lucky to keep your secret more than a week."

Buttercup glared at Mitch.

"But…you know…don't let _that_ stop you from being excited." Mitch grinned and quickly went to start his own class.

Buttercup was now worried. She hadn't thought about how much smarter girls are than guys. They would figure out she was a girl in no time and she would be out of a job.

Buttercup crossed her arms and leaned on the wall near the door. Most the women in her class were already inside. She could hear the giggles of anticipation.

"Trying to blend in with the wall?" Butch asked when he saw Buttercup.

She looked behind her to see the wall was the same shade of grey as her sweat pants and T-shirt. Butch put his arm on Buttercup's shoulder. He had gotten very comfortable around her, never missing the chance at physical contact.

"Nervous about being in a room full of girls?" Butch asked with a smirk.

He didn't know the half of it. "Girls are so weak. I'm just worried about breaking their arms or something."

Butch laughed. "You should be more worried about breaking their hearts."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and went inside to face the girls.

**-Jojo Home-**

"Boomer, where are you going?" Mrs. Jojo called to her son as he was about to walk out the door.

"Out with my brothers." Boomer motioned to Butch and Brick who were waiting for him by the door.

His mother turned to face her son. "Did you forget about your date tonight?"

"No, I decided I'm not going to meet another one of those desperate and sheltered girls you're always trying to push on me." Boomer decided that he would handle it the way Butch handles it. Maybe that would get his mom to give up on him like she did on Butch.

Mrs. Jojo smiled, but not at Boomer. She looked at Brick and Butch. "Why don't you two go on ahead? Boomer will catch up later."

Brick left immediately. Butch seemed reluctant to leave, but eventually followed his brother. Boomer was left alone to face the wrath of his mother.

"Boomer, please sit down."

Boomer sighed, but did as he was told.

"Son." His mother liked to begin by reminding Boomer of his place. He was the son and she was the mother and therefore ruler of his life, or so she liked to believe. "What is it that you want?"

"I'm not sure what I want, but I know I don't want to meet another girl who cares more about what kind of car I drive than my favorite places to go." Boomer held his mother's gaze. He wanted her to know how serious he was about this.

"A smart girl doesn't care about the guys interests; an even smarter girl pretends she does. After the many stories I hear about the girls you hang out with. Girls, by the way, whom I have never met. You can't expect me to believe that you are waiting for your true love."

"You…know about the girls?" Boomer suddenly didn't feel so confident.

"There's nothing I don't know about. Now go upstairs and change for your date."

"I told you already, I'm not going."

Boomer's mom calmly walked over to her son and slapped him in the face.

Boomer expertly hid the pain as he had learned to do over many years of surprise slaps from his mother, but the slap did more than leave a red mark on his cheek. It symbolized that he had lost. Boomer knew that no matter what he did or said, he wasn't getting out of this one.

Mrs. Jojo went back to her seat and adjusted her skirt. "I dislike slapping my son, but you know how I feel about knowing your place. It is the only way to survive in this world. Weak ones like you can easily be swallowed up by the sharper minds of society."

Boomer clenched his jaw. It seemed that no matter how old or smart he became, it would never be enough to convince his mother that he wasn't some weakling.

"Listen Boomer, you know I treat you differently than how I treat your brothers." His mother suddenly switched to a softer tone. "It's because I know what's best for all of you. You simply have to listen to me and your life will go exactly the way you want it to."

Boomer doubted that, but it seemed he had no choice.

**-Woman's self-defense class-**

As Buttercup stared at her twelve students, all her worries flew away. She wondered how she could let Mitch convince her that a bunch of girls would figure out her secret. Half of them looked more interested in their nails than the class. No doubt, their daddies signed them up to toughen their daughters up. The other half ogled Buttercup like she was prince charming, twirling their hair around their fingers and tilting their heads slightly. Buttercup wondered if that move ever really worked on guys. Judging from the amount of girls trying it, it probably did.

**-Bubbles-**

Bubbles slowly walked home, hanging her head in shame. She had just finished her eighth interview and like all the others, she wasn't going to receive a call back. It was the last job within walking distance of her house. There was no way she could help support her family if she didn't get a job.

_What do I keep doing wrong? _Bubbles wondered as she turned a corner.

"Well, if it isn't my new favorite girl," a man said as he leaned against a wall with sunglasses on.

Bubbles turned around to come face to face with the same guy she met in the alley almost three weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Waiting for you." He looked at her from above his glasses. "Short interview?"

_How did he know I had an interview?_

"Yeah, I get the feeling they were going to say no regardless of how my interview went."

"They were."

Bubbles' eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"I told them not to hire you." He watched closely for her reaction.

Bubbles was about to yell, but forced herself to calm down. He had a reason for doing this and a reason for telling her. "What do you want?"

"Pretty _and_ smart." He began walking further away from the street, making sure that Bubbles got the hint to follow. "You have a special request. It isn't often that a girl gets asked for specifically, after working only one night. You're on your way to becoming my top girl."

Bubbles was disgusted by the thought of this. "I already told you, that was a onetime thing. I only wanted to pay for my sister's uniform."

"But eight interviews in one week? You seem to be desperate for money."

"I'm not desperate enough to do that again." Bubbles decided not to entertain him any further and began to walk away.

"Then I'll make sure you aren't hired anywhere you go," Ace called after her.

Bubbles stopped walking. After the week she had, she was sure he was telling the truth. "That's not fair!" she turned around and yelled.

He laughed. "Tomorrow at six, make sure you're at the restaurant." Ace walked past her without another word.

**-Hotel Lobby-**

Boomer loosened the tie his mother forced him into as he sat in the hotel lobby. Of course his mother had chosen the location. If it had been up to him, he would have chosen a movie or concert, anything to distract him from the bland conversation of his date. Alone in a dimly lit hotel lobby, they would have little choice but to make conversation.

Boomer stared at the double doors wondering which girl was his date. He saw a girl walk toward him. She was the ugliest girl he had ever seen. Not even the vast amount of makeup she wore was helping.

She walked right up to him. "Boomer right?"

Boomer had never wished he could be someone else more than he did right now. Reluctantly he stood up and shook the girl's hand. It was softer than he imagined it would be, but he figured no girl could have only negative physical qualities.

"I assume you are Nina. Please have a seat."

The girl smiled at Boomer and shook her head. "I'm not Nina."

Boomer tried to suppress his total relief. From the look on her face, it didn't work.

"I'm her best friend May. As disappointed as I'm sure you are, I only came to tell you she's on her way."

May took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. She had a short conversation with a person Boomer guessed was Nina.

"Yes he's here…Cuter than the picture…Yeah, okay."

May turned to Boomer. "She'll be here any minute. I should leave now." With a quick wave May was out the door. A short wait later, a girl with short curly blond hair stepped into view. She had large brown eyes and bright red lipstick. She reminded Boomer of a porcelain doll. Boomer happily stood to greet her.

"I hope you're Nina," Boomer said as he waited for her to take a seat.

Nina giggled and sat down. "Nice to finally meet you. Your mother has told me so much about you."

Boomer raised a brow. "Really? And I know so little about you."

Nina smiled. Boomer quickly discovered it was one of her best attributes. "It would have been strange if she had told you anything. I've only met her once."

"Then I can only assume your parents are wealthy friends of hers." Boomer said, stating the obvious. There was only one thing his mother loved more than power and that was money.

She confirmed his statement and they easily carried on conversation after that. Boomer discovered they both liked riding horses and that her favorite color was purple. They talked about the different places they have been and she even asked him which his favorites were. Besides having been chosen by his mother, Nina was perfect.

After a few hours of pleasant conversation and coffee, Boomer had made up his mind to ask her to be his date to his birthday party.

"Nina," Boomer began.

She put down the cup of coffee she was slowly finishing and looked at Boomer. He realized saying her name like that might have been an abrupt way to start, but the damage had been done.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my birthday party as my date."

By the way Nina's eyes lit up, Boomer knew the answer before Nina could let out her excited yes.

Boomer smiled. "You can bring May too. I know she's your best friend. Actually…" Boomer was going to compliment Nina on having the courage to befriend someone who looked like May. Most girls he knew wouldn't go within a hundred feet of a girl like that.

"My best friend?" Nina interrupted. "I'm embarrassed you even think that. She's more like a servant I don't have to pay. I wouldn't be caught dead in public with her. I only keep her around to make me look good. I mean, compared to her I look like a super model, although that's not saying much considering she would lose a beauty contest to a gorilla." Nina laughed what before would have been a cute giggle, but now seemed more evil.

Nina noticed the look on Boomer's face and immediately changed her attitude. "I mean, she is a sweet girl and all. I'm just not sure anyone I know would approve of her and she certainly wouldn't fit in at your party. Inviting her would just be cruel."

Try as she might to save face, the sweet and honest girl Boomer thought he was on a date with, was gone forever. His mother's words rang in his head.

"_A smart girl doesn't care about the guys interests; an even smarter girl pretends she does."_

She was pretending the whole time. Boomer was disappointed, but instead of rescinding the invite, he decided to take her anyway. She was the best actor he had come across and it helped that she was incredibly cute. It would also keep his mother from forcing him to go on any more dates.

**-Jojo Gym-**

Brick sat at his desk in his office. Papers were piled high, full of reports and official documents to be looked over. Brick insisted on getting a copy of every document that came to the gym. Looking at the pile he was starting to regret it. He would end up taking his work to school with him again tomorrow.

"You wanted to see me?"

Brick looked behind his mountain of papers to see Butch standing there. He shouldn't have been surprised that Butch picked his locks again. He wasn't much of a knocker.

"I need your help." Brick chose to stand rather than stay hidden behind his work. "How do you feel about taking a little trip?"

Butch's face fell. "It's almost quittin' time. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Brick leaned against his desk. "It's best that we do this during the slowest part of the day."

Butch crossed his arms. "What exactly are we doing?"

"We've been doing so well lately that I think it's time to expand. There's this gym not too far from here that I want to buy. I just need you to check it out and let the owner know we're interested."

Butch sighed. "Fine, but I'm taking your car."

"Wait…" Brick tried to stop Butch, but he was already out the door. Brick sighed in relief when he looked on his desk and saw his car keys still there. Butch was a crazy driver and could not be trusted behind the wheel of his car. Brick looked out his huge window to see his car starting up and driving away. Was there anything Butch couldn't break into?

**-Pete's Gym-**

Butch pulled into the parking lot and had to double check that he had the right place. The gym was falling apart. The once white building now had a sullen brown tint. One window was boarded up and the sign kept blinking on and off.

_This place is a dump, we should get it really cheap,_ Butch thought as he read the sign. _Pete's Gym._

"It closes at nine and its 8:40 now. I have plenty of time."

Butch walked in and was surprised to see the inside was in pretty good shape. Not just the decor, but the members. Most of them looked like professionals. Butch noticed the huge ring in the center of the gym and the many punching bags. He could tell this gym must be used for some form of boxing.

"Hello new comer. Looking to be a member?"

Butch assumed this guy was Pete. He was getting on in age and from the looks of it, he had no children to help him with the business. It was going to be an easy buy.

"Actually, I'm looking to buy this place." Butch extended his hand. "My name is Butch Jojo. I'm here to represent Jojo Gym. If you're looking to retire in luxury and peace, I suggest you take this card and think about selling."

Pete was speechless. This was the first time anyone had offered to buy the place and if he heard correctly, it was the Jojo Corporation. They had enough money to make sure he never had to work another day in his life and with no one to leave his gym to; it seemed like the offer of a lifetime.

"Give me some time to think about this," Pete said after a few moments of silence.

"Two weeks should be enough. If we don't hear anything by then, we'll assume you aren't interested."

"Sounds reasonable."

Butch smiled and was about to leave when he saw a glimpse of short black hair.

_BC? _He thought.

Butch moved closer and confirmed his suspicions.

_It _is_ BC, so that's why he never works out at our gym, but what is he doing heading towards the girls' locker room?_

"You know that's the girls' locker room right?" Butch asked BC right before he could step inside.

BC nearly jumped from surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from future embarrassment." Butch pointed towards the men's locker room.

"Oh…um…thanks," BC said, looking around and quickly walking into the men's locker room. No doubt very embarrassed about his almost mistake.

Butch followed him into the locker room and watched as BC climbed into the private shower.

"Hey, you don't have a car right? Since I'm already here I'll give you a ride home."

"No…no thanks. I'm fine really, it's better if you just leave," BC said over the sound of the running shower.

"Don't be silly. It's late and this neighborhood doesn't look too safe." Butch couldn't understand what this guy had against accepting a little help.

"I can take care of myself."

Butch chuckled to himself. BC always acted like he was indestructible. "Look, either you let me give you a ride home or I follow behind you in my car the whole way."

"You wouldn't," BC countered.

Butch smiled. "I have _all_ night."

BC didn't trust Butch. In an attempt to make him leave, he took as long as possible. Of course Butch wouldn't be deterred by that and stayed, if only to prove a point.

"Still here?" BC asked as he poked his head out of the shower.

"Still here," Butch replied from his spot on the bench. He was using it like a bed and found is surprisingly comfy.

"I um…forgot my clothes by the pool. Mind getting them for me?" BC asked quietly.

Butch groaned at the unnecessary work, but decided to help BC out. "Sure. I'll be right back."

The pool was on the other side of the gym and because Butch had never been there before it was almost half an hour before he returned empty handed.

"Hey BC," Butch shouted from around the corner. "I didn't see your clothes. I didn't see any people either. I think everyone went home." Butch rounded the corner to see BC fully dressed and drying his hair.

"Oh…turns out my clothes were in my locker the whole time. Go figure."

Anger flared up for a bit until Butch noticed BC's innocent smile and calmed down. "Whatever, let's go already."

It looked like BC had calmed down considerably as well. He had no problem catching up to Butch and walking next to him.

"So, what's the real reason you're here? Getting tired of your fancy gym?" BC teased.

"Not likely. We're considering buying this place soon."

BC stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Why would you do that?"

"We're trying to expand; besides we'd be doing that Pete guy a favor. This place is falling apart. He obviously can't afford to take care of it."

BC stomped angrily. "I like it just the way it is. You don't know how hard Pete worked to get this gym. You can't just buy it."

"Of course I can. People buy property all the time. Stop acting so childish about it."

Butch had never seen BC turn red with anger. He stomped off to the door, but it wouldn't open.

"What's with this stupid door?" BC said, trying to pull the door off its hinges.

"It's locked genius," Butch answered his obvious question.

BC shot Butch another angry glare before stomping off to Pete's office. Butch wondered what was so special about this place to him.

It didn't take long for BC to return.

"He's not there."

Butch looked at his watch. "Well it _is_ an hour and a half past closing time. Maybe if someone was a bit quicker in the showers…"

"Shut up Butch. This is all your fault. If you didn't come here just to piss me off, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Butch narrowed his eyes. "Despite your rude comment, I'll get us both out of here." Butch took out his bent paper clip, his usual choice for picking locks, and worked it in the door.

He almost had it open until out of the corner of his eye he noticed BC impatiently waiting. He had never been so angry with him and Butch was sure that if this purchase went through he'd probably never talk to him again.

"I can't get it open," Butch lied.

"Huh? You went to the door like a professional. How useless are you?"

Butch was trying to be calm about it, but BC was seriously riding his nerves. "And what exactly have you been doing? Whose fault do you think it is that we're here?"

"I already told you, its your fault." BC turned away from Butch, too angry to make eye contact. "Don't you have a cell phone or something? How about you use it to call for help."

"Not a bad idea." Butch went in his pocket, but nothing was there. I searched his whole body, but his cell was nowhere to be found. Butch immediately slapped his forehead. "I left my phone in the car."

"Great," BC muttered sarcastically.

"Looks like we're spending the night here. We should at least try to get along for a while."

"I don't really want to. Just stay on your side of the gym." BC walked over to the nearest table and stretched out on it.

"Come on BC, why are you so upset anyway? It's just a gym." Butch asked as he pushed a couple chairs together not too far from BC.

"It's not just a gym, its _Pete's _gym. Pete taught me everything I know about fighting. He's my mentor and I won't stand by and let you take away his gym."

Butch sighed. He hated how much BC's anger annoyed him. "If it means that much to you, I'll try to convince Brick we don't need this gym."

BC looked warily at Butch. "You mean that?"

"Sure," Butch mumbled turning away from BC. His eyes were making him feel nervous for some reason.

BC decided to stop being stubborn and join Butch. He had been very uncomfortable on the table, but refused to use Butch's good idea until now. He was right next to Butch now, so close Butch could hear his soft breathing and smell his slightly damp hair.

"So," BC began, breaking the calm silence that fell between them.

Butch shifted his eyes to the young boy. He didn't look back, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead with his hands under his head.

"What made you change your mind so fast? Do you have a mentor like I have Pete?"

Butch thought about who his mentor could be, but found he didn't have one. "I guess for most guys it's their fathers, but mine isn't around anymore. I guess the closest person to a mentor I have is my brother Brick. Why isn't _your_ father your mentor?"

"Well, after my mom died my dad's been too busy working and keeping a roof over my sisters' and my heads to spend too much time with me. Plus, fighting isn't really his thing."

"You have sisters? What are they like?" This was the first time BC was talking about his family. Usually he kept things about his personal life to himself.

"I don't really want to talk about them." BC turned to his side, facing away from Butch.

"Why don't you ever talk about your personal life? How can we be friends if you won't tell me anything about you?"

"We're not friends."

It hurt Butch more than expected. He stayed silent, not wanting to give away how effected he was by BC's statement.

It was almost an hour before BC spoke. "Hey Butch?"

"What? I'm trying to sleep," Butch answered with his eyes still closed.

"About what I said earlier, I never had the easy life you have. My family has had to struggle just to get by. And now that my dad lost his job everything has been so stressful. We live in completely different worlds; I guess I took my frustrations out on you."

Butch stayed silent. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if he was poor and his mother didn't have a job.

"Then how do you pay for food or the place you live?" He couldn't help his curiosity.

"My sisters and I have to get jobs. I was thinking of dropping out of school, but I know my sisters would kill me."

Butch was surprised he would even consider that. "Don't drop out. I'll give you a raise and don't worry about paying me back; at least until you guys get back on your feet."

Butch was surprised by BC's sudden angry glare.

"I don't want sympathy. This is why I never told you. Now you think I'm sort of charity case."

_Can he really afford to be so stubborn in his situation?_

"Fine, no raise, but keep the money you earn. No matter what you say, I consider you my friend and I won't let you drop out of school because of some money you owe me."

BC visibly calmed down. "Thanks," he barely whispered. "You're a lot nicer than you give off."

Butch smiled to himself. "I'm not that nice," Butch said, but was met by light snoring.

Butch turned toward BC. His mouth was slightly open and his bangs fell in his face. In the soft light coming from the window, he could have mistaken him for a girl. Butch reached out and brushed BC's bangs out f his face, hoping to make him look manlier, but it only made him look prettier.

As he moved his bangs his fingers lightly grazed his cheek. The skin was soft and warm and made heat rise in Butch's face

_What the hell am I doing? _Butch thought at he quickly retracted his hand from BC's soft face.

Butch tried to fall asleep, but kept staring at BC.

_Why am I so nice to him? It's because he looks like girl. A pretty girl at that. I wish he'd just chop off that hair and those long eye lashes. Anyone in my position would feel this way._

Butch tried to comfort himself. It was weird for him to think about a guy so much, but he looked so much like a girl anyone would feel they way he does. He was sure all the guys at the gym were just as fascinated by his looks as he was. He was sure that they all were nicer to him than others. He was sure that everyone occasionally thought about kissing BC. It was a normal thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I feel I'm sliding further and further away from any of the plot lines this story is based on, then again, I never intended on retelling the same story anyway.

Well I have a question, while I was writing the trapped in the gym part, I kept thinking I should tell this from Buttercup's POV (or similar to). If anyone is interested in reading it, I'll post a short chapter for her. If not, I'll just post chapter 9. No matter what, I'm posting in one week (Wednesday), so quickly let me know.


	9. Red Punishment

**A/N: **Well, better late than never right? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read and favorited and alerted. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how happy these things make me.

Now it's time for a mostly Blossom chapter!

* * *

><p>Buttercup woke up with Butch's hand resting on her head. She was confused, but simply brushed it aside, waking Butch in the process.<p>

"Hmm, what is it?" Butch asked groggily.

Buttercup slowly got up. "I think Pete's here."

"Finally," Butch said as he walked over to the door.

Pete walked in humming a song and ran head first into Butch.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked. "and with BC. What's going on?"

"We got locked in, Pete," Buttercup explained, pushing their makeshift beds back into place.

"It wasn't on purpose was it?" Pete asked with mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course not!" both teens yelled.

Butch hoped no one at home would notice his return. In hindsight, he should have just opened the door last night.

**-Utonium Home-**

Buttercup arrived home at nearly six in the morning to a very angry family.

"Where were you?" her dad asked when she snuck through the door.

"We've been looking all night," Blossom added, clearly annoyed. She had a phone in her hand, no doubt borrowed from the neighbor. It looked like she had just hung up with someone.

"We were so worried," Bubbles pouted. She had her pencils out and was making "lost girl" signs. Buttercup was pretty sure they only did that for pets, but she didn't mention that.

Nobody looked like they had gotten any sleep.

"I got locked in Pete's gym. Guess I over did the shower. Trust me, it's not like I _wanted_ to spend a night in there."

"You can't be so irresponsible. We have to be at school in a few hours," Blossom complained.

"It's not my fault. Sorry I'm not _little_ _Miss Perfect, _Blossom!" Buttercup yelled.

"You don't have to be _perfect_, not to get locked in a gym, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled back.

"Girls," the professor interrupted. "Please don't fight. I have to go to work now, so just get ready for school."

"Dad, you don't have to pretend anymore," Bubbles said as the professor picked up his suitcase.

Blossom and Buttercup gave her an angry glare.

"We…we already know about what happened to your job," she finished.

The professor sank into the nearest chair with his hand on his head. How long had his daughters known about him being unemployed? The girls surrounded him and sat down. It was time they talked about their situation.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you girls. I was hoping to find another job before you had a chance to worry."

"Dad, you could never disappoint us," Blossom said, placing her hand on her father's shoulder.

"But the bills. In a few months we won't even have enough to pay for this place."

"We'll help out. Blossom and I already have jobs and Bubbles is getting one too," Buttercup said, already she had forgotten about her small tiff with Blossom.

Bubbles wanted to sink into the floor at that statement. How was she going to get a job?

"No, you girls should concentrate on school."

"We want to help. It'll be fun." Blossom smiled, but the professor could see right through her. He could see the toll it was taking on her. Blossom looked the worse out of all his daughters. He promised himself that he would find a good job so that his girls never have to worry again.

**-School-**

"Sorry Blossom," her teacher said as he handed her the fourth F of the week.

Blossom stared at it in disbelief. She had practically memorized the whole chapter for this quiz. She was sure there wasn't a wrong answer on the page.

"Mr. Burns, are you sure about this? I really think that these answers are correct," Blossom said as she walked up to her History teacher.

Mr. Burns looked up from his desk. "They _are_ correct, but you used a mechanical pencil when I said to use a number 2 pencil. I had to take off 50% for that."

"50%, for using the wrong pencil? Is there no way I can retake the test?" Blossom asked with hope in her eyes.

"If I let you retake the test I would be showing favoritism." Mr. Burns closed his grading book and stood up, signaling the end of the conversation.

Blossom left the classroom even more depressed than when she entered. She walked towards the stairs instead of going to the lunch room like she usually did. Elmer would be waiting for her, but she didn't feel like talking or eating.

She walked and walked and before she realized it, Blossom found herself on the roof of the school. It was a small space with guard rails, most likely used for maintenance reasons. Right now, with the cold wind blowing, it was the perfect spot to think.

Blossom let her hair blow in the wind as she rested her head on the railing. She was so high up; no one could hear her even if she yelled. So she did. Blossom yelled about her grades and her dad and the stupid RRB.

"Maybe I should just drop out," Blossom said out loud to herself. "If I return the uniform, we can have some extra money and if I go back to public school I won't have to study so much and I'll have more time to work." It was a logical decision in her situation. "But I worked so hard to get into this school and increase my chances of becoming a neurosurgeon!" Blossom yelled again to her oblivious classmates below her.

"Hey, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Blossom screamed and whirled around. She hadn't notice that the space lead to an area around the corner. All she saw of the person were his shoes. She blushed a quick pink at having been heard.

"Oh…um…sorry. I thought I was alone up here." Blossom walked to the door, a bit depressed that she wasn't the only one who had discovered this spot.

"Don't leave," the boy said before Blossom could walk out.

"I thought you would want your privacy." Honestly, the only reason Blossom hadn't run off the roof from embarrassment was because the boy had yet to come out of his corner.

"I'm talking about the school. Don't drop out."

Blossom was surprised. Besides Elmer, she thought everyone at Bullet Private School hated her. She never thought she would hear another classmate tell her she should stay.

"You _are_ the girl who kicked Brick in the face right?"

_Is that how people remember me?_

"I…uh…yeah I am," Blossom answered.

"Well you didn't strike me as the type of girl who easily gives up. If you leave school now, isn't it like saying you lost?"

Blossom didn't know why, but all her resolve returned. She shouldn't be thinking about all the reasons she had to leave, but all the reasons to stay. It took a complete stranger, whose name and face she didn't even know, to make her realize just how much she needed to be at this school.

"Thanks," Blossom said as the bell rang to go to class. "Oh no, we're going to be late." Blossom waited for the boy to stand up. She wanted to see his face.

"Go on without me. I think I'll finish my nap."

Blossom wanted to argue, but she couldn't risk being late for class. "Bye," she called before running down the stairs.

Brick smirked as he saw the surprised expression on Blossom's face as she entered the classroom. Brick had shared a class with Blossom since the beginning of the semester, but since he barely attends class they had never met in the classroom. Today was a special occasion. He had been forcing the teachers to fail Blossom and he wanted to see his work in progress.

Blossom looked horrible. Her usually beautiful hair had lost its shine from lack of brushing and there were obvious circles under her eyes from no sleep. Brick figured she spent most her free time studying for the impossibly hard tests the teachers were giving her.

Brick sat near the back of the classroom. He had a perfect view of his target, who sat a few seats ahead of him in the next row. His plan was even more effective than he could have ever imagined. She looked almost ready to drop from exhaustion. For a second he almost felt bad about reducing her to this, but as soon as regret began to surface, he remembered the way she unabashedly kicked him in the face. The pain might have faded, but the shame still lingered.

Class went on as usual. The teacher was giving an amazingly boring lecture and most the students were drifting off to sleep. Surprisingly Blossom was awake and taking notes on his every word. Just watching her work so hard not to fail was entertainment enough for Brick. He chuckled to himself, knowing that her attempts were in vain.

By the time Brick noticed that he had been staring at Blossom nearly the whole class period, the teacher had stopped talking. She looked at the clock and pulled out a large folder.

"In the last ten minutes of class I will hand back the assignments from last night."

This is what Brick had been waiting for. Blossom would be receiving yet another F. He unconsciously held his breath as the teacher handed Blossom her assignment.

As Blossom's face fell, Brick smiled in triumph. Then, as if she had eyes in the back of her head, Blossom turned to look at Brick. He was too slow in hiding his smile and in the next second Blossom crumpled her paper.

After class was dismissed Blossom waited for Brick to leave the classroom.

"So what did you do? Bribe the teachers, threaten their jobs, blackmail?" Blossom asked with her arms crossed.

_All three, actually._

"What are you talking about?" Brick took on a practiced look of innocence, a look that worked on everyone but his mother.

Blossom pushed Brick up against the wall. "Don't try to lie to me. I know what you're doing and you're not going to win."

Brick was getting tired of her pushy attitude. He quickly switched positions so that Blossom was trapped against the wall. He held her wrists there, squeezing them until she winced from the pain. "Look, I don't like to hurt girls, but I have no intention of letting you do as you please."

Blossom scowled, then suddenly wrinkled up her nose. "Ah…"

Brick looked confused. "What are you doing?"

Blossom closed her eyes. "Ah…"

Brick realized too late what was about to happen.

"Achooo!" Blossom sneezed right in his face.

Brick froze in shock. Elmer showed up just in time to see the sneeze and stole Blossom away before Brick could strangle her.

Elmer didn't stop running with Blossom until he was sure they were safe.

Once they had reached the other end of the school Elmer stopped to catch his breath. "You know…there are…easier ways…to commit suicide," Elmer said between gasps.

Blossom caught her breath sooner than Elmer. "I wasn't _trying_ to sneeze in his face, but he held my hands. I had no choice."

_Now that I think about it, I could have just turned my head._

"Let's just go to our last class and hope we don't run into Brick."

Blossom waited until class was over to tell Elmer what she had discovered about Brick.

"I won't let him get away with it. He thinks he can just do whatever he wants," Blossom said as she and Elmer walked from class together.

"He can. Besides, you don't have any proof."

A tiny smirk made its way onto Blossom's face. "Hmm, you're right."

**-School-**

Elmer looked around the deserted street nervously waiting for Blossom. He was outside the gates of school at one in the morning. He knew Blossom planned on breaking into the school and couldn't let her do it alone. Elmer was dressed in all black and even had a ski mask with him.

"Elmer? What are you doing here? Go home," Blossom said, walking up to Elmer in her own all black attire.

"I can't let you do this. It's a bad idea. They have cameras all over the place. If you get caught they'll kick you out for sure."

"If I don't do something about my grades I'm getting kicked out anyway," Blossom replied. "Look, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. If you want to help, stay out here and be my look out."

"You're still new. You barely know your way around the school during the day. If I can't convince you not to do this, then I'm coming with you." Elmer pulled on his mask for emphasis.

The school fence was chained together, but the gap was just large enough for both Blossom and Elmer to slide through. At the school door Blossom took out a large key ring and started testing keys. She noticed Elmer's puzzled face.

"I…sort of…borrowed it from a janitor," Blossom admitted. On the fourth try, the door opened.

"Somehow, I thought getting in would be the hard part," Elmer said as he followed Blossom inside.

Blossom looked around the dark halls. The school looked much different at night. She needed to find the observatory. She once asked about it. The teachers said it was closed off because the main telescope broke. A few days ago she saw one of the RRB, Butch, enter the room.

"I think they use the observatory to skip class," Blossom told Elmer as she searched for it.

"Don't you think the teachers would have noticed?" Elmer said, grabbing Blossom's hand and taking her in the _right_ direction.

"The fact that a school this rich has yet to fix a telescope tells me they already know."

They came to the door labeled _Observatory_. Blossom was surprised to see that the same key that open the front door also opened this room. It seemed the boys didn't care about anyone trying to break in, or more likely, they never thought anyone would.

"Wow, big screen TV, fully stocked refrigerator, no wonder they never come to class," Elmer said, engulfed by all the gadgets in the room.

Blossom walked over to a soft glow coming from the corner. "Hey, these monitors are still on. They look like security cameras." Blossom focused on the first three. The areas looked so familiar. "Wait, most of these cameras are in all my classes." Upon further inspection Blossom noticed that a few of the cameras had a perfect view of her seat. In fact, all the cameras had a perfect view of her seat.

Elmer pointed to a screen that displayed the lunch room. "Isn't this where we sit at lunch?" The camera was focused on Blossom and Elmer's usual spot.

"He's been watching me," Blossom said, completely disgusted by Brick's actions.

"If I wasn't so sure he hated you, I'd think he was in love with you."

"Gross, don't even joke about stuff like that. This is it. This proves he's been watching me fail." Blossom finally had what she needed to bring Brick down.

Elmer adjusted his glasses. "It only proves that someone who uses this room has been watching you. It doesn't prove any connection between Brick and your grades."

Blossom sighed. Elmer was right. It wasn't necessarily Brick who has been watching the monitors and even if it was, it didn't mean that he was messing with her grades. She needed to find better evidence.

Blossom began open drawers and flipping through papers. Elmer looked around at the many drawers in the place and decided that if he wanted to go home tonight, he better help.

After looking for what seemed like hours, Elmer came across a tiny blue notebook. On the cover it read _List of the cutest girls in school in order of most desirable._ Curious, Elmer flipped through the pages. Many of the names had check marks next to them, some had been crossed out, Elmer paused when he came across Blossom's name. It was circled in red.

_What could that mean?_

"Elmer, I found something," Blossom called.

Elmer quickly stuffed the notebook back in the drawer. He decided he wouldn't mention it to Blossom.

"It's a file I found hidden behind this bookshelf, but it's locked. I'm sure if there is any evidence of what he's doing to me, it's in here."

They tried for half an hour, but nothing they did seemed to work.

Blossom and Elmer sank against the file. "What kind of lock is this?" Blossom wondered.

"We'll need a professional to open it," Elmer said.

"Maybe this is enough. If I go to the principal and tell her this, she might look into it and make them open it."

"Don't you need a search warrant or something for that?" Elmer questioned.

"It's not their property, it belongs to the school. Let's just hope they don't figure out we were here before I get a chance to talk to the principal."

**-The next day-**

Blossom walked into school that Friday much more confident. She arrived early in order to catch the boys off guard.

The principal was a large woman who intimidated easily. Blossom could only hope that she would believe her. Blossom walked into her huge office and sat down.

"So Miss Utonim, what is this about?"

"It's about the RRB…er…the Jojo brothers, specifically Brick. He's been watching me and messing with my grades."

The principal frowned and brought her hands together. "That's a heavy accusation, especially for someone who's not even been here a month. Do you have any proof?"

"The proof is in the observatory. They have a locked file there containing evidence." _I hope._

"The observatory is off limits to all students. If they had anything there I would know about it. It is clear your grades are slipping and you are looking for someone else to blame…"

"That's not true!" Blossom nearly yelled.

"I suggest your time would be better spent studying."

Blossom stood up. "I'm not lying. If you would only look in the observatory you'll see."

"Calm down Miss Utonium. Why don't we just ask Mr. Jojo?" The principal pressed a button to call the secretary. "Please call Mr. Brick Jojo into my office."

"Right away Ma'am."

"But if we talk to him, he'll just have someone get rid of the evidence," Blossom tried to reason with the principal.

"Did you really expect to accuse someone of something so great and not even talk to him?"

_I was hoping._

Moments later Brick entered the office. Upon seeing Blossom he immediately knew what this was about. Brick sat in the chair next to Blossom, unfortunately the only seat available.

"I assume you have met Miss Utonium."

"Indeed we have had an encounter."

Blossom frowned. Brick made it sound like she was some sort of alien.

The principal continued. "Blossom had made a great accusation against you. Not only does she believe that you have been trespassing in the observatory, but you have also been tampering with her grades."

Brick smirked to himself. "I was afraid this might happen."

"You've been caught. Just confess now," Blossom urged.

"I am guilty of nothing, although I do have a theory of where this may have come from."

"Please share with us," the principal said.

Blossom crossed her arms. What lies was he getting ready to tell?

"Well, I can only assume Blossom hasn't been doing well in class. She must have cheated her way into our school in order to get close to high class society. She made a spectacle of herself by kicking me in the face. When I took pity on her and decided not to press charges, she saw me as an easy target on her climb to success."

"That's not true!"

The principal turned to face Blossom. "Did you kick Mr. Jojo in the face?"

Blossom turned red. How could she have forgotten about that? "I…um…yes, but…"

"That's all I need to hear. Blossom Utonium, you will be suspended for one week."

Blossom's face fell. Not that she didn't deserve punishment, but this seemed harsh.

"Might I suggest a more fitting punishment," Brick chimed in, clearly pleased with the course of this meeting. "I feel detention every day after school and on Saturdays for the next two weeks may be more fitting. After all, if she doesn't come to school, how can she make up her grades?"

The principal looked as if she could kiss Brick. "Your concern for others is admirable. Miss Utonium, I hope some of Brick's kind nature can rub off on you as you serve your detentions."

Blossom's jaw dropped. The principal was actually going to give her the punishment Brick suggested. She didn't know why Brick wanted her in school, but this couldn't be good.

**-Class-**

Blossom had never had a detention in her life and the thought was distracting her in class. Elmer sat next to her for the second period and noticed her dazed look. He wondered if he should tell her about the blue notebook he had found. After thinking about it last night, he figured it could only mean one thing. Someone in RRB wanted Blossom. The thought of her in the arms of any of them gave him nightmares. He tried to push these thoughts aside and act normal.

"Hey, how did the meeting go? Did you find out what was in that locked file?"

"Locked file?" Blossom had almost forgotten her original goal for speaking to the principal. "No, actually, she called Brick into the office and I ended up getting detention for the next two weeks because I kicked him."

"Seriously?"

"The worst part is, it could have been worse. I would have been suspended if it wasn't for Brick. It sickens me that he did me a favor."

"But what about your job? Don't you work almost every day after school?"

Blossom hadn't realized. Having detention means that she'd either have to quit her job or somehow get her boss to give her two weeks off. Since she had only been hired a week ago, there was no way she'd get it. Although there was no way he could have known, she wondered if Brick had done this on purpose.

**-Brick-**

Brick strolled into the observatory, pleased with himself.

"I've found our little intruder," Brick said to his brothers. When they had entered the room this morning they noticed right away that someone had been there. They were in the process of making sure nothing was stolen.

"Who was it?" they both asked at the same time.

"The demon and most likely her minion. They were searching for evidence that I've been messing with her grades. From the looks of it, they didn't manage to get the file open, but they may have noticed my monitors."

"I told you it was creepy to watch her all day like that," Boomer stated.

"I don't watch her!" Brick yelled for what he felt was the hundredth time.

Boomer didn't argue back. Both he and Butch knew it was a lie. For the past week Brick had been glued to the monitors watching Blossom's every move. He knew that her only friend in school is the other scholarship kid. He knew that her favorite food is strawberries and that she bites her lip when she concentrates. He also knew that even though her tests and assignments were impossibly hard, the teachers still had to come up with silly excuses to fail her.

Brick was starting to get used to watching her and when the principal mentioned suspending her, he actually went out of his way to ensure she come to school. His brothers usually made fun of him for it, but what if they were right. What if he really was developing feelings for the demon?

**-Lunch-**

Blossom had been waiting all morning for lunch to come. She told Elmer that she made a new friend and that he was very shy, so they would eat lunch alone.

Elmer seemed reluctant, but decided that a new friend would be good for Blossom.

Blossom nearly ran up the six flights of stairs to get to the roof. She had hoped to beat the boy who slept on the roof there.

It was a bitter sweet feeling to see his feet sticking out from around the corner. At least he came.

"Come to yell about your problems again?" the boy asked.

"I came to thank you. Because of you, I'm staying in this school a bit longer."

"That's good to hear. So you haven't lost yet?"

Blossom smiled and rested her head on the railing. "Actually, I think I'm a little closer to bringing those RRB down."

"Really? How so?"

The boy sounded surprised. He should be. After everything that happened this morning it looked like all hope was against her. She had tried to turn Brick in and ended up with two weeks of detention. But he had used it. The only thing he had against her and he used it already. He probably thought that she would just quit, but now she was more determined than ever that he pay for all the horrible things he has done.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

**-Jojo Home-**

The maid bowed deeply at Brick. "Young master Brick, your mother is waiting for you in the living room."

Brick nodded as he straightened his tie. Although the birthday party wasn't for a few hours, he was fully dressed. He wondered what his mother would have to talk to him about. He was tired of getting lecture after lecture of how important it was that he keeps up a good image for the company. Now that he was older, he was responsible for his actions.

In little time, Brick was downstairs and at the entrance to the living room. His mother hadn't noticed him yet and he took the time to assess her facial expression.

She stared into the distance, waiting. Her lips formed a tight line as she impatiently tapped her finger against her thigh; a trait she shared with Butch.

Brick wasn't sure how to read this. His mother was rarely happy before a big party, but she seemed much more angered than usual. Brick cautiously walked into the room, knowing his mother's quick temper.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?"

Mrs. Jojo smiled upon seeing her favorite son, but her frown quickly returned as she remembered why she had called him.

"I hate to do this on your birthday, but you have left me no choice."

"What are you talking about mother?"

"The principal called today."

The color left Brick's face. The principal never called to talk about him. Brick had always thought she liked her job too much to tell on him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was the principal told his mother, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the demon in the pink bow.

"What did she say?"

"She told me about the meeting you had today with one of the scholarship students."

"The principal already agreed. She has no proof."

"The girl has already gone to the media."

Brick stood up. If there was one thing his mother hated, it was looking bad to the media. "The school prohibits the students from talking to the media without school permission."

"Apparently she realized this and won't say a word unless she is kicked out, which she will be by the end of next week. Once the media finds out that she's been getting higher than college level assignments and 15 minutes to complete hour long tests, our school will be frowned on and our business laughed at."

"Mother, I…"

"Brick. It doesn't matter what she's done. There's no excuse for doing something that could possibly destroy the company. I'm disappointed in you. I expect much more from you," Mrs. Jojo stood up so that she and her son were face to face. "Brick, as eldest son in the Jojo family, I expect you to fix this. You will make sure that she earns her grades fairly and you will never try to mess with her grades again."

"You're right mother," Brick decided there was no use lying. "I will make sure her grades are fair."

"As for your punishment."

"Punishment?" Brick had never been punished in his life.

"You and your brothers will attend classes like regular students for the rest of the year."

Brick's jaw dropped. He spent most of his time in school working on documents for the gym he was trying to run. Going to class would waste six hours of his precious time, not to mention that he and his brothers already took extra classes at home.

"I…isn't this a bit extreme?"

"I expect you won't disappoint me in the future." With that, Mrs. Jojo left the room.

Brick balled his fists in fury. Everything that was going wrong lately was entirely her fault. Not only had he lost when it came to her grades, but now she had stolen six hours of his day. It turns out he was wrong about her not deserving a red card, in fact, he could think of no one more deserving than she.


	10. Jojo Birthday

**A/N**: No I haven't abandoned this story. Sorry for the extra-long wait. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Over 100 reviews! You guys are so awesome! They really keep me motivated to write this.

* * *

><p>Bubbles hugged herself as she walked down the sidewalk. It was already the end of January and still so cold. Despite never wanting to escort again, she had gone to the restaurant and met Jason there. To Bubbles' chagrin, he hadn't changed a bit. He told her that she'd be attending the Jojo's birthday party. Bubbles didn't want to run into Boomer again, but she wasn't in the position to decline.<p>

He told her to go to the restaurant right after school. When she arrived she noticed Lisa was standing next to Jason.

"Bubbles, on time as usual. Lisa will make you appropriate and then we will leave."

Lisa led Bubbles to a changing room in the back of the restaurant. Bubbles briefly wondered why the restaurant was letting her use a private dressing room, but didn't care enough to ask.

Lisa worked quickly, laying out the makeup, hair products and dress with record speed. She pushed Bubbles behind a screen and shoved a dress into her arms.

The dress was just as beautiful as the last one. This time it was a soft baby blue with a large black bow at the hip. The skirt puffed out a bit at the bottom and made Bubbles feel glamorous. Lisa kept Bubbles' usual pig tails, opting to lower the ties so that they rested on her shoulders and let her curly hair frame her face.

When Bubbles finally stepped out of the dressing room, Jason's perverted grin crept onto his face as he openly stared at her. "You look hot," he said as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Thanks," Bubbles replied awkwardly. She shivered from the cold, hoping the party they would be attending was indoors.

"Here, take this." Lisa threw Bubbles a warm black shawl that complimented her outfit.

**-Jojo party hall-**

Boomer and his brothers stood outside the party hall and waited for their dates. Brick seemed distracted; he constantly looked at his watch and was reluctant to make conversation. Boomer had given up trying by the third attempt.

Butch was almost asleep against the wall. Princess was supposed to bring one of her friends to be his date and although they were usually pretty, they were all as spoiled and shallow as she was.

Boomer smiled when he saw Nina pull up. He had mentioned to her that he liked blue and she was wearing a dark blue runway dress. Her cherry red lips made her look even more like a doll then when he first met her. She looked almost identical to the older woman who stepped out of the car right after her.

Nina grinned happily at Boomer.

"You look great," Boomer said immediately, causing the blonde to blush.

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Simmons, wonderful to meet you." Boomer assumed the woman was Nina's mother. She had never mentioned any siblings.

…

As Bubbles stepped out of the limo she noticed the party was a lot smaller than the last Jojo party she attended. It made the camera crews more noticeable.

"Is this being televised?" Bubbles asked Jason.

"Those are _news_ crews," he said slowly, making Bubbles feel like she was four. "Don't worry; they won't bother filming people like you."

Although he said it in the rudest possible way, Bubbles felt relieved that she wouldn't be on TV. She did not need her family finding out about this.

Once inside, Bubbles could tell this was a party for seventeen year olds. Black and gold Birthday balloons lined the walls and three expensive looking banners hung from the ceiling; one red, one green, and the smallest one, blue. Bubbles sighed at the sight of Boomer's name on the blue banner. She didn't think she was a welcome guest and if he saw her there, he might kick her out. She decided she would avoid him at all costs.

It was much easier than she thought it would be. After being at the party for nearly an hour Bubbles hadn't seen Boomer at all. More surprising was that Jason hadn't been rude to her, in fact, he was almost being nice.

"This is actually kind of fun," Bubbles said to Jason who had just finished talking to someone who looked important.

"The real fun won't start until we get back to my place," he replied, opting to look at her chest rather than her face.

Bubbles gave Jason a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" She hoped he was joking.

"I missed my chance last time when you decided to disappear on me. I'll make up for it tonight."

Bubbles' good mood suddenly turned sour. "I'm not going to your house with you," Bubbles said definitively.

"I didn't ask," Jason whispered, gripping her arm tightly.

Bubbles wanted to run away, but could she really afford to leave without getting paid? Bubbles knew that Jason only had four hours before Ace would demand the money. All she had to do was keep him at the party the whole time.

Bubbles had managed to slip away from Jason and wasn't looking where she was going when she walked right into the eldest birthday boy.

"Careful now," Brick said kindly as he steadied her.

"Sorry," Bubbles repeated as she blushed from embarrassment.

Brick studied the blonde. "You look familiar, have we met?"

Bubbles paused, unsure what to say. Should she remind him that he mistook her for one of Boomer's rejected girlfriends?

"You might remember her from your last party," Jason answered before Bubbles had the chance. He handed her a cup of fruit punch as if this was the explanation for his absence. "This is my date, Brittney."

"Jason," Brick stated, seeming to only just realize he was there. "I'm surprised I'm only now seeing you. How is your father?"

"He's well, thank you. He apologizes for not being able to make it to your party."

"Not at all. I'm sure working for a company like ours keeps him busy."

While the guys were making small talk, Bubbles took the chance to again disappear. She looked carefully where she was going this time and found a spot near the staircase that was the perfect hiding place. A group of balloons would hide her from the party, leaving her only open to the few people who decided to take the stairs.

She was hiding there, slowly sipping her punch when she saw the other boy she had been hoping to avoid. Boomer was walking downstairs with his date. Bubbles couldn't help but notice that his date looked a lot like her. Well, a slightly taller more polished version of herself and Boomer looked especially handsome in his dark blue shirt and contrasting off-white suit.

Bubbles felt a twinge of jealousy and perhaps this is the reason she felt she couldn't leave her hiding spot, knowing that once Boomer reached the bottom of the staircase she would be in full view.

Boomer couldn't help looking at every blonde that walked into his field of vision. He knew it was unlikely that Bubbles was there, but that small chance had him constantly searching the room.

"Boomer!" Nina called his name sounding highly annoyed, a good indicator that he probably missed the first few times she tried talking to him. Nina's voice was like a low buzzing sound in his ear, highly annoying yet easily ignored.

"Yes Nina," Boomer replied sweetly and smiled at her.

Like most girls, Nina was a sucker for his smile and calmed immediately.

"You've been distracted all night. Is something on your mind?"

"Only you," Boomer replied, unconsciously flirting.

He missed her blush, decidedly distracted by another blonde. Bubbles was standing at the bottom of the staircase. Her hair was in pigtails that fell in front of her and she was wearing a shiny blue dress with a bow at the side. Her round blue eyes were on his. It reminded him of how she used to look when she'd stare into the shop window. Like an angel.

Boomer was completely transfixed, forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at her. He was snapped out of his trance-like state by Nina nudging his arm. She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yeah. Nina, this is uh…Brittney," Boomer said, deciding to use Bubbles' fake name. "Brittney, this is Nina, my date."

"It's weird. We sort of look alike, don't we Boomer?" Nina asked as she extended a manicured hand for Bubbles to shake.

Boomer was surprised he hadn't noticed sooner. In fact, Nina and Bubbles looked _a lot_ alike. Both girls had the same shade of blonde hair. Both had round faces and large eyes. Both were fairly short, although Bubbles was the shorter of the two with softer features.

"You're prettier," Boomer told Bubbles by mistake. Fortunately Nina assumed the comment was about her and smiled brightly at him.

"My, your hands are so rough," Nina told Bubbles was she finished shaking her hand. "You should think about changing your moisturizer."

Bubbles didn't react to the comment. In fact she didn't react at all. She hadn't said a word to them and had a strange dazed look on her face. He pupils were huge and it seemed like she was looking at something far off in the distance.

"Brittney, are you okay?" Boomer asked, a little worried.

Bubbles suddenly returned to reality. "Oh…uh…sorry. Nice to meet you Nina." Bubbles was beginning to feel strange. It was like she was in the ocean and the world was slowly drifting back and forth with the waves. Normally, this would have scared her, but for some reason she enjoyed the feeling. "It's like I'm swimming," Bubbles blurted out as she walked/swam towards the party.

Boomer wanted to stay mad at her, but Bubbles' behavior filled him with concern. "You're walking funny," Boomer said as he caught up to Bubbles. "You haven't been drinking have you?"

"Drinking? She barely looks old enough to drive," Nina commented.

"That's right." Bubbles nodded over enthusiastically. "I've only had this one cup of punch." Bubbles held up her cup which only had traces of the red liquid it once contained.

Boomer sniffed it, trying to see if he could smell the alcohol, but there wasn't even a faint smell of the substance. Boomer narrowed his eyes. Even if someone had spiked the punch, one cup wouldn't be enough to get her this drunk. "Okay…so if you're not drunk what is wrong with you?"

Bubbles smiled. "Nothing, silly," she said, doing a small spin for emphasis.

Nina grabbed Boomer's arm. "She says nothing is wrong. Let's leave her alone," Nina said, wanting to return to the party.

Boomer ignored her comment, focusing on Bubbles. "You look dizzy. How about we sit outside and get some fresh air?"

Bubbles quickly agreed. Nina let out a huge sigh and reluctantly followed the two into the cold.

Bubbles began walking backwards with her arms out. She swayed back and forth as if on a tightrope. "Boomer you should try. It's fun!" Bubbles squealed as she imaged she just fell off the rope and onto the "safety net" which was actually a bench.

To Boomer she looked like a highly intoxicated girl stumbling to the bench backwards. Bubbles wasn't the type of girl to purposefully get drunk. Boomer figured someone drugged her. He had to find out who did this to her. "Bubbles," he spoke softly. "Do you remember putting you drink down, even for a second?"

"I held it the whole time," Bubbles answered, alternating between sitting upright and leaning on Boomer's arm.

"You two seem close. How did you meet?" Nina asked suddenly feeling a bit neglected.

"We met a long time ago, when we were seven," Bubbles answered quickly.

Nina looked at Boomer confused. Why hadn't he mentioned they were childhood friends when he introduced her?

"He didn't want me to tell you that," Bubbles said, poking Boomer's reddened cheek. Boomer shooed her hand away. "That's why you didn't tell her my real name right?"

Now Nina was glaring daggers at Boomer. She had known him for barely a day and already he was lying to her.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled, not realizing he was only confirming her statement.

Bubbles leaned over Boomer to speak to Nina. "He's just mad at me for leaving eight years ago."

Boomer's face glowed red. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

Bubbles looked down, staring at her hands. "It was my eight birthday," she said quietly. "I was supposed to meet Boomer after school like I always did. I was looking forward to it too."

"Then why didn't you come?" asked Boomer, too curious to be upset.

"My mother died that day." Bubbles voice was barely above a whisper now.

Boomer suddenly felt guilty. He had been so upset that she hadn't come. He didn't even consider she might have had a serious reason behind it. Still, he waited for an entire year. Why didn't she ever tell him what happened?

"You used to give me chocolate to give to her," Bubbles whispered. "You told me it would make her better. I blamed you for what happened. I thought you lied to me. I hated you for it."

"Bubbles, I…" Boomer wasn't sure of the right words to say.

By this time, Nina felt like an intruder on this intimate moment. "Look Boomer, I'm just going to go," she said before the moment could get anymore awkward.

Boomer had nearly forgotten her presence. "Oh um…okay. See you later then."

Nina stormed off. She had been hoping Boomer would realize his rudeness and come back with her. It was too cold outside anyway, she thought angrily as she opened the door. Once inside a guy grabbed her arm.

"Bubbles, I've been looking everywhere for you. Hurry up, let's go."

Nina pulled her arm away from the guy. "Let go of me. I'm not Bubbles."

Jason looked the girl up and down. She had blonde hair and a blue dress, but she certainly wasn't Bubbles. "Sorry," Jason apologized quickly.

"If you're looking for that date stealer, she's outside." Nina pointed in the direction she came.

"Thanks," Jason said as he rushed outside the doors. He was already late and if Ace knew she was still with him, he would have to face Ace's wrath or worse…pay for another hour.

"Bubbles!" Jason shouted when he spotted her holding Boomer's hand. Bubbles immediately stood up, but got dizzy and fell back into her seat.

Jason yanked her up by the arm. Bubbles was overcome with the need for sleep.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked.

"I'm just really tired," Bubbles answered her eyes half open.

"I'll take you home," Jason said, trying to drag Bubbles away from Boomer.

Boomer wouldn't let go of Bubbles. "What drug did you give her?" Boomer asked, getting right to the point.

Jason looked at Bubbles. She was barely conscious; it was pretty obvious she had taken something. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Boomer grabbed Jason by the front of his shirt. "Don't play dumb."

"Young master Boomer, your mother is about to make an important announcement. You need to be there." One of the maids from home quickly addressed Boomer.

"In a minute," Boomer said, still holding Jason.

"Now," Butch said appearing form behind the maid. He looked particularly annoyed. "If I have to be there so do you."

Boomer sighed. "Don't go anywhere," he warned Jason and released him.

As soon as Boomer was out of sight, Jason grabbed the semi-conscious Bubbles and left with her. She fell asleep in his limo. She looked so vulnerable; the stuff he used to drug her wasn't cheap. He figured he'd pay the extra 200 for another hour with her.

As expected, Ace was waiting for Jason at his house. He leaned against the gate with his sunglasses on and arms folded. "Ten minutes late," he said without looking up.

Jason pushed a stack of cash into his arms. "Another hour," he said walking past him with Bubbles.

Ace quickly flipped though the wad of twenties. "You have forty minutes," he called.

Jason carried Bubbles upstairs and laid her in his bed. Luckily his parents had left on some business trip and he had the house to himself. He took a moment to look at Bubbles. The short blue dress really showed off how nice her legs were, even if they weren't very long.

Jason ran his fingers down her thigh, waking Bubbles in the process. "Where am I?" she asked sleepily.

"You're at my house," Jason answered softly. Bubbles sat up. She was too tired to keep her eyes open and her head bobbled as she swayed back and forth on the verge of consciousness.

If she had been more awake, Bubbles would have leapt from the bed and ran out of that house as fast as she could. Instead she whispered, "I want to go home." Jason's hands still lingered on Bubbles legs. She felt disgusting, but her head was too clouded to do anything about it.

"You should rest a bit before you go home," Jason said placing a hand on her cheek. Bubbles moved to slap the hand away, but fell asleep before she could.

When she opened her eyes again she was alone on Jason's bed, her clothes missing. Thankfully she was still in her underwear. Bubbles' head was still really fuzzy so she figured she couldn't have been out for that long. She heard water running in the room next to Jason's and knew he must be in the bathroom. Bubbles looked around for her clothes, but couldn't find the dress.

Jason walked out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers and an under shirt. "You're awake," he noticed, seeing Bubbles sitting up.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded, trying her best to cover up with his sheets.

Jason raised a brow. "You mean the clothes I let you _borrow_? Back where I got them." Jason crawled onto the bed with Bubbles.

"Stay away from me," she tried to yell, but her voice came out shaky and weak.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jason said, snaking his arm around her waist to keep her from moving further away.

"Don't touch me!" Bubbles pleaded. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but with every move the world would spin faster and faster.

Suddenly the door busted open.

"Bubbles!" Boomer panted. He looked like he just ran up twelve flights of stairs and his hair looked like it had been through a tornado. He sighed in relief. Bubbles still had her underwear on meaning that perhaps he wasn't too late.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Jason shouted, jumping to his feet.

"She's coming back with me." Boomer grabbed Bubbles' hand, only to be stopped by Jason.

"I still have twenty minutes left."

"Not anymore," said Ace appearing in the doorway. "He paid double for the rest of your hour plus the rest of the night."

Jason looked from Ace to Boomer. "How did you two get in here anyway?"

"They had a little help," Butch said, appearing out of nowhere. His expert lock picking skills proved to be quite useful.

"How many of you are there?" Jason wondered out loud.

"Just four," Brick said, popping in. "Hand over the girl."

"and no one gets hurt," Butch added. He couldn't resist.

Jason practically threw Bubbles at Boomer. "Take her. She isn't worth it. Now get out, all of you."

Boomer smiled and placed his suit jacket around Bubbles. He lifted her on his back. Everyone left the room except Butch.

Butch cracked his knuckles. "I had to let Boomer ride my brand new motorcycle to get here. I'm going to enjoy this."

…

Boomer carefully placed Bubbles in the back seat of Brick's red convertible and hopped in the passenger seat next to Brick. He looked back to check on her. She was sound asleep.

Brick started his car. "So, where to lover boy?"

"To her house of course."

"Right. I'm assuming you have some brilliant explanation for why she's drugged up and half naked then."

"Not exactly, but how are we going to explain her to our mother?"

"Mother won't find out if she stays in your room."

Boomer knew he was right. The guest rooms were always being monitored by security cameras. The only places his mother couldn't see were his and his brother's bedrooms. His room would be safest because his mother almost never came in there. In fact, he was pretty sure the last time she saw his room was almost seven years ago.

The only problem was Boomer wasn't sure if he would be able to have that much self-control. He'd have to spend the whole night in a room with the girl he's loved since he was eight.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Boomer mumbled, turning light pink.

Brick smirked. "Well she can stay in _my_ room if you prefer."

"That's a worse idea. I guess I could sleep on my couch," Boomer said, although Brick hadn't missed the hint of disappointment in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There was so much more I wanted to put in this chapter, but I like to keep my chapters at a reasonably short length. Next chapter is greens!


	11. A Series of Extras

**A/N: **So, you know how I said I wanted to add a bunch of stuff to the last chapter. Well here it is. This is just a series of extras. They aren't too important to the story, mostly just for fun/clarification.

* * *

><p><strong>-Extra No. 1: Bubble's Flashback-<strong>

"Happy Birthday!" The professor woke his girls up like this once each year. It always worked better than 'time for school.'

Buttercup dragged her feet. "Do we _have_ to go to school today?" she asked her dad hopeful.

"Buttercup, we're eight now. We can't just skip school because it's our birthday," Blossom scolded as she pulled on her pants.

"But birthdays are supposed to be fun. School isn't fun. It doesn't make sense to go," Buttercup tired logic.

"But when we get home we're going to have a birthday party!" Bubbles said brightly before realizing her mistake. "Oops." She looked up guiltily at her dad.

It was supposed to be a surprise, but the professor just ruffled her hair and smiled. "That means the quicker you go to school, the faster you can come home for your party."

The girls quickly got ready for school and were in class in no time. They were in the middle of an English lesson when the office assistant walked into the classroom. She whispered something to the teacher and left.

"Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, please go to the office," the teacher said, not long after the assistant left the room.

The class collectively ooohh'ed as they stood up to leave.

"It's probably dad. I knew he wouldn't make us suffer through a whole day of school," Buttercup said excitedly.

"Or you're getting suspended for that thing you did with Mitch," Blossom chided Buttercup.

"Maybe the office has a birthday present for us," Bubbles said as they reached the office door.

Blossom opened the door to see their father waiting for them. Buttercup smirked at Blossom. "Told you."

The professor stood up, barely able to look at his daughters. He walked to the car in silence.

"What's wrong dad?" Blossom asked, picking up on the mood.

"I have something to tell you girls at home."

"You look like you were crying," Bubbles added with concern.

"That's impossible Bubbles, guys don't cry. Everyone knows that," Buttercup said smugly. She was still feeling superior about being right.

"Guys cry sometimes," Blossom told Buttercup. Realization washed over Blossom and she stopped walking.

"What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked when she noticed.

Blossom didn't answer. She started running.

"Blossom!" the professor called, running after her.

"Blossom stop," Buttercup said, first to catch up to her.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles shouted, trying to keep up.

Blossom kept running, her hair wild behind her. Her destination wasn't far now. "What happened to mom?" she asked, still running as fast as she could.

The professor couldn't believe she had figured it out so quickly. For eight she was so perceptive.

"She's not there," the professor breathed.

Blossom slowed down enough for Buttercup to safely stop her. They were already in the hospital parking lot.

"Mommy left the hospital?" Bubbles asked confused.

The professor knelt down so that he was eye level with his daughters. Blossom was already crying and Buttercup was busy trying not to cry. Bubbles still wasn't sure what was going on.

He held Bubble's hand and spoke softly, "remember when we talked about the faraway place?"

"The place where everyone is always happy?" Bubbles remembered.

"Yes exactly. That's where mommy went."

"Why didn't she wait for us?" Bubbles asked on the verge of tears.

"She didn't have a choice, stupid. She died." Buttercup said plainly. She was angry that Bubbles was taking so long to get it.

"That's not funny Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled. Why would she joke about something like that?

"It's true Bubbles," Blossom said quietly. Her throat was tight from crying.

"But…but the chocolate. I gave it to her every day." Bubbles protested, refusing to believe she would never see her mother again.

"What's chocolate going to do? It probably made her worse," Buttercup said, still angry.

Bubbles gasped as tears started falling from her eyes. Had Boomer lied to her? Had the chocolate been making her mother worse instead of better? She could never forgive him for doing something like this.

* * *

><p><strong>-Extra No. 2: The Announcement-<strong>

Boomer reluctantly re-entered the party. Anxiously looking at the door, wanting badly to return to Bubble's side. He didn't feel good about leaving her there with a guy like Jason.

He followed Butch onto a small stage which had been set up in the center of the room. Their mother was waiting for them with three large cakes.

Mrs. Jojo spoke into the microphone. "Before we sing happy birthday and cut the cake, I have an important announcement to make." As if the president himself were speaking, the whole room quieted to hear the announcement. "Seventeen is an important year in a young man's life. As you all know it is my dream to see my boys running the company as their father before them, rest his soul. It's time that they start taking a more active role."

All three boys looked puzzled, not even Brick knew what she was talking about. She turned to Boomer. "Boomer will be taking over general manager duties at the chocolate shop. He's always adored that place, haven't you son?"

'Sure, if you ignore the last nine years I spent detesting it.' Boomer thought to himself, but only smiled in response.

"Butch, you will be taking the gym."

Butch was shocked. Running the Jojo gym was the only part of the company he wanted and his mother was just handing to him. "Wait, what about Brick?" Butch asked. His brother was already in charge of the gym.

"Brick," Mrs. Jojo smiled at her son, almost forgetting the situation with the scholarship girl. "As future chairman, I am giving you 48% of my share in the company. This means that you will be the second highest share holder and as such, will have a huge influence in the decisions that are made at board meetings. To put it simply, you are now the vice president of the entire company."

The crowd erupted in applause. Brick smiled as he always did, but he failed to see what part of this they should be applauding. The fact that he was still in high school and would be expected to keep up with the work of someone twice his age, the fact that his mother was going to start making him attend all his classes so that the little time he _did_ have would be used up, or the fact that he would now be the center of media attention for at least the following two weeks? Nothing about this promotion was good.

* * *

><p><strong>-Extra no. 3: The race to Jason's house-<strong>

It seemed like ages before the song was over and the cake was cut. Boomer was back outside as soon as he had a chance, but Jason and Bubbles were nowhere in sight.

Boomer spotted a nearby security guard and questioned him. "Hey, have you seen a beautiful blonde pig-tailed girl and a guy out here?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yes, they left about twenty minutes ago. The poor girl looked so tired the boy had to practically carry her out."

Boomer suddenly felt the uncontrollable need to punch this man for letting Jason take her, but he had to focus on the more important task of getting to Bubbles.

He ran inside, no time to lose. Boomer scanned the floor for his dark haired brother. Finding him without much trouble, he quickly made his way over to him.

"Butch, Butch!" Boomer repeated, Butch not being able to respond fast enough.

"What? I'm talking here." Butch was talking to the daughter of one of the smaller corporations in Townsville. She was fairly pretty, although Butch would have preferred if she had slightly darker and shorter hair. Boomer dragged him away from the girl.

"What the hell bro?" Butch demanded annoyed.

"I need to borrow your motorcycle," Boomer asked quickly, no time to explain why. He needed the fasted mode of transportation possible.

"You mean the bike I got today as a birthday present that _I_ haven't even ridden yet?" Butch looked at his brother like he had lost his mind.

"Yes that one. It's important, a girl could lose her innocence," Boomer rushed his answer.

"You want to use my bike to bang some virgin?" Butch said in the most vulgar way possible.

"No, I got to stop someone else from doing it. He won't stop at no."

Butch's face suddenly hardened. Boomer was talking about the worst kind of person. Butch immediately fished his keys from his pocket and handed them to Boomer.

"Do you know where they are?" Butch asked Boomer, following him out the door.

Brick noticed his brothers' rushed exit and decided to follow them, thankful for the distraction from Princess.

"Jason probably took her to his house," Boomer replied, clenching his fists. He had been to his house before. At the time, it was only to better acquaint themselves with the families of those that worked for them. This time the visit wouldn't be so pleasant.

"Here she is," Butch said pointing to his brand new black and green motorcycle.

Boomer climbed on, he knew how to drive one, but he hadn't had much practice.

"Be careful," Butch called after him, but the words fell on deaf ears. Boomer was already racing towards traffic.

It was late so the traffic wasn't too bad. The few cars on the road were merely small obstacles. Boomer easily maneuvered through the cars, ignoring all traffic rules. By some miracle no cops were on the road from the party hall to Jason's house.

Boomer jumped off the bike and ran to the gate in front of Jason's house. Leaning on the gate in dark shades, he found Ace.

"What are you doing here?" Boomer asked as he looked for a way in.

"I could ask you the same," Ace said, not moving from his position.

Boomer and Ace shared a mutual hatred for each other, but Boomer was willing to go on a limb and ask Ace for help.

"Hey, umm…do you know how to get in there?" Boomer asked apprehensively.

"In where? Oh, you mean this gate. Well, I do have a key." Ace grinned. Jason was a regular client. Ace stole the key to his gate and made a copy long ago. "But why do _you_ want to go in there?"

"I have to save my uh…friend." Boomer said quickly, his eyes on the key in Ace's hand.

"If you're talking about Bubbles, Jason still has about fifteen minutes, but for just 200 an hour you can have her after that."

Boomer narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're Bubbles' pimp."

Ace snickered despite himself. "I've never been too fond of that word, but I suppose you can call me that."

"I'll pay double for the rest of his hour," Boomer stated, he never traveled far without his check book.

"I don't know," Ace said thoughtfully. He would get as much money as he could out of this rich brat.

"Of course I'll pay for the whole rest of the night as well." Boomer added.

"You do realize that's 1200 dollars."

Boomer was getting impatient. Every second wasted Jason was getting closer to…he didn't even want to think about it. "Just take the check and hand me the keys."

Ace had no problem handing over the keys.

Boomer opened the gate and ran to the front door. 'Crap, I forgot about the front door.' Boomer thought angrily as he approached the locked door. He looked around for any open windows, but failed to find one. He could see a shadow move in a room on the second floor. It had to be Jason.

Boomer picked up a large rock, deciding to chuck it through Jason's window. He was about to throw it when a hand stopped him.

"I know of a better way," Butch said with a grin on his face and a paperclip in his hand.

"Butch, but how did you…?"

"I drove him," Brick said walking up to them.

"Thanks bros," Boomer said as they walked up to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>-Extra no. 4: Boomer's struggle-<strong>

**(Quite possibly my favorite extra)**

Brick dropped Boomer and Bubbles off at the mansion. He had to get back to the party before their mother questioned where they were.

Boomer took Bubbles up to his room, being careful not to wake her. The last thing he wanted was for her to freak out. He carefully laid her on his bed. She was still wearing his suit jacket.

'I can't let her sleep in that,' Boomer thought. He searched his closet for his smallest shirt. Finding a suitable one, he went to the side of the bed.

One of Bubbles pig-tails had come loose and her hair spread out across the bed. Her breathing was slow and light, like a gentle breeze.

Boomer stared at the shirt in his hands, then at Bubbles. How was he going to get her into the shirt?

He took a deep breath and tried to imagine that Bubbles was a mannequin; just a lifeless doll. His jacket hung loose on her small frame, exposing one of her bra straps.

"Just a doll," he mumbled to himself. Boomer started unbuttoning the jacket. Only four buttons. As soon as the first one opened the fabric revealed part of Bubbles cleavage. Of course she would pick then to inhale deeply trapping Boomer's attention for the next three seconds.

"Just a doll," he repeated more firmly this time. He quickly unbuttoned the last three allowing the thick fabric to fall away from her body. A warmth surged throughout Boomer's body, but he tried his best to ignore it. Now for the hard part, he was going to have to lift her up, slip the jacket off, and then put the shirt on.

Boomer carefully raised Bubbles so that she was in a sitting position.

"Please don't wake up," he prayed as he slipped off the jacket. It would be quite awkward to explain his position right now. Thankfully Bubbles stayed asleep.

The shirt was a bit too far behind him and as Boomer reached for it Bubbles fell on top of him. How was he supposed to pretend she was a lifeless doll with her warm body right on top of him? Boomer carefully shifted his weight to slide her off him, but it was like his skin's sensitivity increased tenfold. He could feel her soft cotton bra through his shirt and her warm skin against his shoulders. He was no stranger to the female form, but Bubbles was so much softer than the overly fit and overly thin girls he was used to.

"Just a little," Boomer whispered as he gently stroked Bubbles' face. He inhaled her scent, she smelled of the ocean. Probably her body wash. Boomer glanced down; he wanted badly to do more. "She's sound asleep. It's not like I'll hurt her," He reasoned. "Besides, I saved her from Jason. She'd be happy to let me touch her."

Suddenly Boomer's phone rang, surprising him enough to fall out the bed with Bubbles. He quickly checked Bubbles to make sure she wasn't hurt and reached for his phone.

"What?" Boomer answered the phone agitated.

"Did I interrupt something?" Butch asked from the other end of the line. Boomer could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Sure. Anyway, I called to let you know that Jason won't be able to even look at another girl again for a long time. Guys that dare to touch unconscious girls deserve a nasty beating."

Boomer gulped. What exactly had he been thinking? "Right," he agreed.

"Brick says that he covered for us with mom, but they're on their way home now."

"Thanks." Boomer hung up the phone and with a firmer resolve, dressed Bubbles and tucked her into his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had fun writing those. Hope you had fun reading it.


	12. The New Boss

**A/N: **Put down those pencils and forget the books. It's time to procrastinate with a little LKD (greens chapter).

* * *

><p><strong>-Bubbles' dream-<strong>

_Bubbles could hear the soft babbling of the creak as if flowed past her feet. She was surrounded by small hills topped by large trees that grew close together. Even at night, the Townsville Woods was the most beautiful place to be._

_Bubbles sat next to the creek, her knees to her chest and her feet just close enough to the water to get her toes wet. She looked up at the sky and was greeted by a large full moon. It was the perfect place to think. That was exactly why she had come to this place, but what she had to think about eluded her._

_Bubbles shifted her hand through the loose dirt, waiting for what she knows will happen next. _

_There it is._

_As she predicted, a small yellow glow was shining in the darkness on the ground a few feet away. Bubbles stiffened, she knew what would happen. She had this dream over and over again. But the longer she kept herself from picking up the key, the longer her dream would drag on. After a minute of withholding, Bubbles picked up the key. No matter how many times she picked this key up, the beauty still fascinated her._

_Suddenly Bubbles heard the loud sound of a shovel hitting dirt. It always scared her. Looking up toward the nearest hill, she made her way toward the sound, eager for this dream to be over._

_There she was, the person shoveling dirt onto a box. She was weeping softly._

_Bubbles wanted to comfort her, to ask her why she was crying. She rushed over to the crying woman, but paused when the woman started talking to herself._

"_Why?" the woman asked. "You made me do this to you…why did you make me kill you?"_

_Bubbles froze, her blood running cold as she realized, like she did every time she had this dream, that this was not ordinary woman, she was a murderer. Her blood stained hands and clothes were all the proof she needed. _

_Bubbles tried to leave silently, but stepped on a twig. She imagined that a louder snap couldn't have come from a full grown tree. The woman turned quickly and looked at her, a crazed expression taking over her face._

For the first time, it was a face Bubbles recognized. She screamed out in shock, waking herself from the depths of her sleep.

Bubbles looked around for her sisters, but instead found a hand holding hers. She looked up to see Boomer with a worried expression on his face.

"You alright?" he asked, studying her face for the answer.

Bubbles was confused as to why she wasn't in her own room, but she didn't have time to question. She had to tell him who she saw in her dream.

"The woman…" Bubbles started. She tried to remember her face and where she had seen her before, but the harder she tried to remember, the fuzzier the image became.

"What woman? Is that what scared you in your dream?" Boomer asked, still holding her hand.

Bubbles sighed, defeated. "I…I don't remember." Bubbles suddenly realized that something was terribly wrong. "Wait, why I am here? Is this your bed? Where are my clothes? What happened last night?" Bubbles was frantic. She thought Boomer was still mad at her. How did she end up in his bed? She could only hope that they hadn't done anything she'd regret last night.

Boomer quickly covered her mouth. "Quiet down, my mom might hear you. I'll explain everything, but first, what is the last thing you remember?" Boomer removed his hands so she could talk.

Bubbles raked her mind for the details of last night. "Everything is really clear up until I saw you and that girl coming downstairs. I only remember bits and pieces after that."

Boomer wasn't sure how much to tell her. Would it traumatize Bubbles to know how close she had come to being raped? He looked into her large curious blue eyes. They held the same innocence they had when she was seven.

"Well, you told me why you never came back to the chocolate shop."

Bubbles looked embarrassed. She would have liked to tell him that in a more intimate setting. She couldn't believe that she would tell him at a party full of people. Her mother's death wasn't something she could make light of.

"What else happened?" She asked.

"Then…uh…you fell asleep…hic. I think you may have been drinking…hic. I couldn't wake you up…hic…and since I don't know where you live…hic…I brought you here…hic." Boomer always got the hiccups when telling a huge lie. Luckily, there was no way Bubbles could have known that.

"Hmm," Bubbles said, not out of suspicion, but confusion. "I remember talking to Jason. Why didn't _he_ take me home?"

Boomer tried his best to stifle his hiccups before answering. "He wanted to, but I insisted that I take you."

Bubbles smiled at the thought of Boomer insisting that she go with him, although she was sure Jason wouldn't be paying her for the night. Suddenly she remembered her clothes.

"Uh…Boomer…we didn't, well you know…"

"No, no, of course not," Boomer denied, jumping away from her as if to prove it.

"But my clothes," Bubbles mumbled, turning a light pink as she realized who must have changed her.

"You uh…hic…threw up in your old clothes. The dress was…hic…unsalvageable. I had to throw it away. One of the maids will provide you with appropriate clothes to go home in."

"Home," Bubbles repeated. "My dad is going to kill me."

**-Jojo Gym-**

Butch walked through the doors of Jojo Gym like he owned the place because, well, he _did _own the place. Brick walked next to him. He'd be helping Butch with the transition for the next month or so.

Cameramen surrounded the brothers. It seemed every news station was on this story. It wasn't exactly new; 17 year-old boy takes over gym. Brick had done it at 16, but with each birthday they were getting closer and closer to becoming the richest men in the state. Money was always news worthy.

Butch answered every question the reporters had with lots of energy. Brick was surprised to see this side of Butch, usually he was so anti-social, forcing Brick to answer any questions the press had. He was happy to take a step back for once.

After about an hour, Brick, Butch, and a few security guards managed to get rid of the reporters. Brick turned to his brother. "You're excited about this huh?"

Butch smirked in response. "I own a gym. _Own_. I'm not even out of high school yet. It's kinda surreal."

"Ah, the naivety of someone who doesn't know what real work is."

Butch rolled his eyes. He had been working at the gym since he was twelve. How much harder could it be?

**-Butch's office-**

Butch moaned out loud as Brick began another long speech explaining how to keep contracts and bills in order.

"I need a break," Butch said, getting out of _his _chair and walking out of _his _office.

"You haven't even been here an hour yet!" Brick called after him.

Butch ignored him as a few of his past coworkers congratulated him when he walked by. Everyone smiled as they made eye contact with him. Butch never realized how nice people were to their bosses. Butch ran into a large pile of boxes sitting near the entrance of the gym. He was usually the one in charge of putting away deliveries.

"Hey BC!" Butch shouted, spotting him just leaving his class. "Get over here and put away these boxes."

"That's _your_ job. I still gotta clean the bathrooms." BC finally looked up at Butch. "A suit? Isn't that a bit fancy for work?" BC wondered.

"Not when you _own _the place," Butch answered, putting emphasis on own.

"Huh? What about Brick?"

"Brick has a new job. Now stop asking questions and listen to your _boss_. I want these boxes gone within the hour."

BC rolled his eyes and stomped over to the boxes. They were much heavier than they looked. "Where do they go?" BC asked, straining under the weight.

"The room number is on top of each of the boxes."

BC looked; most of the boxes had to go upstairs.

"Oh, and no using the elevator. Remember, it's for guests only." Butch smirked as he walked away.

**-Jojo Gym-**

Buttercup was already panting as she reached the bottom of the staircase conveniently located all the way dow n the hall. She couldn't believe that this was the lightest box.

"Need some help?" Mitch asked as he came down the stairs. "Hey, isn't this Butch's old job? He should have asked someone else to do it.

"You knew about his promotion?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, it was all over the news last night."

_Not having a TV sucks._

Mitch grabbed one end of the box and helped Buttercup carry it upstairs. They were both panting when they reached the top.

"Only eight more to go," Buttercup mumbled.

"This is crazy," Mitch said, still a bit out of breath.

"I know. Butch is so confusing. One minute he's all nice and offering rides home, the next he's asking me to do the work of twelve men in an hour." Buttercup and Mitch picked up the next box. It was heavier than the first, but luckily it didn't have to go upstairs.

"It's weird. He barely talks to the rest of us. He ignores _me_ altogether. Maybe he has a crush on you," Mitch teased.

Buttercup nearly dropped her side of the box. "Don't be ridiculous. He thinks I'm a boy remember?" Buttercup reminded him, glad for the box between them hiding her reddening face. What a stupid thing to say, she felt like punching Mitch.

Mitch frowned. He expected her to laugh it off. She actually seemed flustered. "Hey BC?"

"What?" Buttercup answered, putting the box down in the correct room. They began walking to the front for more boxes.

"You wanna hang out after work today? We could play pool or something."

Buttercup looked at Mitch. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his brown shaggy hair fell into his face, covering his eyes.

"Sounds like a date to me," Butch said, walking up behind them. He leaned close to Buttercup's ear. "You going to say yes or what? The suspense is killing me."

"So what if it _is _a date?" Mitch yelled back at him, suddenly angry.

Butch backed up, he wasn't expecting that.

"Sto…stop kidding around Mitch. You're giving Butch the wrong idea." At this rate Butch would figure out she's a girl.

Butch didn't change his slightly disgusted look. "Date or not, this guy never hangs out with anyone after work."

"Actually, the only person he doesn't hang out with is you. He's been out plenty of times with the rest of the guys." Mitch countered.

"Alright, this conversation is getting weird now. There are still six more boxes to put away." Buttercup tried to change the subject.

Butch looked at Buttercup, completely ignoring her comment about the boxes. "Is that true? Am I the only person you won't hang out with?"

"Why would he?" Mitch answered before Buttercup had the chance. "You make him do sit-ups until he can barely breathe, force him to move a bunch of boxes that weigh a ton and you're trying to buy Pete's gym. All BC does is complain about you."

"That's not true!" Buttercup yelled. What was Mitch trying to do? If he kept it up, he'd get them both get fired.

"Don't worry about getting fired," Mitch said like he had just read her mind. "That's the last thing Butch will do."

"You're right," Butch said with venom. "Before I fire you, I'll make your life a living hell." He said it directly to Buttercup before quickly leaving.

"What was that?" Buttercup asked Mitch.

"The guy gets on my nerves," Mitch said, picking up the next box. Another trip upstairs.

"So you decide to make him hate me? In case you haven't noticed, I need this job."

"I guess I got a bit carried away. Anyway…" Mitch said eager to change the topic. "What do you say to going on that date?"

This time Buttercup actually dropped the box. "Seriously?"

"Why not? Butch can't stay mad forever and I have a coupon for Crazy Jim's," Mitch replied, picking up the box on his own.

Buttercup wasn't sure what to say. Mitch had been her friend since kindergarten. She had never even considered the possibility of dating him. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't a bad option. The only other guy she might have considered dating thought she was a boy.

She stared at Mitch's back as he easily carried the heavy box up the stairs. He must have been faking being so tired after the first box. Damn boys and their superior upper body strength.

It wasn't that Buttercup never noticed how good looking Mitch was. He was fairly muscular and had a playful grin that she liked. His looks never really mattered to her. He'd always been closer to a brother than anything else, but now that he was asking her out, she started to look at him differently.

She hadn't said another word until all the boxes were put away. "It might be fun."

It took Mitch a minute to comprehend what she was talking about. "Really? You want to go?"

"Yes; and stop smiling like that. It's creepy."

**-Butch's office-**

Butch wasn't paying attention to what Brick was saying. Something about work chopsticks, or was it ethics? He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brick asked.

"Please don't stop your lecture on my account. I just gotta piss."

Brick sighed. "What did I just say about appropriate language? Refer to it as _using the restroom_."

"Whatever, not like everyone doesn't know what's going on in there," Butch said walking out.

Before he could get to the bathroom, he heard BC talking to Mitch.

"Really? You want to go?"

"Yes, and stop smiling like that. It's creepy."

Something was going on between them. He always knew that they were friends, but this was more. Were they both gay? What did he care?

Butch continued on his way to the bathroom, but every time he heard Mitch or BC laugh he stopped. The thought of them going on a date disgusted him. He decided that he hated gay people.

Butch quickly used the bathroom and walked back to his office.

"Stop it Mitch!"

"It looks better like this," Mitch laughed.

Butch's blood ran cold. He looked around the corner to see BC's hair in a ponytail on top of his head.

"Stop playing around and get back to work! BC there's a lot of full trash bins around here. Take them out, _alone_." Butch walked back his office, annoyed. He needed to keep Mitch and BC away from each other. They were supposed to be working, not socializing.

"Things not go well in the bathroom?" Brick said when he noticed his brother's mood.

"I just saw Mitch and BC. I think they were flirting."

Brick gave butch a weird look. "So?"

"So, they're both guys. That makes them gay."

"What of it? We've employed homosexuals before and many of our gym members are gay."

"It's disgusting!"

"Me thinks he doth protest too much."

"What?"

"Just a random line from Shakespeare that came to mind."

**-Jojo Gym-**

"Only half an hour until we're closed," breathed Mitch. He had just finished his last class of the day. He looked over at Buttercup who was on her last bag of trash. "I'll help you with that," he said as he took the bag from her.

"Didn't I say alone?" Butch said, appearing out of nowhere and handing the bag back to Buttercup.

Mitch was suddenly angry again. "Aren't you being a bit too harsh? Do you even know how big this place is? There are more than a hundred trash bags. He's been at this for hours."

"I can handle a few trash bags." BC said, shouldering the large black bag.

Butch looked at BC. He looked like he had just run a marathon and would drop any minute. He had actually come to give him more work, because somehow he seemed to take out all the trash bags before closing time, meaning that he could go on his "date" with Mitch. Not going to happen.

Butch handed the work he intended for BC to Mitch

"What's this?" Mitch asked as he took the large stack of membership applications.

"Get it done by tomorrow."

"All of this? But this will take hours, we close in ten minutes."

"Then you better get started," Butch said, walking away without another word. Mysteriously he had gotten the bag of trash from Buttercup without her noticing.

Mitch looked at Buttercup, who was busy wondering how he had managed to get the bag. "I guess we can't go on our date today."

Buttercup quickly punched him in the chest. "What if someone hears you," she said, looking around.

"Ouch," Mitch said, rubbing his chest. "Calm down, no one's around. Let's make plans tomorrow after work."

"Sure," Buttercup called. She waved to Mitch before leaving.

**-Utonium home-**

Buttercup opened the door to her home to find Blossom and Bubbles lying face up on the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked, plopping on the couch.

Bubbles answered first. "I'm grounded for a week. I tried to explain to dad that my friend took me to her house because I got sick after school, but I'm still grounded," she whined.

"What did you expect? You should have let someone know. You let us all worry, especially after what happened with Buttercup," Blossom scolded.

Bubbles sighed in response.

"As for me," Blossom began. "I lost my job and the rent is due in a couple weeks."

"Whaaaa? How did you lose your job? Aren't you Miss Perfection?" Buttercup asked, a bit smug as she crossed her arms.

Blossom sat up with her back to her sisters. She hadn't told them about her detentions yet. She wasn't sure she should tell them the whole truth about what's been happening with Brick and the RRB. Bubbles and her dad would want her to leave the school and Buttercup would want to fight the RRB.

"I have two weeks of detention."

"Detention!" Buttercup, Bubbles and the professor, who just walked in, all said at the same time.

"What did you do?" Bubbles asked.

"I…uh…stopped a guy from picking on a classmate," Blossom said. It was part true. "They didn't exactly believe my side of the story."

"That's terrible." The professor exclaimed.

"I bet it's because you're not loaded like the rest of those snobs." Buttercup added. "You'd never do anything against the rules."

"They just don't know me yet. It was presumptuous of me to think I could do what I normally do in a new school." Blossom felt guilty. Her family believed her so easily. Of course, they had no reason not to.

"I know it might be hard, but try not to stand out too much until they get to know you," The professor said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: weird place to end, but there's a part two.


	13. Because it Also Starts With a B

**A/N**: Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>-Jojo Gym-<strong>

Buttercup loved her Sunday morning class. It was always the quietest of the classes and usually her most advance students would come so she could really get a work out. She was just leaving the showers when she ran into Butch.

"Hey BC. About the other day. I think I was a bit unfair. I want to make it up to you by taking you on a little trip right now."

Buttercup was caught off guard, but not too surprised. Butch always treated her like crap and then apologized by giving her something. He must have felt really bad this time. "Now? But I have to finish up work."

"Already taken care of, Mitch is covering the stuff you were supposed to do and if you're worried about the money, you can consider this a paid vacation. The limo is already outside."

"Paid vacation? What are we waiting for?"

Buttercup led the way outside and climbed into the waiting limo with Butch behind her.

"So, where are we going?" Buttercup asked out of curiosity. It took her a while to realize how bad this situation could be. What if he took her to the beach or pool, anywhere where she would have to take her clothes off would be bad.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises. Just tell me."

"Trust me; you're going to like this surprise."

Buttercup frowned. Although he spoke confidently, he looked nervous.

After a few minutes of riding in silence Butch suddenly spoke up. "Why isn't your phone number listed in your records?"

"Why were you looking for my number?"

Buttercup smirked when she noticed Butch's quick blush. "Just answer the question."

"I don't have a phone," Buttercup mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Not even a house phone?"

"What…are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No. It's just…you _need_ a cell phone. What if you need help or get lost or need to call the police?"

Buttercup sighed, a little annoyed. She had heard the same lecture dozens of times from her friends at school. "I can take care of myself; I don't need anyone's help. A phone isn't a necessity; it's a luxury, and one which I can't afford right now."

Butch couldn't respond to this. Conversation stopped for the next hour, the only sounds coming from the smooth jazz the limo driver was listening to.

"I can't stand it anymore. We've been traveling for over an hour now. Where the hell are we going? If it's the beach we might as well turn back now." Buttercup released her pent up nerves.

"Fine I'll tell you…." Butch smirked before continuing. "We're going to the Biz Habarti Auto Show."

Excitement flickered in Buttercup's eyes before she realized that Butch had to be lying. "I want to know the truth. Even if you had enough money to get in, that show is by invite only. The only ones who go are the most famous celebrities and richest people in the world." Buttercup folded her arms, a bit disappointed that she was fooled even for a second.

"What little faith you have." Butch produced an invitation from a compartment in the limo.

Buttercup couldn't believe her eyes. "Is…is it real?" Her voice trembled in her excitement.

"Would you like to touch it?" Butch asked in a sultry voice.

Buttercup looked down at her hands as if they were unworthy of receiving Butch's gift.

"Here why don't you take a closer look," Butch urged, handing over the treasure he possessed to Buttercup's awaiting hands.

She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but the paper seemed to be glowing. Buttercup looked at it carefully, reading each word.

"Wait. This says that it's semi-formal dress. Like shirt and tie or something."

"Yeah. So?"

Buttercup looked down at her baggy gym shorts and oversized T-shirt that she usually wore to the gym.

"Well, I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion," she said, gesturing to her attire.

"Come on; give me more credit than that. I have a suitable change of clothes for the both of us in the back."

"Thanks!" Buttercup exclaimed overjoyed. "But, why are you being so nice? I mean, why take _me_ of all people?"

"I told you already. We're friends. Besides, I'm sure this wouldn't be nearly as entertaining without you."

Buttercup found his statement a bit suspicious but decided not to push her luck.

After a few more minutes of driving they pulled up to the largest hotel Buttercup had ever seen. If she didn't know any better she'd say the place was made of pure gold. Everything had a shine to it as if it had just been built yesterday.

Butch pointed to a door and handed Buttercup a suit bag. "You change in here." He pointed to the door across the hall. "I have this one. The show starts in half an hour so don't be too long." Butch smirked and disappeared behind his door.

Buttercup stared, confused after him, before going into the small room. She was surprised they were changing in separate rooms, but she wasn't about to complain. She was shocked to see a girl was already in there.

"Oh sorry. I'll come back when you're done." Buttercup began backing out of the room, but the girl stopped her.

"Don't be silly. I'm here to help you get ready. Please change behind this screen. I'll do your hair and makeup when you're done."

_Make-up?_ Buttercup had heard of actors wearing makeup, but normal guys? The life of the rich sure was strange. Buttercup went behind the screen and unzipped the bag. To her shock/horror a long green silk dress was inside.

**-Butch's changing room-**

"What is this?" BC yelled as he stormed into Butch's changing room.

Butch was in the middle of pulling off his shirt when the 5'5'' BC stormed into the room fuming mad.

"What? Green not your color?" Butch burst out laughing. He stopped when he noticed BC glaring at him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the dress or the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Ha ha very funny," BC said, braking the glare. "Just get the real clothes."

"Actually…" Butch paused in his laughter. "I need you to wear the dress."

"What?"

"You're getting paid for this and I'm your boss so you have to listen to what I say."

BC crossed his arms and frowned. "I'll quit before I wear that dress. Why would you want me to wear this anyway?"

"Well," Butch blushed at the memory. "There is this girl. I've known her forever and I've had a crush on her for about as long."

"Let me guess," BC interrupted. "She's coming to the show and you want to make her jealous."

"Right," Butch said, glad he caught on so quick.

"And exactly how do you plan on making her jealous by dressing a guy up in a dress? Why didn't you ask a girl to do it? I'm sure any girl would fall all over themselves just to be near you."

"Girls are annoying. They're hard to get rid of once you show any kind of interest and I haven't met one yet who knows a thing about cars. It's just a dress. What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything. I don't wear dresses and I'm not about to start."

"Then have fun waiting outside." With that, Butch pushed BC out of his room.

He sighed as he locked the door behind him. Was he being too harsh? He certainly would have reacted the same way if someone had asked _him _to wear a dress. Why did he expect different from BC?

Butch threw up his arms in defeat and grabbed the extra suit he brought. He flung open his door and threw it at BC, who happened to be sulking in the hallway. "I don't want to waste the ticket," he quickly said before closing the door again, although not fast enough to drown out the subsequent "Yes!" from BC.

**-Biz Habarti Auto Show-**

"Just try to blend in," Butch said.

Buttercup was pretty sure she just walked into a dream. Surrounding her were twenty of the fastest, most expensive and most beautiful cars she had ever seen. The same could be said of the people. It just wasn't normal for this many good looking people to be in the same place. For the first time she found herself wondering where she was on the scale of beauty in this place.

All thoughts of self-consciousness dropped, however, when she saw it. It was _the car. _She hadn't known it, but it was the car she had been waiting her whole life for. It did 0-60 in 2.5 seconds. It had butterfly doors. It was silver and green. In short, it was absolutely perfect. Buttercup practically floated to the car to get a better look, while mingling and other social stuffs were happening in the background.

It was half an hour before Buttercup came out of her trance like state. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Butch actually talking to someone. It was a girl, tall, beautiful and feminine, everything she wasn't.

Buttercup drifted a bit closer to listen in on their conversation. Just as she got within earshot, a guy walked up to them.

"Oh Butch, this is my boyfriend Charles Bingly. Charles, this is Butch. We were childhood friends."

Judging from the reluctant way which Butch shook Charles' hand. The girl must be the one he was talking about.

"So what have you been up to?" The girl asked Butch.

"Well I own my own gym now."

"Oh, Charles here owns his own island. It's probably about 500 times the size of your gym. He's also a knight. He was knighted by the queen of England herself for saving her life."

"It was no big deal," Charles said in a British accent. "Anyone who knows the Heimlich maneuver would have done the same."

"Impressive," Butch mumbled. "How has your family been Emily?" he asked, desperate to talk about anything besides Charles.

Everything Emily said seemed to belittle Butch and the shocking thing was, he was just letting her. It annoyed Buttercup that Emily was being such a jerk, but it annoyed her more that Butch was doing nothing to stop her.

**-Over by the luxury cars-**

Butch hated the way his old friend was talking to him. She knew how he felt about her and she was using it to hurt him. Emily used to be so nice. She followed him around everywhere and looked up to him. Everything changed when he told her that he liked her. Suddenly Emily became malicious and manipulating. She used the fact the he had a crush on her to get whatever she wanted. The sad thing was, it usually worked. She did this until there was nothing left she wanted, after that she stopped hanging out with him all together.

"Well enough about Charles and me. Where is your girlfriend? I thought you said you were bringing her."

Butch cursed his bad luck. "Uh, she was feeling sick."

Emily looked at Butch incredulously. "Really?"

"Actually, I'm feeling much better."

Butch looked behind him and nearly fell over at the sight of BC in a dress. Not only did he make a convincing girl, but a gorgeous one. He had on a long brown wig and huge breasts. They must have been water balloons or something, and his pale green dress flowed down to just above his knee, revealing a pair of the nicest guy legs Butch had ever seen. _When did he have time to shave?_

Emily looked BC up and down. "_Your _Butch's girlfriend?"

It took a while for Butch to recover from shock. He quickly hugged BC. "I'm glad you could make it. You look beautiful." Butch turned to Emily. "I would like to introduce you to…"

BC held out his hand. "Buttercup, nice to meet you."

"Emily Thorne." Emily returned the hand shake but did not drop her skeptical look.

"Charles." He also shook BC's hand.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Emily asked Butch.

"One year," Butch replied, pulling BC close. He molded to his side flawlessly. It was so natural it was easy for Butch to forget he was holding onto a boy.

"Really? That's a long time. I'm sure you two know a lot about each other."

"Just about everything," BC answered with incredible acting skills.

"Then I'm sure you would pass my little test."

BC smiled. "Bring it on."

"Wait a minute," Butch panicked. He barely talked to BC at work and they never really hung out outside of work. He barely knew his last name. How could BC possibly pass this test? "This is stupid. BC doesn't need to pass some test."

"She wants to do it," Emily replied.

Butch looked at BC.

"I'll be fine," he winked. "Ask me anything."

"When is Butch's birthday?"

There was no way BC could know that. He never told him. He was going to fail the first question. Butch was trying to hide the fact that he was freaking out. Not only would it be embarrassing if Emily founf out he was lying, but she would never let him forget it.

"Too easy, it was two days ago." BC said with no hesitation. Butch breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, then here's another easy one. What's Butch's favorite color?"

"Green. How about a challenge?"

BC was getting way too confidant. He crossed his arms as if this would be a cake walk.

Emily smirked. "Fine, then what's Butch's favorite flavor of ice-cream?"

Now he's done it. There have to be a thousand flavors of ice-cream. How would BC guess which one he liked most?

"Butch is simple. He prefers vanilla."

"That's right!" Butch exclaimed enthusiastically. "See, she knows everything about me." Butch beamed at BC. He thought he would get that one wrong for sure.

"I'm not even close to finished." Emily said, still smirking. "Where does Butch hide all his Pokémon cards?"

"I don't have those anymore." Butch said with a slight blush.

"Under his mattress." BC said with the same conviction with which she answered the previous questions.

Butch stared at BC. "How did you…?"

"Right again." Emily said. "I'll have to make these a bit tougher."

But no matter how hard the question was, or how much Butch worried that there was no way BC could know the answer. He got all of them right. After the 40th question, Charles finally stopped Emily.

"Come on, I thinks it's pretty obvious that she knows a lot about him."

"That's impossible," Emily replied, not wanting to stop until she got a question wrong. "Butch couldn't have gotten a girlfriend."

"Well like it or not. I'm right here." BC said, squeezing Butch's hand for emphasis. Butch smiled, this is more than he could ever ask for. He wasn't sure how BC knew the answers to all Emily's questions but he was glad he did.

"Than if you really are Butch's girlfriend. How about you two kiss?"

"What?" BC said. "I don't have to…"

Before BC could finish his sentence, Butch was already kissing him. There was no going back now. BC already looked like a girl, so the only people would know that he was kissing a boy were BC and himself.

Butch was surprised by how soft BC's lips were and how good he smelled. He pulled away slowly, wishing BC were really a girl and that he wasn't just pretending that she was his girlfriend. It was a crazy thought that he would have to get rid of, but for now, he was going to enjoy this short time.

BC turned a deep red. Butch wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"Well," BC said, clearly flustered by the kiss. "Your turn. Let's see you and Charles kiss."

Emily turned to Charles, but he immediately backed away. "Sorry Emily, but that's asking too much."

Emily nervously laughed. "What are you talking about Charles? We kiss all the time."

"No Emily, we don't." Charles said, completely losing his British accent. "You're not even my girlfriend, Sarah is. I really wanted to use your yacht for our anniversary, but I'm not cheating on her to do it." He turned to Butch and Buttercup. "You too are obviously in love. I could tell by the way you look at each other. Sorry about all of this. My name isn't even Charles, its Ryan."

Emily looked mortified. "I…I…" her eyes filled with tears and she ran from the room.

"Wait I didn't mean to make you cry." Ryan called after her. Butch followed her, leaving Buttercup and Ryan standing there awkwardly.

"Way to go Charles." Buttercup said sarcastically.

Ryan slumped against the wall. "You sure you want to leave them alone? I think Emily has a thing for your boyfriend."

Buttercup joined Ryan on the wall. "It's cool. I'm not his girlfriend anyway."

"Wow, I guess they both had the same ridiculous idea."

"Yeah, except you obviously got the better deal. I wish I asked for a yacht."

"Hey, you want to go look at some cars before this thing ends."

"Best idea I've heard all day."

Buttercup and Ryan looked at the cars until the end of the show. She met up with Butch near their changing rooms.

"So you two a couple now?" Buttercup asked Butch when they were walking back to the limo.

Butch laughed. "Far from it. As far as she knows I'm in love with a girl named Buttercup."

Buttercup's heart did some involuntary flips. She worked to hide her blush. "But the whole reason we did this was to make her jealous. I'd say it worked. She likes you; you could have what you want."

"She doesn't like me. She just likes that I like her. She just wants a pet to boss around. Well, it aint gonna be me."

Buttercup smirked. "Good. I was beginning to think you were soft."

"Soft? I had to have a will of steel to be able to kiss you like that."

"Don't think it was easy for me. It took all I had not to gag."

"By the way, how did you know all that stuff about me?"

"You're famous. Most of it you could look up on the internet."

"What about my hiding place for my Pokémon collection? Not even my brothers know about that."

"That one was a guess. It's the same place I keep my blanket."

"Your what?" Butch asked, not hearing the last part.

"Oh nothing."

"Oh and that name? Buttercup was it? Did you just pick the girly-est name you could think of?"

"Well, uh…since my name is BC. I just thought I'd use Buttercup, because it also starts with a B."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another chapter ends and Butch still has no clue that BC is a girl. I wonder how long I should torment him. Reds chapter next!


	14. Elmer's Greatest Fear

**A/N**: First I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. They all keep me working on this story :) and sorry for the extra-long wait. This is part 1; part 2 will be posted very soon for all you eager beavers.

* * *

><p>"Buttercup, is that you?" the professor called from his room as Buttercup entered the house.<p>

She answered her dad before passing her sisters in the living room and heading straight for the bed room. Buttercup slumped against the wall, happy for the privacy. She felt as if she had just run a mile holding her breath. Every time Butch opened his mouth to talk she thought he would call her out on her lies.

After a moment of calming down, Buttercup looked in the mirror. _Why didn't he notice? _She wondered as she appraised her short hair. She never thought of herself as pretty. No, pretty was for girls like Blossom and Bubbles, who cared about brushing their hair and cutting their nails. But she never thought she looked like a boy. How could Butch be so fooled by her? She wasn't even a very good actress.

Buttercup thought about the people at the auto show, the people who probably surrounded Butch all the time. Every one of them was gorgeous. Even the girls who clearly weren't very girly wore make-up and nice dresses. Compared to them, Buttercup was plain.

Suddenly, Buttercup shook her hair and flopped down on the bed. Why was she thinking like this? Isn't it a good thing that Butch thinks she's a guy? Buttercup closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly.

…

Brick, Boomer, and Butch waited in the hallway after setting everything up.

"I still can't believe we actually have to go to classes because of you." Boomer mumbled. His sleep schedule would suffer for this.

Brick rolled his eyes and said nothing. How many times would he have to apologize for this?

"Why is it that when Boomer or I get punished no one else gets affected, but when you do something wrong, we _all_ have to suffer?"

Brick was getting tired of this. From the moment Brick told his brothers about the punishment they have been complaining.

"Look, it's not like you two are losing anything over this. All Boomer does is sleep or hit on girls in his spare time and you spend most of your time playing video games or fighting. I'm the only one losing work time here."

"Are you saying work is more important than sleep?" Boomer piped up.

"Shut up, she's coming."

Blossom was walking with Elmer to her locker like she did every morning. It was one of the few moments that she could actually talk to him before classes began.

"…I even lost my job because of him. Why shouldn't I hate him?" Blossom asked after Elmer told her she should try being nicer to the king of mean. Blossom stopped in front of her locker and put in the combination.

"Hey, what's up with the crowd?" Elmer asked right before Blossom opened her locker to a flurry of red confetti to the face and a note hanging inside.

Elmer's eyes widened with horror. He quickly tried to close Blossom's locker. "Blossom, it's a red card."

Blossom opened her locker again. "It's too late to hide it Elmer, besides, I'm not afraid of some silly piece of paper." Blossom grabbed the note and read it. "Blossom, it would be in your best interest to drop out of school by the end of the day." She flipped it over. "It's not signed." As if she didn't know who did this.

Elmer grabbed the letter and read it over. He trembled as if he were the one getting the note. "I tried to tell you Blossom. If only you listened. Now you're doomed."

Blossom took her letter back, shaking her head at her petrified friend. She looked over at the crowd to find Brick and his brothers smirking at her. "Maybe I'll take this to the principal as evidence." She yelled at them. They only laughed in response. Thinking about her last encounter with the principal, Blossom decided against it and threw the letter away.

Elmer grabbed Blossom's arm before she had a chance to walk away. "It's not too late Blossom. Apologize to Brick for everything and maybe he'll let this go."

Blossom would rather swallow hot coals, but Elmer looked as if he might seriously drop dead if she didn't talk to Brick. Blossom walked over to Brick who was smirking at her.

"She's come to apologize." Elmer said before Blossom could get a word out. Elmer figured if he didn't say anything she might not do it.

Butch laughed, "it's a bit too late for that don't you think?"

Blossom turned to Elmer and shrugged. "Well, I tried."

"Wait a minute." Brick called causing Blossom to cringe.

"What?"

"You happened to catch me in a good mood. Tell you what, you kiss the bottom of my shoe and all will be forgiven."

Blossom couldn't be more offended. How dare he request something so ridiculous.

Elmer leaned in close to Blossom. "Just do it and get it over with, then we can have a peaceful high school life after," he whispered.

Blossom tensed her foot, trying hard not to kick him a second time. "You know what Brick," Blossom said in a sugary sweet voice. "If that's what it takes to show you how sorry I am." Blossom made a show of bending down slowly.

"I can't believe she's actually going to do it." Boomer said with wide eyes.

Brick's smile widened with every inch Blossom's face came closer to his shoe.

Blossom stopped halfway there and suddenly pulled Brick's pants down reviling his silk red boxers. "That's what I think of apologizing to you." To Blossom's dismay, instead of laughter and harsh whispers, gasps of delight could be heard from every girl in the hallway.

Blossom looked at Brick. He hadn't even bothered to pick up his pants. The man looked like a god; he could model underwear for a living. Life just wasn't fair. At lease Brick seemed considerably angered by it.

"Don't you dare insult me like that again." Blossom said before stomping off.

Butch takes a step after her, but Boomer stops him. "She a girl, you can't hit her remember."

"Maybe I'll just twist her into a pretzel or something." Butch was itching to punish the girl.

"He's right Butch, besides," Brick says, pulling up his pants. "After a few short days, she'll be so miserable she'll wish that we had only beaten her up."

If Blossom thought she was being ignored before, she had no idea. Everyone except Elmer acted as if she wasn't even there. She found herself missing the evil glares she'd get from people and worst of all, for some reason Brick was sitting in all her classes as if to make sure she stay as miserable as possible. They wouldn't just pretend not to see her; they would talk about her like she wasn't there. Most took bets on how long she would last, not many thought she'd last more than a week.

Although Elmer was sweet enough to continue to talk to her, he wasn't brave enough to stand up for her. Even when the few friends he had ignored her, Elmer didn't say anything. It's not like Blossom expected him to, but it would have been nice.

Blossom welcomed lunch when it finally came. She was looking forward to sitting on the roof and talking with the boy there.

When the bell rang Blossom noticed Brick follow her out, she tried to lose him by walking in the opposite direction of the cafeteria but he kept a close tail.

Frustrated Blossom turned on him. "Why are you following me?"

Brick pretended not to hear her and stood in the hall as if she weren't there. Blossom darted into the nearest girl's restroom and waited for Brick to leave. She poked her head out every couple of minutes, but Brick was determined not to let her out of his sight.

Blossom looked around the bathroom for any other exit, but there was only one way in or out. After another fifteen minutes, Blossom gave up and decided to eat lunch with Elmer.

Elmer was sitting with his friends and was surprised to see Blossom walking over to him. He scooted over to give her room to sit, but his friends quickly closed the space.

"What are you doing?" they wondered. Everyone knows that the first day of a red card the student in question had to be ignored. It was how things worked, or you could end up in the same situation.

"Come on guys, give her a chance. At least she stood up to them." Elmer tried to convince them to let her sit.

"Look where that's gotten her. Do you want to end up in the same situation?"

"Fine, if she can't sit here then I'll go sit with her by myself."

Blossom smiled at her friend. Elmer tried to get up to leave, but his friends kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Look Elmer, the thing is, we are already associated with you."

"Yeah, so?"

"You hanging out with her is like us hanging out with her. Even though it's not, that's how the rest of the school will see it, including the RRB, get it?"

As much as Elmer hated to admit, he knew he was right. The school already lumped them together. If he continued to talk to Blossom like he always does he would be dragging all of his friends in the same situation. He couldn't do that to them.

Blossom waited for Elmer for few minutes, but after a while it was clear that he wasn't going to eat with her. There wasn't much time left in lunch anyway. Blossom went to one of the deserted tables and quickly ate lunch alone. She was a little hurt by Elmer's cowardice but she _did_ bring it on herself.

With no one to talk to Blossom decided to focus solely on her studies. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. It wasn't until the last bell rung that Blossom realized that she still had to serve detention.

It took Blossom little time to find the detention room. It was the only classroom in their whole school that actually looked like a normal classroom. Instead of the expensive wall length windows, there was a normal window with boring white blinds. The usually extravagant arrangement of lighting was replaced by harsh florescent lights complete with a flickering light in the corner. In its own way, the school really went all out to create a most unpleasant atmosphere.

Blossom figured that most students talked their way out of detention because there was only one other kid there. He looked like he was sleeping. He had a white cap on and was facing the wall. The teacher didn't seem to mind his sleeping. Blossom took a seat in the middle of the class room.

The teacher stood up. "I see everyone is here. Please place all your belongings, including your cell phone, into your bag and bring it here."

Blossom did as she was instructed, noticing that the sleeping boy didn't stir.

The teacher took Blossom's stuff. "I'll be back in two hours, sit here and think about what you have done," she said before leaving. Apparently, not even the teachers wanted to sit through detention.

Blossom sighed and shifted in her seat. She was hoping to at least get some homework done, but with her stuff gone there was truly nothing to do, but think.

"Hey." Blossom heard the voice, but she wasn't sure where it came from. She looked at the sleeping boy curiously, but figured it couldn't be him. She wondered if she was starting to imagine things.

"Yeah it was me. Why didn't you come to the roof today?"

Blossom's confused face turned into a full on grin. It was the boy from the roof. He hid his face so she still had no idea who he was, but it was nice to see so much of him. Unfortunately, it was hard to tell much about his body shape from the way he sat in the chair. She could rule out Elmer though. Elmer was much lankier than this guy, although the guy wasn't particularly muscular.

"Well?"

In her shock, Blossom forgot to answer. "I was being followed."

"By Elmer?" The boy guessed.

"By Brick of all people."

"Makes sense."

"Why would that make any sense?"

"It's pretty obvious what you do during the rest of your day at school, but where you eat lunch is a mystery. Brick isn't too fond of not knowing anything. I'm actually surprised he hadn't done it sooner and that he allowed you to notice he was doing it at all."

"Even if he was trying to be secretive, there wasn't much to distract me from noticing him. If you didn't know, I got a red card today. I guess that makes me invisible to everyone, even Elmer. I'm glad I have at least one brave friend."

"Well, hiding my face and only talking to you when we're alone isn't exactly brave, but I'm glad I can be your friend."

Blossom smiled and leaned her head on her hands."Oh, it's not so bad."

"Blossom," the boy's voice suddenly got serious.

"What is it?"

"I don't think you're taking this seriously enough. Getting a red card is no joke. Every student in the school will be trying to make your life as miserable as possible."

Blossom smiled at his concern. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm stronger than you think. I'll be fine."

"This is only the beginning. Tomorrow you should probably bring your uniform in a bag with you to school. It'll get messy. I know you're strong, but it'll be tough not to drop out."

Blossom was beginning to have second thoughts. How bad would this get? "Um…has anyone ever…" Blossom searched for the right word, but nothing really came to mind. "Has anyone ever uh…survived a red card?"

"Well, people sometimes beg their way out of it, but unless it happens in the first day Brick isn't usually very forgiving."

…

When Blossom finally got home Bubbles practically jumped her. "Blossom! I've been waiting for forever. I got a job!" Bubbles jumped up and down with excitement.

"Please shut her up," Buttercup begged. "She's been like that ever since we got home. I'm getting a headache over here."

Blossom gave Buttercup a stern look and returned her attention to her blonde sister. "That's great Bubbles! Where at?"

"Your old job actually. I know the new owner and he says he'd be willing to hire you back too. We could work together!"

"Really? That's great!" Blossom smiled at the first good thing to happen to her all day.

"Now you don't have to worry so much about getting a job. I know it bothered you."

"You're the best Bubbles." Blossom pulled her sister in for a tight hug. Her family never let her down. She knew there was no way she could drop out of her school and let her family down.

…

"I just can't believe she had the nerve to pants you in front of the whole school."

Brick rubbed his temples. He was getting close to his boiling point. "Princess, you've been talking about her since you got here. I'm trying to play a nice game of pool without thinking about that devil."

"If you keep talking to your teammate that way, we'll lose Bricky." Princess pouted.

"You're already losing. Two against one and I'm still winning. I guess you're not good at everything huh Brick." Butch laughed as he sunk yet another solid colored ball.

"Where is Boomer anyway?" asked Princess as she carefully avoided the end of Butch's pool stick.

"Probably with a new girl." Brick answered, chalking the end of his stick.

"He better slowdown. At the rate he's going he would have dated every girl in Townsville in a few months." It was Princess's turn and she was purposefully having trouble lining up her next shot.

"That's how I want to live," Butch said.

"Yeah right Mr. One-crush-for-my-whole-life," Brick said, pointedly ignoring Princess's false struggles.

"I got over that a while ago."

"Really? But I heard she actually liked you." Princess said, handing the stick to Brick.

"He was too busy with his date to notice," Brick replied.

At the word date Butch narrowed his eyes. How did Brick know about that?

"Now what was her name?" Brick tapped his chin pretending to think.

"I was tired of Emily stomping all over my pride. I've decided to leave the pride stomping to _Blossom_." Butch emphasized her name, knowing how much Brick hated it.

Brick; who had been enjoying a nice change in topic, flipped the pool table, sending balls flying everywhere. He stomped away angrily.

Butch and Princess look at each other awkwardly. "Does this mean I won?"

…

The next day Blossom, following the boy's advice, brought her uniform in a bag to change into later. As she approached the school she heard someone shout. "There she is!"

Blossom looked around to see half the school running towards her with everything from mud to water balloons in their hands. Blossom ran towards the school, but she couldn't outrun all the flying objects. By the time she got to the front doors she was soaked and completely covered with a mixture of mud, paint, and flour.

She certainly was glad she didn't wear her uniform and quickly went to the washroom to change. Blossom had relative success at washing out all the gunk and was acceptable enough to go to class on time.

When Blossom got to class she noticed her chair was missing. "Okay, ha ha, please bring my chair back." Blossom searched the class for any guilty faces, but everyone ignored her.

"Blossom, don't think that hiding your chair will get you out of class work," the teacher scolded her.

"I didn't hide my chair Ma'am. Someone took it before I got here."

"You need to take responsibility for your actions. You will stand for the rest of the class."

Blossom didn't say anything else. What was the point? The teacher obviously didn't care what she had to say. It made Blossom wonder just how much influence the RRB had over everyone in this school.

After a long class, Blossom walked into the hallway expecting to be ignored. It was no pleasant surprise that this was not the people smacked her books from her hands as she walked, or they would stick out their feet to trip her. A few pulled her hair and untied her bow. The nastier one's shoved her into the wall as they passed by, calling her a loser and telling her to drop out already.

Blossom tried not to let all of this affect her. She had to stay strong for her family's sake. She went to the rest of her morning classes, but in every one of them she found that her chair was missing. She couldn't even go to the roof like she wanted to for lunch because Brick was still keeping a close watch on her. Again, Blossom was forced to eat alone in the lunch room. Unfortunately, this time she found all the empty chairs are covered in syrup.

"What a waste of syrup," Blossom thought out loud. Rich people don't often care about wasting food or money. She decided to go outside. But awaiting her were students with left over lunch or anything else they can get their hands on to pelt her with.

Frustrated, Blossom was forced to eat lunch in the girl's bathroom. She's never been so hated before. Maybe this wasn't worth it. She still had a chance at being a neurosurgeon if she went to a public school. It was hard not to miss her old friends and her sisters at a time like this. Blossom allowed a few tears to fall onto her food. She didn't feel like eating anyway.

The more tears fell, the guiltier Blossom felt for not listening to Elmer. He tried to warn her, to tell her that she would be miserable. Why didn't she listen?

"I told him I was stronger than that," Blossom recalled, wiping the tears from her face. "I _am _stronger than that. What am I doing sitting here crying?"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Blossom washed her face and left the Bathroom with a revived anger towards Brick and the rest of the RRB.

As she expected, her chair was missing from her afternoon classes, but it didn't get to her like it did earlier. Not even Brick's constant triumphant looks in nearly all her classes were getting to her. There was no way he was going to make her drop out.

Blossom was almost smiling as she entered her last class of the day. This time her entire desk was missing.

"Miss Utonium, since you can't seem to keep track of your desk please lean on one of your classmate's desk for the class." No teacher in this school seemed to understand how silly it would be for her to hide her own desk.

Blossom looked, but judging from the sudden lack of space on everyone's desk, no one was willing to share. Well almost no one, there was space on Brick's desk, but she'd rather sit on the floor than share desk space with him.

"Um, no one seems to have enough space for me. I'll just do the work on the floor." Blossom told the teacher as she prepared to sit down.

"Nonsense, Brick has plenty of room."

Brick turned to look at Blossom and smirked. Was he doing this on purpose?

"I don't want to be a distraction." Blossom thought quickly of any excuse in the world that would get her out of this.

"It shouldn't be a distraction. You two will be partners for the class project anyway."

"What!" Blossom couldn't hide her utter disgust. "I thought I was working on my own."

"That was when we had an odd number of students. Now I know this may be difficult for you to understand, but this class isn't about you. Please take out your notebook and allow me to start teaching."

Blossom flushed as the students laughed at her.

The teacher started the class. With Blossom's previous F's she couldn't afford another failing grade. The teacher handed them their Beta fish. They were to propose a question about Beta behavior and test their theory on the fish.

Blossom waited outside the classroom for Brick. "Listen, I really don't want to spend any unnecessary time with you, so I will finish on my own and I'll put your name on it."

"But I'll never learn anything by having you do all the work. I'll just go to your house after your detention is over and work with you on our project." Brick smiled. There was no better way to annoy her, then by going to her house.

"Over my dead body."

Brick leaned in close to her. "You could always go with the third option of failing the class or better yet, you could just drop out now and save yourself the trouble."

Blossom sighed. There was no way she was letting him kick her out of school. "Fine, wait for me after detention and we'll walk there."

"Sure thing." Brick walked away, leaving Blossom alone to walk to detention.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Poor Blossom, maybe things will get better in part 2, or maybe not ;)


	15. A Friendly Visit

**A/N: **Wow, four reviews in the first fifteen minutes. You guys are fast! I was inspired by your speediness and decided to post this way sooner than intended :)

* * *

><p>Blossom was disappointed to find that the boy from the roof wasn't in detention today, but brightened when she saw Brick wasn't waiting for her like she expected. Maybe he changed his mind and took the fish to his house instead, not that going to his house was much better.<p>

When Blossom opened her front door she was shocked to find Brick sitting in her living room talking to her dad.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked, stomping over to her father sitting with her arch enemy. "Why didn't you wait for me to get out of detention?"

Brick smirked, getting comfortable in her family couch. "I was enjoying the company of your quite interesting father."

"Blossom, what a charming classmate you have, so intelligent and considerate. He even brought over this lovely box of fine chocolates."

"It was nothing really."

The professor turned to his daughter, "Blossom, why don't you help me refill our guest's glass."

It was the nicest glass they owned and Blossom hated that he was drinking from it.

"He's not a guest dad. He's only here to work on our project together." Blossom said as they walked over to the kitchen.

When they were far enough away from Brick, the professor turned to Blossom with a serious face. "Now Blossom, if there is something going on between you two…"

"Dad, trust me, nothing…"

Blossom's father held up a hand to silence her.

"I want you to know that you have my full blessing."

Blossom nearly collapsed from shock. This coming from the guy who has a heart attack at the mere mention of the word boyfriend. It took a while before Blossom could formulate words. "There isn't now or will there ever be something going on between us."

The adult in the room slowly walked to the fridge, talking as he went. "Now I know teenage girls don't usually go for the smarter guys, but he could be good for you."

Blossom sighed. What exactly had Brick done to get her father to like him so much? "Dad I really don't want to talk about boys."

"Okay, I can take a hint." He handed Blossom the glass of water. "Here take this to him. I'll give you guys some space."

Blossom took the glass choosing not to argue with her father. Apparently the adults in her life had all gone crazy. First the teachers wouldn't believe her about her chairs, then she had to work on a project with Brick, and now her dad is practically ready to arrange her off to marry Brick.

"Let's get this thing over with," Blossom mumbled, returning to Brick.

Brick wasn't quite ready to jump into school work. He stared at the two Beta fish on the coffee table. "What did you and your father talk about in the kitchen? I find it hard to believe that he actually needed your help getting me some water."

Blossom ignored the pink raising to her cheeks. "What about you and my dad? He doesn't seem to hate you and I can't understand why."

Brick stared at Blossom, preferring to keep her in the dark. He noticed her red cheeks. Blushing, he usually associated with weakness, it was something ditzy girls did all the time when they flirted and it annoyed him, but on her it was…cute. Wait no it was weird. Yes weird, not cute. _"She's kinda cute." _Boomer's voice floated in his head.

Suddenly Bubbles popped into the room, cutting off all other thoughts. "Thanks for the ride!" Her blonde sister called to some unseen car. Bubbles turned around, only now noticing a new face in her living room. "Oh you have a visitor!"

"Nice to see you again Bubbles."

Bubbles blushed, remembering that she had given Brick a false name when she first met him. "Oh, um, yes, nice seeing you too."

Blossom wanted to ask how Bubbles knew Brick, but was distracted by her scantily clad form. "Bubbles, what are you wearing? That's not the uniform."

Bubbles pulled on her skirt. "It is so. It's a bit too small for me, but it's the only one they had left." Bubbles was practically busting out of her uniform. What was normally a crisp black, collared shirt barely covered her navel and the shirt was too tight to button past her breasts, revealing way more cleavage than usual. The skirt that should have come down to her knees, reached slightly above mid-thigh and that was after being pulled down to her hips.

Blossom pressed her fingers to her temple. "Please don't tell me you've been serving customers like that."

"It's my first day so I've only been training with the new boss; Boomer. He says a uniform my size will arrive by the time I'm ready to take customers."

Brick happened to remember that the previous day Boomer had been carrying a suspiciously large bag of trash to the dumpster outside of the restaurant. He had wondered why he didn't make one of the workers do it. It made sense now.

"He could have just let you work in your normal clothes if that was the case. You can't let him take advantage of you," Blossom warned. If Boomer was anything like his brother, he definitely planned it.

"He isn't taking advantage of me; he was super nice the whole time and even insisted on giving me a ride home."

Blossom sighed as she realized her sister always gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. "Well you better go change before dad sees you in that."

"Right," Bubbles bounced away to their room.

Blossom didn't miss Brick's lingering eyes. Blossom disregarded Brick's blatant staring as she tried to come up with a hypothesis for the fish. It consisted mostly of Blossom suggesting questions and Brick shooting her down every time.

They had been working for only fifteen minutes when they heard a knock at the door. Blossom looked at Brick expectantly.

"Well if you're not going to do any work, you might as well get the door." She said as she looked at her notebook covered in crossed out questions.

Brick had talked to Blossom's father long enough to know who the only person not home was. His lips formed a small smile as he stood up to get the door.

Blossom was quite shocked he actually listened, but decided not to voice this.

…

"Come on, I hate waiting." Buttercup had forgotten her key at the gym and was not about to walk the mile and a half back for it.

She was about to knock again when the door knob turned. _'Finally'_ she thought, but instead of her dad or one of her sisters standing there, it was Brick.

"Mr. Jojo, what…what are you doing at my house?" Panic was clear on Buttercup's face.

"Your father was telling me about his three lovely _daughters. _Funny how he didn't mention a son."

Buttercup felt defeated, she would be fired for sure. "So you know then."

"Oh, I always knew."

"What? But…but you're the one who hired me. If you knew, then you wouldn't have hired me in the first place right?"

"Well I wasn't going to at first, especially after seeing your clearly faked ID."

Buttercup pouted, she thought she had done a pretty good job with that.

"I hired you because you can fight and as you are a girl, I didn't have to worry about any trainer-trainee relationships and because you're pretending to be a boy I didn't have to worry about any trainer-trainer relationships either. Even if everyone found out that you were a girl, you would be a role model for the students you would teach. It was really a win-win for me."

Buttercup felt like an idiot. Brick knew the whole time. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Does this mean that Butch knows too?"

"If he knew then this wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

"So what? This has just been some game to you? I could just tell Butch and everything would be fine." Buttercup had to admit, it would be a huge weight off her shoulders. She hated all the lying, especially to Butch. He may be mean sometimes, but he didn't deserve it.

"I wouldn't do that just yet." Brick stepped aside to let Buttercup in the house. "Unlike me, Butch tends to make business decisions based on emotion. He'd probably fire you."

"But you're going to tell him anyway." Buttercup countered.

Brick crossed his arms pretending to think about it. "Tell you give me something I could use against that redheaded sister of yours and my lips are sealed."

"Something to use against Blossom? But why…?"

"Brick, you get lost or something?" Blossom interrupted. She noticed Buttercup standing in the hall. "Oh Buttercup, your home late."

"Yeah, I stayed late at work today." Buttercup quickly went to her room. She wasn't sure what Brick had planned or why Blossom of all people. She didn't want to tell him anything, but if she didn't she'd lose her job and Butch. For some reason, the possibility of losing Butch hurt her more than anything else.

"What was that about?" Blossom asked Brick as she watched her sister quickly retreat to her room. Brick mumbled something under his breath which clearly wasn't an answer to her question. "Oh, just forget I asked. Let's just try to figure out a hypothesis."

Blossom stared at the fish as she tried to think of something Brick would approve of. She tried not to think about the fact that she'd be done with this part if her teacher had allowed her to work on her own like she wanted.

"Blossom!" Her father called from his room. Blossom looked at Brick who seemed to be relaxing instead of thinking about their assignment.

"I'll be right back," she said as she went to her father's room to see what he wanted.

Brick took the chance to find Buttercup. It wasn't hard. There were only two bedrooms, one belonged to the professor and the other he assumed was the girls' room.

Brick knocked on the door. Bubbles looked up from her homework and yelled come in as usual.

When Brick came in Buttercup sat up on the bed.

"A word?" he motioned for Buttercup to follow him. She had been thinking of something that would satisfy Brick yet couldn't really hurt Blossom.

"So?" Brick asked when they were in the privacy of the hall.

"Well, she hates olives," Buttercup said, hoping it would be enough.

"You're going to have to do better than that. Any secrets she doesn't want anyone knowing?"

Buttercup looked down. She couldn't betray her sister, but even Blossom would agree that this was the best job she was going to get and she needed it.

"Um, she does have a crush on someone."

"I already know about Elmer. I need something I could use." Brick was beginning to get frustrated. What was the point of blackmailing Buttercup if she didn't have any info?

"Blossom and Elmer? They are just friends."

That was new. Brick had assumed there was a romantic relationship between the two, especially with the way he constantly tried to protect her. Maybe there was a way he could exploit this new information.

"Well, who is it she has a crush on?" Brick asked impatient. Blossom would be back at any moment.

"It's you. I read it in her diary."

"Wha…what?" Brick was rarely surprised, but nothing could have prepared him for that.

Buttercup shifted nervously. It was lie. In fact, for all she knew Blossom hated Brick, but it was the perfect misinformation. She doubted Brick could do much with the info.

"Brick? Why are you always disappearing?" Blossom called from the living room.

"You better go back," Buttercup said before slipping back into her room.

Brick walked slowly to the living room. He was in a daze. Could it be true? Could the reason why she tortured him be because she liked him and didn't know how to say it?

Blossom smiled when she caught sight of Brick. Did she always smile at him like that? Had he not noticed before? He took a seat on the couch.

"I thought of the perfect hypothesis," she said moving to sit closer to the fish.

She brushed his knee as she passed. Had she done that on purpose?

"I was thinking that we could compare different temperatures. You know, see how the fish behave when it's hot versus when it's cold." Blossom waited a bit for Brick's reaction. "So what do you think?" She said after a while.

"We could do that," Brick answered, unable to really focus on what she was saying.

"Really? It's not too _juvenile?_" Blossom used Brick's word he repeated for all her ideas.

"It's fine," Brick replied.

Blossom smiled again. Why hadn't Brick ever noticed how brilliant her smile was before?

"The only problem is, how are we going to change the temperature? I don't have air-conditioning and it won't work if we can't keep them at a constant temperature. Maybe if we…"

"My place," Brick said suddenly interrupting Blossom.

Blossom looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way she was going to his place.

Brick didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Blossom's hand and went for the door.

"We're going to finish our project at my place if that's okay with you Professor Utonium." Brick yelled before reaching the door.

Blossom was speechless, everything was happening so fast. Her father's approval rang in her ears as Brick quickly shut the door behind them and tossed Blossom into his red convertible.

Blossom's front door was already quickly disappearing before she oriented herself well enough to speak.

"What do you think you're doing? Take me back now!"

"Don't you want to make sure the experiment will work?" It was the perfect excuse. He'd get Blossom alone and set the mood. As soon as she confessed to liking him, he'd shut her down. It would be brutal; she'd probably drop out of school before classes tomorrow.

Blossom sighed. What choice did she have? Brick was going to get his way no matter what. He always did. She took this time to look at her surroundings; she noticed that his car was really nice and how meticulously clean everything was, as if the car was brand new.

"You don't drive often, do you?"

Brick raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course I do, I just make sure l clean up. I can't stand messy areas."

Blossom frowned at that. She felt the same way; she hated to think that there might be some similarities between herself and Brick. Blossom realizes that this was her first time riding in a car in a longtime. She rolled down the window, enjoying the breeze and her hair.

Brick couldn't understand why Blossom's hair fluttering in the wind was so distracting. He was usually a cautious driver, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He needed to calm down. So what if she liked him? It didn't change the fact that she kicked him, sneezed in his face, and pants him in front of the whole school. No amount of beauty was going to make him forget that.

Blossom was amazed by the beauty of this house that seems to be one with nature. A tree had grown right through the middle of the house, yet it seemed like the house was built to flow with the tree, making a lovely shape.

"You actually live here?" Blossom asked amazed.

"You think I would actually take you to my house?" Brick scoffed, trying his best to return to his usual behavior towards her. "This is my tree house. I converted it into my personal space."

"Wait, so that means we'll be alone?" Blossom asked, not liking this one bit.

"Oh, so you're scared?" Brick goaded.

"I'm more afraid of these Beta fish." Blossom motioned to the twin fish tanks in her hands. She had grabbed the fish at the last moment.

…

The first fifteen minutes were quite awkward. After Blossom took a few minutes to look around, she concluded that not only was Brick super neat, but it seemed that he didn't like personal photos of himself on the walls. Blossom couldn't help but notice the large famed picture of a fairly mean looking man. It was one of those antique paintings that your parents keep because it's been in the family for years. They always spooked Blossom.

"Who is this?" Blossom couldn't stop herself from asking.

"My great grandfather." Surprisingly Brick answered right away. "He is the founder of Jojo Inc. Practically build it from scratch. He had an IQ of 145, the man was a genius. My mom says they used to call him Midas because he had the golden touch."

Brick continued to talk about his grandfather. Blossom had never seen his face lit up like that before. She knew he was handsome, a calm cold handsome that was hard to reach, but in this moment he glowed. He was more than handsome, he was warm and inviting. She briefly forgot that she hated him and actually allowed herself to relax in his presence.

Brick was so caught up in his stories of his great grandfather; he didn't even notice his sudden change in behavior. He found it easy to talk to the girl when he was here. When malice didn't lace every word she said, he found her voice soothing. He actually enjoyed her conversation and the fact that she was intelligent enough to keep up with every topic he brought up.

It is a full hour before either one realized that they hadn't done a drop of work since they got there.

"Brick, the fish," Blossom said, remembering the two Betas.

"Right," Brick replied, cutting short his theory on Chinese Economics.

"What is it?" Brick smirked.

"What is what?" Blossom replied confused.

"You're chewing your bottom lip. You only do that when you concentrate."

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "So you have been watching me?"

Brick cursed his stupidity. How could he let that slip? He immediately pulled together his composure. "Don't flatter yourself."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I was trying to figure out a way we could do this project. If we leave the fish here, we'd have to come here every day after school to record our observations."

"What's wrong with that?"

Blossom was amazed Brick was slow to see this. "We would have to spend a lot of time together…alone. With tonight being an exception, we really don't get along. We may end up killing the fish or each other."

"I am not so childish as to let my personal feelings affect my work. I am perfectly capable of restraining my hatred for you when I am in this tree house."

Blossom hadn't expected such maturity. "Then it's settled, as long as we are in your tree house, we forget everything that happens at school."

The next day went a lot like the previous day, missing chairs and stupid teachers. Blossom started walking to the girls bathroom for lunch again, but she noticed Brick was nowhere in sight.

She quickly looked again before darting upstairs. Blossom leans against the railing and notices the boy's shoes poked out from around the corner.

"You're here today," the boy said sleepily. "I thought I'd have to give up on you coming again."

Blossom smiled. "Seems like Brick decided to give me a break."

"Really? That's uncharacteristically nice of him."

"Maybe he's not as mean as I thought he was. I mean, my dad likes him and trust me when I say that's an accomplishment."

"Remember, Brick can be pretty manipulative."

Blossom thought about it. Brick had changed his attitude so suddenly, she wanted to believe that maybe he was just being nice, but she knew that he probably had his own reasons for what he was doing.

"Why won't you tell me?" Princess whined. She was having lunch with Brick today. He rarely sat in the cafeteria so they were eating outside at the pavilion.

"Because it's none of your business," Brick replied, refusing another plate of pasta offered by the school waiter.

"As your girlfriend, it _is_ my business."

"Fake girlfriend," Butch corrected.

Princess shot him a look. "Fake or not, it would not look good if the whole school thinks your cheating on me."

"Why would they think that?" Butch asked before he gave his brother the chance.

"People seem to think that you and your partner are doing your project in your tree house, the one that you won't even let _me_ enter."

"So what if I am." Brick said.

"I heard your partner is Blossom." Princess said, getting just as upset as if she were really Brick's girlfriend.

"Blossom is your partner?" Butch asked after he caught his breath.

"What's the big deal?" Brick said. He had been trying to avoid this. If anyone found out he was actually being nice to the girl, he would seem like a hypocrite. All the respect he's managed to hold on to would be gone in an instant. He figured it would be best not to lose composure in a situation like this.

"You're slipping" Princess said after a short pause. "It's almost the end of the week and Blossom still hasn't dropped out. It's because you're being too nice. You're not pushing this far enough."

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to run _my_ school? This is _my _business. Your job is to sit here and look pretty while I handle what needs to be done." Brick was still calm, eerily calm.

Princess didn't say anything after that, no one at the table did.

…

Blossom was actually looking forward to school by Friday. Brick was being slightly nicer, nice enough to let her have lunch on the roof yesterday and hopefully today too.

As usual, she brought her uniform in a bag to school to be greeted by the morning pelting of rubbish. Blossom went to the bathroom to wash the gunk out of her hair. She closed her eyes as she let the water wash it away.

"Can't afford to shower at home?" a girl asked from beside Blossom.

"Maybe if people like you got hobbies, I could lead a peaceful life." Blossom said, lathering her hair.

"Preventing people like you from having peaceful lives _is_ my hobby." The girl was joined by several cackles of laughter.

Girls like her were a minor annoyance and Blossom just ignored their comments until they went away. She had just finished washing her hair when she noticed the bag with her uniform in it was gone. She had left it on the floor beside her while she washed her hair. There was usually a lot of activity in the bathroom before school, but it never occurred to her that anyone would take her bag.

Blossom searched around, hoping that maybe she just left it somewhere, but it was nowhere in sight. She couldn't afford another uniform and if she didn't find it there was no way any of the teachers would understand what happened.

"Looking for something?" it was the same voice that she heard in the bathroom. She should have recognized it as Princess' highly annoying voice, but the running water drowned her out a bit.

"Where is it Princess, class starts soon. I don't have time for games."

Princess smiled and pointed up. There, on the roof top, tossing in the wind was her precious uniform.

"Have fun getting it down," Princess said as she walked to class.

Blossom looked for a window closest to her uniform. She spotted an empty classroom window on the top floor. It would be a stretch, but she would just be able to reach her clothes.

Blossom raced to the top floor, tripping a few time over the other students' feet and they pushed them in front of her.

Luckily the window easily opened. Blossom leaned and stretched, but she was still a good few feet from her uniform. She looked down, the fall would likely kill her, but she needed her uniform. There was a small ledge under the window and the roof slanted enough so that it would support her weight as she made her way across.

Blossom lifted her body onto the window sill and gentle placed her feet on the edge. She slowly made her way across, inch at a time. It didn't take long for someone to scream.

"Oh my gosh! She's going to jump!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to convince the school she wasn't suicidal, she needed to grab her uniform fast, the wind was picking up and she was already having a hard time keeping her balance.

…

Brick had just finished a conference call when Butch burst into the observatory. "That scholarship girl is on the roof. I think she's going to jump."

Brick cursed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. It had happened before, but he had been able to talk the boy down. "Where?"

"Other side of school, top floor."

"Boomer, take the floor, I'll get as close as possible. Butch, you need to make sure this stays out of the media." Brick couldn't afford this. His mother would kill him if a student died on campus. But it wasn't just that, without Blossom, there would be no point to going to school. He couldn't imagine how dull it would get. He couldn't let her do this.

Brick's heart pounded as he rushed to the only window she'd be able to get through.

…

Blossom was only inches away from her uniform. A crowd had gathered below her. She really didn't think this was completely necessary. In a few minutes she'd have her uniform and everything would be okay.

"Are you an idiot or something? What are you doing?" Brick yelled over the wind out the window Blossom had just crawled through.

"I'm getting my uniform."

"So you're not trying to commit suicide?" Brick asked, relieved.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Blossom asked reaching for her uniform. Her fingertips brushed the fabric, but it wasn't enough to grab it.

"Forget the stupid uniform and come back inside!" Brick yelled, more out of anger than because of the wind. "I'll buy you a new one if it's that important.

Blossom liked the idea of a new uniform, but she didn't want Brick to buy it. Although she was freezing because her hair and clothes were still wet, she refused to have any help from Brick.

"I almost got it." Blossom leaned and finally grasped her uniform, unfortunately the wind picked up and caused Blossom to lose balance. She slipped off the side.

Blossom's stomach rose into her chest. It took some quick thinking to catch onto the rail, but this left her dangling stories above the ground.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled, fearing the worst.

"I'm here, but I can't hold on for long."

Brick searched the ledge until he found Blossom's fingers. There was no way he'd be able to reach her without falling.

"Blossom! Let go!" a voice called from below her.

She looked down to see Boomer ready to catch her. Bubbles had said he was nice, but he was a RRB, he couldn't be trusted, none of them could.

"Let Boomer catch you!" Brick called. He hated leaving her to Boomer, but Butch couldn't keep the media away for much longer. It was the only option.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Blossom bit out. She'd let go, Boomer would "miss" her and she'd be splattered all over the floor.

"Trust me, he'll catch you."

The wind was causing Blossom to shiver, making it even harder to hold on. "What reason do I have to trust you?" Blossom asked, summoning the last of her strength to her fingertips.

She was right. Brick hadn't given her a single reason to trust him. Every move he made concerning her was usually to bring her unhappiness, but he would never try to kill her. It pained Brick to realize that she thought he would.

"Blossom I…"

Brick was interrupted by Blossom's sudden scream. Her fingers had given up, sending her speeding towards her death.

Boomer braced for impact. Blossom's body collided with his and knocked the wind out of him, they both fell on the floor.

Butch smiled as he crushed the last phone that had recorded any evidence of what happened. As far as the student body was concerned, this was all a stunt to raise school spirit and Blossom had been suspended with wires.

Brick sighed with relief when he saw that Boomer had caught her, albeit clumsily, they were both still alive. What he couldn't understand was why he was suddenly so angry at Boomer. No the catch wasn't perfect, but at least he caught her. Could it be jealousy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That was a lot of stuff I had to fit into a tiny two chapters. Blues chapter next. We'll go back in time to Bubbles' first day on the job.


	16. Bubbles' First Day

**A/N:** I have an announcement to make. Starting today I will be updating every Sunday. That's right, once a week, in other words ten times more often than usual. Even if I don't have the chapter done I'll at least put something up. This may means slightly shorter chapters, but no less drama :)

* * *

><p><strong>-A week before-<strong>

Boomer sat outside Bubbles school waiting for her. He was getting impatient when he finally saw her leaving the school with a dark haired girl.

Bubbles saw the dark blue limo as soon as she left the doors. She knew that most kids at her school didn't know anyone that rich and that blue was Boomer's signature color. It had to be him. She waved bye to Buttercup, who had to rush over to work, and headed straight for the car.

Boomer was surprised to see her go right to the limo. The windows were tinted after all and she had no way of knowing that he would come.

Boomer rolled down his window when she reached the door.

"Hey Boomer," Bubbles said energetically. It was nice seeing him again.

"How did you know it was me?"

The pig tailed girl rocked back and forth on her feet. "Well I don't think many people own blue limos. What brings you to my school?"

"I wanted to tell you something, get in," Boomer moved for Bubbles to take a seat, but she didn't budge. "Didn't you hear me? Get in." Bubbles tapped her foot lightly like she was waiting for something.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "_Please_ get in the car."

Bubbles smiled and hopped in next to Boomer. "So what did you have to talk to me about?"

Boomer rolled up the window so the driver couldn't hear. "I want you to stop being an escort. It's dangerous and it just doesn't suit you."

Bubbles almost knew this conversation was coming. Boomer couldn't understand how hard it was just to pay the rent at home and with Ace stopping her from getting any job near-by she had no choice.

"I know you're just concerned, but I have to."

"But you don't have to," Boomer interrupted. "You could work for my restaurant as a waitress."

"_Your_ restaurant?"

"I own it now, under the company of course, but I get to decide how the restaurant is run."

"That's great!" Bubbles squealed, but a thought occurred to her. "Oh, but, this is Blossom's old job isn't it? I can't take my sister's job."

"I was planning on hiring her back anyway. You'll get to work together."

Bubbles couldn't contain her joy; she nearly knocked Boomer to the floor of the limo when she went to hug him. "When can I start?" She asked happily.

Boomer relished her smile. A lot may have changed in the eight years since they were friends, but her smile was as angelic as ever.

"You can start tomorrow if you like."

…

Boomer sat on the edge of the hotel bed. He was feeling stressed. The girl he liked was having money problems and he wasn't sure if he was doing enough to help. Scratch that, he_ knew_ he wasn't doing enough to help, but what more could he do without his brothers interfering?

"You okay?" his newest lady friend asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck suggestively.

"Hn," was all Boomer felt like saying. He hadn't come here to talk after all.

"Let me take your mind off things," she purred into his ear.

…

The next day after school, Boomer kicked his feet as he waited at the front of the restaurant. Bubbles should have been there five minutes ago, he was supposed to start her training. He was painfully reminded of the many times he waited for her and she never showed. _She's coming this time,_ Boomer reminded himself.

"You're kicking your legs," Kristen softly told him as she walked up. Boomer immediately placed his feet on the bar chair's foot rest. It was a childish thing to do and a habit he needed to break. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Bubbles, today will be her first day," Boomer replied, fighting the urge to start kicking again.

Kristen immediately stopped what she was doing. "You mean the blonde girl with pig tails, right?"

"That's the one." Boomer jumped a bit as his phone vibrated in his pocket for the fifteenth time today. It was his mother, but she could wait until he got home later on tonight.

"Why? After what she did to you." Kristen was concerned. It wasn't easy watching little Boomer wait day after day for someone who was never going to show up.

"She had her reasons." Boomer recalled what Bubbles said about her mother. "I've already forgiven her for it."

"Just be careful. I hate to see you hurt." The blonde restaurant manager placed a gentle hand on Boomer's shoulder. Boomer felt comforted by the familiarity. More than his own mother Kristen had always been caring and gentle towards him. He suddenly felt guilty for allowing what happened with Bubbles to keep him from visiting her and the shop.

"Don't worry, I won't let her that close to me again."

Kristen smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant." But before she could explain, Bubbles rushed through the front door.

"Sorry…I'm late." Bubbles said between breaths. She had clearly run the whole way, her face was flushed and her hair was messy.

Boomer smiled. She was here and that was all that mattered. He hopped off the bar chair and handed Bubbles a pile of papers.

She stared at the huge pile. She hadn't even been there a minute and already she had a ton of work to do.

"Relax," Boomer told her, noticing her panic. "It's just the usual paper work. After you read through this, we can start your training." Boomer led Bubbles to a quiet room in the back reserved for employees. It had a small desk in the corner. "Let me know when you're done."

Bubbles nodded and sat down. "Thanks again!" Bubbles yelled as Boomer walked through the door.

Boomer was in a good mood. It was as if this one act of Bubbles showing up completely erased all the times when she hadn't shown up eight years ago. But Boomer's mood was about to go south because someone, who coincidentally also hadn't been to the shop in eight years, was about to walk through the doors again.

Mrs. Jojo didn't waste time noticing all the changes that have happened since her last visit to the place. She hated coming to the chocolate shop, or restaurant as it now was. She was hoping that the one person she was trying to avoid wasn't there.

"Welcome to Jojo's Delights!" an always perky Kristen greeted the woman. She hadn't noticed it was Mrs. Jojo until she looked up. Kristen's face suddenly fell, as did the older woman's.

"Hello Kristen," She spat the name out like spoiled milk.

"Pricilla," Kristen returned the vile greeting.

"That's _Mrs_. Jojo to you. Need I remind you that I am still your boss?"

Kristen did her best not to make a vile comment. "My apologies Ma'am," she said through gritted teeth. "Will you be dining today?"

"No," Mrs. Jojo ignored Kristen's sigh of relief. "I'm looking for my son. I must speak with him immediately."

Boomer, who was thankfully hidden by a large display counter, fought the urge to go back into the employee room. He knew his mother would find him sooner or later so he walked out instead.

"Now what could be so urgent that you actually came in here to get me?"

"Get in the car." Mrs. Jojo said in a smooth calm voice. Boomer knew that voice, she wasn't just mad, she was livid. Ignoring her calls was perhaps not the best idea.

"Can we do this another time? I have a new employee to train."

Although Pricilla Jojo kept her composure, Boomer noticed the red rising to her face and he wasn't sure if he was just imagining the steam coming from her ears. What on earth had he done?

She continued walking outside. Boomer had a feeling that if he didn't follow, the consequences would be dire. He almost didn't get in when he saw how hard his mother slammed the passenger side door closed. The driver flinched a bit; she usually waited for him to shut the door. Boomer climbed in the backseat behind his mother.

"Explain," she said immediately after they started moving.

"Explain what?" Usually he had a vague idea of what he did, but nothing came to mind as he wracked his brain for what it could be. He looked around the car, hoping something in the air could give him a hint.

There was a magazine next to him. Boomer picked it up, not knowing what else to do. The person on the cover looked vaguely familiar. Wait a minute. The person on the cover was the girl he was with last night and right next to her, mostly hidden from view by the title of the magazine was himself. In harsh red letters next to the picture was the headline. _"Baby faced Boomer has an adult play date."_ He didn't need to read the article to understand the situation. Usually he was a bit more careful when it came to these things and if he slipped up he always had Brick to cover his mistakes, but with Brick so preoccupied with school, work and Blossom, he hadn't caught this.

"How could you do this to the family? How could you be so irresponsible?" His mother was yelling now, no longer able to keep it in. "Do you realize how bad this is for the company? Do you want to single handedly drive us into bankruptcy?" Of course, none of these questions were meant for him to answer. Boomer knew the only way to deal with his mother when she was this angry was simply to listen, made simpler by the fact that she was sitting forward and not looking at him. "This cannot happen again."

"And it won't mother," Boomer hoped it was over. Perhaps she was getting tired of punishing him.

"Tomorrow we have been invited to a dinner party at the Morbuck's," Pricilla said in a much calmer voice. "I expect you to be there with a steady girlfriend. Not a date, a girlfriend," she repeated as if Boomer was four.

"Tomorrow? How am I supposed to find a girlfriend in one day?"

"I'm sure you have plenty to choose from," She replied coldly. "Pick one or else I will be announcing your engagement to Nina tomorrow."

"What!" Boomer thought about his blonde date from his birthday party. She was a nice girl, but to marry her seemed crazy. Besides, he already had a girl he liked. "But…but I'm not even old enough. I'm seventeen."

"As long as I give my consent, you can get married as young as fifteen." She had already made up her mind about this.

"And if I refuse?" Boomer was pushing his luck.

"I'll disown you. You can live a life of poverty and go back to your real…" Mrs. Jojo cut herself off. In the heat of her anger she said something she hadn't meant to.

"My real what?" Boomer asked, curious.

"Never mind, just bring that girlfriend tomorrow."

The driver stopped to let Boomer out. Apparently they had been driving in one big circle because they were right back at the restaurant.

Boomer walked back into the restaurant in less than a cheery mood. "My real what?" he wondered out loud.

…

"Sup bro?" It was nonstop surprises today.

"I assume you've seen it too," Boomer replied to his dark haired brother. He was sitting at one of the restaurant's tables with his head in his hands feeling sorry for himself.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked confused. Boomer pointed to the magazine that was sitting next to him at the table.

Butch picked up the magazine and almost immediately laughed. "Better hope mom doesn't see this."

"Too late, now she wants me to settle down and get a girlfriend or she'll make me marry Nina."

"What?" Butch replied much like Boomer had. "Who's Nina?"

"She was my date for our birthday." When Butch still looked confused Boomer elaborated. "You know, Blonde hair, red lips, really cute…"

"Wait, I thought her name was Bubbles." Butch took a seat across from Boomer, still confused.

"Forget it, the point is, I don't want to marry her. I don't want to marry anyone."

"Sounds like a problem."

"Tell me about it."

After a moment of contemplative silence, Butch punched a fist into his hand. "Got it!"

"What?"

"Mom gave you a choice right? Why don't you bring a horrible girl? I mean a girl so bad mom would sooner give up on this whole get-you-married thing than have you marry her. Afterwards, you could dump her and date whoever you want."

Boomer considered it for a minute. "That's actually a brilliant idea!"

"Well what did you expect?" Butch crossed his arms as he leaned back into his chair.

Boomer already had the perfect girl in mind. "Thanks man, but what was it that you came here for anyway?"

"I had to get away from that gym for a while." Butch looked out the window for a minute before turning back to Boomer. "Hey, you ever uh," he wasn't sure how to put it. "You ever wonder if you're still attracted to girls?"

"What? Don't tell me you're…"

"Not at all!" Butch was angry with himself for even bringing it up.

"Well," Boomer said as he stood up. "If you want to test it out," He walked over to the employee room. "Follow me."

Butch got up and followed out of curiosity.

Bubbles looked up when Boomer and his brother walked into the room. She was used to people walking in and out by now and had met most of the staff this way.

"I'm almost done. Just let me sign one more thing."

Boomer waited for her with a smirk on his face. Butch didn't understand what was going on. After she finished, Boomer led Bubbles to a large closet and told her to change into the uniform.

"Why do you keep smiling like that, it's creepy," Butch said after a few minutes.

"I'm about to test your manliness," Boomer replied.

"How are…?" Before Butch could finish, Boomer shoved him into the closet with Bubbles and locked the door behind him.

Shocked, Bubbles turned to see Butch barreling in the room. She was having trouble buttoning the front of the small shirt and wasn't completely dressed yet.

Butch was surprised to see the barely covered teen in front of him. He had thought the restaurant uniform was much more…well _more._ Bubbles opened her mouth to scream, but Butch quickly covered her mouth with his hands. "Don't scream," he breathed into her ear. But that only made her want to scream more. She squirmed around, trying to get out of his grip, but Butch was afraid Boomer would think he was doing something wrong so he kept her there. "Look, I'm not like Jason, I won't take you to my house or try to touch you or anything."

Bubbles looked confused. When had Jason done any of that?

Butch noticed that she stopped squirming and took a step closer to her. Unfortunately, her jeans got caught in his foot and he tripped, falling right on top of Bubbles, his hands in very compromising positions.

Boomer chose this moment to open the door and was shocked by what he saw. Bubbles had her eyes squeezed closed in pain and Butch was completely red, his right hand around Bubbles' neck and his left hand on her breast.

Butch immediately got up with the help of Boomer, who was dragging him off Bubbles.

"So I guess we learned two things," Boomer said to his brother as he led him out. "One, you're definitely attracted to girls and two, you're kind of a pervert."

"Wait, it's not what it looked like," Butch tried to explain, but Boomer had already managed to get him outside.

"These girls are off limits, but if you want, I'll help you find some girls who like to have fun."

"That's not what I want." But Boomer was already gone.

…

It took a minute for Bubbles to catch her breath. She'd have to steer clear of Boomer's pervert brother. She took a look in the mirror. The uniform was obviously too small, but it was the only one in the closet.

Boomer had opened the closet door so quietly Bubbles hadn't noticed him. She was looking in the mirror at herself. The boy was suddenly glad he had thrown away all the other uniforms. It looked great on her, although after what happened with Butch, he'd have to get a uniform her size quickly.

"Sorry about that." Boomer scratched the back of his head. "I understand why he did it though." Boomer blushed, earning a blush from Bubbles as well.

"It's too small. I can't wear this," Bubbles said, pulling on the bottom of her skirt.

"It's fine for today. You'll be back here training with me so no need to worry."

Bubbles felt a bit better about that.

Boomer started her training right away, teaching her about the menu and how to ring in orders. Bubbles tried to focus on what he was saying, but every time he got close to her she'd blush furiously and all thoughts of work left her mind. Boomer's smile alone was enough to cloud her mind, but he also smelled amazing and whenever he looked at her it was with such kind eyes that she somehow felt special.

Bubbles balanced a tray with four glasses full of water. She had to serve all four without spilling a drop. Boomer sat at the table waiting to be served with his three imaginary friends. He smiled at how well Bubbles placed the first glass down. She was about to place the second glass in front of Boomer, but the tray slipped and she ended up spilling all three glasses all over him.

"I'msosorry," Bubbles mumbled incomprehensibly as she scrambled to find napkins to clean it up. Boomer might be her childhood friend, be he was also her boss. She'd probably be fired over this.

Boomer only laughed. "Try not to do that with real customers."

Bubbles smiled brightly. He wasn't mad at all. Boomer was so kind to her, she felt trapped by him. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She was falling for her boss.

"That's it for today," Boomer told her, when she finished cleaning up the spill. He sat at the table and started going over her paper work.

Now was her chance. "Um, Mr. Jojo?"

It was weird to have Bubbles call him that, but he couldn't show favoritism. "Yes Bubbles?"

"Butch said something to me that's been bothering me for a while."

Boomer looked at her with eyes so blue they made her want to swim in them. "What was it?"

"It was about Jason. Are you sure you took me home straight from the party?"

Boomer looked nervous. "hic- course I am hic."

Bubbles stared at Boomer. He had gotten the hiccups last time he told her what happened. "Boomer, what's the name of this restaurant?"

Boomer wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Jojo's Delights," he answered immediately.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen, but you know that."

"What's your last name?"

"Jojo. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"What really happened the night of the party?"

Boomer realized what she was doing too late. He hadn't hiccupped at all when he answered her last three questions. He was going to have to stifle his hiccups for her to believe him. "It's like I told you," he said quickly.

Bubbles got close to his face, her eyes searching for any hint of a lie. Boomer could hold it anymore and hiccupped.

"I knew it. You're lying. Tell me the truth."

Boomer sighed. He had wanted to protect Bubbles from it. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Bubbles sat down. Jason must have done something horrible. She hadn't avoided him after all. That must be why Boomer had offered her this job. He felt bad for her.

"Just know that we got there before he could do anything."

"Before?" Bubbles said quietly.

"Yes, nothing happened." Boomer looked at her seriously, no hiccups.

Bubbles grabbed Boomer and hugged him. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

Boomer's face reddened, suddenly reminded of when he was changing her out of his jacket. He pulled away and stood up.

"Do you think we'll ever be friends again?" Boomer asked.

"We're friends right now," Bubbles replied without hesitation.

Boomer smiled. "Then, is it okay if I ask for a favor?"

"Anything." Again Bubbles was quick to answer.

"Will you…pretend to be my girlfriend?"


	17. Bubbles' response

**A/N**: Hurricane Isaac is coming! So if I don't update next week, it's probably because I don't have power. Hurricane season sucks, but as promised.

* * *

><p>"Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?"<p>

Bubbles wasn't sure she had heard correctly. What could Boomer possibly mean by this? After saving her from Jason and giving her this greatly needed job, he had to like her a little bit. Was it too much to ask her to be his real girlfriend? Why did he need a pretend girlfriend anyway? Was it some kind of test?

"You should really like a girl before you ask her to your girlfriend."

"It's only pretend, besides I do like you." Boomer smiled, hoping it would be enough to convince her.

Bubbles returned the smiled, but she wasn't sure Boomer meant it the way she hoped he did. "Why do you want a pretend girlfriend anyway?"

The blonde boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had been hoping to avoid this question, but of course she would want to know. "My mom is making me bring a date, no, a girlfriend to this party tomorrow. If I don't bring someone she'll make me marry Nina."

"But why pretend? Couldn't you just get a real girlfriend?" It should be easy for someone as handsome, nice and perfect as Boomer.

Boomer couldn't hide his blush. "Well, there's a girl I like. I would ask her, but I have to wait for the right time."

Bubbles smiled. She got it now; he was too shy to ask her for real. "I'm sure if it's you, it doesn't matter when or where you ask."

"I've never asked a girl to be my girlfriend before, usually girls ask me. What if I get rejected?" Boomer stood up and faced the wall; this topic was too embarrassing to continue eye contact.

Bubbles took a step closer to Boomer. He could feel her heat on his back. "I have a feeling she'll say yes."

He suddenly looked at her, their eyes locking. "Do…do you know who it is?" Boomer's face was bright red by the time he finished his question.

Bubbles knew it was her, but was too embarrassed to say it outright. "Does she work at this restaurant?"

"Yes," Boomer replied almost instantly, caused Bubbles to mimic his red face. She stared at her shoes.

"Does…does she go to your school?"

"Yes," another instant reply.

Bubbles looked at Boomer. She didn't go to his school. She had never even stepped foot in Bullet Private School. Why would he answer yes to that question?

Realization donned on her. Boomer wasn't talking about her. He couldn't be. Bubbles shook slightly, tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't just that Boomer liked someone else. That was sad, but she could handle that. It was the "who" that she couldn't handle.

"I have to go," Bubbles whispered before moving so fast that she all but teleported out of the door.

Boomer cursed as he ran after her. Kristen shot him a look as he chased Bubbles out of the restaurant. He hadn't expected her to be so fast. She easily outran him.

Bubbles ran so hard her legs were beginning to ache within the first five minutes. She wasn't dumb. She could put two and two together; she knew exactly who Boomer liked. She wished she could just erase the whole conversation from her head. Why couldn't it be someone else, _anyone_ else?

It was no use. Boomer has lost Bubbles after she rounded the first corner. Why hadn't he noticed before? She had assumed he was talking about her. She liked him and he rejected her in the worst way. Well technically he didn't reject her, but that didn't matter now. They had only just rekindled their friendship and now she was sure to hate him.

…

Bubbles could barely stand by the time she reached her front door. She hadn't stopped running for fear Boomer would catch up. She stood at the door to catch her breath. She didn't want to go inside, knowing that someone she didn't want to see right now was there.

Boomer had a crush on Blossom and it was killing her. Why her? Why her sister? The worst part was, she hated her for it. Bubbles knew it wasn't her fault, Blossom didn't even know that Bubbles liked him, she probably didn't know that he liked her, but it didn't change the fact that she didn't want to be anywhere near her sister at the moment.

Bubbles stood outside for a moment, but she couldn't just stand there forever. She threw the door open, wanting to get it over with.

"Thanks for the ride!" Bubbles called to no one. She tried her best to sound happy, normal. Blossom was in the living room and to Bubbles' surprise she wasn't alone. "Oh you have a visitor!"

"Nice to see you again Bubbles."

Bubbles blushed, remembering that she had given Brick a false name when she first met him. "Oh, um, yes, nice seeing you too."

"Bubbles, what are you wearing? That's not the uniform," Blossom chided.

Bubbles pulled on her skirt. She was in such a hurry to leave, she completely forgot to change. "It is so. It's a bit too small for me, but it's the only one they had left."

"Please don't tell me you've been serving customers like that."

"It's better than the slut-iform _you_ wear to school!" Bubbles wanted to yell, of course that would have been completely inappropriate and very out of character, so she just replied as if nothing was wrong. "It's my first day so I've only been training with the new boss; Boomer. He says a uniform my size will arrive by the time I'm ready to take customers."

"He could have just let you work in your normal clothes if that was the case. You can't let him take advantage of you."

Bubbles couldn't believe she was talking about Boomer that way. How could Boomer like Blossom over her? "He isn't taking advantage of me; he was super nice the whole time and even insisted on giving me a ride home."

Blossom sighed. "Well you better go change before dad sees you in that."

"Right." Blossom missed that sarcastic hint to her voice.

Bubbles closed the door to her room and screamed into her pillow. It wasn't fair. Blossom clearly didn't even really know Boomer, yet he likes her. Elmer was head over heels for the girl and she has other boys visiting the house. She was tall and thin and had the prettiest auburn hair, plus she was smart and brave. Why couldn't she be any of those things?

Bubbles looked in the mirror. Her blonde hair fell in curls over her shoulders. Her hair wasn't nice and wavy like Blossom's, her thighs touched slightly when she walked, her face was round and her cheeks chubby. She pinched the fat at her sides. She had no sex appeal at all, of course Boomer chose Blossom over her.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles hadn't even heard her come in. "I'm thinking of joining you at the gym."

Buttercup frowned. "If this is about losing weight, you know you're fine the way you are."

Bubbles flopped on the bed. "I know, but it wouldn't hurt to have a bit more sex appeal."

"I go to the gym all the time and half the guys there think I'm a guy."

Bubbles giggled at her sister's joke. Buttercup always had unexpected ways of making her feel better.

"Seriously," Buttercup added. "If the guy doesn't like you the way you are, he isn't worth changing for."

Bubbles briefly wondered how Buttercup knew it was about a guy, but remembered just how observant she could be. She silently hugged her sister. What would she do without that dark-haired girl around?

…

Boomer sat in the front room and waited for Brick to come home. He decided that he'd have to deal with Bubbles tomorrow. Now the only thing on his mind was what happened before he got out of his mother's car. He had been tossing the thought around in his head since he stepped foot into the door. What did his mother mean by his real something?

The blue eyed boy was nodding off to sleep by the time he heard the front door open. Brick usually wasn't so late.

"Hey, what's up with the late night?" Boomer asked. Usually it was him who stayed out.

"I had a lot of work to take care of," Brick answered, trying to brush Boomer off so he could go to his room.

"Hey wait a minute," Boomer called to his quickly retreating brother. "I need to talk to you about something."

Brick paused a second. "Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm starting to get a headache."

"It can't. It's about…well I'm not sure what it's about. That's what I need you for."

Brick sighed, after spending almost all day with a girl he was supposed to hate, no a girl he _did_ hate, he wanted nothing more than some time to himself. But he couldn't just leave his brother when he needed him, especially if it was about something he didn't know. There was nothing worse than not being informed.

Boomer took Brick's sigh as a reluctant yes and began telling him about what happened earlier today when their mother paid him a visit at the restaurant.

"…she said I would have to live with my real…she never finished the sentence. I was wondering if maybe you knew something about it. What could she be talking about?"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? She was understandably upset and said something she didn't mean. Do you freak out every time someone calls you a jerk or an idiot? Don't tell me you actually believe everything everyone says about you?"

Boomer was taken aback. He had expected Brick to at least give it some thought. Was he really overreacting? Maybe Brick was right. He was giving this too much thought. "I guess maybe your right. I've just never seen mom lose her cool before."

"You're seventeen and you're building this kind of reputation. What did you think would happen? Stop thinking about this nonsense and go to bed."

Boomer nodded and went to his room, still unsure whether to believe Brick and just forget about what he heard.

…

The next day, Boomer was not looking forward to the dinner with the Morbucks'. He had wanted to ask Blossom to go with him, but now that he knew how Bubbles felt, it wouldn't be right to ask her so soon. He had to make things right with Bubbles first.

Boomer sat at the counter of the restaurant. The party was in two hours, meaning he didn't have much time to talk to Bubbles, if she even showed up today.

When the door opened he was surprised to see his mother walk in yet again. He quickly stood up. "Hello mother, what…"

"Boomer, if your date isn't here in the next two minutes, you're marrying Nina."

"Actually I came here to meet her, she should be here any second now." Boomer was lying through his teeth. He decided that the next girl close to his age that walked in would be going with him to the dinner. He heard the door open and spotted a young girl. "There she is."

Unfortunately, that girl happened to be Bubbles. It only took a second for him to recognize her, but by that time it was too late.

Bubbles glanced at Boomer questioningly, while Mrs. Jojo simply laughed.

"You can't be serious. The girl looks like she buys her clothes at a flea market. I knew not to expect much from you, but I suppose even I can be surprised."

Bubbles had never been so disrespected. It was true that her clothes had come from the flea market, but that didn't give the woman the right to speak about her like she wasn't even there or to assume she wasn't good enough for her son.

"Never mind mom, I uh…got the wrong girl."

There was no way she was going to let Boomer go to that dinner with anyone else after what his mother just said. "No you didn't," Bubbles said, trying to silently convince Boomer with her eyes. "When you asked me yesterday, I didn't get the chance to tell you, but the answer is yes."

"Really?" Boomer couldn't be more shocked, but he was deeply grateful to Bubbles.

"Yes, there is no way I'd miss it," Bubbles added, looking pointedly at Mrs. Jojo.

The older woman frowned and called for someone to take Bubbles to change and make her suitable for the dinner.

…

Bubbles looked amazing in her dark blue cocktail dress with diamond accents. Even Pricilla had no complaints as Bubbles stepped into the backseat of the car before Boomer.

Boomer was wearing a crisp blue designer dress shirt and black pants. His mother wore a sophisticated dress with a light jacket over it, age appropriate and extremely flattering.

"Aren't your brothers coming?" Bubbles asked when the driver began the trip. She wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing Butch again, but she might have felt a bit less nervous if it wasn't just her, Boomer, his mother and the driver in the car.

"Somehow, they both got out of it," Boomer said, looking a bit frustrated. "Thanks for coming with me," he whispered in Bubbles' ear.

"It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me." Bubbles lowered her head. "Sorry about running away like that yesterday."

Boomer playfully bumped her knee with his. "Hey don't worry about it."

Bubbles smiled to herself. If she couldn't be Boomer's real girlfriend, it was nice to be able to at least spend time with him like this.

Boomer noticed the troubled look on Bubbles face when they reached Princess' villa. "Just be yourself," he told her, which was probably the worst advice he could give her and he knew it. These people didn't like kind and honest girls. They wanted to be around people like them, superficial and stuck up. He hated throwing Bubbles to the wolves like this, but it was the only way he was going to get out of this marry Nina thing.

…

The dinner was smaller than Bubbles expected. Although the dining hall was magnificent, only a few people were there. It was Bubbles, Boomer, Mrs. Jojo, Princess and her family.

Princess' family were finely dressed and looked as if a professional had designed every aspect of their look. After the Morbucks' and the Jojo's she had exchanged greetings, Boomer turned to introduce her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morbucks, Princess, this is my girlfriend Bubbles."

Bubbles stared at Boomer. How had he done that? What about the hiccups?

Both Mr. and Mrs. Morbucks shook Bubbles' hand. Princess was about to follow, when she realized who Bubbles was. "Wait a minute, Bubbles Utonium, the scholarship girl's sister?" Princess didn't want to let on just how well she knew Blossom and Bubbles, but she was amazed she was here.

"I'm happy that you remembered me," Bubbles replied politely, she didn't want to give Boomer's mom any reason to think she wasn't civil.

Princess wanted to mock her for being there, but she was under strict orders to be as lady like as possible. If she was to marry Brick one day, than under no circumstances was she to ruin it in front of his mother.

Bubbles copied the others and sat down silently at the table. She sat next to Boomer and across from his mother. For some reason Mrs. Jojo wouldn't stop staring at her. She remained silent for most of the meal, thankful that everyone seemed to ignore her existence. Boomer would smile at her from time to time, although she wasn't sure if that was to reassure her or to convince his mother.

"So Bubbles, how did you two meet?" Bubbles had been so focused on her meal that she barely registered that someone was talking to her.

"Oh we met at the chocolate shop when we were little."

Pricilla shot a sharp look at Bubbles. Had she said the wrong thing? Mrs. Jojo excused herself from the table while Mrs. Morbucks continued to question Bubbles.

"What do your parents do?...Where do you plan to attend college?...Do you play any instruments?...What vacation spots do you enjoy?"

The more she asked the more embarrassed Bubbles felt. It seemed that everything she wanted to know needed money to do. Her father didn't have a job, she'd probably never go to college, she didn't have the money to buy an instrument and she hadn't been on vacation in over ten years. Princess was eating it all up, pretending to be shocked at every answer.

When it was all over, Bubbles felt exhausted. It was nice being in her own clothes again and not being judged on every aspect of her life. Boomer waited until they were in the car and on their way to Bubbles' house to talk.

"You did great!"

Bubbles gave him a strange look. "What do you mean? Your mom hates me. She even left the dinner early and I'm pretty sure the Morbucks' feel the same. Did you see the look on their faces when I said that my father didn't work?"

"It was priceless. There's no way my mom will force me to marry."

"You mean you meant for this to happen?" Bubbles face grew hot with anger. "You meant to embarrass me like that?" She crossed her arms and looked away. Hiding the pain she felt.

Boomer turned her face to look at him. "I'm sorry, but did you really want to be friends with people like that? People who look down on you just because you don't have the things they do?"

"But those people are close to you, aren't you just like them?"

Boomer laughed. "I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I was. I don't want to end up like them. I want to be able to live how I want. That's why I'm so glad you're helping me."

Bubbles gazed into Boomer's deep blue eyes, suddenly painfully aware of how close his face was to hers. She immediately jumped away. They were already stopped in front of her house. She got out of the car and smiled at Boomer.

"I guess going on this pretend date wasn't all that bad."

"Just wait for pretend date number two," Boomer yelled as the driver left.

"Wait…date number two?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A bit short I know. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this!

"You call that an update?" Blossom said from beside me.

"What!? What are you doing outside the story?" I asked.

"I just couldn't take it. You promised an update and this is what you write? There are author's notes longer than this."

"I think it ended in a nice place."

"You didn't even catch up to what happened in chapter 15."

"Uh…"

"And where the heck was I?" Butch said suddenly appearing. "Am I even a main character? And who the hell is Buttercup?"

"Um no one. Will you both get out of my room?"

"Why does it say that I like Blossom?" Boomer asked, reading over my shoulder. "Bubbles is the love of my life!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles added.

"Not in my story."

"Please re-write this so I don't seem so promiscuous." Boomer asked.

"No, it's my story and it stays this way."

"Are you honestly planning to make me kiss someone next chapter?"

"Shut up, he who shall not be named, that's a secret."

Brick stared at me. "Not anymore."

"This is just ridiculous. Everyone, back into the story and stop complaining."

"Hey," Ace said, joining the party. "Why are these reviews so nice? This story sucks. Where have I been for the last hundred chapters?"

"You know, just for that, I'm killing you all off. That's right, a comet is falling from the sky and landing on all of you! I'll do the whole story with only Buttercup."

"Go ahead," Brick said, calling my bluff. "I'd love to see you do a romance story with only one character."

"Err,"

"Let's go," Blossom, the voice of reason, said. "I'd hate for that kiss next chapter to be between me and Brick."

"Yeah, suuuure you would." Brick said, although he was already getting back into the story.

"I suppose I'll never find out who Buttercup is if I stay out here," Butch said, following Brick and Blossom.

"Doesn't matter to me, apparently I'm never coming back." Ace went back into the story as fast as he came out.

"You sure you can't let me be with Bubbles?" Boomer asked.

"Just go back!"

Bubbles and Boomer reluctantly left.

"Sorry about that everyone. Anyway, longer chapter next week and shorter author's note :) If this hurricane doesn't kill me."


	18. It Makes You Look Like a Girl

**A/N:** This always happens, but once again I must chop this chapter in two. Writing takes so much longer than I thought, but at least a deadline is ensuring that I write every day.

* * *

><p>Bubbles quickly braided her pigtails while her green-eyed sister stuffed her bag with her work clothes. She glanced over to see Buttercup with a pair of large grey shorts and an extra-large green shirt.<p>

"If that's what you wear to work every day, I see why they think you're a boy."

Buttercup made a small noise and continued getting ready for school. She was agitated today; actually she had been agitated this whole week. Butch was blatantly avoiding her and she couldn't figure out why.

Buttercup slipped into the bathroom for a moment to brush her hair. Without Blossom there to annoy her into brushing it, she barely remembered to do it. After she was done, both girls grabbed a quick breakfast and went to school.

…

Buttercup cursed the memory of this morning. Her sister must have switched her regular work clothes for this blue and white spandex monstrosity while she was in the bathroom. There would be no way to hide her gender in this thing.

_I see why they think you're a boy._ Her sister's voice came floating back into her head. Maybe if she wore things like this Butch would have never mistaken her for a boy. Just once she wished he could look at her like she was a girl.

Buttercup crushed the fabric in her hands. What was she thinking? How could she be so selfish? She needed this job to help support her family and in order to keep this job, she had to keep pretending to be a boy. She couldn't let a silly desire break her resolve. Luckily, the gym kept a whole closet full of spare clothes reserved specifically for the use of the members of the gym, meaning no employees allowed. However, with a certain dark-haired boss avoiding her like the plague. It would be a piece of cake to sneak one out.

…

Butch gazed out his office window. BC's bike still wasn't outside. It was beginning to drizzle and if he didn't show up soon he would get caught in the rain. Butch shook his head. Why did all his thoughts have to center around this one small boy?

Butch turned his attention to Brick. It wasn't his fault, but just his presence was annoying him right now. "You know, you don't have to check up on me so often. I _am_ capable of running this place on my own."

Brick sat at his desk and ran through every important document for the gym. Most of the decisions still went through him. Brick didn't even trust Butch when it came to the merger with Pete's Gym. Although his brother usually went through the papers quickly and calmly, today Brick seemed on edge. Butch figured it had something to do with the scholarship girl falling off the roof earlier today.

"If I left the decisions up to you we would be almost a million dollars in debt."

"I still think being the first gym with a full arcade would have been worth it," Butch mumbled. He placed his hands in his pocket and looked out the window again. Tiny drops were beginning to obstruct his view and BC's bike still wasn't there. He was starting to think that BC wouldn't show today, when he saw him pedal to the front of the gym. Butch's eyes remained glued to the sight as BC removed his helmet to reveal dark beautiful slightly damp hair. It flowed out much longer than Butch remembered it being and for some reason the wind played with her hair in the most alluring way. Was she doing that in slow motion? Wait a minute, when did he start calling BC a she? Butch rubbed his eyes a second and opened them to see BC back to his normal self and walking through the front doors like nothing happened.

"Waiting for someone?" Brick asked, noticing Butch's continued window watching.

Butch stared at the wall opposite the window. "No," he replied flatly.

"It's only natural; he was your first kiss after all."

Butch whipped his head around to face his brother. "How did you know?"

"Well, I wasn't sure until just now."

Butch face palmed. He fell for the oldest trick in the book. "That…that was an accident. I mean I…we didn't…it wasn't…" Butch was talking faster and louder than intended. His face had gone completely red and he was having a hard time forming words.

"Geez, I was kidding. No need to get so worked up," Brick said, barely looking up from his work.

"I'M NOT GETTING WORKED UP!" Butch yelled, not worked up at all.

"It's no big deal," Brick continued. "As long as it didn't mean anything."

"Of course it didn't mean anything, but honestly, could you kiss a guy and act like it's no big deal?" Butch admitted that he really was stressing about the whole situation. He had barely talked to BC since the incident, he couldn't really face him.

"Sure I could." Brick caught sight of a flash of black hair and dragged BC into the office.

…

Buttercup had been caught red handed. She had only left the closet with the extra clothes a few seconds before Brick was dragging her into Butch's office. She was sure no one had noticed, but they must have been waiting for her to walk in front of the office with the clothes on.

"I…" Before Buttercup could get out her excuse Brick interrupted her.

"Close your eyes."

Buttercup was confused. Brick didn't even look mad and Butch was just standing in the corner with the weirdest look on his face. Was this some form of punishment so bad that she couldn't even look at what was about to happen to her?

"Just do it," Brick said, getting impatient.

Buttercup closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst. She felt two hands close around her arms and in the next second her mind went blank. The shock of two lips against hers seemed to make all thought fly away. She immediately opened her eyes, but by then Brick was standing next to his brother, both their faces unreadable.

"What the hell was that?" Buttercup nearly screamed, wiping the feeling of the lips from her mouth in disgust. She balled her fists, ready for a fight. As soon as she figured out which one it was.

"You may go," Brick said, pushing her out of the office and slamming the door.

Buttercup violently banged on the door. "Hey, I'm not done here. Which one of you was it?" She yelled every word and she repeatedly hit the door. Now that her shoulder was completely healed, if Brick was the one that kissed her, she'd make sure he would regret it. If it was Butch…

"Buttercup, there you are," Mitch said running up to her, seemingly unfazed by the fierce way which she was attacking their boss's door. "Your class has been waiting on you."

"Oh shoot!" Buttercup took off down the hall.

…

Butch stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back on the couch. He was in his room and at his wits end.

"So, tell me what had been troubling you," Dr. Nogaze said from his seat across from Butch.

"Like I said over the phone, I think one of my workers is trying to give me gay."

The doctor squeezed the bridge of his nose. He could tell this would be a difficult patient. "I believe we have been over this before. Homosexuality is not a disease and cannot be caught."

"Tell that to BC." Butch could hear the doctor write on his notepad.

"And who is BC to you?"

"He's a guy that works for me." The doctor scribbled more notes.

"Is he the reason why you called me to your house?"

Butch grunted, not really wanting to tell this guy anything, but he could no longer deny it. He had felt something with that kiss he had given BC and the worst part was, he wanted to do it again. Every time he looked at him, he imagines that he's a girl. He even stopped Brick from kissing him just so he could kiss BC again. He was completely losing his mind.

"Yeah. He's a dude, but every time I look at him I see a girl."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"No," Butch said automatically. "Err, I mean…I guess…kinda."

The doctor nodded sympathetically. "These things are often hard to admit."

Without realizing what happened, Butch had the doctor by the shirt collar almost a full foot off the floor.

"Butch, you need to calm yourself," Dr. Nogaze choked out, trying to maneuver his way free.

"You think I'm gay don't you?" Butch said in a slow sinister voice.

The doctor panicked. "There…there is nothing wrong with being homosexual."

"Wrong answer," Butch said, throwing him across the room. He hit the wall with a thud and slid to the floor, knocked out.

It was clear that he wouldn't be able to talk about this without losing his temper. He needed to find a different way to deal with this. Butch walked out of his room and decided to go for a jog to clear his head. He picked up the pace when he heard a maid scream shortly after entering his room. He was sure to get a long lecture for this one.

…

It was finally the weekend, but Buttercup was still annoyed at what happened yesterday morning. What kind of punishment was that anyway? She decided to walk to her job today. It was fairly sunny and she could use the extra bit of exercise to calm her nerves.

She had plenty to think about as she walked alone. First there was the thing with her sister that has been bothering her for the past week. Blossom hadn't breathed a word about her relationship with Brick so she was no closer to knowing why he would ask for information about her than the day he asked her. After what happened yesterday, she didn't feel like asking Brick about it. The only other option was his idiot brother, but he was too busy avoiding her for her to get close enough to ask him.

Another problem she had was with her other sister. Bubbles had been acting strange lately, especially around Blossom. Her usually bubbly attitude would suddenly turn cold whenever Blossom entered the room, but she too refused to talk about it.

The last problem was with her father. It had been almost a month since they found out that he lost his job and he was still out of work. Buttercup understood that these things take time, but her father hadn't even gone in for an interview in all this time. She was beginning to think that he was relying on her and her sisters to do all the work.

The only good thing that had happened to her lately was the fact that she was able to pay all of their bills with her pay check alone. Butch had kept his promise about letting her keep all of her money and because he was always making her stay later cleaning unnecessary things, her check was much larger than she expected.

Buttercup was half way to the gym when she got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around, but no one was there. She took a few more steps before whipping her head around, but again she saw nothing. For the next ten minutes she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

It wasn't until she was right around the corner from the gym that a familiar face came into view.

"Remember me?" the guy said with a greasy smile. Buttercup couldn't quite remember his name, but his face she'd never forget, the face of the man that stabbed her in the shoulder. She involuntarily shivered at the recollection.

"Of course not," Buttercup lied as she tried to keep her hands from shaking and showing emotion to reveal that she was indeed lying.

"Maybe I should remind you once again," he said as he inched toward her.

Buttercup flinched out of control and slipped into a realm of unpleasantness. She saw herself alone with him in a middle of a field away from anybody to help either one of them. He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder and told her to take a deep breath in and relax, because it would be quick and easy. Buttercup than realized that she was only day-dreaming and Ace stood right in front of her raising his hand.

Mitch was walking around the corner when he saw Ace raise his hands in that attempt to hit BC.

"Hey man! What are you doing?" Mitch yelled as he stopped the action that was about to arise.

"What are you talking about?" Ace questioned. He looked confused and worrisome.

"You guys are not about to fight here! Or anywhere!" Mitch demanded.

Ace walked over to Mitch and looked at him up and down. "And who's going to stop me?"

"I am!" Buttercup said as she took a hit from the back, knocking him down unconsciously. It was a cheap shot that she took, but she knew that she knew she wouldn't be able to take him on alone. As confident as Buttercup is with her fighting techniques, she had to come back down to reality.

Ace was only out for about a minute when four men stepped out of the shadows. They were the same guys Buttercup had del with before. Mitch knew it would be a bit too much for them to handle on their own.

"I think we should get out of here BC," He said, backing up out of the crowd.

"I never run from a fight," Buttercup said, fists balled and ready for some action.

Mitch was faced with a tough decision. He knew that nothing would convince BC to run, but does he stay and help BC fight off this gang of guys or does he run for help? Billy took a step towards BC, all eyes were on them. Mitch took the chance to get far enough away to make a phone call.

…

Butch was alone in his office today. He placed his suit jacket on the rack and flopped into the couch. He had spent most of the morning trying to smooth over what he had done to the doctor the night before. He was glad for some peace and quiet when he finally made it to work. He was feeling quite proud of himself today, not only had he successfully avoided a lawsuit from the doctor, but he managed to ignore the bike rack on the way in and he didn't search for two familiar green eyes in the workout rooms.

All things considered, Butch was in a fairly good mood when he picked up a phone call from Mitch. He clicked the button on his Bluetooth headset.

"Hello?"

"_Butch! You need to get here now. BC is in trouble."_

Butch sat straight up. If he had been drinking anything it would be all over his office right now.

"I'm on my way." Butch didn't bother to put his jacket back on. He couldn't think of anything else, but getting to BC.

"_Wait, do you even know where we are?"_

"Tell me," Butch demanded, already steps from the front door.

Mitch told Butch where they were and described the guys to him as Butch took the quickest mode of transportation, which at the time was running.

Out of breath, Butch arrived to see Mitch hiding behind a building.

"She's right the corner," Mitch said, gesturing around the building her was up against.

"Who is?" Butch wondered. He had come here to help BC, not some chick he didn't know.

"I said, BC's right around the corner." Mitch hoped Butch would believe him. He couldn't believe he slipped up like that. But Mitch had nothing to worry about, because weather Butch believed him or not, he was already running towards where BC was.

Mitch rounded the corner to see a very confused Butch looking at a smirking Buttercup. All five gang members where passed out on the ground in varying positions and BC barely had a scratch on her.

"What happened?" Mitch asked, but he was drowned out by Butch.

"You took them all out on your own? Are you stupid or something? Look how small you are, you could have been seriously hurt or worse. Did you forget what happened last time?" Butch shook BC as he yelled at him. He had never been so worried in his life and now that BC was safe he was a mix of angry and relived.

Buttercup frowned and tore Butch's hands away from her. "What do you care what I do? You ignore me for a whole week and now you suddenly care?" BC turned to walk away. She had enough of Butch's confusing changes in behavior.

"BC wait," Butch called after her.

Buttercup looked back and punched him in the jaw. Butch stumbled back, more from shock than pain. Buttercup was too angry to care about the consequences. How long was she going to be played with by Butch?

"What the hell was that for?" Butch yelled.

Mitch was beginning to feel like they had forgotten that he was still there. Obviously the two had some unresolved issues. He decided to go to work and leave them alone to work it out.

"Stop playing around." Buttercup yelled back. "You're the one who said you wanted to be friends with me and then you completely stop talking to me and now you're back to worrying about me. Just decide already. Do you want to be friends or don't you?"

"Of course I want to be friends with you!"

Buttercup was surprised by the significance in his voice, but his eyes still looked unsure, like something was preventing him from doing what he wanted. Buttercup was determined to destroy whatever it was that was making him waver.

"I just, can't talk to you all the time," Butch finished.

"That's stupid. Stuff like that makes me want to punch you," Buttercup said. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "How about we fight for it?"

"Fight for what?" Butch almost never passed up an opportunity to fight, but BC was so much smaller than him, he doubted it would be fair.

"If I win, you have to be my friend all of the time, not just when you feel like it." Buttercup suddenly blushed. Why was this so important to her? Butch was silent for a while. Buttercup was about to take the whole thing back when he finally answered.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to cut off all your hair." BC's hair had gotten rather long since the first time Butch met him. It was already down past his shoulders. The longer it got, the harder it was not to see him as a girl. If he had no hair there wouldn't be a problem with talking to him.

"My hair? Why?" How was she going to explain that one to her family?

"It makes you look like a girl," Butch answered truthfully. "We'll do this after work. You still have a class to teach."

…

"Okay everyone, that's it for today. Good job, I'll see you next week." Buttercup gently dusted the dirt off her clothes as she watched he class leave for the day.

"Hey BC."

Buttercup turned to see one of her favorite students waving her over. Toni was particularly good at taking "would be" criminals down and she usually used her as an example when the rest of the class was doing something wrong.

"Some of the other girls and I were wondering what's got you in this good mood?"

"What good mood? I'm the same as always."

"Well, you've been smiling this whole time and you even told us we did a good job. You never say that."

It was true. She wanted to believe it was because of her victory against a whole gang this morning, but she knew the real reason. "Just a good day I guess," was all Buttercup said.

In the locker room, Buttercup smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The real reason she had been so happy was because of her hair. She played with the ends of it. She had never really thought about it before, but her hair felt really smooth and silky. _It makes you look like a girl,_ Butch had never spoken sweeter words to her, but if she kept this up, she'd end up blowing her cover.

"Kissing your hair good bye?" Butch asked as he walked into the locker room.

Buttercup immediately dropped her hair. "Not a chance."

Butch walked around her and sat on a bench nearby. "I was thinking it wouldn't look good to fight you here. How about we do this at Pete's Gym?"

Buttercup wasn't sure that was a good idea. Everyone there knew she was girl, but she didn't have a very good reason not to go, so she was forced to agree.

She rode in Butch's limo to Pete's Gym, slightly annoyed that they couldn't just walk. It wasn't all that far away. Pete let them use one of the older workout rooms. No one was there and it was a fairly large area.

…

"You're crazy to do this," Butch said taking a few steps back. "You lost to Brick. He may be better than I am at strategizing, but I'm much stronger.

BC rolled his wrists in his hands. "I had a knife wound in the shoulder last time. I don't have that weakness anymore."

"Same rules as last time apply. Mixed martial arts. No low blows, anything else goes. Least amount of damage after three minutes wins."

BC wasted no time in attacking. Going first for a sweeping kick to the legs then a punch in the gut, both Butch easily dodged. BC was fast, but too short for his hits to surprise Butch.

After a few seconds, BC realized his strategy wasn't working. He switched to combining attacks and it actually worked. Both BC and Butch were landing punches now. Butch was surprised how much BC's hits were actually hurting him, for a guy so small he sure packed a lot of power.

At the two minute mark, both guys were bruised, but it was clear that no one was better off than the other. Butch went for another punch than accidentally kicked BC's ankle. He fell hard.

"Ow," BC yelled as he gripped his ankle. Butch paused for a second. Suddenly BC was a small girl with large eyes that seemed to beg 'Why did you hit me?' He subconsciously walked closer to help, leaving himself wide open.

BC smirked and Butch realized too late. He uppercut Butch so fast it sent him flying.

"Three…two…one." BC smiled. "I won."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So much more to write. So little time.


	19. Complete Immersion

**A/N:** A week late Oh no! So Dreams00 was right. One week isn't enough time to post the chapter with the length that I like so every two weeks will be better. So I will be posting every other Sunday.

* * *

><p>"That was dirty," Butch said, rubbing his chin.<p>

"You said anything goes." BC held out a hand and helped Butch to his feet.

"Let's grab something to eat. I'm starving," Butch said walking to the door.

"Sure." BC smiled happily, at which Butch's heart did flips. He walked over to him and winced with every other step.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," BC answered quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing. It's your ankle isn't it? You really did hurt it."

"Shut up, something like that wouldn't hurt me." BC tried to walk it off and cursed when he put too much pressure on it.

"I guess it can't be helped." Butch crouched down. "Hop on."

Buttercup just stared at Butch's back. As much as she wanted to be close to Butch. Getting a piggy back ride from a guy in public was too embarrassing.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I can walk."

"It's this or bridal style."

Buttercup had flashbacks of the way Butch carried her to the hospital. She reluctantly hopped on Butch's back. It was a little gross considering they were both still sweaty from the fight, but it was also warm and secure.

Butch noticed again how light BC was and how soft his chest felt against his back. "For a guy who's so strong, you have no muscles at all."

Buttercup blushed. Could he feel her heart racing right now? "I don't need muscles. I just kicked your butt didn't I?"

…

Buttercup frowned as she sat on the cold table.

Butch fumbled with the first aid wrap. "What kind of gym doesn't have a hospital wing?"

"What kind of gym _does_ have a hospital wing?"

Butch finally got the plastic off the wrap and took off BC's sock. His foot was already swollen, but somehow it still looked…for lack of a better word…pretty. He carefully began to wrap it up.

Buttercup watched Butch as he did a wonderfully horrible job of wrapping her foot. She noticed how black his hair was and how large his back was and every so often when he'd look up at her, how green his eyes were. She knew she shouldn't be happy about this. Her foot was in pain after all, but seeing him this concerned about her was the most wonderful feeling.

"What are you smiling like an idiot about?" Butch asked.

Buttercup blushed at being caught. "Does this look like smiling to you? I'm obviously grimacing because you're doing such a horrible job, stupid."

Butch looked down at his handy work. It truly was atrocious. There were pieces of bandage sticking out in some places and the whole thing just looked…wrong. Butch hastily began undoing the wrapping. "What do you expect? Usually there are nurses around to do this sort of thing."

Buttercup laughed. "Rich guys have it easy huh?"

Butch smirked. "Well, we certainly don't do things like this."

"Speaking of rich guys, that reminds me," Buttercup said, her sister popping into her mind. Blossom wouldn't say a word about life at her school and Brick wasn't around enough to ask. She wanted to know what exactly happened between Blossom and Brick to make him want to use something against her. "Do you know what's up between Blossom and Brick?"

"Blossom?" Butch questioned.

"Yeah, she goes to your school. She has red hair, about my height, wears a red bow every day, heard of her?"

Butch thought for a second. "You mean the red headed she-devil?"

"What?"

"She kicked Brick in the face her first week in school and she pulled his pants down in front of everyone. I don't know what her problem is, but that's why my brothers and I are getting our classmates to make her life miserable until she drops out."

"You're doing what to her?!" Buttercup jumped to her feet, forgetting about her hurt ankle. She grimaced in pain and quickly shifted her weight to her left leg, but remained standing. "Did you even ask why she did it?"

Butch got to his feet as well, towering over Buttercup. "Does it matter? Need I repeat, she kicked my brother in the face. If you ask me, she deserves much worse."

"That's my sister you're talking about. Do you know how hard she worked to get into that school?"

"Your sister?"

"I'm going." Buttercup started limping towards the door.

"Wait, I didn't know she was your sister. At least let me drive you home." Butch tried to stop Buttercup, but she was determined to walk/limp home on her own.

She couldn't believe Butch would do something like that….Okay she _could_ believe it, but to her sister? Blossom was a lot of things, mean certainly wasn't one of them. She had to have a reason she did what she did to Brick. Could it be that she hated him? But if that was the case Brick wouldn't have so readily believed her lie about Blossom liking him, unless he was just that conceited.

…

"What are you doing here?" Most the students at school knew where he lived, but this was the first classmate, besides Princess, to visit him at home.

"I…I wanted to talk about Blossom."

Brick stared at the meek boy. His platinum blonde hair reflected the light so that it looked almost white and his pale skin wasn't helping him look any less ghostly. He could feel the headache coming on. Why did everyone he talked to have to bring her up? She was like a curse he couldn't escape from.

"What about her?"

"Don't you think you guys are taking this too far? She could have died yesterday. I haven't talked to her since she got her red card, but I can tell it's taking a lot out of her."

Brick sighed. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

Passion filled Elmer's eyes. "Call it off. Recall the red card so that everyone leaves her alone."

"Did you really think that you could just visit my house and ask me to recall her red card and I would just do as you ask?" Brick wondered what about him had changed to make kids like Elmer think he was some sort of weakling.

"I was hoping you'd see reason. I saw her name in that book." Elmer originally thought the blue notebook had been some sort of list of pretty girls, but he was starting to think it had a much darker purpose. Were they trying to get rid of Blossom for good?

"What book?" Brick had made sure to lock the file containing any evidence about what he did to Blossom. He was sure they hadn't managed to break in.

"The blue notebook. Her name was circled in red. What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But…but it was in…" Elmer stammered. He couldn't have been imagining her name in that book.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask her to drop out of the school?"

"You don't understand. This is more than just a school to Blossom; it's an important step towards her dream."

"Then she should have thought twice before messing with me."

"She's new, she didn't know any better."

"Then you should have told her. I'm done with this conversation. Leave before I give you a red card as well."

Defeated, Elmer picked himself up from his seat and walked towards the exit. He knew it was a long shot, but he had really hoped to help Blossom out.

Brick allowed a maid to walk his classmate out, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Brick sank into the chair. If everything Elmer said was true, that meant that Boomer had written Blossom's name in his notebook and that meant only one thing…

…

Buttercup hadn't gone far when a Black and Silver Rolls-Royce Ghost pulled up beside her. She hadn't seen this car before, but assumed it was Butch's. Was he trying to lure her with one of the nicest cars she'd ever seen?

Buttercup looked straight ahead, trying her best to ignore the glint coming from the luxury car. "I already told you, I'd rather walk back."

The tinted window slowly rolled down to reveal a dirty blonde haired girl. Buttercup quickly recognized her.

"Emily?"

"Not who you were expecting?"

Buttercup only stared back in response. Emily opened the door.

"Mind if we talk? I'll give you a ride home." Emily smiled in a friendly way, no hint of the jerk she was the other day on her face.

Buttercup wanted to refuse, but her right foot throbbed in pain as if to remind her how much further she had to walk. "I guess." She climbed into the car. The cool leather seats made her feel like she was sitting on clouds.

"You look…different. I was surprised you were the same person honestly."

Buttercup could tell the girl wanted to say more. It must have been her years of manners and etiquette training that kept the rich girl from commenting on Buttercup's sudden change in hair color and loss of bust. "I wanted to change up my style."

They sat in silence for a while, Buttercup only opening her mouth to give directions to the driver.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Buttercup asked Emily, it seemed she had forgotten she was still in the car. They pulled up to a small park near her house.

"Let us walk for a bit." The blonde girl nodded to the driver and he got out of the car and opened the door for the ladies to exit.

Buttercup followed her for a bit, growing more and more impatient with every step. She wasn't sure if the girl couldn't see she was in pain of if she was doing this purposefully. Buttercup was about to announce that she had enough when Emily finally sat down on a park bench and spoke.

"I've known Butch all my life. He may act tough, but on the inside he's really sweet and easily manipulated." Emily stopped walking and looked at Buttercup. There was nothing about the girl that could possibly be appealing. She wore beggars clothes, had no shape and this _new style_ of hers was hideous. "That's why I want you to leave him alone."

Buttercup sat down next to her. "I don't want him."

"You're not right for him. I did research on you and you're absolutely poor. How can you ever hope to be with a man like Butch?"

"You're right. Take him."

"Don't you see that I'm the only one who could ever hope to make him happy?"

Buttercup had no choice but to grab both Emily's shoulders and shake her. The girl wasn't listening to a word she said. "Butch and I aren't even together. It was all a lie to make you jealous."

It seemed it finally clicked in Emily's head. "Re…really?"

Buttercup nodded.

"Then, how do you know so much about him?"

"He told me everything right before the show. I forgot most of that by now. If you want him just take him."

Emily looked reluctant. She hadn't expected this to be so easy. "So you won't talk to him anymore?"

"He's my boss, I won't be able to help that, but I definitely won't go after him."

"So we have an understanding." Emily held out a manicured hand to Buttercup. For some reason it made her want to slap it away. All of this was so stupid. Nobody needed her permission to date Butch; she had nothing to do with him and never would. He was always confusing her. One moment he was so kind and the next he was trying to kick her sister out of school. Even if he wasn't constantly switching personalities, there were so many things against them being together. They lived in completely different worlds; she'd never be able to even touch him. A handkerchief fell on Buttercup's lap. She hadn't realized she was crying. She touched the tears in disbelief.

Emily was already half way to the car. She looked back at Buttercup. "This doesn't mean I'm giving up." She left after that.

Buttercup stood up. Why was she crying? Butch was mean, heartless, and annoying, but somehow he had crawled his way into her heart. How was she going to continue working with him when she felt this way?

…

The doctor was waiting for Butch when he returned home.

"I'm glad you were willing to come back Dr. Nogaze, after the way I treated you," Butch said to the doctor. Although he couldn't help but notice his strange choice in wardrobe. He wore padded pants and what looked like a bulletproof vest under his suit jacket. What exactly did he expect to happen?

After about an hour of light chat Dr. Nogaze took on a slightly more serious tone. "Are you ready to talk about it?" He asked from the furthest seat from Butch.

"I guess I can't avoid it anymore. I think I have feelings for BC." Butch clenched and unclenched his fists. He couldn't believe he said it out loud and all he wanted to do now was punch Dr. Nogaze for hearing such a thing.

The Doctor tensed, waiting for Butch to lose his temper, but when Butch remained in his seat he relaxed. "Good, very good."

"But even though I feel this way about him. I know I'm not gay."

Dr. Nogaze nodded. "I am sure you're not." He put down his clip board and looked directly at Butch. "It seems the only way to solve this is by complete immersion."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Butch asked, confused.

"Have you ever really liked a song the first time you heard it on the radio?"

"Sure," Butch answered, uncertain of where the doctor was going with this one.

"Soon the song becomes very popular and you start to hear it everywhere, every day, non-stop. What happens after a while?"

"You start to hate the song."

"Exactly."

Butch stared blankly at the man.

"What I'm trying to say is, spend at much time as possible with BC. Do everything with him. Eventually you'll grow tired of this new attraction and you both will move on."

"That's a great idea!" Butch could finally have what he wanted. He could be with BC all he wanted and he could still be straight in the end. Now he just had to do something about his sister.

…

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted when she finally walked into the house.

"What?" Blossom asked coming out of her room. The moment she saw Buttercup she immediately rushed to her foot. "What happened?"

"I sprained it at work, but this isn't about me. Why didn't you tell us what's been happening at school?"

Bubbles entered the room, curious about what was happening.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Tell me, how did you get that bruise on your thigh?" Buttercup demanded.

"I told you already. I slipped and fell. No big deal."

"Butch told me about what he, Brick and that other brother of his are doing to you at school."

"It's nothing really. Just a silly game."

Buttercup angrily stomped over to her sister and turned her around. "This doesn't look like _a silly game_." She pointed to the long ugly bruise that ran across the back of her thighs.

Blossom promptly turned to face her sister. "This was my fault. The other students are mean, but they aren't trying to hurt me. It's not like any of them were going to be friends with me anyway. It's an annoyance, but that's all."

"What do you think about this Bubbles?" The dark haired girl asked. Surly her sweet and compassionate siste was on her side.

Bubbles had stayed silent until now. Not sure how to take this. She was sure Boomer liked Blossom, why would he help the other kids in school be mean to her? "I'm sure Blossom can take care of herself." She found herself saying.

Buttercup frowned. "What's up with you lately? You mad at Blossom or something?"

Blossom had wanted to know the answer to that question as well. Bubbles had been acting strangely towards her for the last few days.

"No. I just know how much Blossom wants to go to this school. It's like you told me before, Blossom is tough she can handle herself."

Blossom looked at her sister. "You said that?"

Suddenly Buttercup was embarrassed by her own words. She reddened slightly and looked away. "Well yeah."

Blossom smiled and hugged both her sisters. "Knowing that you believe in me is enough, really."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Is buttercup really going to just let Blossom handle things on her own? Well she's going to have enough to deal with; Butch is determined to spend so much time with her he'll get sick of her. Will that work?

Anyway…thanks for reviewing and alerting(following) and adding this story to your favorites. All of you are so awesome!


	20. The Boy on the Roof

A/N: A little late, but here it is. Nice and long for you to enjoy. I sort of abandoned concentrating on one couple at a time so I can go in chronological order.

* * *

><p>Bubbles sat on the bench in their backyard, if you could call it that. It was more like a thin strip of grass that served as a way to walk around the back of the house, but it was more than some people had and she was glad for the space. It was one of the only places she had where she could think. Buttercup had just confronted Blossom being bullied at school. Blossom told them the whole story, but the Bubbles couldn't make herself feel sorry for Blossom, or even angry like Buttercup. She felt Blossom deserved it for taking Boomer for granted and she hated herself for it.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" Blossom asked. Sitting before her sister could confirm.

Bubbles turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at Blossom. How annoying, even in her little space Blossom had to pry into her peace.

Blossom held out at small parcel wrapped in newspaper. "I think I know why you've been acting so strange towards me."

Bubbles took the gift, wondering what could possibly be in there that would stop her from feeling this way. She tore away the wrapping to reveal three small pieces of chocolate. The exact same kind that Boomer had given to her the first time she tried chocolate.

"I saw you looking at them the other day. It's my fault you couldn't buy them because you spent all your money on my uniform, so I thought…"

Bubbles threw the chocolate onto the floor and stomped on it. Was Blossom trying to rub it in?

"Why did you…?"

"Why are you the only one who matters?" Bubbles asked a very confused Blossom. "Everything is about you. We have to work hard so that you can go to a private school, we have to feel bad because you are getting bullied, we have to move aside because you are the important one."

"Bubbles, what are you talking about?"

"So you're a little bit smarter than I am and your hair is prettier than mine. That doesn't make you better than me."

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted from the back door. "How could you be so selfish?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Bubbles said in a calmer voice.

"No, but you were talking to my sister." Buttercup walked next to Blossom and put a hand on her shoulder. "_Our_ sister, who was in the middle of apologizing for no reason."

"I'm just tired of everything being about her."

Blossom could feel the heat in Buttercup's hand as she made a fist. "She's going through a tough time. Like when our mother died. We all took it hard, but us the worst. We couldn't eat or sleep and Blossom took on the role of mother. She made sure we went to school and when we refused to do our work she did it for us so we wouldn't fail a grade."

Bubbles was starting to feel even guiltier for the way she was acting.

"And the other night," Buttercup continued. "When you didn't come home, no one even asked why Blossom looked like she hadn't slept in days. Even though I'm sure she was tired, she didn't sleep a wink until you got home."

Bubbles was crying now. Silent tears ran down her face, but Buttercup wasn't done yet.

"Blossom doesn't even know what's upsetting you, yet she brings you a gift and apologizes for nothing. She did that just to see you smile again and you throw her present in the dirt. Family is supposed to look out for each other. We're supposed to be there for each other. Nothing is more important than making each other happy. When are you going to grow up and realize that it's not all about you?"

Buttercup had more to say, but Blossom stopped her. She needed only to give her a look to know it was enough. The silence only seemed to make Bubbles feel worse. She threw her arms around her sister and sobbed loudly.

"I'm so sorry Blossom. Buttercup is right. It's not your fault. I was jealous of you. The boy I love likes someone else and I took it out on you. I just want you both to be happy."

Blossom returned the hug, stoking Bubbles back, while the crying girl pulled Buttercup into the hug as well. The girls stood there for a moment, hugging and crying until their father finally made them go inside. Exhausted, all three girls fell instantly asleep.

…

Brick stared at his brother's sleeping form. He was in no shape to go to school today. Boomer stirred as if he could sense his brother's presence.

"You look pretty bad," Brick said after a while.

"I don't feel as bad as I look," Boomer replied, although he still hadn't opened his eyes.

Brick sat on the edge of Boomer's bed, putting his elbows into his lap. "I've been thinking…"

"You do that a lot," Boomer said with a smirk.

Brick rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking about this thing with the scholarship girl," Brick said, avoiding her name.

"What about it?"

"We can't keep this up. It's getting dangerous."

Boomer finally sat up, giving his full attention to his cap wearing brother. "I've been thinking the same thing."

"Yes, that is why I'm taking matters into my own hands. I'm going to make her leave the school by the end of the week." Brick searched Boomer's face for his reaction. As expected, he looked a mixture of hurt and upset.

Boomer tried his best to hide his emotions, but he knew Brick could easily read him. He hoped he would be was off his game today. "How do you expect to do that?"

"I have my ways."

"You're not planning on hurting her are you?"

"What's it to you? As long as she leaves the school, isn't that all you care about?"

Boomer paused. How was he going to answer this question without a hiccup? "I…um...I went out of my way to protect her." Boomer breathed a sigh of relief.

"She walked away with a bruise. You broke your arm, twisted your ankle, and bruised your ribs. Don't you want to hurt her back after that?" Brick hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he was losing his temper.

Boomer replied with the same heightened volume. "I saved her life. A broken bone is worth that any day. And in case you forgot, _you're_ the one who told me to catch her."

"I didn't tell you to care about her!" Brick was yelling now. He hadn't realized he had become so angry.

Boomer stared at him with shock. When had he figured it out?

Brick took a second to calm down. "Her name is in your notebook. Why?"

Boomer sighed and fell back into his pillow. Even if he didn't get the hiccups when he lied, Brick would be able to tell. What was the point in hiding it anymore? "She's cute," Boomer replied simply.

"Cute? Cute! Do you realize how complicated this will get if you sleep with her? Anyone…anyone else but her."

"I don't want to just sleep her." Boomer's face suddenly heat up.

Brick was confused. The notebook, it was a list of girls he was planning to sleep with. If he didn't want her like that, then why was her name in the book? Realization came slow to the usually quick witted red head. "You like her! You son of a…" Brick readied his arm to punch his brother, but was stopped by Butch.

"What the hell are you doing, Brick! Boomer is badly hurt. What's wrong with you?"

"He has feelings for that pink bow wearing demon!" Brick yelled, shoving Butch off him, but no longer going after Boomer.

"So I like a girl. It's not like the world is going to end."

"Everything she's done has been to embarrass our family. How can you like someone who is purposefully trying to ruin our reputation?" Brick asked.

"She stood up to you. She cares more about the other students than herself. That's a trait I wish more people had."

"So she kicks Brick and you wish more people were like her?" Butch asked in disbelief.

"You don't know her," Boomer answered.

Brick glared at Boomer. "You do?"

Boomer looked away, having said too much.

"How?" But Brick didn't need Boomer to answer that question. He knew he wouldn't anyway. Brick and Butch quietly left the room, leaving Boomer to wonder what would happen to Blossom at school.

…

"I don't think you should do it." Buttercup said, munching on her cereal.

"I have to go to school Buttercup." Blossom had been trying to convince her sisters since last night to let her continue to go to Bullet Private School.

"Not that one. You can come back with us. It'll be fun." Bubbles was back to her usual self after having a good cry last night.

"I told you before, that's what they want. If I leave the school they win."

"Then kick their butts!" Buttercup said, pounding a fist into the table for emphasis.

"Their family owns the school. Even if I could take all three of them, I'll be expelled for sure."

"So you're just going to let them do this to you?" Bubbles asked.

"You're not going to fight back?" Buttercup added.

"What more can I do? They can't keep it up forever. I'm just going to wait it out."

Bubbles and Buttercup didn't like the sound of that, but they decided that their sister was doing what she thought was best.

…

"It's nearly the middle of February, why is it snowing?" Buttercup shivered as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She and Bubbles were walking to school together on an unusually cold Monday morning. Bubbles had convinced Buttercup, with some difficulty, not to break into Blossom's school and beat anyone up. Needless to say BC wasn't in the best of moods.

"It hasn't snowed for a month. I think it's kind of nice every once in a while," Bubbles said, letting a snowflake melt on her rosy cheeks.

"It wouldn't be so bad if they canceled school because of it."

"I doubt that would happen." Bubbles looked up to see a car speeding towards them. "Is that a Lexus?"

"You don't usually see them in green. Wait a minute…Butch!"

The girls had to jump out of the way before the car ran them over. Butch hopped out of the car. "Sorry about that. I don't practice too often."

"Why are you here?" Buttercup asked with a look of indifference.

"I wanted to give my friend a ride to school."

"Friends don't let their friends' sister get bullied at school," Buttercup said, pulling her sister out of the snow.

"I talked to Brick about your sister, he won't let it go that easy, but he said it won't be much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think Brick is planning to give up on her Red card. In other words, he'll tell everyone at school to stop bothering her."

"Why can't _you_ do that?"

Bubbles shivered.

"You know, I think this conversation might be more comfortable in a heated car. Am I right blondie?"

Bubbles looked at Buttercup with pleading eyes. She was freezing. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Butch opened the back seat door for Bubbles, leaving Buttercup to get into the passenger seat herself. She was about to comment on it when she realized that guys didn't usually open the door for other guys.

"So, why can't you tell your followers to stop messing with Blossom?"

Butch looked ahead, focusing on the road much more than before. "Brick usually does that sort of thing. Boomer and I couldn't care less, except this time it's different. Neither Boomer nor I want to do this anymore, but Brick, I've never seen him so adamant about this before."

"Why can't he leave my sister alone?"

"I wonder the same thing." Butch pulled up to BC and Bubbles' school.

"Thanks!" Bubbles called out before rushing into the school doors.

Buttercup waited for her to disappear before turning to Butch. "So why did you drop us off at school?"

"Well I couldn't take you to my house, now could I?"

Buttercup punched Butch in the arm. "You know what I mean."

"You were mad. I wanted to apologize about what happened with your sister."

"It's going to take a lot more than a ride to school to make up for that."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

Buttercup thought for a minute. "I have today off. I'm sure you can figure out something to do."

…

Blossom walked absent mindedly through the school corridors. She carefully avoided the abundance of shoes that were constantly trying to trip her and ignored the shoves and name calling. With no one to talk to, school was quickly becoming just a part of the same old routine. The only good thing she had to look forward to was lunch on the roof with the boy. Blossom briefly wondered when she should ask for his name, but was interrupted by two shrill voices.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, and in such an embarrassing place too." Blossom recognized the girl as one of Princess' followers. There was a small crowd surrounding her. Apparently the red faced boy standing next to her had just done something crowd worthy. The large smile on the girl's face could only mean that she was eating the attention up.

"So what do you say?" The boy asked. As if he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course I'll go to the Valentine's day dance with you." She threw her arms around the boy dramatically as the onlookers clapped for them. The students at this school would applaud paint drying if everyone else was doing it. This was the fourth public proposal today. Blossom had seen a few earlier in the year, but with the big Valentine's day dance only a week away it seemed everyone was getting their last minute requests in. For a second, Blossom wished she could be among the ones who were going. She would love to wear a fancy dress and do her hair in a special way, but going alone would make her even more of a target then at school and no one would risk asking her to go, not even Elmer.

Blossom was first in the classroom like always. She hastily pushed the garbage that was so kindly placed on her desk into the nearest trash can; at least she'd be able to sit down today albeit among the stench. It was the class before lunch, but Blossom wasn't going to the roof like she normally did. Today she'd be visiting Boomer at his home. He injured himself catching her and was still recovering. The least she could do was to visit him. She even bought him a chocolate. It wasn't much, but she hoped it would be enough to convey her feelings.

After the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Blossom started for the door. She had only taken two steps when she found herself turning around. She couldn't just leave the boy on the roof wondering where she went.

Blossom's heart beat faster with every step she took towards the stairway. Since when did just hearing his voice become so enticing? She had told herself over and over again not to fall for someone she hadn't even seen, but his encouraging words and his soothing voice made it almost impossible not to fall for him. Whenever she talked to him she felt a sudden burst of bravery. As long as she had him to turn to, no one could get her down. She pushed the door to the roof open and looked for the familiar sight of his blue and white sneakers sticking out from around the corner. As usual they were there, but something else was there as well.

"Hey sleepy head what's this?" Blossom asked as she picked up the pink gift bag.

"How are you today Blossom? It's for you, open it."

That was different. Usually the boy would reply with 'Hey noisy girl.' It wasn't cute, but she had gotten used to it. Blossom pushed aside the many colored tissue paper to get to the present inside. She was amazed to see a brand new school uniform, just her size. He must have given her it because of what happened on Friday.

"You went through a lot to get that uniform. You shouldn't have to do something so dangerous for some articles of clothing."

Blossom hugged her new uniform close to her chest. "Thank you so much! I'd hug you, but I guess that would ruin the whole secret identity thing."

"Secret? I mean yes…yes, I suppose that would."

Blossom looked down at her shoes feeling guilty now. "I hate to say this, but I can't stay long. I'm going to visit Boomer today."

"You would rather visit him than talk to me?"

That was strange as well. The normal sleepy head would have just said okay and let Blossom go on her way.

"That's not it. I owe him for saving my life." Blossom stared at the ground, recalling much too vividly the second most terrifying moment of her life, only topped by the day her mother died.

"Are you in love with him?"

Where on earth did that question come from? Blossom face was clouded with disbelief.

"He's a RRB; you know how I feel about them. What is wrong with you today?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"But first, I want to know how you feel about me."

Blossom froze. Her whole body went numb and she was almost certain it had nothing to do with the temperature. If this was a confession, was he expecting her to confess first?

"How do expect me to answer honestly when I don't even know your name?"

"I can give you more than that."

Blossom watched as the shoes disappeared behind the wall. She could hear shuffling. He was about to reveal himself. It seemed stupid, but at that moment Blossom wanted nothing more than to run. In her mind, the boy was perfect. He was her personal prince charming and as long as she had no idea what he looked like, he could be whoever she wanted him to be. Was she ready to shatter that perfect image? What if he wasn't the handsome face she imagined, but stone cold ugly instead?

It didn't matter, she decided. She fell for his mind, for his kind words and soothing voice. No matter what his face looked like, she would learn to love it as well. It happened in slow motion. Blossom had been staring at the ground where his shoes had been. Where she had grown accustom to looking at. Now he stood before her. Her eyes traveled up his body then finally to his face.

Blossom let out a small scream. Why couldn't he just have been ugly?

"Brick?" Blossom staggered back, her knees going weak. "But…I don't understand. That's impossible."

"Care to answer my question now?"

Blossom backed up against the door. "I…I have to go." She threw open the door and ran downstairs, still clutching her gift. She was confused. How could that same person who was the reason for her daily torture also be the only reason she stayed at this school? Perhaps it was his plan to torture her for as long as possible, or maybe this was his way of telling her that he liked her. It seemed impossible, but what how else could she explain his kindness?

She had gone to his tree house every day after detention for the last four days and in that time she had gotten to know a different side of Brick, one that wasn't constantly looking down on her or mocking her. They actually worked well together, when they weren't fighting. Maybe this was the only way to tell her how he felt.

…

Bubbles stared at the large white gate. It didn't look very hard to get around, but she guessed it had a complex security system surrounding it. To her left was a small box with a speaker and a large button below it. Bubbles pressed the button and the speaker sprang to life.

"Please state your business." The voice sounded bored. Bubbles couldn't tell of it was a man or woman who spoke.

"Uh…I came to visit Boomer." She talked a bit too close to the microphone, unsure of how to speak to this machine.

"Name?" The voice demanded in the same bored tone.

"Bubbles Utonium."

"Do you have an invitation?"

"Um…no." Bubbles fidgeted with the ends on her pigtails. She wasn't aware she needed an invitation. Had she made this trip for nothing?

"All guests without an invitation must…"

"Bubbles?" It was a different voice, the smooth familiar voice of Boomer. "It's the middle of the day, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I heard you were at home sick in bed and since I work right after school, I thought I'd come during lunch. I didn't know I needed an invitation."

"You're my girlfriend. You don't need an invitation." The speaker went dead after that. It must have been Bubbles imagination. Boomer sounded so happy to call her his girlfriend. Was it just an act?

Bubbles waited a few minutes before seeing a golf cart in the distance. The gates opened up and the driver of the cart stepped off and offered Bubbles his hand. The driver looked like a proper English butler with coattails and white gloves.

Bubbles smiled as she took his hand and sat in the most extravagant looking golf cart she had ever seen. The Jojo's did nothing on a small scale.

It was another fifteen minutes before Bubbles had arrived at the mansion. Boomer's house was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was three stories tall and was only slightly smaller than her entire high school. The marble staircase led to a balcony that looked as if it wrapped around the entire home.

Bubbles gasped at the inside. While the outside of the house had an old fashioned feel, inside was completely modern. The sculptures that littered the entrance way were both beautiful and sleek. Most everything was black, white, silver, or made of glass. Bubbles noticed soft classical music playing from cleverly hidden speakers in the wall. Almost as if the house itself had its own theme song.

"This place is amazing," Bubbles breathed, nearly speechless.

Boomer came out of nowhere, suppressing a laugh. "You act as if you've never been here before."

Bubbles recalled the day when she woke up in Boomer's bedroom. Everything was such a blur she could barely remember what it looked like. "It's different with a clear head." She turned to smile at Boomer, but couldn't help her shock. "What happened to you?"

Boomer had a cast on one foot and a sling on his right arm. His head was bandaged up so that his short blonde hair escaped in small clumps on the side. "It looks worse than it is. The family doctors make such a fuss about the smallest scratch."

"That's more than a scratch. What happened?" Bubbles asked, pulling Boomer in the direction she hoped his room was. He shouldn't be out of bed in this condition.

"I got hurt saving a life."

Bubbles looked at Boomer skeptically. "So what's the real reason?" Bubbles looked to Boomer for some indication as to where his room was, but it seemed he was enjoying being dragged around by the small blonde.

Boomer laughed. "I swear. Did you hear a hiccup?"

Bubbles finally found the room, no thanks to Boomer. "So whose hero are you?"

Boomer was silent for a moment, contemplating whether to ruin the good mood and wondering why Blossom hadn't told her already.

"Young Master Boomer, your chicken soup is ready." A maid gently tapped the door before opening it.

"I said I wanted pizza." Boomer pouted. Bubbles giggled. At times like this he reminded her of the little boy she used to know.

"Doctor's orders." The maid left the soup on the table near the foot of Boomer's bed.

"Can you please throw that out the window?" Boomer asked Bubbles, stubbornly placing the blankets over his head.

Bubbles walked over to the hot bowl of soup. "It looks good."

"I don't eat soup." Boomer mumbled from under the covers.

Bubbles picked up the steaming bowl and walk to the side of Boomer's bed, gently sitting beside him. "Just try it."

She brought the spoon full of hot soup to Boomer's lips. To her surprise he opened his mouth to eat. It filled Bubbles with a warm feeling. A feeling short lived when she heard the door open.

"Boomer? I came to make sure…Bubbles?" Blossom said as she stood in Boomer's doorway.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again to everyone who reads this story. Over 300 reviews! *Happy dance* Special shout out to all the reviewers. You all make me smile :D


	21. He'll Never Know

**A/N**: It's late again, but guess what…it **tomboyday**'s birthday! Happy Birthday! If it's anyone else's birthday I give you all virtual ice-cream cake and this chapter, just don't forget to share with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood there frozen in time for a moment. Bubbles still had the spoon in her hand, Boomer still with his mouth open and Blossom was just standing in the doorway.<p>

"Uh…was I interrupting something?" Blossom decided to break the tension. With those words, time started to move again. Bubbles put down the spoon and Boomer closed his mouth.

Boomer was about to speak, but Bubbles interrupted him. "No…I was just leaving. I didn't know you two were so close. I'm guessing you got in here so easily because you had an invitation." Although Bubbles no longer blamed Blossom for how Boomer felt about her. Seeing her there took away any chance she thought she may have had.

"They were expecting her to visit. I did save her life after all." Boomer said. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt guilty, like he had been caught cheating, although that was ridiculous because he wasn't really in a relationship with either girl.

Blossom wished she could turn back time. She hadn't wanted either of her sisters to find out about what happened at school. They were already trying to make her quit because of the bullying. If they thought her life was in danger, there was no way she'd be able to stay at Bullet Private School.

"What did you save her from?" Bubbles ask Boomer. From the expression on her face, Bubbles figured Blossom hadn't exactly wanted her to know.

"She fell from the roof of the school." Boomer replied without hesitation. "I caught her…sort of."

"Blossom, what were you doing on the roof?" Bubbles suddenly turned to her sister.

Blossom stared at the floor, wishing she could disappear into it. Why was it that every little secret she had was suddenly being exposed? "I was trying to get my uniform back."

"Someone put it up there? More bullying?" Bubbles questioned.

"It's my fault for going out there to get it."

Bubbles walked over to her sister. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry." Blossom raised her eyes to look at her sister.

"Don't you think this is reason to worry?" Bubbles asked exasperated. "If Boomer wasn't there, you could be badly hurt, or worse. Why do you want to stay in a school like that?"

"Because she's strong," Boomer answered for her. "If she doesn't stay nothing will ever change. It's more about making a difference. She gives strength to everybody in that school without them even knowing it."

Bubbles could feel the shift in the atmosphere. It felt like this was more between Boomer and Blossom than anything else. She decided to give the two of them space. She wanted Boomer and her sister to be happy, but she didn't want to have to see it. "I have to get back to school. I'll see you guys later." She said before quickly leaving.

"Bye," both Boomer and Blossom called after her. Her absence left an awkward silence in the room.

Blossom was shocked to hear those words from a RRB. She was surprised by a lot of things Boomer did. So far, he seemed the most different from his other brothers. He was certainly the calmest and he was actually very nice. "Did you really mean that?" Blossom asked, her pink eyes locked with Boomer's blue ones.

"Yes," Boomer answered after a time. "Not all of us hate you Blossom."

Blossom felt a warm ease pass over her, similar to how she feels when she's talking with the boy on the roof...er…Brick. (She'd never get used to that.) "Thanks," she mumbled. "Oh." Blossom brought out a small gift wrapped in pink paper. "I got this for you."

Boomer smiled as Blossom walked to his bed to give it to him. Boomer quickly opened the present to see three pieces of what were once his favorite chocolates. Now, they only reminded him of Bubbles and the time he gave them to her when she tried her first piece. A wave of guilt hit him again, but at soon as he looked at Blossom it melted back inside him.

It was the perfect time. He could tell her how he felt about her. He wouldn't have to hide it anymore. "Blossom…"

"I'm sorry," Blossom said softly, interrupting Boomer.

She looked like she would cry. Worried, Boomer started moving around in the bed towards her. "it's really not as bad as it looks. They'll probably let me go to school tomorrow so don't worry about it."

"That's not what I'm talking about, although I'm sorry about that as well." Blossom let out a long sigh. She hated to admit she could make a mistake, especially one of this magnitude. "I was wrong. I prejudged you. I thought you were mean and enjoyed hurting people." She paused for a moment, no longer able to look Boomer in the eyes. "I hated you for the mean things you did, but I was wrong. I should have given you guys a chance. I should have at least talked to you first, so for that, I am very sorry."

Boomer was wrong before. _Now_ was the perfect time to tell her. "Blossom…"

But Blossom wasn't done and she was determined to say everything while she could. "I was wrong about Brick too. Even though he was the one who made me feel like I should just drop out of the school, he was also the only one to reach out to me and become my friend. I was too quick to judge him."

'Are we thinking about the same Brick here?' Boomer wondered.

"Oh," Blossom shouted shocked. "I'm going to be late for math class. Thanks again for saving my life."

Boomer watched his crush make a hasty exit and with her went his perfect moment.

…

Buttercup walked out of the school with Bubbles attached to her arm for warmth.

"I don't want to go to work if Boomer isn't there." Bubbles pouted. "You're so lucky you have Mondays off."

"Yeah, except no one else seems to have that day off so there's nothing to do." Buttercup stopped walking just outside the school gates.

"What's up?" Bubbles asked, noticing her sudden halt.

Buttercup didn't have to answer. Bubbles looked ahead just in time to see a green Lexus headed their way. They didn't have to jump out the way this time, but Butch stopped only inches in front of them.

"Hey," he said casually, getting out of the car. "You two together again. You're not dating are you?"

"Dating?" Bubbles said in surprise. "We're sisters."

Buttercup nearly had a heart attack. Bubbles didn't know to lie about her gender and she couldn't tell her with Butch standing right there. "Siblings! She…she means siblings." She tried to cover.

Butch gave her a weird look, but otherwise didn't seem to catch on. He turned to Bubbles. "I came to hang out with BC. I'll take you home if you want."

Bubbles pulled Buttercup to the side. "I have to tell you something," she whispered to her sister. She was worried about leaving Buttercup alone with this pervert.

"I have to tell you something too," Buttercup whispered back. Butch waited, somewhat impatiently for them to finish talking.

"You first."

"Well…Butch thinks I'm a boy. Please don't tell him the truth. It's for my job."

Bubbles was stunned. Buttercup didn't look that much like a boy. Especially with her longer hair, but if that was the case, she didn't need to burden her sister with what happened at her job. There was no way Butch would try anything with Buttercup if he thought she was a boy. "I won't tell."

"Thanks," Buttercup said, relieved. "Oh, what was it you had to tell me?"

Bubbles smiled. "Have fun on your date!" she said before running off to work.

"Your sister is kinda weird," Butch said, walking up to BC.

"Yeah."

…

Blossom took as long as possible collecting her bag from the detention teacher.

"Only four more days Miss Utonium," the teacher said to Blossom.

"I don't suppose I could get out early for good behavior?" Blossom hoped.

The teacher only laughed in response.

Blossom was nervous about seeing Brick at the tree house today. He hadn't been to any of his afternoon classes, meaning she hadn't seen him since she found out he was the boy on the roof. She wasn't sure how she should act around him or how he would act around her.

It didn't take long for Blossom to reach the tree house she had come to be so familiar with in the last week. She secretly hoped he wouldn't be there today.

Blossom knocked on the door as usual and as usual Brick answered the door. Only, he was somehow more handsome than she remembered him being.

"You're late today, almost thought you weren't coming," Brick said casually. He stepped aside to let Blossom enter.

"I had an extra bag to carry," Blossom replied with a smirk as she held up his gift to her. "Thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it." Brick walked over to the Beta fish and brought out his notebook. "Shall we get started then?"

Blossom stared at him in disbelief. How could he act so casual? She knew that they weren't supposed to bring issues from school into the tree house, but this was a huge issue. Brick started working right away, leaving little room for conversation.

Blossom sat across from him, staring at her notebook, but unable to concentrate on what the fish were doing. After a while Blossom couldn't take it anymore. "So, about earlier today…"

"Remember the rule," Brick said while writing his notes.

"Yeah, but that was when I thought you hated me."

"It changes nothing."

"It changes everything."

"look, let's just work on the project."

Blossom sighed loudly to let Brick know she was unhappy about this, but did as he said.

The pout on her face made Brick smirk, he had to admit he enjoyed seeing her upset. He could tell that she was confused, as she should be, but he wasn't going to satisfy her curiosity yet. This was the last day she needed to come to the tree house to work on the project together and he was determined not to waste it.

…

Butch laughed. "How do you still manage to look like a girl in a bullet proof vest?"

Buttercup punched him in the arm. "Talent," she joked.

Butch had taken her to a gun range. Buttercup never expected to get to see the inside of a place like this. There were all types of guns, ones she had only ever seen on TV. In the distance you could hear shots being fired. It was scary and fascinating at the same time.

They had to take a short class about gun safety before they could actually start shooting. Butch explained all the rules and handed her a headset that would muffle the sound of a gun and a pistol. None of it felt real until then. She had never been so excited in her life.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be," Buttercup said, not taking her eyes off the weapon.

"Reminds you that it's real," Butch said. They walked over to the practice area. Paper cut outs of outlines of people were in the distance. Butch took aim with his gun. "Now just aim and shoot." He shot twice, both going right through the paper man's heart.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Buttercup said. It looked easy enough. She mimicked his style and shot the paper man near the head.

"Impressive for your fist time," Butch complimented her.

They took turns killing paper people. Butch never missed a shot, while Buttercup missed almost every shot she took. Butch never missed a chance to laugh every time she missed her mark. Buttercup wanted to outdo Butch no matter what. He had used both hands in a very traditional style of shooting. She wanted to be more gangster. She took the gun and held it sideways with one hand and aimed for the center of the chest.

As Butch expected, BC didn't even hit the paper. He laughed at his confusion.

"I'm sure I aimed it right," BC said, frowning at the gun like it was the one at fault.

"Anyone can tell you that only works in movies. You'll never aim right holding the gun that way." He laughed harder at him.

"I wouldn't laugh like that at a guy with a loaded weapon."

"Need I remind you I never miss?" Butch pat his gun with confidence.

BC pouted. "What am I doing wrong?"

Butch put down his gun. "Let me show you." He took BC's arms and set up the correct way to hold the gun. His skin was amazingly soft for a guy. He paused for a moment to remind himself that BC was a boy, but in that pause BC's eyes caught his.

There was a silence between them. The only thing Butch could think about was kissing BC. He knew it was wrong and crazy and stupid, but he couldn't help himself from inching closer.

"Butch? It _is_ you."

Butch whipped his head around to see Emily. He immediately let go of BC's arms.

"Emily, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Emily crossed her arms. She wasn't dressed for shooting in her baby blue sundress. Her light brown hair fell in waves past her shoulders, reminding Buttercup just how boyish she was in comparison. "My father owns the place, remember?"

Butch had indeed forgotten.

"Why did you bring Buttercup? She's not even your girlfriend. She told me so."

Butch gave BC a strange look. When had he spoken to Emily? "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"She said she would leave you alone. She's nothing but a liar. Why do you hang out with her, she's poor, has no class and worst of all, she looks like a boy."

Butch's hands started twitching. He was itching to punch her in the face. She could say what she wanted about him, but not about BC. "How dare you call BC a liar. He's the most honest and trustworthy person I know. I don't care that he's not rich or about the way he dresses and newsflash, he _is_ a boy."

Buttercup blushed a deep red at the sight of Butch avidly defending her, even if not everything he was saying was true.

Emily took a step back; no doubt fearing what might happen if she stood too close to Butch. "I don't understand. You kissed her at the auto show. Why would you do that if she were a boy?"

"Because…" Butch hesitated, but he had said too much to go back now. "I like him." He almost whispered the words.

"You're gay?" Emily looked like Butch just told her he had super powers.

"I don't know what I am. I've never felt this way about anybody before. I've never met someone as open and honest as BC. He's so easy to get along with, I'm glad he's a boy and that doesn't change how I feel."

"Fine! I hope you two are happy with each other." Emily stomped away leaving Butch alone with an extremely rosy cheeked BC.

"Sorry about that. I got carried away," Butch couldn't look BC in the eyes. He stared at the targets as he spoke to him.

"It's okay; I know you only said those things to get Emily to leave me alone." It didn't matter that he didn't mean it. The thought behind the words was enough for her.

"The thing is…" Butch turned to look at BC. "I meant everything I said."

BC stood there for a moment, unsure if he was joking or not. By the way his hands trembled and his eyes bore into hers, he had to be telling the truth. She hadn't realized just how much she liked him until that moment. She couldn't keep lying to him; she had to tell him that she was a girl.

"You're perfect," Butch said before Buttercup could say anything. "You're honest, we like that same things and you're cute…"

"Butch," Buttercup interrupted. He kept saying how honest she was. Would he ever forgive her for lying to him? "If…if I wasn't a boy…"

"Don't say that. It doesn't matter to me that you are a boy. In fact, I prefer it. All that matters is how you feel about me."

She couldn't tell him now. He'd hate her. She'd just have to keep the secret as long as she could. If she could do it, she could be with Butch and at this moment she wanted nothing more. "I feel the same way."

Butch smiled in a way Buttercup had never seen before. He looked so happy and relieved. He grabbed her and kissed her so intimately she could feel how long he had been waiting to do that.

…

Conversation went back to normal. Blossom found it so easy to talk to Brick and forget that he wasn't just the boy on the roof, but also the one who was trying to make her drop out of school. She tried not to look at him, but he was staring so intensely at her, she could almost feel his eyes watching her. She got up to get food for the fish and his eyes followed her every move. Blossom knew he did this often in class, but it wasn't like before. Usually she felt like he was watching her, now she felt like he was staring at her. The difference was enough to make her blush.

Blossom stood on her tiptoes to reach the box of fish food that was on top of the shelf. For some reason it was pushed back further than usual.

"Let me get that for you," Brick said, reaching over her arm to get the food. He was pressed up against Blossom's back for a short time, making her whole body heat up.

"Th…thanks," she muttered, trying to keep Brick from noticing her obvious color change.

Brick followed her back to the fish. "Last time we do this, huh?"

"Yes, to tell the truth I thought I'd be happier about it. It was nice getting to know a different side of you, but it makes me wonder which one is the real you." Blossom finished feeding the fish and put away her notes.

"They both are," Brick said, walking her to the door.

"I can't believe that," Blossom responded without thinking. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. How could he be so mean to her, but also become one of her only friends?

"What's so hard to believe?"

"It's just that, at school you're so…"

"We aren't talking about that, remember?"

"Brick…" He put a finger on her lips. It made Blossom's mind completely go blank.

He leaned in close to her ear. "We'll talk about this more in our special place tomorrow."

His lips lights brushed against Blossom's hair sending shivers down her spine. "_Our_ special place?" she repeated in her head. She had come to think of the roof as _his _place that she would occasionally intrude on. She wasn't sure why, but she was suddenly very happy that he called it that.

Brick had never seen Blossom smile so brightly before. It gave him an unfamiliar feeling he couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

"Tomorrow," she said, somehow managing not to let the word interrupt the huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's only a day awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Sorry Annie flashback. So Butch admits he likes BC (Buttercup) and that he's gay (kinda) and does Brick have something planned for tomorrow? Tune in next time.


	22. The Real Brick

**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone! Anyone dressing up this year? I'm going to be a pirate. You? There are tricks _and_ treats in this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Bubbles woke up screaming.<p>

"The dream?" Blossom asked. She was already out of bed and getting ready for school when she heard Bubbles screaming.

"It was so vivid this time," Bubbles whispered, trying to calm down. It was the same dream she had almost every night, only this time it felt too real. She recognized the person who was chasing her, but now that she knew who she was, there was no way she could tell anyone about it.

"It was just a dream," Buttercup said, stretching her arms. "It wasn't real."

"I know." Bubbles sighed and hugged her knees. She wished she would stop having this nightmare already.

…

Not as many people threw stuff at her this morning. _They must be getting tired of it,_ Blossom concluded as she washed away the gunk thrown by the more dedicated bullies. She wondered how long she'd have to deal with this. Even though Brick admitted to being the boy on the roof, he has yet to rescind the red card. She couldn't decide if the _real_ Brick was the mean guy who was constantly trying to make her life miserable, or the nice guy who talks with her on the roof.

"Blossom," someone whispered behind a closed stall causing her to jump. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Elmer? What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"I wanted to ask you something in private."

"_You mean where no one could catch you talking to me,"_ Blossom thought bitterly.

"Will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

Blossom was surprised. "How are we supposed to go to the dance together if you won't even be seen in the halls with me?"

"No one has to know it's us. We'll wear masks that cover our faces."

"That's silly. We'll stand out too much."

"Everyone will be wearing masks. Haven't you read any of the flyers?"

In fact, Blossom hadn't read any of the flyers. She figured even if she was asked, she couldn't go. Everyone there would make it their personal mission to get her to leave. A flyer happened to be posted on the bathroom wall and she read it.

"It's a masquerade party?" she asked, after a second to look it over.

"Yes, it means we can go together and no one will mess with you."

"So I can go to the dance," Blossom said excited. She knew just who she wanted to go with. "Thanks for letting me know," Blossom said, finishing with her hair and leaving the bathroom.

"Wait! Is that a yes?" But Blossom was too far down the hall to hear Elmer.

…

"Oh, so you decided to show up for lunch today," Buttercup said when Bubbles sat down at their usual table.

"I have a very good reason for skipping yesterday. I was visiting a sick friend."

"What friend?"

"Boomer, my boss."

"That's not a good enough reason to skip lunch and most of science. Do you know what Blossom would do if she found out?"

"Blossom was there too!"

"What was Blossom doing there? I thought they didn't like each other."

"She was there to thank him for saving her life." _Oops_, thought Bubbles. She hadn't meant to tell on her sister, if sort of slipped out.

"Save her from what?" Buttercup raised her voice a bit.

Bubbles knew this was headed in a bad direction. "She fell off the roof. It is how she got that bruise on her legs."

"This has something to do with the bullying, doesn't it?" Buttercup asked while standing up.

"I don't know." Bubbles followed as Buttercup began walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure those brats at Blossom's school know that if you mess with my sister, you mess with me."

…

Blossom practically skipped to her usual spot for lunch. She had made up her mind to ask Brick to the dance. She still didn't know which guy was the real him, but either way, it would be nice to have someone to go to the dance with.

She took the familiar steps two at a time, determined not to let her fear of rejection get in the way of her anticipation. When she reached the door, she hesitated a second before turning the knob.

"She isn't coming."

Blossom found Brick yelling to the wind.

"Who isn't coming?" She asked, walking toward him. It was a little weird greeting more than just two blue and white sneakers, but a weird she could get used to.

"Blossom, I wasn't sure if you'd come. After the way you ran off when I revealed myself, I thought you wouldn't want to be around me unless your grades were on the line."

Blossom sat down against the railing where she usually sat and Brick joined her. She stared at his shoes for a moment. She couldn't help but notice that they were red and black instead of the blue and white. She ignored this and opened her brown paper lunch bag. "I was surprised to say the least."

"A good surprised or a bad surprised?"

She put down the fork of rice she was about to eat. "Honestly, I wasn't happy about it. But after I thought a while…" She turned to face Brick. "I'm glad it's you."

"You are?" Brick was confused by the way his heartbeat quickened. They were a few feet from each other, but suddenly he felt like he was sitting way too close.

Blossom had never seen Brick blush before. His face almost matched the color of his eyes. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you're not the mean dictator-esque person you make yourself out to be. It's good to know you're a nice guy deep down."

Brick felt a pang of guilt when he realized how easily Blossom had forgiven him for everything he had done to her. For everything he was_ still_ doing. Blossom stopped looking at him and stared at the sky. The wind had picked up and was playing with her long pony tail so that her hair gently moved around the rails behind her.

"I was thinking," Blossom said, interrupting Brick's thoughts. "The dance is a masquerade. It might not be strange for us to go together."

Brick was silent for a moment. She had to be kidding. "Are you asking _me_ to the dance?"

"Yes," Blossom said with some confidence.

Brick chuckled quietly at first, but steadily it grew stronger and louder until it turned into a roar of laughter. She almost had him. "You really are a dreamer aren't you?"

Blossom looked at him, confused.

"You want so badly to believe that you can't be hated. You honestly believe I meant any of the crap I told you up here?" Brick stood up and Blossom joined him. "Open your eyes, the only reason I talk to you at lunch every day is to increase your suffering. The longer you stay at this school, the more I get to see you punished."

Tears rimmed Blossom's eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Brick hadn't missed the gloss in Blossom's eyes. "What, you're going to cry?"

"Is your reputation that important to you? You're willing to destroy lives and break hearts just to keep your image in tact? You are nothing to be afraid of, you cower behind the preconception other people have of you. You build it up until all you have is your name. Take that away and you are no one, just another face in the sea of the human race. I refuse to shed even one tear because of someone like you." Blossom storms off down the stairs, waiting until she hit the last step to let a tear fall.

Brick smirked and walked over to his brother. Boomer was tied up and gagged. Brick had hidden him from Blossom's view behind the wall.

"I doubt she's coming back," Brick said, ripping off the tape that held Boomer's mouth closed.

Boomer spit out the cloth that was stuffed in his mouth. "You monster," he choked out. "How could do this to Blossom? How could you do this to me?"

"I did you a favor. She isn't some innocent girl. All she cares about is money. She would have taken advantage of you."

"Blossom isn't like that," Boomer shouted from the floor. Brick made no move to untie his arms and legs.

"From the second she met me she's been trying to get me to fall for her. Her own sister told me."

"What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense." Boomer tried to contain his jealousy. If what Brick was saying is true, what chance did he have of Blossom falling for him? In almost every area, when asked 'who was better' the answer was always Brick.

"When her sister told me she likes me I was confused at first. It didn't make sense to me either. I even thought…" Brick didn't finish. He didn't want to admit that he could be so weak against a female. "It didn't take long for me to realize that all she wanted was my money."

"This school is full of rich guys. Why you?"

"We're the richest guys in this school. I'm sure she was just going to me first, but it doesn't matter who as long as he's rich. That's why she's trying so hard to stay in this school. She won't leave until she gets herself a rich husband."

"You may be smart when it comes to business or books, but you know nothing about women."

"And you do?"

"I've had more girlfriends in a week than you've had your whole life."

Brick's lips formed a thin white line. Boomer was right. With the exception of Princess, he had only ever had one girlfriend and that hadn't even lasted a month.

"Blossom stays in this school to fulfill her dream to become a neurosurgeon. Everything she does is for her dream or her family. She hated you for getting in the way of that."

"It sure didn't seem like she hated me when she asked me to the dance."

"You stole my shoes and came here when you knew I would be stuck at home. Do you know how many times she said I was the only reason she stayed in this school. She would have dropped out a long time ago if I wasn't there to believe in her. She only asked you because she thought you were me."

"You know what, maybe you're right. If this causes her to drop out then I'll admit I was wrong."

Boomer smiled, knowing he was right. It took a full three seconds before he realized. "Wait a minute. I don't want her to drop out. I have to stop her."

Brick laughed. "Not much you can do tied up like that." Brick started walking towards the door.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this? This isn't you."

Brick stopped walking. "Of course this is me. I do what I must to get what I want."

"That's just it. What _do_ you want?" Boomer asked.

"Obviously I want her out of this school." Brick rolled his eyes. Boomer was clearly stalling.

"But you just admitted that you didn't think this would cause her to leave the school."

Brick paled. Boomer was right. If his goal was to get Blossom out of the school then this was a huge waste of his time.

Boomer continued. "You are usually so logical and efficient. You think before you act which is why you are able to get things done so quickly and perfectly. But when it comes to Blossom you immediately act on your emotions."

"That's not true," was Brick's only come back.

"Where are you going? You're going to just leave me here?"

"Well I wouldn't want you to ruin your chance at proving me wrong for the first time. I'll come get you after school is over. Look at the bright side." Brick opened the door. "You have plenty of time to sleep." He closed the door behind him.

…

"And I'll be like 'don't you move,' and he'll be all 'please don't hurt me' and I'll be like POW BAM PUNCH and he'll be like 'No my face' and..."

"Okay Buttercup, we're here." Bubbles never really knew what to say when Buttercup was in this mode.

Blossom's school was huge. There was a white wall surrounding the building with two guards at every gate.

"There is no way we're getting in there. Let's just go back to school," Bubbles said, trying to pull her sister with her.

"Let me borrow your jacket," Buttercup said, taking two scarves from her backpack. "Here, put this on."

Bubbles took the light blue scarf and tied it on her head as Buttercup did the same to her light green one. She stuffed Bubbles' jacket into her duffle bag. It made a convincing garment bag.

They walked up to the guards at the main gate. "Hello," Buttercup said in a foreign accent. It sounded like no country Bubbles ever heard, but the guards didn't seem to notice. "Dry cleaning for Mr. Jojo." She bowed and Bubbles imitated.

One guard was twice the size of the other. The bigger guard looked at the little one. "Did you hear anything about a delivery?"

"No, you?"

"Nope."

Buttercup didn't break character. "It was a last minute order. He said he wanted it in a hurry, but I suppose we can wait as you check. The Jojo's are really patient people."

"Which…which Jojo?" The smaller guard stammered a bit.

Buttercup smiled. "Butch."

"We better just let them in," the smaller one whispered to the other. "Worst comes to worst, we can handle two little girls."

The larger guard agreed and opened the gate. Bubbles and Buttercup thanked the men and sprinted to the door.

"What's the plan?" Bubbles asked. "If those guys aren't fools, we only have about half an hour before they come looking for us."

"We find Brick. All of this is his fault."

It looked like their lunch was already over. There was barely anyone in the halls. They hadn't gotten far into the building before they heard soft muffled crying.

"That sounds like Blossom," Bubbles said, looking around for the source of the sound.

"It's coming from the girl's bathroom."

Both girls rushed into the bathroom to see Blossom's school bag on the floor inside a closed stall.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked cautiously.

The crying stopped and the door slowly opened. Blossom wasn't sure if she was just hearing things, but that girl sounded incredibly like Bubbles.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" But as she said this she ran to hug them. She had been feeling so alone, it was nice to see them.

"Bubbles told me how you got that bruise."

Bubbles shot an apologetic glance at Blossom.

"We came to teach Brick a lesson."

Blossom looked away from them and at the paper in her hands. "No need. I'm going to drop out today."

"Why? What about your dream?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom hung her head. "You guys were right. It's silly to stay in a school where everyone hates me. I hate this feeling." Tears came back to her eyes. Bubbles held her in her arms, trying to get Blossom to calm down.

Buttercup was glad that Blossom would be leaving the school, but she couldn't stand see her broken like this. "It's more than that. What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"It's stupid," Blossom mumbled into Bubbles' shoulder.

"It's not. You can tell us." Bubbles stroked Blossom's long hair. Blossom told them about the boy on the roof and how things got so messed up.

"That's it, he's dead." Buttercup shot out of the bathroom so fast you could hear the wind whip around her.

Bubbles was reluctant to leave Blossom, but Buttercup didn't even know her way around the school, much less where Brick would be.

"I should probably go stop her. Do you know where Brick might be?"

Blossom told Bubbles how to get to the roof where she saw him last, although she doubted he was still there.

"I'll be fine," Blossom said after a while, noticing Bubbles aversion to leaving her alone.

Bubbles took the hint and ran down the hall looking for Buttercup. After about ten minutes with no luck she decided to head for the roof.

…

"Empty again," Buttercup said in frustration. In hindsight, she should have probably asked Blossom where Brick might be. She had looked in every classroom she found. She had never seen such fancy desks before. All the classes were either empty or Brick wasn't there. To make matters worse, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and was completely lost.

There was one more classroom at the end of the hall. She would check that one and if Brick wasn't there she'd give up. She'd probably see him at work later that day anyway.

…

Butch stared out the window of his classroom and into the hall. There was nothing there, but anything was better than listening to his teacher drone on about sine, cosine, and tangent. He couldn't imagine anyone at the gym telling him he would need to convert the price to radians.

He was just about to nod off to sleep when he caught sight of a short kid with jet black hair and green eyes looking into the window. Before he could get a good look the kid ran off.

"BC?" Butch questioned to himself. He raised his hand and asked to be excused. There was too much of a likeness for him not to investigate.

Butch looked down the hall to see BC (or a person who looked a lot like him) running down the hall without a school uniform. "Hey you!"

Buttercup slowly turned around, ready to either give an excuse or run for it. Luckily she wouldn't have to either one. "Butch," she said, more surprised than she should have been considering this _is _his school.

Butch walked up to her and smirked. "Couldn't wait until class was over to see me?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "As difficult as that would have been, I'm actually here to see your brother."

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Buttercup suppressed a giggle. Ever since Butch confessed his feeling he had been much more relaxed and playful with her. She had seen him smile more in two days than he had in all the time she'd known him. "Not unless you look forward to me beating you up."

"So it's a yes then?"

Buttercup playfully punched him in the arm. "I don't have much time to play around. Can you help me find Brick?"

"So you can beat him up? He may have done something terrible, but he's still my brother."

Buttercup pouted and thought for a moment. An idea suddenly popped into her head. She cringed at the thought of it, but it was the quickest way. "What if I told you that…" she whispered the rest into Butch's ear.

Butch widened his eyes in shock at BC's proposal. "Right this way." Hopefully Brick would forgive him for this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In case anyone cares, yes I know that money and radians have nothing to do with each other. Emphasis on Butch not being a very good student.

Little note: My heart goes out to anyone who was affected my Hurricane Sandy. Trust me, as a Floridian I know a thing or two about hurricanes. Hopefully, everyone made it through okay.


	23. In your Dream

**A/N:** I'm early! Never thought I'd say that. I am posting a day (well more like a few hours) early in honor of getting over 400 reviews! All of you are awesome. Special shout out to **Lolibeagle** for writing my 400th review, thanks!

* * *

><p>Just as Bubbles hoped, the door to the roof was unlocked. She pushed the door open, but found no one there. The breeze was nice and cool so she walked out for a minute to take in the view.<p>

"Brick, Blossom, anyone?" Bubbles jumped at the voice. It was coming from around the corner of the roof.

"Who's there?" Bubbles asked cautiously. She knew all the students would be in class and if this was a security guard then she'd be in a lot of trouble.

"Whoever you are, please untie me," the stranger asked.

Bubbles looked around the corner to see Boomer sitting against the wall with his hands tied to a pole behind his back and his feet tied together. A rush of adrenalin ran through her and she practically flew to him. She started untying his hands.

"What happened?" She asked as she worked to free him. She had never seen such a complicated knot. Clearly someone didn't want him free for a while.

Boomer sighed. "Long story."

"Short version please?" It would be a little while before she could untie him anyway.

"Well…" Boomer blushed. It had everything to do with Blossom, which was a subject he tried to avoid when around her, but she did deserve to know. "Tell me why you're in my school first."

"I followed Buttercup here. She was a little upset after I told her what happened to Blossom on Friday."

"What is she planning to do?" Boomer had never met Buttercup, but from what Bubbles told him, she was not a girl to mess with.

"Uh uh, I answered your question, now you answer mine." Bubbles was beginning to get frustrated with this stupid knot.

"Right…well I would come here every lunch hour to talk to Blossom from behind this wall. She never saw my face and had no idea who I was, but we became really close. I don't know when or how, but Brick found out and tricked her into thinking he was me. He made me sit here and listen as he used me to break her heart." Boomer's whole body had tensed up, his knuckles where white from the force he used to make a fist. He had never wanted to hurt Brick so bad in his life.

Bubbles placed a hand on Boomer's shoulder to calm him down. Clearly this was upsetting him. "Blossom told me the rest."

Boomer immediately brightened. "You saw her? How is she?"

"She's upset. She's going to drop out."

"I knew it. I have to stop her." Boomer starting twisting his wrists, hoping he was helping get himself free.

Bubbles stopped trying to untie Boomer. "Maybe…maybe you shouldn't stop her," Bubbles said with her head down. She didn't want Blossom to get bullied, but she knew that wasn't the only reason. If Blossom dropped out, she couldn't talk to Boomer as much and maybe Boomer would realize that he doesn't like her that much.

"What are you saying? This school is the best chance she has at becoming a neurosurgeon?"

"But it's not her _only_ chance. She isn't happy here. At her old school everyone loved her."

Boomer thought for a moment. Was he being selfish? Bubbles was right. He was Blossom's only friend and he only talked to her from behind a wall during lunch. The rest of the day she spent avoiding the rest of the students. "Maybe you're right, but she should at least know the truth before dropping out."

Bubbles nodded slowly, but did not continue trying to free Boomer.

"You do agree, right?" Boomer asked after watching Bubbles just sit there.

"Yes, but…" She lowered her voice to barely a whisper. Boomer could hardly hear it over the wind. "That's not the only reason I don't want you to go."

Boomer stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Bubbles mustered up all the courage she had. She felt like she was about to belly flop into a pool and there was no way of knowing whether it was filled with water or air. Would it merely sting or nearly kill her? Only one way to find out. "This probably isn't the best time and I know you don't feel the same way but…I like you…as more than just a friend." It felt good to get that off her chest.

Although Boomer had already guessed Bubbles' feelings, it was different actually hearing her say the words. How happy he would have been had she said the same thing just a few years ago. But now that he liked Blossom, it only complicated things. His heart belonged to Blossom. The only thing that mattered now was getting to her before she dropped out. He knew Bubbles wouldn't untie him knowing the second he was free, he would go to her sister. He had to lie to her. It wouldn't be a big lie. He could probably do it with a hiccup. If he said he felt the same way about her she would happily free him.

"I know you like Blossom more than you like me," Bubbles said before Boomer could say his lie. She started working to untie the knot around his legs. "We both care for Blossom, it's one of the many things we have in common…" This knot wasn't as complicated at the one holding his hands and Bubbles finished quickly. She resumed working on the original knot. "But I like you more than she does..." She almost had it. Only a few more tugs would free him. "So don't think that just because I let you go to her means that I'm giving up." Bubbles tugged on the last piece of rope and the rest fell away from his hands.

Boomer twisted his wrists in his hands. The position hadn't been kind to his sprained arm, but he'd live. He immediately hugged Bubbles. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he would have done the same if he was in Bubbles' position. He was glad for her kind heart.

Boomer was surprised when Bubbles was the one to end the hug. "We should hurry to Blossom. She already had the papers to drop out when I left her."

…

Brick didn't return to class. Instead he went to the observatory where he and his brothers usually skip class. This would be defying his punishment, but one class couldn't hurt. He instinctively turned on the monitors to watch Blossom.

"What am I doing?" He wondered out loud, but left the screens on. Blossom wasn't in class. "That's weird, she never cuts class, unless…" Brick turned from the screen. If Blossom really did drop out wouldn't that mean he was wrong? Impossible.

He picked up the nearest object, the remote to the TV, and threw it against the wall. It broke on contact. Breaking stuff always seemed to make him feel better.

"_When it comes to Blossom you immediately act on your emotions_." Boomer's voice came floating into his mind. He was recalling the conversation they just had.

"That's not true," Brick replied to his thoughts. "I thought this plan through. Everything went perfectly."

"_What do you want?"_ Boomer's voice asked again.

"I want her out of my life," he replied to the voice in his head.

"_You want her."_

"What?" Brick was sure Boomer had never said that.

"I said you want her."

Brick turned around to see Boomer over by the door.

"Boomer? How did you get out of the knot I made? Did someone help you?"

Boomer walked toward him. "I know I look like his, but I'm not your brother."

Brick kept a close eye on him. "Okay...If you're not Boomer who are you?"

"I am you, well your conscience."

"Oh, so I've gone crazy. Great." Brick closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, willing himself back to sanity.

"You fell asleep idiot. You're dreaming."

"Yeah right."

'Boomer' leaned over and pinched Brick. To his surprise part of his skin came off. The skin turned into a Butterfly and flew away.

He looked at his arm. It was fine. "What the hell?"

"Yeah you dream of some crazy stuff. You should probably get more sleep."

"Noted," he said, still staring at the place where he thought he saw a piece of his skin come off. "So if you're my conscience, why do you look like Boomer?"

"To make you feel guilty of course. You know what you did to him was pretty messed up."

"What he did to _me_ was messed up."

'Boomer' shook his head. "You have so much to learn. Let's get started shall we." He jumped up and clapped his hands together creating a huge white flash.

Suddenly Brick found himself in a classroom. The old kind with a chalk board and chairs attached to desks. "What is all this?" he asked. Something was on top of his head. He took it off to see it was a cone-shaped dunce cap.

'Boomer' was now dressed in a lab coat and holding a teacher's baton (or whatever you call those stick things they sometimes use). "This…" he gestured with the baton. "Is an environment conducive to learning and trust me you have a lot to learn."

Brick crossed his arms. "So what is the subject of this lesson?" He decided to play along even though Boomer looked nothing like a teacher.

"This," 'Boomer' said. He pointed to a poster of Blossom that appeared out of nowhere. She was sitting in class, biting her lip and taking notes.

Brick sighed. "Why does my life seem to revolve around this girl?" he said more to himself than to Boomer.

'Boomer' smiled. "Ah, now you're asking the right questions." In a flash Boomer was sitting in the seat next to Brick. "It's because you like her."

"So when you said this was a dream you meant a nightmare."

"This is a wake-up call." He snapped his fingers and they were in the school hallway.

"What do you expect me to learn in the hallway?" Brick asked looking around.

"It's not just the school hallway. We're in the past. Look." 'Boomer' pointed to the school doors where students were just starting to file through. Blossom walked through next to Elmer with a pink bow that could be seen miles away. "Do you remember how you felt when you first saw her?"

"Before she kicked me I barely noticed her."

"I know when you're lying. I'm you remember?"

As if to make a point, his past self walked by. Did he have to be staring at her with a smile on his face? "I thought the bow was funny. It doesn't matter anyway, that was before she kicked me and started so much trouble."

"Fine." 'Boomer' snapped his fingers and they were in one of the classrooms he was used to.

"This is getting annoying," Brick said, once again taking off the dunce cap.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" the imitation Boomer asked.

"Make me forget about that day," Brick answered his rhetorical question. He was talking about the day she kicked him of course. The day that started it all.

"Do you remember why she did it?" Boomer asked from the front of the classroom.

"Does it matter?" Brick tried pinching himself to wake up.

It didn't work.

Boomer continued his lesson. "She did it to defend her fellow students, that boy who had the red card."

"She didn't even know him or why he had a red card. If she knew that it was because he nearly beat a teacher to death because he wouldn't give him an A, she might not have butted in like that."

"She would know if you had told her."

Brick's eyes shifted. He was growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

"It wouldn't have changed anything."

"Did you want it to?"

Brick didn't answer. He wasn't sure of the answer.

"You like her," Boomer said again.

"I don't like her. Stop saying that."

"Why did you insist she stay at this school when she was close to being expelled? Why do you watch her constantly on your monitors? Why we're you so jealous when Boomer saved her? Why are you feeling so guilty about what you did that you're having a dream like this?" Boomer was in his face now. "It's because you like her." He pushed him so hard he tipped his chair over. It felt like he was falling in slow motion. The motion woke him up, right before he fell on his back.

"Ow" Brick squeezed his eyes closed in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Had a nice nap?" Buttercup asked from above him.

…

Blossom rubbed her dry eyes. She was sure she had run out of tears by now. Her sisters had been gone for more than half an hour. Class would be over soon. She was beginning to wonder if they were coming back.

Blossom looked at the forms she held in her hands. Five pages of information and she was officially a public school student again. She wanted to be done with this school and the drama that came with it. It was time to fill out this form.

She reached into her bag to get a pen and found instead a hand full of syrup.

"Great," Blossom mumbled to herself. She found a pen and washed it off. She couldn't say she'd miss a lot about this place.

She finished the paper work and went to the office to turn it in. She'd never skipped a class before, so the empty halls were a little weird.

The halls weren't empty for long. Before Blossom could reach the office door the bell rang. Like a gazelle surrounded by hungry cheetahs, she was instantly spotted. She tried to avoid the crowd coming toward her, but it was impossible. The students went out of their way to bump, push, and shove Blossom causing her to drop her papers.

Blossom got on her hands and knees and tried looking for the papers on the floor. She spotted them near some lockers. If she inched slowly towards them, maybe no one would notice she was trying to get them back.

She thought her plan would work until a pair of pink high heels stomped on her papers. She looked up to see Princess.

"Oh I'm sorry, was this yours?" Princess said as she ground her foot into the floor, mangling the forms beyond recognition. She laughed and walked away, leaving Blossom to pick up the ripped up mess.

Blossom hated being treated this way. It was worse knowing that if she tried to do anything about it, she'd only get in trouble for it. The students in this school just do whatever they want without any consequences.

As if to prove her point, she noticed someone running down the corridor at full speed. She shook her head and started walking away, but the person was coming closer. In fact, the person was sprinting directly to her. Blossom was confused until she saw who the person was.

"Bubbles?" Blossom questioned. Why was she running like that and with Boomer hobbling behind her?

"Blossom, you can't turn those papers in yet." Bubbles was running too fast to slow down and ended up tackling Blossom. "Sorry."

Bubbles helped Blossom to her feet as Boomer caught up to them. "What are you talking about? You're the main one who didn't want me to go to this school."

"That's true, but before you drop out, you need to listen to Boomer."

Blossom looked at Boomer. He only reminded her of all the horrible things that she's been going through because of the RRB. "I don't want to hear anything he has to say."

Boomer looked away, but he couldn't hide the heartbreak on his face. Brick had ruined everything.

Bubbles sighed. Why did she have to be the one to help Boomer get closer to Blossom. "Just listen to him. You do kinda owe him for saving your life."

Blossom wanted to protest but Bubbles was right. She crossed her arms and stood there, waiting for Boomer to start.

A small crowd had formed around them. Everyone was curious to see what Boomer would do. "Um, can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Boomer asked quietly.

"Why? Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone." The crowd only grew more interested in what he had to say.

Boomer shifted nervously. This was weird for him. He never got nervous in front of girls. He could even lie to girls without getting the hiccups, but when it came to Blossom he couldn't help the way his heart would race.

He struggled to find a way to tell Blossom about Brick's lie without revealing to the rest of the school where she eats lunch. "It was me."

Everyone stood puzzled. "What was you?" Blossom asked.

Boomer scratched his head. "Uh, maybe I was too vague." He pointed to the ceiling, hoping she would get the hint.

_The ceiling was him?_ Blossom turned the idea around in her head. What was that supposed to mean? "You?"

"Yes. You understand." Boomer was glad Blossom is so smart.

"You're the one that put my uniform on the roof?" Blossom knew Princess would never come up with something like that on her own. But why would Boomer tell her that now? Perhaps he was trying to make sure she wouldn't change her mind about dropping out. Well she wasn't giving him instant satisfaction. She would go to her last class and drop out quietly after school. "You make me sick." Blossom turned away from him.

"What? No Blossom," Boomer said, but she was already walking away. He tried to keep up, but his hurt ankle made that impossible. Bored, now that the red card girl was gone, the rest of the students made their way back to class.

Bubbles tried to catch up to Blossom. The security guard from earlier also happened to be in the hallway. He saw her instantly. "Hey you, wait up."

Bubbles shot Boomer an apologetic look, before taking off in the opposite direction. Boomer grabbed her hand before she could get too far. The gesture sent jolts down Bubbles' spine. He didn't look at her, but squeezed her hand so intimately, she felt as if it were a hug.

"Stay," Boomer implored, looking at the ground.

Bubbles could have melted into the floor. The guard approached them.

"You have been here long enough. It is time for you to leave."

Boomer moved to stand in front of Bubbles. "She's my maid. I need her for the rest of the day."

"School rules sir. No non-students on campus without a visitor's pass."

Boomer stared at the man impatiently. "Then get her a visitor's pass."

"I came with my sister," Bubbles whispered to Boomer's back.

"And one for whomever she came with."

The guard stared at Boomer, wondering if it was wise to listen to this kid instead of his orders.

"What are you waiting for?" Boomer said in the most authoritative voice he had.

The guard jumped at Boomer's sudden outburst. "Right away sir." He ran down the hall.

"Wow, even the school guards listen to you. Blossom told me that you guys ran the school, but…"

Boomer wasn't listening. _You make me sick._ Blossom's words ran through his mind over and over again. Why couldn't he have told her the truth before this big misunderstanding happened?

…

Brick had barely been on his feet for a second before BC started reprimanding him.

"How could you be so cruel to my sister?" She cracked her knuckles. "I'll give you three seconds to prepare yourself."

Brick looked at Butch. "And you're just going to stand there and watch?"

If Butch had answered him, he didn't hear. Brick's ears were ringing from BC's punch. "Three," she said.

Brick was stunned for few seconds. But before long, his eyes cleared and he went after BC with a punch of his own. He was stopped by Butch.

"Are all my brothers turning against me?" Brick wondered.

"You sort of deserved that punch," Butch said trying to hold Brick back.

"And you deserve all the rest of the punches I'm going to give you," BC added. "Let him go Butch."

"Calm down," Butch said, still struggling to keep Brick at bay. "Both of you." He pushed Brick back into the wall.

"Butch telling me to calm down," Brick pinched himself. "I must still be dreaming."

"What's your problem with my sister anyway?" BC asked in an angered tone.

"Ah, where to begin."

"Ugh," BC kicked over a chair, unable to let her frustration out on Brick. "I'm glad she's leaving this school, but it's so frustrating that you're only getting what you want."

"I doubt she'll leave this school. She hasn't gotten what she came for yet."

"It's not impossible to be a neo surgeon with a public school education."

"I'm not talking about that. And it's neurosurgeon."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?" Butch asked, deciding to join the conversation.

"Her plot to get a rich husband." He turned to face BC. "Your family is dirt poor I'm sure you're all in on it. That is why you told me that she likes me."

"Wha…" BC knew this would come back to bite her.

"I didn't believe you at first, but it all clicked when I noticed how she had been trying to seduce me. I should thank you, if it wasn't for you I might have been her victim."

Buttercup's anger subsided, giving way to pity. We're all boys this dumb? "Let me get this straight. You think that Blossom was putting up with all this crap from you…in order to marry you?" Buttercup paced back and forth. She couldn't make sense of his stupidity. "Even if I ignore the fact that what I told you was a complete lie and that I've known Blossom all her life, I still couldn't come up with something so ridiculous."

"It does sound impossible," Butch added.

"Whose side are you on?" Brick asked exasperated. Why was everyone else making more sense than he was right now?

"I guess I'm with my boyfriend on this one," Butch said, looking at BC.

If Brick was the fainting type, he'd be on the floor right now. Did Butch just say _boyfriend_? He finally admits his feeling for BC and she still hasn't told him she's a girl. What is she thinking? He should tell Butch himself, especially since she lied to him about Blossom. Brick took a step toward BC about to threaten to tell Butch the truth. "BC…"

Butch jumped between them again, ready to defend her. Brick simply stared at him. Butch would rather defend this liar than his own brother. "You know what, never mind." Let him suffer a while longer.

Buttercup sighed out of frustration. Butch was never going to let her beat up Brick. Even if he would, Brick still had the power to fire her. What was the point in coming here? "This is stupid. Blossom probably turned in her papers. After today you both will be out of each other's lives. So we both get what we want." She stomped over to the desk and knocked over an expensive looking glass figurine just to let out some steam.

"Good," Brick said, ignoring the shattered glass on the floor. "Blossom will be out of my life for…wait a minute. If Blossom drops out that means I was wrong about her."

"Duh. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"That means she wasn't trying to seduce me, she really wanted to just go to the dance with me." Brick put together slowly. All the denial of his feelings for her, it was for nothing. Sure people would think he's a hypocrite for suddenly hating her then just as suddenly liking her, but if Butch could go gay for Buttercup, he could certainly risk the scorn of his classmates for Blossom.

"Yeah, before you stomped all over her heart," Buttercup added.

Brick continued as if she hadn't said anything. "Instead of making her leave the school, I intend to make her my girlfriend." He went to his monitors and started searching for her.

"Exactly," Buttercup agreed before really understanding what Brick just said. "Wait, what?"

Brick turned to Butch. "I have some damage control to do. Would you please make sure your boyfriend doesn't get in the way?"

Butch and BC locked eyes. Buttercup knew he would listen to his brother. She only had seconds to get to Brick and beat him to a pulp for even thinking of talking to Blossom again. She made a lunge for Brick but was stopped by one muscular arm plucking her from midair. Butch easily shouldered BC and carried her out kicking and screaming profanities at Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Anyone confused? Just ask, I'll answer, promise. :)


	24. A Date to the Dance

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. Yes, most of you were right. The hardest line for me to write was when Butch called BC his boyfriend. Oh the lies.

* * *

><p>"Boomer?" He and Bubbles had been walking the hallways for a while, Bubbles searching for Buttercup and Boomer trying to forget Blossom's words.<p>

"Huh? What is it?" Boomer had been so distracted he almost forgot Bubbles was walking with him.

"Maybe Buttercup left already."

"Well school is almost over. It doesn't make sense to go back now. We could wait on the roof."

"Okay," Bubbles quickly replied. She'd be on the roof all alone with Boomer. She could hide her smile as they walked together. On the way, Bubbles spotted one of the flyers for the Valentine's Day dance. "It looks like it's going to be a lot of fun," she said, stopping to look at the details.

"I was going to ask Blossom to go with me." Boomer sighed; she thinks he was responsible for putting her uniform on the roof. She'd never go with him now.

It dimmed Bubbles' smile, but she was determined to fight. "Well…" she said, grabbing Boomer's arm. He barely registered the extra weight. "Your family still thinks I'm your girlfriend. We could go to the dance together."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Boomer said airily.

Bubbles was suspicious of the way he said that.

"I don't have a dress, perhaps we should fly to Italy to get one."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Boomer said in the same tone. He wasn't really listening to a word she was saying.

"And while we're there might as well get married."

"Yeah, good idea."

He hadn't heard a word she said. Bubbles sighed and gently let go of his arm. "You're still thinking about Blossom." It wasn't really a question, but Boomer answered anyway.

"Yeah, I got so nervous around her I couldn't even talk right. I really messed everything up."

"Why would you be nervous? Don't you talk to her every day on the roof?"

"I never talk to her face to face; usually I'm behind a wall." Suddenly Boomer's face lit up. He grabbed Bubbles by the shoulders. "Bubbles you're a genius!" He kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

"Um, thanks?"

…

Blossom was amazed her teacher carried extra withdrawal forms at his desk, although she probably shouldn't be that surprised. The boys seemed to give red cards often. She barely heard a word the teacher said as she filled out the paper work.

Brick turned off the monitor he had trained on Blossom. He had spoken confidently in front of his brother and Buttercup, but truthfully he had no idea how to make Blossom forgive him for what he did to her. He decided the most important thing was stopping her from dropping out. Class would be over soon so he didn't have much time. He made a few calls to the front office. If this was going to work a few rules need to be changed.

Blossom was sure this class seemed to drag on for longer than normal. She got up as soon as the bell rang. At least she didn't have to worry about going to detention anymore. She walked up to the office and to her surprise the students were more focused on getting home than bothering her. Blossom had no problem getting through the door. She looked at the lady at the desk and smiled.

"I've come to turn in my withdrawal papers."

The woman turned to her. "Oh, you'll have to do that in a few days. Withdrawal forms will only be accepted on Fridays."

Blossom was confused. "But this morning you said I could turn it in whenever I want."

The woman, who Blossom was really starting to dislike, started typing on the computer. "That was this morning."

"How could a rule change so fast?" Blossom didn't have to wait long for her answer. She turned around to see Brick sitting in a chair right behind her.

…

Pricilla hated using public restrooms. The thought that just anyone could use that same toilet she used disgusted her. That was why she always made sure to go right before she leaves the house and also why her butler was now talking to her from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Your suspicions were correct my lady."

The butler heard something drop and roll across the tiled bathroom floor. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Jojo asked with a worried expression.

"Miss Elin confirmed it."

Her expression hardened at the sound of her enemy's name. "I suppose she would know better than anyone else. Is the car ready Mr. M?"

"Yes my lady."

…

Blossom paced the empty classroom. "Wow, you really don't quit do you?"

Brick crossed his arms at the desk. He felt like he was being interrogated. As soon as Blossom had spotted him she dragged him into the closest empty classroom.

"You won't miss an opportunity to make me suffer. I can't even drop out when I want."

"I'm surprised. What happened to knocking some sense into me and not letting me win? It certainly didn't take long."

"Look." Blossom slammed both her hands on the desk in from of Brick. "You wanted me to leave and I'm leaving. You should be happy."

"Idiot, who would be happy about winning so easily? Are you this weak?"

"You…" Blossom scrunched up her face, unsure whether to yell or leave.

"Well I suppose I can make an exception to the rule if you're in this much hurry to admit defeat."

Brick stood up, bringing his face even closer to Blossom's. "Maybe we can just forget about what happened…" He pointed to the ceiling.

That action reminded her of another person who did the same thing._"It was me." _Did Boomer mean it was him on the roof?Wasn't itBrick?

"Say that again?" Blossom asked slowly.

"What? Are you trying to threaten me?"

"You really don't sound anything alike." Blossom pushed him back into the chair. "Sit"

"Do you think I'm your pet?"

The body shape is different too. When he was in the detention room he was more slender. Brick was also taller than the boy.

"You lied to me. It wasn't you on the roof."

Brick looked upset at having been caught, but on the inside he was relieved. He had prepared to tell her the truth. It was lucky she figured it out on her own.

Blossom thought about the strange way he greeted her yesterday. "It was you yesterday too. So that's why he was acting so strange." She wanted to be angry with Brick for lying to her, but she was so happy it wasn't him. Her prince charming wasn't ruined. "You almost had me. I'll admit I underestimated you." She took the withdrawal papers from her bag and ripped them up. "But you can forget about me ever admitting defeat."

She was about to say one more thing when she suddenly remembered that she had detention. Blossom ran out the room in a hurry.

Brick stood there for a moment, still pretending to be upset. It wasn't until he was sure she was gone that he let a smile cross his face.

…

Blossom ran to detention. She had never been late before and wondered what would happen.

The teacher in charge of detention waited for outside the door. "You are half an hour late Miss Utonium."

"Sorry Ma'am, there was a tiny mix-up at the front office."

"You'll stay half an hour later today."

"Yes Ma'am," Blossom said with a disappointed sigh.

She handed over her things and walked through the door. She was greeted by a boy wearing a cap and facing the other way. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time he came here and he was wearing the same blue and white sneakers.

"Hi sleepy head," Blossom said with a smile while sitting down next to him.

"Hey noisy girl, I heard you were going to drop out."

Blossom recalled ripping up the documents. "Someone must be spreading rumors."

"You mean it isn't true?"

"Do you think I would let the RRB win that easily?"

Boomer smiled to himself. Blossom seemed to be in a much better mood. If he didn't know better, he's say she was happy. "Sorry I didn't go to the roof today and yesterday."

"That's okay. Someone else kept me company." Blossom thought about the day before. She was very happy when she received a new uniform. Although she wished it had been from the real boy of the roof, it was still nice.

"He didn't hurt you too much, did he?"

"It's peculiar. Even though he wasn't you, he ended up doing the same thing you do."

"What do you mean?"

Blossom thought about it. The fact that it was all a lie meant that she wasn't wrong about him. She could continue to hate him, nothing would have to change. In a strange way, just being able to hate him gave her comfort. "He gave me a reason to stay."

Boomer wanted to ask what she meant by that, but what if he didn't like the answer. "Well I can't let him out do me. How about I give you something else?"

"What?"

"A date to the dance?"

…

"That's one iced tea, two strawberry lemonades and a cherry soda for the young man."

The five year old laughed at being called a young man. The table thanked Bubbles before she walked away.

"Great job," Kristen whispered when Bubbles was within ear shot. "You're getting much better at remembering who ordered what and you've only broken one cup today."

Bubbles wasn't going to mention that she'd barely been here twenty minutes and already she's broken something. She was glad Kristen was complimenting her. She had been so hard on her the first few days she was here, but ever since she and Boomer started 'dating' she's been so nice. It was like nothing had changed from eight years ago.

After ten more minutes of serving, her table left. No one else came in. Bubbles sat at the front counter with a bored huff. "We never get many customers huh?"

Kristen wiped down the table as she spoke. "We still receive a lot orders for chocolate, but the expended restaurant hasn't done as well."

Bubbles brightened. "Well I guess that gives us more time to talk."

Kristen paused in her cleaning, suspicious of Bubbles' tone. "About what?"

"Well I've told you all about my family, but you never talk about yours," Bubbles said with pleading eyes.

"There isn't much to say. I'm an orphan and I don't have any siblings."

"No husband or children either?" _She'd make a wonderful mother_, Bubbles decided.

"Well I did have a son."

It was the first time Bubbles had seen Kristen look so unsure. "What's his name?"

"He was taken from me before I got to name him."

"So early?" Bubbles looked down, feeling sorry for her manager. "My mother was taken from me too."

"She would be happy to know her daughter grew up to be so lovely."

Bubbles' face reddened. "You're so kind. You would have made a wonderful mother."

Kristen looked at her stomach. "Thank you."

The ring of a bell broke the silence.

Bubbles quickly turned to look. "A customer?"

It was Boomer's mother. Kristen stopped cleaning to reluctantly greet her. "Welcome Ma'am. May I show you to your seat?" She was doing better at hiding her hatred of the woman.

Pricilla looked around the empty restaurant. "No, I'll pick my own seat."

"Do as you like Ma'am" It was against policy and it would certainly be a bother to the only waitress there if she was to sit too far away, but she couldn't go against her wishes.

Pricilla strode over to the farthest seat possible. Bubbles came right away to take her drink order. She nervously asked her what she'd like to drink, remembering all too well the way she was treated when they ate dinner together.

"Are you the only waitress here?" Pricilla asked after Bubbles came back with a cup of lemon tea.

She gently placed the tea down. If Boomer had seen, he would have praised her for her grace. "Yes ma'am, all the others won't arrive until closer to the dinner rush."

"And my son?" Mrs. Jojo asked as she inspected the tea.

"He hasn't come in yet." Bubbles answered, putting the serving tray in front of her as if it could shield her from the woman's harsh gaze.

"Good." She took a sip from the cup. "Sit down."

Bubbles looked around, hoping she was talking to someone else, but she was the only one there. "Um, I'm not supposed to sit with the customers Ma'am."

Pricilla placed her cup down and glared at the girl, the exact glare she was hoping not to see. "Do I look like a regular customer to you? I said sit down."

Bubbles sat right away. She tried avoiding Boomer's mother's eyes. She kept having flashbacks of her dream whenever she'd look at her. She was sure she was the woman in her dream, but she couldn't figure out why it was her. Maybe it was because she was so scary looking. It wouldn't be the first time she mistook the woman in her dream for someone scary in real life. At one point she believed it was her school's librarian.

Pricilla stared down at the girl. It had been years, but it was as if she hadn't grown an inch from the day she first met her. "Why are you dating my son?"

"Because I like him," Bubbles answered honestly.

Pricilla brought out her checkbook. She wrote a number, signed her name and pushed it over to Bubbles. "I'll only offer this once."

She looked at. How could anyone write a check for so much money? With it, she and her family could live well for the next ten years. It was hard for Bubbles to turn down.

"I don't want this," she said, pushing the check back to its creator. "I told you why I'm dating him."

Pricilla roughly gripped her cheeks. "You, with this pretty face you think you can steal his heart? Or are you using more than your looks?"

Bubbles face looked like a squished fish. It was hard for her to talk. "What are you talking about?"

Pricilla stood up, check in hand. "You'll regret not taking the money." She walked away. Leaving Bubbles to wonder what she meant.

…

"Hey let me open my eyes."

He had shoved her in his car before school even ended and now they were walking to who knows where with his hands over her eyes.

"Almost there," he laughed, struggling to keep his hold.

Buttercup was too impatient and threw Butch's hands off her eyes.

"A mall?" She didn't try to hide her disappointment. She hated malls. "Oh, great."

"Come on it's not as bad as you think. Plus it's the perfect place to give me what you promised." He brought out a camera.

Buttercup quickly grabbed the small device. "I didn't say anything about pictures."

"Fine." Butch rolled his eyes. It's not anything he hasn't done before. "Let's go."

He put his arms around her shoulders like brothers would do. A normal couple would hold hands, but they couldn't do that in public. She liked this better anyway.

They walked in the huge mall. The first thing Buttercup noticed was all the people. It was a weekday and still so crowded. There was an escalator to take you to the second or third floor.

"What mall is this? I've never seen one so big. It must be just for rich people."

Butch looked around. It really wasn't all that extravagant to him. "This is a normal mall."

They passed by a food court. Buttercup stopped. There were pizzas, burgers, tacos, and Chinese food all in one place. It took all of Butch's strength to drag her away and to a department store.

No one was in the store.

"Where is everyone?" Buttercup asked.

"We have the place to ourselves for the next hour." He walked over to some changing rooms connected by a long hall. "This will do fine. You well give me what you owe here."

Buttercup sighed. She wished she had never whispered anything into Butch's ear.

"Here." He threw her a pair of thick socks. "They were way too big last time. This is a more natural size."

"More natural for what?"

As Butch searched for the right words to say, Buttercup realized what he meant. She blushed and ran into a dressing room. He was talking about her fake breasts. She sat on the bench and looked at the socks. She wouldn't need them; they were about the size of her natural chest. There was a little comfort in the fact that he was probably the only guy she knew that preferred smaller breasts.

"Each of these rooms has a different dress. We only have an hour so don't take too long putting on the clothes."

Buttercup slipped on the first dress. "When exactly did he arrange all this?" she said to herself. The silk felt nice against her skin. She didn't exactly enjoy dressing up but she couldn't say she hated it either. She walked outside for Butch to see.

He waited anxiously for him. When BC stepped out his jaw dropped. It never failed to amaze him just how great he looked in a dress. Just like a real girl. He watched as BC modeled dress after dress, handpicked by Butch himself.

Buttercup was shocked that she was actually having fun modeling dresses. She came to the last room. Every other dress had been very nice, but this dress was exceptional. It was all white and strapless. The top was a delicate lace that transitioned into a beading throughout the bodice. The skirt was full yet light. It was like a mini wedding dress. She carefully put the dress on, not wanting to ruin its beauty. When she finally had it on she looked in the mirror and was amazed. She actually looked like a girl, not a tomboy. Buttercup sighed. If she never tells Butch the truth, he'll never see her in a real wedding dress and if she does tell him, he'll never speak to her again. "I guess this is close enough," Buttercup decided.

She was about to step out when Butch leaned all his weight on the door.

"Our hour is up," he whispered. He passed her boy's clothing. "Hurry and change into your regular clothes.

"But…" She really wanted to show him how she looked in this dress. She suddenly wished she had tried this one on sooner. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. She never liked this sort of thing before. Why was she constantly trying to get herself caught? She needed to just end this.

"Butch I need to tell you something."

"Not now, hurry up and change."

"No I have to say it now." Buttercup inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. She was trembling, but she knew she couldn't wait a second longer. "Butch, I'm really a girl." She waited for the yelling or the relief or anything really, but all she heard was complete silence.

Buttercup poked her head out the dressing room door. "I know you're mad but…" He wasn't there. She looked around and spotted him at the cash register. The woman at the counter handed him a bag and smiled.

"I guess it's a good thing he didn't hear." She decided and walked out to meet him.

…

Boomer felt like he could have floated from the detention room. He got to sit and talk to Blossom for two full hours. She was going to the dance with him and best of all, she had somehow figured out that he wasn't Brick. This day was really turning around.

"Hello son."

"Mother, and I thought this day couldn't get any better," he said with sarcasm.

Despite his protests, she took him home. They sat in her office. Pricilla's office was a cold place. Unlike the rest of her home, she had decorated it herself. A professional might have made the room more inviting, a place where someone could feel comfortable as they sat down and talked. Mrs. Jojo preferred the place to look more like a prison. The whitewashed walls were bare save the meticulously placed plaques of achievement. Every piece of furniture was onyx, a strong contrast to the all-white room.

Boomer had only been in there once. He was playing hide and seek with his brothers when they were ten. He hadn't even known the room existed before then. It was almost an hour before anyone found him; unfortunately it wasn't his brothers, but his mom who discovered his hiding place. It was also the first time she slapped him. She told him this was a room for business and he was never to enter without her permission.

The memory still bothered him as she stared at him with dark gray eyes. He tried to put on a tough exterior, but everything she did always made him feel so small.

Mrs. Jojo searched her desk and brought out some papers, pushing them over to Boomer. "Have you seen this?"

Boomer scanned the documents. It was a bunch of charts and graphs. One graph in particular caught his eye. It showed a steady decline in sales. "These are the numbers for the restaurant," Boomer said, wondering what his mother was up to.

"Yes. By the end of the month we'll be losing money if we keep it open."

"You're thinking of closing it?" Boomer had to admit, he didn't really take this job as seriously as he should have, but he never considered that he might lose the one thing he would inherit from his father.

Pricilla leaned back into her chair, a calm expression on her face. "There's no reason to keep it open."

"You can't do that. It's _my_ restaurant," Boomer yelled.

Mrs. Jojo ignored his outburst. "Without the company's money, you won't be able to keep it open much longer anyway."

"I can turn it around. The place is so old fashioned. Let me fix it up and advertise more and I'll make it the most popular restaurant in the city." He didn't have much confidence in himself, but he had to try. Of all the members of his family, his father cared for him the most. If Brick was his mother's favorite, then he would certainly have been his father's favorite.

"And where will you get the money to do this?"

"The company has plenty of money."

"Why should I invest that with you?"

"I'm your son aren't I?" It was a serious question. His Brother said it was nonsense, but he couldn't help thinking about the doubt his mother put into his mind.

"It's that kind of thinking that makes businesses fail. You must give me a better reason than that."

Boomer looked down. What other reason could he give? Truthfully, he didn't even know the first step he'd take to change the restaurant.

"Your mind is clouded because of that girl."

"What? What girl?" How could his mother know anything about Blossom?

"The clumsy girl at the restaurant and somehow your girlfriend, Bubbles."

"Bubbles? She has nothing to do with…"

"She is bringing the place down," Pricilla interrupted him.

Boomer had the strange urge to protect her. "She's a great worker and an asset to the business."

"She's detrimental to the restaurant and to you. I want her fired and out of your life."

"I won't do that. She doesn't deserve it."

"Do you plan to go against my wishes?"

Boomer gulped. He knew what kind of woman his mother was. If he didn't do as she said, surely something terrible would happen. "You…you're being unreasonable."

"Perhaps you're right?"

"Huh?" She had never said something like that to him. It took him by surprise.

"The money for the changes, you can have as much as you like if you fire the girl." Pricilla crossed her arms and smirked. She knew how much Boomer cared for his father. This business should be more important to him than that girl.

"I don't get it. You're the one who told me to get a girlfriend. Now you want me to get rid of her?"

"I really don't care who you date as long as you keep it out of the magazines and keep away from her."

That was it, what he wanted from the start. Butch was right, he had done it. Thanks to Bubbles he was free to date Blossom, but how could he fire her after what she did for him. He tried to think of any excuse that would work. "If I fire her, there won't be enough waitresses." Yeah, that should work…

"Mr. M informed me of a girl far more capable than she, yet apparently you replaced her with this blonde pauper."

He almost forgot that Blossom would be coming returning soon. "I didn't replace Blossom. She'll be coming back to work next week."

"Then you have until Friday to make your decision."

**-Last minute part-**

Butch was about to walk back to the car when BC realized he left his school bag in one of the dressing rooms.

"I'll get it," Butch said, dashing back into the store.

He searched every room, finally finding his bag in the room in which he tried on the first dress. Next to the bag he found the socks he had given him. Butch picked up the socks and scratched his head. "That's weird. He never came back into this room after he tried on the first dress. How did he manage to try on the dresses without these?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Do you think Boomer will fire Bubbles? Will Butch figure it out? Will Brick get Blossom before Boomer can? I'd love to know what you think.


	25. The Socks

**A/N:** I'm back! I know it's been months since my last update, but I haven't given up on this story. A lot of things came up and I just wasn't in the mood to write anymore. Everything is better now and I can write again! Thanks everyone for writing to me and encouraging me, especially those of you who PM'd me. You all are the best.

* * *

><p>Brick turned off the monitor he had on Blossom and sighed. Now that he admitted to having feelings for the girl, watching her felt a lot more like stalking.<p>

"Still stalking your little red head?" Butch asked walking into the observatory. He was supposed to be in his first period right now, but Butch rarely listened to his mother's wishes.

"I wasn't stalking her!" Brick yelled. "I mean…I was working," he lied. He really _should_ have been working. He had a video conference with the president of the He Shin group and he should have been doing more research on the company. Instead, he was watching Blossom.

Butch walked across the room and sat on the couch, but surprisingly didn't turn on a video game like usual. "I have something to ask you," he said, staring at the blank TV.

"What is it?" He had quickly forgiven Butch for leading BC to him, not that there was anything to forgive. Brick had done plenty of thinking when he got home yesterday. He realized that Boomer was right, that when it came to Blossom he just wasn't thinking logically. Every move he made when it came to her had been hasty and clumsy. He would not continue his mistakes.

"Pete's gym is really important to BC. I sort of promised him that we wouldn't buy it."

Brick looked at his brother incredulously. "You do realize that Pete is signing his gym over to us at the meeting this Friday. In other words, in two days the gym will belong to us."

"I'm the owner of the gym. If I just refuse to accept the papers…"

"_The company_ owns the gym Butch," Brick said flatly. "You run the daily operations, but decisions like this are made by the board. Buying Pete's Gym is a good move; they aren't going to change their minds because you made a promise to BC."

"Unless…" Butch eyed Brick. "You tell the board not to buy it. You and mother have the most influence."

"I'm the one who convinced them to buy it in the first place. I'll look like an idiot if I try to persuade them to do the opposite now."

"Then I'll do it," Butch said standing up. "But…I'll need some help with the presentation."

"Good luck with that," Brick replied, turning on his computer so he could actually do some work.

"I'm not asking for a lot."

Brick ignored him. Blossom was already distraction enough; he didn't need more on his plate.

"Fine," Butch said, walking toward the door. "I just thought we could help each other out."

Brick was going to let him go, but curiosity got the best of him. "What do you mean?"

Butch smiled with his back to his brother. Brick was usually the one to manipulate people, but all the years he watched his mother and Brick, some of it stuck. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you've already lost." He walked purposefully to the door, counting in his head the steps it would take before Brick stopped him.

"Lost what?" Brick asked annoyed he didn't know.

Butch turned to face him. "Blossom," he said, watching for Brick's reaction.

Brick was about to ask Butch to explain when he realized what he was doing. _Funny, _he thought. _He's using my own methods of manipulation against me._ "You're right," Brick said.

Butch wasn't expecting that response. "You know?" How could Brick know that Boomer was taking Blossom to the dance? He had only learned about it last night and he was pretty sure Boomer and Brick hadn't spoken to each other.

"Of course I do," Brick lied stubbornly.

Butch narrowed his eyes. Brick had to be bluffing. "Ok then, I see you have a handle on things." He turned to leave, but again he was stopped by Brick.

"Wait."

Butch turned to face him with a look of impatience he didn't have to try hard to fake.

"I'll help you. You are my brother after all."

Butch was about to respond when Boomer walked into the room. He completely ignored Brick and sat on the couch.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Brick said, leaving the room.

Boomer turned on the game and tossed Butch a controller. "What are you doing over there? Let's play."

They began playing a racing game.

"Give it up man; you're never going to win," Boomer said, well ahead of Butch in the race. They both turned their heads toward the sound when the school bell rang.

"Are you going to class?" Boomer asked Butch, not making a move to get off the couch. He always skipped the class before lunch.

"No, I think I'll stay here. You?"

"Actually, I had something I wanted to talk to you about. I could use your help."

"You used to go to Brick with these kinds of things. Why is it me now?" _Does Boomer know what Brick said about Blossom yesterday?_ Butch wondered.

"Because you give awesome advice. Remember what you said about finding a girl so horrible it would make mom give up on making me get married?"

"Yeah…?"

"It worked! If I break up with Bubbles I get everything I want."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't mind breaking up with Bubbles, we aren't even really dating, but mom wants me to fire her too." Bubbles was his friend. One of the only female friends he had. Even though she liked him, she had helped him get a chance to be with Blossom. He couldn't just fire her.

"Why do you have to fire her?" Butch asked, confused. "Isn't breaking up with her good enough?"

"For some reason mother thinks she's bringing down the restaurant, but it's not true. I'm pretty sure it's because she hates her." _She hates everything I like,_ Boomer thought bitterly.

Butch thought carefully, not wanting to lose his title of awesome advice giver. "She could always get another job. I'd hire her at the gym if she were any good at fighting. I'm sure BC would have liked that."

"Thanks for the thought," Boomer slumped into the couch. "And who is BC?"

Butch wasn't sure what to say. Brick had taken the news well enough, but Boomer wasn't ready to hear that he was dating a dude. "He's Bubbles' brother."

"Her brother?" Boomer tried to remember Bubbles having a brother. "That's weird, I'm sure she has only ever mentioned having two sisters. Maybe they aren't that close."

"They walk to school practically hand in hand. They are definitely close. Unless…" Could it be that BC was lying about Bubbles being his sister? Are they dating behind his back? He had to ask BC about this, but he needed all the facts. "What are their names?"

"Well, you already know Blossom and…" Boomer scratched his head, searching for the name. "What was her name…something that also starts with a B…"

Butch had a crazy suspicion. "Is it Buttercup?"

Boomer smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

…

Boomer sat on the roof, out of view of anyone who would come up. He was waiting for Blossom as usual, but instead of waiting in excited anticipation, his mind was filled with thoughts of what to do about Bubbles. He really liked Blossom and wanted to be with her, but he couldn't imagine never talking to Bubbles again.

"Hey sleepy head?" Blossom said for the second time. She wondered if he was even there.

Blossom's voice shook Boomer from his thoughts. He stretched out his legs so she could see he was there. "Hey noisy girl," he replied.

"You took a while to answer. Were you actually sleeping over there?" Blossom sat on the ground, leaning her head against the guard rails.

"No," Boomer answered. "I was just thinking."

"What about?" Blossom asked with a mouth full of food.

"There's something I want, but to get it I have to hurt a good friend of mine. I'm not sure what to do."

Blossom thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know the situation, but it's never good to hurt a friend."

"That's true," Boomer sighed.

"But, if that person is a really good friend than they should understand, right?"

Boomer smiled. "Yeah," he said, feeling more confident. "That _is_ right."

…

Butch paced back and forth in his office. Brick had advised him not to bring BC to work after school and not to get too close to 'him' while in the gym. It looked like he was having a hard time listening to Brick. In fact, if he wasn't sitting in the office with him, Brick was sure Butch would be waiting for BC downstairs at the entrance.

"Will you stop pacing like that?" Brick asked annoyed, sounding remarkably like his mother.

Butch paused for a second, but continued on as if he hadn't heard Brick. "I have a lot on my mind," Butch relented.

"Like what?" Brick asked.

"It's BC," Butch answered. He stopped pacing, looking seriously at Brick. "I think he might be a girl."

Brick hid a smile. There was hope for his brother yet. He was beginning to fear that he would never figure it out. "What makes you think that?"

"A lot of things. The socks for one," Butch answered, starting to pace again.

"Socks?"

"Never mind. I want to ask him about it but…" Butch paused as he caught sight of BC approaching the gym's doors. Everything about him said he was a girl. If he listened to the logical part of his mind he wouldn't even have to ask BC for confirmation. But he wanted so badly to believe in him, to believe that BC wouldn't lie to him.

"But what?" Brick asked impatiently.

"If I'm wrong, BC will think I don't trust him and worse than that, he'll think that I wish he were a girl."

"Don't you?" Brick asked out of curiosity.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, but I don't want BC to know that." Butch really cared about BC. If he was wrong, there was no reason to hurt him or make him feel insecure. He might even decide to leave him if he thought Butch didn't trust him. The last thing he wanted was for BC to leave.

"And if you're right?" Brick asked. _Or rather, if BC decides not to keep up her lie._

"Even though I wish BC were a girl, I hope he's not. If I'm right, that would mean BC has been lying to me this whole time. I couldn't trust him after that. I could never be with him then." Butch looked completely dejected. The evidence was piling up. It didn't look good for BC.

"It would also mean you aren't gay," Brick reminded Butch.

"I could handle being gay, but I can't take BC lying to me."

_Everyone lies,_ Brick thought to himself. Although when he thought about it, Butch was one of the most honest people he knew. It made business a lot tougher, but at least he was trustworthy.

Brick watched Butch warily. Keeping this secret from him had begun as a test or more like a game to see how long it would take him to figure it out. But seeing how much the truth would hurt, Brick was starting to wonder if he was better off _not_ knowing.

…

Brick's former assistant lightly tapped on the door before stepping into the office. She addressed her new boss, Butch; "Bartholomew would like to speak to you. He's waiting outside, sir."

Butch let out a heavy sigh, preparing himself for what he would soon find out. "Let him in," he said.

The assistant gave a short nod and exited the room, returning quickly with BC in tow. She had a look of resignation on her face.

_She's going to tell him_, Brick thought. He quickly raced to BC and grabbed her hand, rushing out the door with her. The assistant gasped as they flew past. He shoved BC into a supply closet and quickly shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup questioned. They were inches apart in the dark supply closet. It was…questionable to say the least.

Brick used his hand to cover her mouth. "Shh, he might hear you." He listened at the door, waiting for Butch to rush past. After a few moments Brick released her mouth and let his face take on a calm look.

"Now, you want to tell me what the hell you're doing?" Buttercup repeated her question with a stern expression, although Brick couldn't see it in the dark space.

"You can't tell Butch the truth," he breathed.

"Why?" Buttercup asked, confused. After learning that she was dating Butch and that she had lied to him about Blossom's weakness, she was sure Brick would have told Butch by now.

Brick looked around and sighed. He really didn't want to have a conversation like this in a dark closet, but he didn't have much of a choice. "At first this was just a game; _see how long it takes him to figure out you're a girl._ I never expected him to fall for you and even if he did, I didn't care. But now…" He thought of Blossom. When he first met her she was strong, confidant, defiant. Nothing any of the people at school did to her would make her drop out, not until he broke her heart. If a broken heart could make Blossom want to give up, he didn't want to think of what it would do to Butch. "It would hurt him too much."

Buttercup let her shoulders drop. "He's going to find out eventually. It's only a matter of time," she said quietly.

"That's all I need. Some time to figure out how to fix this."

"There is no _fixing this_," Buttercup replied. Unless Brick had a time machine, nothing could fix the mess she's gotten herself into.

"There's no harm in trying." Brick opened the closet door, letting in light from the hall. He could see the worry on Buttercup's face.

…

Bubbles concentrated on cleaning the counter, avoiding Kristen's eyes. She had broken yet another cup. Bubbles kept the broken pieces of all the cups she dropped as a reminder not to do it again. It wasn't working so well. It was last night that she had the idea to make a mosaic of the broken pieces. She stayed up all night finishing it. She had intended to make a random person, but ended up with an almost perfect image of Boomer. She decided to give it to him today. Hopefully it would make him feel better about not going to the dance with Blossom. Bubbles needed just a few more blue pieces to complete the image. It was no accident that the mug she dropped today was blue.

_Sorry Kristen, it's just one more cup,_ Bubbles thought as she finished wiping down the counters.

She looked up as another customer walked in, she was hoping it would be Boomer, but it was just some girl. _He didn't come yesterday either._ Bubbles stopped cleaning to take the guest's order. This would be a lot more fun if Boomer would come to work more often.

…

BC sat across from Butch in his office with an unreadable expression on his face. Brick had already explained to Butch that he had a short talk with BC and that he was much more likely to tell him the truth. It worried him. How badly did he need to know?

"You aren't saying anything," BC said. The silence had gotten uncomfortable. Butch was just staring at her.

"I wanted to ask you something."

_Here goes,_ Buttercup thought, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Butch asked. He couldn't do it. If BC really is Buttercup, than he wanted her to tell him on her own.

"Um…" Buttercup didn't know what to say. She had been so prepared for him to ask her if she were a girl. Her mind was momentarily blank. "What?"

"I asked you if you want to go to the dance with me. It's just a stupid dance. You don't have to go if you don't to."

_What am I doing?_ Butch thought. _I brought him into my office to ask such a stupid question. Of course he doesn't want to go. _

"I want to go."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"I thought you wanted to keep this quiet. Won't everyone know about our relationship if I go to the dance with you?"

Butch smiled, a plan forming in his mind. "Let me worry about that."

…

Boomer looked out the window as the driver took him to his favorite spot, a small club on the outside of town. It was the perfect place to pick up girls and because the owner was too busy to care, Boomer usually got drinks no problem.

As the car rolled to a stop in front of the club Boomer looked down at his lap. There was a small white box in his hand. It was a phone he had meant to give it to Bubbles so they could keep in contact when he fired her. He had wanted to give it to her at work, but every time the car got close to the doors he would tell the driver not to stop. He couldn't stand it if she were to hate him.

Boomer put the box aside and got out of the car. It was a short walk to the doors of the club. When he got inside two of his usual girls recognized him and came up to him right away. He signaled the bartender for some drinks. Tonight he just wanted to forget about his problems.

…

Two hours later Boomer was slumped over, his head spinning from all the drinks. His arms were around both girls and they kept whispering to him about leaving together, but all he could think about was Bubbles.

"How should I tell her?" He asked the girls beside him. He had already filled them in on his problem.

"Give her flowers or something. Girls like that," slurred the one on his right. Her small hands were making circles on his chest. She had obviously just said whatever came to mind.

"You should do it quick, like ripping off a bandage. It'll sting for a while, but at least it'll be over with. The sooner, the better," said the one on his left. She wasn't as drunk as he and the other girl were.

"You're right," Boomer said, standing up. He staggered over to the bar and paid his tab.

"Where are you going," his right arm girl asked. She looked disappointed.

"I'm going to tell her," Boomer declared. He walked toward the door of the club with a new determination.

His left arm girl tried to stop him. "Now? It's two in the morning. She's probably sleeping."

"The sooner, the better, right?"

Boomer left the girl behind and before long his driver had taken him to Bubbles' house. He climbed out of the car, still very drunk, and went to the closest window. There were only two. _I hope this is it_, he thought as he knocked on the glass. A few seconds later the face of a man appeared. Boomer quickly ducked down. _Not it._

He shuffled over to the other window and knocked a bit more hesitantly on it. While waiting for an answer Boomer suddenly remembered something. What if Blossom were the one to come to the window? What would he say? I'm here to fire your sister?

Boomer decided it was better to just leave. He was half way to the car when he heard a soft voice call his name. He turned to see Bubbles standing in the dark window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still groggy from sleep.

"I need to talk to you, can you come out?"

"No, my dad would kill me. Do you know what time it is? Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"It's important," Boomer pushed.

Bubbles didn't know what to do. Was it important enough to risk getting grounded again? But it _was _Boomer, even if it wasn't that important she was happy that he had come for her and not her sister.

"Fine, wait here."

Boomer held onto the small white box. _Quick like a bandage_, he reminded himself.

Bubbles silently crept out the door, making sure to close the door as soundlessly as possible. Boomer stiffened at the sight of her. Her hair was down in soft waves, made messy from sleep. She had thrown on a t-shirt and shorts and kept her bedroom slippers on.

"Over there," Bubbles said to the frozen Boomer. She pointed to a side of the house that had no windows. Boomer had the sudden urge to run. Bubbles was known to shed tears for the smallest reason. What would he do if he made her cry?

"Umm," Boomer took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was now or never. "Our fake relationship is over and you're fired." Boomer opened his eyes slowly to see Bubbles' confused face.

"What are you talking about? Are you drunk?" This couldn't really be what Boomer had knocked on her window at two in the morning to tell her.

"No, well yes, but that has nothing to do with this."

Bubbles stared at Boomer for a while, waiting for him to say he was joking. When he said nothing she realized he was serious.

"I can't believe you woke me up to tell me that! I get the fake break up, but why are you firing me?"

Boomer wasn't expecting this rage from her. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? "It was my mom's condition. She doesn't want me working with you."

"This isn't fair," Bubbles said in a calmer voice. "I need this job." Tears were threatening to fall so Bubbles bit her lip to hold them back.

Boomer panicked. "Wait, don't cry. I have a present for you." He gave her the box. "It's a phone, you can call me whenever you like."

Bubbles opened the box. The phone was blue with a cute paintbrush charm. She stared blankly at Boomer. "How is this going to help me find a new job?" Bubbles asked still upset.

"I don't know." Boomer spoke softly and raised his hand to Bubbles' cheek to gently wipe away a tear. "I just don't want you to be so sad."

It sounded so familiar.

-Flashback-

Bubbles sat with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

Boomer stood next to Kristen. He never knew what to do when Bubbles cried. He always just stared at her until she stopped.

"What do I do?" he whispered to Kristen.

Kristen smiled and knelt down so that she was face to face with Boomer. "Why don't you try to make her feel better?"

"I don't know how," Boomer answered, frustrated that Kristen didn't already understand that.

"Well, what makes you feel better when you're sad?"

Boomer thought for a moment before his face lit up. He ran out the store. Kristen didn't even have a chance to ask him where he was going.

He was back minutes later with a large blue yo-yo.

"I got this for you," Boomer panted as he gave Bubbles the yo-yo.

Bubbles took the yo-yo and frowned. "How is this going to help my mom get better?"

"I don't know." Boomer sat on the bench next to Bubbles. "I just don't want you to be so sad." Boomer stared at his feet. Obviously the yo-yo did nothing to make Bubbles feel better.

Bubbles could see how sad Boomer was. She didn't mean to hurt him. She tried her best to give him a huge smile. "Thanks Boomer. I feel better now."

…

Bubbles smiled at the memory. After that day, every time she cried he would get her a different toy. "You haven't changed much." Bubbles said. He still doesn't understand. It was never the toy that made her feel better.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked. "Don't you like the phone?"

Bubbles smiled at his confusion. She couldn't stay mad at him. "Thanks Boomer. I feel better now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** not sure how I feel about this chapter, but if I waited until I was completely satisfied I might never have updated. I'm a bit more excited about the next few chapters. Season 1 is ending soon. Yes season, it's a drama after all.


	26. Lovers and Haters

**A/N:** I had to split this chapter into two. It was so long. After the next chapter is the super long season finally!

Special shout out to** FadedIllusion101** for being my 500th reviewer! As your special gift, you will get to read the next chapter before everyone else and decide when I post it. Will you use your powers for good and let me update tomorrow, or for evil and make everyone wait?

Thanks so much everyone! I never thought I'd reach a milestone like this. Over 500 reviews is amazing! I feel like the hug wolf from Adventure Time. I just want to hug everyone who supported my story. But since that's impossible (and a little creepy), I'll just have to make to best season finally ever!

* * *

><p>Boomer was awoken from his sleep by his phone buzzing on the cheap hotel dresser. He had gone back to the club after firing Bubbles and found his girls practically where he left them. He liked their obedience, always where he could find them, although he never seemed to remember their names.<p>

They were sleeping on either side of him, their arms flung carelessly across his bare chest. He shifted their arms off him, hot and sweaty from their body heat. He leaned over the one of his right for his phone. Boomer groaned as this action caused him to become painfully aware of his hangover.

He put the phone to his ear, trying to avoid the bright flashing screen. He knew it would be his brother telling him something along the lines of 'get your ass home.'

"Brick, I'm coming now."

"_It's Bubbles silly."_

Boomer sat up in the bed. He had completely forgotten that he had given Bubbles the phone. Now that he was mostly sober, he realized what a horrible idea it was to tell Bubbles the news in the middle of the night, but for some reason she sounded so… cheery.

"Bubbles? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"_Sleeping? Most people who have school are up at this time. It's 7am,"_ Bubbles answered, wondering what time Boomer normally woke up for school.

Boomer's eyes widened at the time. "Crap! I should have been home hours ago. Sorry Bubbles, I'll call you back later." Boomer hung up before she had time to respond.

…

Bubbles assumed the sudden loud beep was Boomer hanging up the phone. She knew she really shouldn't be thinking about these things, but she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't at home. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Blossom usually answered the door, but she had already left for school. Buttercup was in the living room and answered instead. Bubbles finished tying her light blue sneakers and went into the family room to see who had come to visit. She found Buttercup sitting on the couch next to a large box.

"What is that?" Bubbles asked her sister, who was already opening the box.

Buttercup cleared away the packing to reveal a green party dress. She immediately recognized it as one of the dresses Butch had made her try on a few days ago. It was short and strapless. The top was fitted and lime green. The color slowly changed into a deep forest green at the bottom with a ruffled skirt.

"What a cute dress," Bubbles squealed, picking up the garment and holding it against her body. Under the dress was a letter addressed to BC.

Buttercup quickly snatched up the letter and read it.

_Wear whichever you feel comfortable in._

_-Butch_

Buttercup looked in the box to see a suit with a dark green shirt.

"What does he mean?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, reading over her shoulder.

Buttercup folded the letter and threw it back into the box. "I don't know."

"He asked you to the dance, didn't he?" Bubbles goaded, smirking at her sister. Of course, there was no way that could be true. Butch thought Buttercup was a boy.

"So what if he did?"

Bubbles jaw nearly hit the floor. "You…you told him you're a girl? After the big deal you made about hiding it the other day?"

Buttercup couldn't look at her sister. She hadn't really planned on telling her anything, but now she had gone too far to turn back. "He doesn't know I'm a girl."

"What!?" Bubbles stumbled back, dropping the dress in the process. "Butch is gay?"

"He's not gay. He just…doesn't mind that I'm a boy."

"But Buttercup, you're _not_ a boy. If he likes you, why haven't you told him?"

"He'll fire me if he finds out and let's face it, we need the money. I make enough to support our whole family by myself."

Bubbles frowned. "Money isn't that important."

The green eyed sister only crossed her arms. "Who are you kidding? You did who-knows-what just to get enough to buy Blossom's school uniform. The only people who actually believe that money isn't that important are the ones who have more than they know what to do with."

Bubbles knew she was right. Buttercup's job was really the only reason they could still to afford to live in this house, as small and cheap as it was. "Still, it doesn't seem right."

"Right? Like sneaking out the window to see your boss last night or should I say this morning?" Buttercup quickly changed the subject. She felt bad enough about lying to Butch without Bubbles reminding her how immoral she was being.

"I didn't sneak out through the window," Bubbles whispered harshly at her sister so her father wouldn't hear.

"So it _was_ your boss," Buttercup smirked. Bubbles was so easily caught by these verbal traps.

"Not a conversation I want to have in the house. We should start walking to school." Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's hand and pulled her out into the crisp wind.

Buttercup resumed the talk immediately. "So what's going on between you and boss man? I know he's taken you home once or twice from work."

"Nothing is going on. He's not even my boss anymore," Bubbles answered, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Is that why he came last night? To fire you? That jerk!" Buttercup balled her fists. She'd have to pay a visit to that restaurant.

"He's not a jerk. He had to do it."

Buttercup looked at her sister in disbelief. "He's not a jerk? You must be crushing hard."

"I don't have a crush on him," Bubbles said, turning bright red.

"The truth is in the blush," Buttercup laughed back. "I get it. There's something alluring about dating your boss. " Buttercup smiled to herself, thinking about Butch. "So you two have been dating this whole time?"

"That's not it," Bubbles said with a sigh.

"So you haven't told him how you feel yet?"

"He knows…Let's talk about something else." The subject was depressing.

"Maybe he didn't understand."

"I was pretty clear…anyway, let's talk about art, or school, or bugs, or _anything _else."

"So he's too afraid to admit that he likes you?" Buttercup pressed on.

"That's not it, Buttercup." Bubbles was beginning to get annoyed. Why wouldn't Buttercup just drop it?

"Then he doesn't want to be with you because you're not rich?"

"He likes someone else, ok?"

Buttercup stared at her sister for a moment. She could see how much this was hurting her. "It's ok, Bubbles," she said in a soothing voice. "He just doesn't realize how great you are. You just need to spend more time talking to him. Once he sees what an awesome girl you are, the other girl will be ancient history."

"Maybe you're right."

Buttercup smiled and playfully elbowed her sister. "Of course I'm right."

When they arrived at school, Bubbles separated from Buttercup so she could make a phone call.

"_Hello?" _Boomer answered, sounding much more awake than he had earlier this morning.

"Hey Boomer, you sound lively."

"_Thanks to your call I'll make it to school on time," _Boomer said, clearly in a good mood.

"Glad to help," Bubbles giggled. She avoided asking him the question that was really on her mind. Where was he this morning?

…

"Nope, not convinced," Brick said once again to Butch. He was sitting at his desk in the observatory. He and Butch were skipping first period to work together.

"That's the last one I had," Butch said, closing the laptop in anger. He had created three PowerPoint presentations. He had never worked so hard on any project before. He had gone to Pete's Gym himself to do the research for it. His first presentation was about the state of the building. It was so run down it would cost more to fix it than to build a whole new building, but Brick shot that down right away. Apparently, they had already inspected the building and found that the repairs to be done were all minor. His second idea had been the location. Pete's Gym was located in the oldest part of Townsville; all the surrounding buildings were worn with age. Brick immediately rebutted, saying that it was also the busiest part of Townsville and the location would bring in a lot of customers. Butch's last try was the competition. There were at least three other gyms in the area. He knew it wasn't a very strong argument and Brick shot it down right away.

"What am I doing wrong?" Butch asked in frustration.

Brick pursed his lips, a move he always did when he was about to say something he thought the other person should already know. "All of your research could have easily been done by any of the board members. In fact, most of was. If you want to convince us not to buy the gym, you can't give us reasons that we could have easily come up with ourselves. No matter how convincing you are, we would look stupid for considering the gym in the first place without having done this research."

"Then it's hopeless. Thanks for all your help," Butch said bitterly. The meeting was tomorrow. How is he going to make a presentation good enough to convince them by then?

Brick sighed at his brother's impatience. "Look, all you have to do is tell us something we don't already know. Find out something about Pete, something so bad that it would make us think twice about working with him."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? Ask BC. You said they were close. I'm sure he knows something or he could easily find out."

"You expect me to ask BC to do that?"

"He does want to save the gym, doesn't he?"

Butch looked unsure about this. BC said Pete was his mentor. Would BC really tell him something incriminating about the man?

"Well if you can't…"

"I can," Butch said, positive he would find a way to make BC help.

"Good…" Brick straightened in his seat. "Now I believe you owe me some information."

Butch had almost forgotten about that. He found it weird that his brothers were in this situation in the first place. Brick was supposed to end up with some rich pretty girl who happened to have a brain. As much as he hated it, everyone expected him to end up with Princess. Boomer was supposed to end up with some blonde, air-headed heiress. How did they both end up liking the same girl and how could that girl be Blossom? "Not that there's anything you can do about it now, but Boomer is taking Blossom to the dance tomorrow."

A look of anger crossed Brick's face so fast a blink would have missed it. "He asked her? She knows he was the one on the roof?"

"Technically, the boy on the roof asked her. He's planning to tell her who he is at the dance."

Before Butch had finished his sentence, Brick was halfway to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Brick answered, not pausing to look at Butch. "Its five minutes before class gets out. I'm going to talk to Blossom."

"I don't think she'll be in the mood to talk."

Brick ignored his brother and left the room

…

Boomer had barely stepped out of his first class when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked at the screen to see Bubbles' name blinking at him.

"Hi Bubbles."

"_You knew it was me?"_ Bubbles asked.

"I have your number saved in my phone. Your name pops up when you call."

"_Is that how it works?"_

He found it cute that she didn't know much about phones.

"_I just got out of class, you probably did too. I hope I'm not bothering you."_

"Not at all. I was walking to my next class, we can talk until I get there."

Boomer heard a very high pitched squeak on the other line. He could almost see Bubbles trying to calm herself down. He smiled despite himself. It felt nice that she was so excited to talk to him, even if it was just for a few minutes.

…

Brick waited outside Blossom's class for her. She usually left after everyone had gone. It was best to avoid crowds when so many people disliked you. Brick noticed a few of her classmates also waiting for Blossom, probably to trip or push her down. He effectively glared them away before Blossom could appear at the door. She walked right past him, paying more attention to the floor that to her surroundings.

"Hi Blossom," Brick said to get her attention.

Blossom quickly glared at him before walking away.

"How is your day going?" Brick asked, ignoring the glare and catching up to her.

"Considering I was hoping to go the whole day without seeing you, not so great." Blossom sped up, hoping Brick would give up on talking to her.

Her words stung. She wouldn't forgive him so easily. Brick matched her pace and tried again. "I think we should talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," Blossom retorted, avoiding eye contact.

Brick grabbed her arm, stopping Blossom in her tracks. She hated the way her heart reacted at his touch, as if she didn't hate him. "I have to talk to you," he repeated, looking into her eyes. He ignored the bewildered looks of their classmates and dragged her toward the observatory.

"Wait," Blossom said after a while, getting over the shock of Brick suddenly dragging her somewhere. "Where are we going? I have class."

Brick slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He put it on speaker so Blossom could hear.

"_Hello?" _a familiar voice said on the other end.

"It's me."

"_Mr. Jojo, it's always a pleasure."_

"I need you to excuse Blossom from class today."

Blossom's eyes widened as she realized who Brick was talking to. His mother may own the school, but he didn't have that kind of power, did he?

"_Of Course Mr. Jojo."_

Apparently he did. Brick thanked the teacher and pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"You can't do that," Blossom said while struggling to be free from his hold. "There are consequences for your actions you know."

Blossom's struggles barely bothered Brick. When he got to the observatory he quickly pushed her in and locked the door behind him. He could just imagine the rumors that would circulate because of this, but for the first time he found he didn't care.

Blossom sat on the couch with her arms crossed. "So what's so important that you had to call me out of class for?"

Brick froze. Had he really called Blossom out of class to discuss her date to the dance? Not only that, but he had dragged her to the other side of the school and locked them in this room alone together. He stared at Blossom as she sat there, staring at the floor. Her hair was still damp from washing it after everyone had thrown mud at her.

He walked behind the couch and stood there a moment. He could smell the light scent coming from her hair, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. He picked up a piece of her hair and put it to his nose. Strawberries.

"What are you doing?" Blossom practically flew to the other side of the room. She looked at Brick like he had gone crazy, perhaps he had.

"Tomorrow you're going to that dance with the guy you've been talking to on the roof," Brick said as if he hadn't just smelled her hair.

"So you're going to try to stop me from going?"

"No, but will you still want to go when you know who the boy is?"

"Honestly, now that I know it's not you, he could literally be anyone one else and I'd be fine with that."

"Even if he was my brother?"

"Especially if he's your brother."

Brick stared at her and realized that she already knew who it was. "How long have you known it was Boomer?"

"Since the second I realized it wasn't you." Truthfully, Blossom wasn't a hundred percent sure until Brick told her.

"If you knew, then why did you agree to go? You really think he asked you because he likes you?"

Blossom was silent. She had been tricked before, but Boomer was different from his brother. He just didn't seem capable of the same kind of evil.

Brick continued. "What would you do if a strange boy suddenly kicked one of your sisters in the face?"

She had to admit, she wouldn't be too happy if anyone hurt one of her sisters.

"Boomer is my brother. You think he'd choose you over me? He's going to crush you in the worst way possible. He may look sweet and innocent, but no one is better at breaking hearts than he is."

Blossom withered a bit. He was right; Boomer could be doing this to get revenge for his brother. She slumped to the floor. Why was she always falling for this? "Why did you tell me?" Blossom wondered.

Brick was surprised by her question. "What?" He stammered out.

Blossom looked up when she noticed his hesitation. "If you hate me so much, why did you tell me this? Why didn't you just let him hurt me? Isn't that what you want?"

"A guy can't do one nice thing?"

"You're lying," Blossom said, gaining confidence. "You don't want me to go to the dance with Boomer because he _does_ like me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Blossom smiled, knowing she was right. "That's why you dragged me here. You can't stand the fact that your brother actually likes me. You're trying to stop it from happening. It's probably why you replaced him on the roof too."

Brick frowned, about to reply when the door suddenly burst open. Boomer stood in the doorway looking as if he'd just run all the way there. He stared at the both of them. Blossom and Brick were on opposite sides of the room. Blossom was sitting on the floor and Brick was standing behind the couch. She didn't look hurt or upset, causing Boomer to calm down considerably.

"What's going on? Why am I hearing that Blossom hasn't been to class because she was dragged away by you?" Boomer addressed Brick.

"Why do you care?" Brick asked, knowing that if Boomer wanted to keep his little secret, this would be hard to explain.

Boomer looked at Blossom, realizing why Brick had asked him a question he already knew the answer to. "Blossom, I don't think there's any reason for you to miss anymore class because of Brick."

Blossom took the hint and left the brothers alone.

Boomer scowled at Brick. "I can't decide if you're doing this because you hate Blossom or because you hate me."

"You're my brother Boomer," replied Brick as if this was an answer to the question.

"That's great, but I didn't ask you if we were related."

Brick walked around to the front of the couch and sat down. He didn't hate Boomer. Sure he was annoying sometimes and there was the whole liking-the-same-girl thing, but he cared a lot for his little brother. He just also cared for Blossom and he knows what kind of guy Boomer is.

"Technically, you didn't ask me a question."

Boomer sighed. "Fine, then tell me why this is such a big deal to you. It's not like Blossom is the first girl to insult you. I've never seen you get so involved with the red cards before."

"This is different."

"How?"

Before Brick could reply Boomer's phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked down at the phone to see Bubbles' name appear.

"Why don't you answer that," Brick said walking toward the door. "I've got to get to my next class anyway."

He walked through the door, leaving Boomer very unsatisfied with their conversation.

"Hello," Boomer answered grumpily.

"_Hi Boomer!"_ Bubbles squealed. Her excitement lightened Boomer's mood a bit. _"How was class?"_

"I only went to half of it. I left when I heard Brick was harassing Blossom."

"_What did he do?"_

"Don't know. Blossom didn't look hurt or anything, but I'll ask her about it later." He failed to mention that she sort of interrupted his chance to ask Brick about it. He didn't want to make Bubbles feel like she was bothering him by calling. He decided to keep the rest of the conversation light.

…

Blossom walked up the steps to the roof slowly. As much as she had protested earlier, she was concerned with what Brick had told her. He lied about a lot of things, but for reasons she couldn't fathom, it felt like he was telling the truth about Boomer. It worried her.

Blossom opened the door to the roof to see Boomer leaning against the rails waiting for her. He was facing away from her, the breeze playing with his blonde hair.

"B-B-Boomer?" Blossom stuttered in surprise. "I can see all of you?"

Boomer turned to face Blossom, a smile on his face. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow," he declared. Boomer's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Especially since I can't be sure if you still want to go."

Blossom joined him on the rails. "Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"What did you and Brick talk about before I got there?"

Blossom hesitated. She looked out past the school grounds to the surrounding town. "He told me that you would hurt me in the worst way possible."

"You don't believe him do you?" Boomer's voice sounded desperate.

"No, of course not, but he did have a good point." Blossom looked at Boomer again, wanting to make sure he didn't lie to her. "Why did you ask me to the dance if you knew Brick would be upset about it?"

"Brick is my brother and I love him, but he can't tell me who to like."

"If anyone had hurt or embarrassed either of my sisters, I'd probably hate them forever. Why is it different with you and Brick?"

Boomer sat down against the rails. "Brick and I aren't exactly the closest of siblings."

**-Flashback-**

It was vegetables. Boomer hated vegetables, almost as much as wearing ties. He pushed them around on his plate; hoping dinner would end before anyone noticed he wasn't eating them. He looked up at his dad, who smiled at him. He always sat to the left of his father, a spot usually reserved for the eldest son, but Boomer had always received special treatment from his father. Brick sat to his mother's right and Butch sat next to Boomer.

"How was school today, boys?" Pricilla said after a while.

"We had a physical fitness test," Butch answered right away. "We got to run around the whole school. I came in second of all the boys," Butch said proudly.

"Oh, who came in first?"

Boomer knew she would ask. His mother never cared about anything, but being the best. Butch pouted and looked at Brick.

"I did, mother," Brick answered. Pricilla smiled at her son and pat him on the head as if she expected no less.

"And what place did you come in Boomer?"

Boomer's face turned a bright scarlet. He had nearly come in last of the boys, even a couple girls had passed him. Mojo put a hand on Boomer's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what place he came in. Did you pass the fitness test?" He asked instead.

"Yes!" Boomer shouted proudly. Mojo smiled and ruffled his hair. "Then I'm proud of you."

Brick's frown was identical to his mother's. He loved his father more than anything. It was he who would inherit the company, he who was born first, and he who was the perfect son. Why did his father prefer Boomer to him?

"You need to stop babying the child," Pricilla said coldly. "That's not how the world works. This world is filled with winners and losers." Pricilla stood up from her seat. "If you're not a winner then…" She tapered off. "The sooner you acknowledge that, the better." She walked away from the table, taking Brick with her.

Butch looked at his father, unsure of what to do. Mojo nodded at his son. Butch pushed away from the table and followed his mother and brother.

Mojo sighed, his wife was always trying to get the boys to compete against each other when they should be working together. There was an innocence about Boomer that reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, the only woman he had ever truly loved.

"Why do you always do that?" Boomer asked his father, when he was sure they were alone.

"Do what?" Mojo asked in return.

"You take my side even though Brick and Butch are better than me at everything."

Mojo picked up little Boomer and placed him in his lap. "You, my son, have more love in you than all three of them combined. The world is full of lovers and haters. You are a lover." Mojo ruffled his hair, causing Boomer to laugh. "That's what is most important."

**-End flashback-**

Boomer stared into Blossom's pink eyes. He hadn't realized how close they had moved to each other during his story. "Brick isn't very good at loving. That's why he can't understand this." Boomer pressed a bit closer to Blossom. She was surprised at first when their lips touched, but relaxed after a while. It felt so natural to kiss him.

In the corner of the building at the very top, Blossom had failed to notice a small black addition to the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** They kissed! I love writing BrickxBlossomxBoomer because no matter how sweet, kind, and honest Boomer is (not that he's any of those things in my story), most everyone wants Blossom to end up with Brick, even if he's a jerk. I'm guilty of it too. Brick could be the Gaston to Blossom's Belle and I'd still want them to be together.

If you haven't noticed by now, Boomer and Bubbles are heavy flashback characters. Most of their story happened before my actual story started, although it won't all be revealed until season 2.


	27. Henry

**A/N:** So FadedIllusion101 is being nice and only made you all wait a few days. It's her friend's birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

><p>Brick snapped the pen in his hand like a twig. He didn't know it was possible to feel this way. It was if he was being pressed in all directions. His chest felt so heavy. He moved to get up, but Butch held him back.<p>

"Let go, Butch." Although it wasn't always that way, Butch was stronger than Brick.

"You're not thinking straight. What will you do if I let you go?"

Through great effort, Brick made it out of the chair, but Butch kept him from taking a step towards the door. "Beat the crap out of him," Brick said fiercely, hoping Butch's grip would slip.

"Boomer is our brother," Butch said, struggling to keep him in place. "It looks like they like each other, just let her go."

"I can't," Brick said, balling his fists so tight he could feel his short fingernails digging into his palm.

"This isn't a problem you can solve with your usual methods. You can't bribe, threaten or blackmail Blossom into liking you."

"I'll do what I have to. Brick Jojo doesn't lose to anyone!"

Butch looked at the screen again. Amazingly, they were still kissing. It certainly looked like Brick had lost. Butch was about to look away when he noticed something strange. Boomer had opened his eyes and, if Butch wasn't mistaken, he was looking directly at the camera.

…

"Hello?" Boomer picked up after the fourth ring, secretly hoping she would hang up before he got to the phone.

"_Hi Boomer!"_ Bubbles answered in her usual cheery fashion. "How was your last class?"

"Just as good as the rest," Boomer responded tiredly. Ever since he had given her the phone she had been calling non-stop. He was already getting sick of it and it had barely been a day.

"_What are you doing?"_

"I'm in the car, on my way to work." Boomer tapped his knee in annoyance. As soon as he got to work he'd get off the phone.

A fast song came on. Boomer turned up the music a little to hear the words.

"_Is that the song I think it is? Turn it up."_

Boomer raised the volume so Bubbles could clearly hear the lyrics to the pop song from the 90s. She started singing along with the words. Boomer smiled, enjoying the sound of her melodious voice.

"_Come on Boomer, don't you remember we used to sing this song together all the time. Sing with me."_ The chorus started again and Boomer couldn't help but sing with her. The driver looked at him like he had gone crazy, but Bubbles sounded so uninhibited, that it only made him want to sing louder. He marveled at how she could go from annoying to charming with no effort at all.

…

"What the hell is wrong with your stupid brother?" Buttercup yelled at Butch, catching him in the hallway to his office after teaching her class.

"What happened with Brick?"

"I just wanted to ask him a stupid question," Buttercup said, pacing back and forth and curling her fists. "He yelled at me about being 30 seconds late, gave me a counseling, then threatened to fire me if he saw even one bin halfway full of trash." Buttercup growled in frustration and slumped against the wall. She had wanted to ask Brick if she should wear the dress or the suit to the dance, considering he was the one who told her not to tell Butch.

"You've got to forgive my stupid brother. I think he's still upset about something that happened at school with a girl who, I didn't realize until just now, looks a lot like you." Butch flashed Buttercup a crocked smile. She was powerless against its rays.

"He really needs to learn how to redirect his anger," Buttercup grumbled, no longer itching to punch something.

"Redirect his anger? Sounds like someone has been to anger management classes," Butch half-questioned half-stated.

"No actually, it was a few well trained guidance counselors. Let's just say I wasn't always the calm collected person you see before you."

Butch thought about the first time he met BC, he took out three guys in under three minutes. He shuttered to think of what non-calm and uncollected BC was like.

BC sighed. "I better go change the bins before I get fired."

Butch caught BC's arm before he could get too far. "We didn't run into each other by accident. I was on my way to ask you something."

Buttercup looked at the bins. She wasn't sure if Brick was completely serious about firing her, but she didn't want to take the chance. Butch noticed her hesitation.

"Do you really think I'd let him fire you?" Butch asked, pulling Buttercup closer.

He was squeezing her arm tightly. Most girls would have winced at the pain, but Buttercup found she liked it. Butch did precious few things gently. When he held her it was always with such a force that she could feel her own heartbeat quicken under his grip.

BC looked up at Butch. "What did you want to ask?"

"It's about Pete. Has he ever done anything…illegal?"

"That's…a random question…why do you ask?"

Butch let BC go and ran a hand through his short spikey hair. It was hard to lie to him. "I heard some things."

"Well whatever you heard it's not true. Pete is the most upstanding guy I know. He's never done anything more than maybe jaywalking." Buttercup was getting louder with every word. She couldn't stand that Pete was being accused of doing anything wrong. "Who would say something bad about him?"

This wasn't going to work. To BC, Pete is like a second father. He would never snoop around to find out he wasn't as perfect as he thought he was. Butch searched for a good lie to cover up his previous one.

"Actually, no one told me that. I guess I was a bit jealous of how well Pete knows you. It would have made me feel better to know he's not perfect." Butch smiled, hoping BC wouldn't see right through him.

BC raised an eyebrow. "You were jealous of a 58 year old man?"

"Hey, Hugh Hefner has like, three wives a third his age. It could happen."

"You do realize you just compared a retired boxer to the owner of Playboy?"

Butch laughed at his ridiculous lie.

"Besides," BC continued with a flirtatious glint in his eye. "There's one thing you know about me that Pete never will." He trailed the buttons on Butch's shirt with his small fingers.

Butch took a step towards BC, pinning him against the wall. He placed an arm above his head, towering over BC's small frame. "Oh yeah?" Butch smiled the crooked smile BC loved so much. "And what would that be?" Butch nearly whispered the last sentence, sending jolts of electricity down BC's spine.

"You know what a great kisser I am." BC said, seductively.

Butch chuckled. "I don't remember it being _that_ great," he teased.

"Let me remind you." BC grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

Buttercup tried to end the kiss after about a second, but Butch kept her in place and deepened the kiss. After a few more seconds she managed to pull away. "What are you doing? Someone will see."

"No one will see," Butch breathed, moving from her lips to her neck.

Buttercup blushed furiously as she let out a soft moan. She had never been kissed like this before. She pushed on his chest, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Need I remind you that we are in the hallway? Anyone could walk by."

"You worry too much," he said, before kissing her again.

"Butch, I'm glad I foun…" a male voice said from down the hall. "Oh, I can see you're busy." Butch recognized the voice as Mitch's. He looked up.

Mitch was about to leave, but when Butch looked up he could see BC standing there, being kissed by…no…_kissing_ Butch. "BC?" Mitch asked, as if he wasn't sure it was really her.

"Mitch," Buttercup squeaked. "I…" Mitch stalked off before she could finish. Buttercup turned her gaze to her boyfriend. "If you hadn't looked up, he wouldn't have known it was me."

"I know," Butch said simply.

"Then why'd you do it?"

Butch stared at the wall next to her while Buttercup waited for a response. When one never came, she decided to go after Mitch.

It didn't take long to find him. He was in the waiting room with some of the kids in his karate class.

"Mitch, can I talk to you?" Buttercup asked, tilting her head towards an empty practice room.

Mitch shrugged and nodded, walking to the door. It felt like they were in a fishbowl, one of the walls being completely made of glass. The only sense of privacy they had was knowing that no one in the hall could hear them.

"You could have told me," Mitch started, his hands deep in his pockets and staring at the floor.

"I couldn't, it was a secret. It still is." Buttercup looked at Mitch with a hopeful expression.

"If you wanted to keep it a secret you probably shouldn't have been kissing him where anyone could see you." Mitch stated bluntly.

"I know it was stupid, but could you not tell anyone about it?"

Mitch ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm tired of keeping secrets for you?"

Buttercup just stared at him. She hadn't asked much. "But that's what friends do for each other."

Mitch's eyes jumped to Buttercup's. She suddenly felt like he wanted to hit her. "That's just it Buttercup, I don't want to be your friend." Mitch sighed and leaned against the wall, no longer able to keep eye contact with the raven haired girl. "I thought that was clear when I asked you on that date."

Buttercup was startled at the mention of her real name. Mitch never called her that. She had only just realized that this wasn't about finding their boss kissing and employee or finding Butch kissing who he thought was a boy, Mitch was hurting because she was kissing someone who wasn't him.

"Mitch…" Buttercup began softly.

"Why did I even keep the secret of you being a girl from him, if you were going to tell him anyway?"

Buttercup blushed. Of course Mitch had assumed she told Butch, anyone would. "I didn't tell him."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Yeah, then who did?"

"He doesn't know I'm a girl."

"What?" Mitch slowly smiled devilishly. "So he thinks he's gay?"

Buttercup's face was now a bright red. "I…I guess."

"This is almost worth him stealing you from me."

"He didn't steal me away from anyone."

"Why do you think I had to work late every weekend? He was keeping us from going on our date. Come to think of it, it's probably no coincidence that we have assignments that ensure we see as little of each other as possible at work." Mitch smirked. "He's jealous of me," he concluded.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Why would he be jealous of you?"

"He thinks I'll do things like this…" Suddenly his lips were on hers. Buttercup was so shocked; she didn't push him away immediately. After a second of disbelieve, she tried to push him away, but he held her tight. She hadn't realized how much stronger Mitch was than she.

Before Buttercup could kick Mitch where it hurts, Butch came bursting into the room. He ripped Mitch away from Buttercup, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Butch yelled, about to punch the teen in his face.

"Keeping your secret," Mitch said calmly, removing Butch's now limp fist from his shirt. He walked to the door. "See ya later Mr. Rainbow," he laughed.

…

Pricilla quickly walked through the lobby, adjusting her shawl so that it covered more of her face. She wore dark large sunglasses and a long tan trench coat. One look at her and you would know she was hiding something, but she didn't care as long as no one recognized her.

She took the elevator to the tenth floor; the familiar ride always took longer than she thought it should. After a long walk to the very end of the hall she reached her destination. She swiftly opened the door to find it wasn't empty.

"You're here early," she remarked, popping off her heels.

The man in the room smiled and walked behind her, sliding off her scarf and kissing her exposed neck. "My boss gave me the day off."

Pricilla took off her sunglasses and started unbuttoning her trench coat. She wore a simple black dress that flattered her figure. "She sounds like a nice woman."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." He smiled into her warm skin, proud he could still make her blush after all these years.

She turned around to embrace him, looking into his eyes, his sharp blood red eyes. Pricilla jumped away from him. "Henry, where are your contacts? What if someone saw you?"

"Relax; they were bothering me so I took them out for a while." He looked over at the counter where the contact case rested.

Pricilla sighed into his shoulder. "Sorry I snapped at you like that. It's just, we can never be too careful."

They walked over to the bed and got under the covers, relaxing against each other. "When can we stop being so careful?" Henry asked. "The boys are old enough now, it's been seven years, they shouldn't be surprised you've moved on."

"Be patient," she said, kissing him. "One more year and the boys will be eighteen. Brick will get everything and there's nothing the will can do to stop me."

Henry shifted their position so that he was on top of her. "The days can't fly by fast enough."

Pricilla smiled up at him, and then frowned, suddenly remembering a very important detail. "There_ is_ one thing that can stop me. Did he cut off ties with the girl yet?"

"No business, just pleasure," Henry whispered, kissing her again.

Pricilla pushed him away. "I'm serious Mr. M, She's going to be a problem."

Henry gave up and rolled off of her. He sat up in the bed and opened a folder. "She no longer works for the restaurant, but I suspect that Boomer may still be in contact with her."

Pricilla sighed, Boomer never made anything simple. "We don't have time to wait; we'll proceed with the plan as scheduled."

"If Boomer finds out she's been kidnapped, he may make this a big problem," Mr. M expressed his concern.

"We don't have to worry too much about him. He can do nothing on his own."

"Tomorrow then, it's Valentine's day. She'll be single, alone and depressed, it's the perfect time."

"I love how your mind works." Pricilla kissed Henry with true passion.

…

Brick turned off the black and white screen before he saw more of his mother than he wanted to see. He had a suspicion that something was going on between her and their butler for a while now. He decided to follow her to one of the hotels they owned. The clerk at the desk easily gave him information on which room "the mysterious lady" as he called her, was staying in. He gained access to the security room and found out that there was a camera in each room, equipped with a microphone.

He was prepared to see them together, but not for what they talked about. His mother was planning to kidnap someone Boomer cared about; he had to figure out whom, before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One more chapter to go! Thanks everyone for reviewing!


	28. Valentine's Day

**A/N:** You know how I said this would be the last chapter? I lied, oops. Well the next one is the last one, for real. Anyway, almost 600 reviews! Thanks so much everyone!

* * *

><p>Buttercup was sleeping when she felt soft breathing on her cheek. She opened her eyes and was immediately met by large blue eyes only two inches from her face. Buttercup assumed she was still dreaming. Why would Bubbles be so close to her face if she were awake?<p>

"Good morning, Buttercup!" Bubbles brightly greeted.

Buttercup shrieked and fell off her side of the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her sore bottom.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Bubbles sat up in bed and held out a small box to Buttercup. "This came for you today."

The excitement was evident on Bubbles' face as she handed the box to her sister. Buttercup wondered if maybe it was time that she or Blossom started getting the mail.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Bubbles asked, looking over her sister's shoulder.

"When I have some personal space," Buttercup replied, pushing the eager girl a few feet further away. She opened the box to see a silver keychain. It was shaped like a pair of boxing gloves with a dark green B on each glove. Buttercup lit up. She had been using an old shoelace to keep her few keys together. Honestly, she wasn't so poor that she couldn't afford to buy a simple key chain, but whenever she considered getting one, it always seemed too frivolous. Buttercup smiled as she held it close to her.

"Thanks, I really like it," Buttercup told her sister.

Bubbles smiled. "It's not from me. Look at the card."

Buttercup looked under the tissue paper to see a small card with messy handwriting.

_I thought this might be better than a teddy bear or some girly thing like that. Your sister said you'd like this. She forced me to get one just like it for myself. Blondie is a little scary._

_-Butch_

"I helped him pick it out yesterday," Bubbles said, beaming. "You don't know how hard it was to convince him not to get you something that cost more than 1000 dollars."

Buttercup looked at the keychain again. It was her first Valentine's Day present from a guy. She had given the first boy to try to give her a Valentine's Day gift a black eye at school. Since then, no guy has been brave enough to try again. She frowned. "I didn't think to get him anything," Buttercup said quietly.

"He had a lot of fun picking out your gift. He wasn't even thinking about you getting him anything."

…**Flashback…**

Bubbles hung up the phone after her short conversation with Boomer. He was at work now. She should be there with him, but she was at home, alone. Even her out-of-work father had better things to do. She decided to read the paper and immediately regretted it as ad upon ad kept mentioning Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be her favorite holiday. She usually received many gifts from the boys in her class, but she just didn't feel like it would be enough this year.

Bubbles was finishing the last of her homework when she heard her phone ring. She was surprised because Boomer never called her. She looked at the phone, but it wasn't Boomer's name that appeared. It was a number that wasn't saved to her contacts.

"Hello?" Bubbles said, curious.

"_Bubbles, this is Butch," _Butch's voice rang from the other end of the line.

"BC is at work," Bubbles said, confused he didn't already know this.

"_I know, this is sorta weird, but I could really use your help_," He sounded desperate.

"Sure! How can I help?" Bubbles was glad to have something to do besides sit around.

A picture message popped up on her phone. Bubbles didn't even know her phone could do that. It was a picture of the inside of a small shop.

"_I need you to help me pick out a present for BC. I've never gotten a Valentine's Day gift before and I'm not sure what he likes."_

"Did you just take that picture?" Bubbles asked, still fascinated that her phone could instantly receive pictures.

"_Boomer wasn't kidding, this really is your first cell phone."_

Bubbles giggled. "Yeah I guess."

"_Let me show you something cooler."_

"What?" Bubbles asked, but he already hung up. "That wasn't very cool," Bubbles said to herself, staring at the phone.

Seconds later her phone rang again. When she answered this time, her phone lit up with a moving image of Butch. "Butch! I can see you." Bubbles squealed.

"Yeah, it's video chat. I can see you too. It'll be a lot easier to find a present if we talk like this."

"Right," Bubbles nodded.

He started out by showing her big screen TVs and computers. All things that we very expensive and would end up being more of a burden than a gift. Most of it Bubbles just laughed at. She didn't think she could have so much fun shopping when she wasn't even there.

"How about this?" Butch pointed the phone to a grand piano, laughing.

Bubbles crossed her arms dramatically. "That's it; I'm putting you on a strict 10 dollar limit." He had been picking out the most expensive things in each store.

Butch sighed. "This would be easier if BC were a girl. I could just get him a teddy bear or something like that."

"Yeah," Bubbles said awkwardly. She felt bad lying to him. She wished Buttercup would just tell him the truth. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to like someone of the same gender when you're not gay.

"What do you think of this?" Butch asked in a more serious tone. He pointed to a silver key chain in the shape of Boxing gloves. "It's just a key chain but…"

"It's perfect!" Bubbles exclaimed, smiling brightly. "You should get one too! Matching keychains is the couple thing to do."

"I don't think BC cares about things like that."

"Fine, don't listen to me. I've only been his sister for all our lives. I'm sure you know better."

Butch was surprised at Bubbles' sarcasm. "I think I liked it better when I couldn't see you rolling your eyes. Fine, I'll get two of them, happy?"

"Very," Bubbles beamed. "I guess I was wrong about you. You're actually very sweet. Maybe you're not a pervert."

Butch chuckled. "Thanks…I think."

…**End Flashback…**

"You know," Bubbles said, snapping back to reality. "Maybe your present to Butch could be the truth. You should tell him you're a girl."

Buttercup looked down at her new keychain. "I've been thinking about it,"

"Don't just think about it." Bubbles walked over to the box Buttercup got yesterday and held up the green dress. "Wear this to the dance and tell him the truth."

…

Butch smiled with confidence as he walked into the empty conference room.

"You're sure this is going to work?" Brick asked his brother, stepping into the room after him.

"It has to," Butch responded. There was no other option for him. He set his laptop on the table and began preparing the presentation.

"I could take a look at it. Let you know if you're about to make a fool of yourself," Brick offered for the fifth time.

Butch continued to work. "I'm giving this presentation whether you approve or not."

Brick was a bit annoyed, but also proud of his brother. He had never seen him so passionate about the business, even if his reasons had everything to do with BC.

Slowly the twelve main shareholders for Jojo Company started filing into the office. Most were yawning and carrying large cups of coffee. Brick had managed to get them to agree to come 30 minutes earlier to an already early meeting. He knew it was a long shot. The first time he had addressed the board, they nearly laughed him out of the room. Granted, he was only 15 and his idea had been rather childish, but he wasn't sure Butch could come up with much better.

When everyone was sitting, Butch stood up. "Thank you all for coming today. I wouldn't have asked you to come if this wasn't important."

A woman with large dark glasses over her eyes stood up in back. "I believe it was Brick who asked us to come." She took off her glasses.

"Mother?" both Brick and Butch said in unison.

This changed everything. Since their birthday, Brick had been representing his mother at board meetings giving him a combined 45% of the shares. Since decisions were made based on majority shares, he only needed two more people to agree with him. His mother had 30% of the company's shares, meaning that if she didn't vote for his plan, Butch would need almost everyone else in the room to vote for him.

"What are you doing here?" Brick asked.

Pricilla frowned at her favorite son. "I came to remind you who owns this company." She sat down and crossed her arms, waiting for Butch to start his presentation.

All Butch's confidence left him as he started the slide show. "I've done some research and found some interesting things about Peter Row's past." Butch paused in his speech when he caught his mother's eye. It was one thing to lie to room full of strangers, but it was nearly impossible to lie to his mom. Butch ended the presentation and closed the computer.

"What are you doing?" Pricilla asked.

"I can't do this presentation," Butch replied.

"What?" Brick asked, growing angry. It wasn't easy to get everyone to agree to this meeting. He even risked his mother's anger and now Butch was just going to give up?

"This meeting was a waste of time in the first place. Are you really not even going to put in an effort?" their mother asked.

"I don't need a bunch of flashy slides to get my point across. It's simple; we shouldn't buy Pete's gym.

"So instead of wasting half an hour of our time, you intend to waste our entire morning?" Mrs. Hall questioned. Besides the Jojo family, she held the largest amount of stock in the company.

"Wait," Pricilla stopped the woman. "I want to hear what he has to say." She turned to Butch. "Surly you have some sort of explanation."

Butch blinked a few times. He had expected his mother to immediately reject anything he had to say. Now that she was listening, he might as well go through with it. He started over, this time with more confidence. "I did some research on Peter Row, looking for anything that might make us not want to work with the guy. The thing is…I found nothing on him. The truth is Pete is a great guy. He's kind to everyone, he helps the community and he was one hell of a boxer in his day. I was asked by one of his many loyal customers to stop this purchase. The people at that gym don't go there for the fancy equipment, or the location, they go because of Pete. Taking the gym away from him would be a bad business move on our part." Butch opened the briefcase he brought and took out a contract he had drawn up. "That is why I propose a partnership."

Mrs. Jojo looked over the contract with a critical eye. Brick was impressed. Their mother was actually considering this move. He had to admit, it was a good idea. The other stock holders seemed to be considering it as well.

"This won't work," Pricilla concluded, handing the contract back to Butch. "Mr. Row doesn't have the collateral to partner with us. The risk would be entirely on our company."

Butch tried not to let his pain show. It was a long shot to begin with.

"What if we turn the gym into a franchise?" Brick suggested. "We would own the gym and all profits, but Mr. Row would retain ownership of the name and remain to run the place. It would actually be a much easier transition." Butch couldn't believe his brother was going this far to help him out.

Pricilla was silent for a moment. Everyone waited for her to make a decision. After a few minutes she stood up and gathered her things. "Let's vote, please raise your hand if you think this is a move we should make."

Butch's hand shot up immediately, along with Brick, Mrs. Hall and two others. Pricilla seemed satisfied and added her own hand to the mix. Slowly, everyone else raised their hands as well.

"I guess it's unanimous. If you can get Mr. Row to agree to this idea of yours, it will go into action as soon as a new contract is drawn up." Pricilla promptly left the room, although she took a short pause at the door, as if questioning her decision.

"Did that really just happen?" Butch asked his brother after his mom left.

Brick only laughed to himself and prepared to finish the rest of the meeting.

…

The wind chilled Bubbles to the bone when she walked outside with her sister. Light snow was falling and it was supposed to get even colder tonight. Bubbles let Buttercup walk a few feet ahead of her as she dialed Boomer's number. She could easily type in his name, but she preferred to have it memorized. Boomer answered after the first few rings.

"_Hi Bubbles."_

"Good morning Boomer," Bubbles replied cheerily.

"_You always sound so happy in the morning."_

"I…" Bubbles was distracted by two large black vans sitting across the street from each other, not far from her house. "I've never seen cars like those before. I wonder if we have new neighbors," she pondered as she stared at the foreign vehicles.

Boomer wasn't paying much attention. He was already at school. _"Hey Bubbles, I just got to school. I'll talk you later."_

"Oh…okay then." Bubbles was about to hang up, disappointed that they couldn't talk longer.

"_By the way,"_ Boomer said before she pressed the end button. _"Happy Valentine's day."_

He hung up, leaving Bubbles' heart fluttering like the wings of a humming bird.

…

Princess bounced down the school hall at a faster pace than usual. She had forgone her followers, she was on a mission. Brick had recently arrived at school, it was already lunchtime and she was not going to miss her chance to talk to him.

Princess went right up to the observatory and opened the door. "Brick," she shouted as she let herself in.

Brick clicked off the monitor he was watching and gave Princess an annoyed glare. "What did I tell you about knocking?"

Princess walked up to Brick and crossed her arms. She ignored his question and instead asked the question that plagued her mind. "What's up with you and Blossom?"

Brick closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples to soothe his upcoming headache. Why was it that he couldn't go a few hours without someone accusing him of liking Blossom? "Nothing," he said, not exactly happy with that.

"Then why am I hearing that you called her out of class and brought her here, alone?" Princess asked angrily.

"It really isn't any of your business."

"I'm your girlfriend, of course it's my business."

"_Fake_ girlfriend."

Princess flinched at his words. She hated when he said that. "Fake or not, do you know how that makes me look? Everyone in school thinks you have a thing for that little red-headed floozy."

Brick flared with anger. How dare she call his Blossom a floozy! Who even says that anymore? He stood up, suddenly facing the girl. "So what if I do?"

Princess' face burned red with rage. "You can't mean…"

"Yup, and I think it's about time we stop this ridiculous charade."

"Wait." Princess eyes widened with desperation. He couldn't do this to her.

"I think you think this is something it's not," Brick told her.

"Brick, it's Valentine's Day," Princess practically pleaded. "And it's the day of the dance. Neither of us will be able to find a new date. Can't this wait?"

Brick contemplated this. As much as Princess pissed him off and he just wanted to be rid of her, she was still technically one of his oldest friends and there was no real reason he couldn't just wait until after the dance to 'break-up' with her.

Brick exhaled. "On one condition." Princess' eyes light up with hope. "You tell no one about this conversation."

"Deal," she said, choosing to exit the room before Brick could change his mind.

…

Boomer looked at the name blinking on the screen of his phone, Bubbles again. He knew he had told her to call whenever she wanted, but she hadn't stopped calling him since she got the phone two days ago. Boomer answered the phone anyway. He couldn't just ignore her.

"Hi Bubbles."

"_How's your day going?"_ Bubbles' cheery voice came through the phone.

"Really good actually. I saw Blossom at lunch and gave her a rose for Valentine's Day. She seemed to really like it."

"_Oh, roses are Blossom's favorite flower,"_ she said though noticeably less cheery.

"Have you gotten any valentines?" Boomer wondered.

"_I got a few things."_ That was an understatement. Bubbles was currently surround by a small mound of gifts she'd received from almost three dozen boys, her new record, but there was only one person she wanted to get a valentine from, even if it was only a rose. _"Hey, there are those two cars again,"_ Bubbles said suddenly, changing the subject.

"What cars?"

"_The ones I saw when I was walking to school. I guess they belong to someone's…Oh my teacher is coming. I'll call you later."_

Bubbles quickly hung up. A few things? From who? Boomer couldn't stop himself from wondering.

…

Blossom walked toward the detention room. It was finally her last day. She held her rose up to her nose for probably the hundredth time. It was a simple and sweet present and coming from Boomer that meant a lot more than some super expensive gift.

Blossom froze when she arrived at the room. On the door was a note written in quick yet neat handwriting.

_Blossom,_

_Detention is canceled because I have a date! Happy Valentine's Day!_

"You shouldn't stand with your mouth open."

Blossom let out a small gasp at the sound of Brick's voice. She turned around to see Brick smirking down at her. "What do you want Brick?" Blossom asked with malice in her voice. Her day had been going so well until now.

"Oh, just to stop and smell the flowers." He took her rose and inspected it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blossom exclaimed, grabbing for her flower, but the boy kept it out of her reach.

"Why is it so important to you?" Blossom blushed a light pink. "Don't tell me it's a Valentine from Boomer." He looked at the rose with disgust.

"It's none of your business," Blossom said, trying and once again failing to take the flower back.

"I have a much better gift." He handed her a small box.

Blossom looked at the box distrustfully. "I don't want a gift from you. It's probably poisoned." She tried to give the box back, but Brick held the rose by a single petal.

"Would you rather lose your precious rose?"

Blossom stared daggers at Brick as she silently opened the box. She gasped when she saw the contents. It was a beautiful silver necklace. It had a pendant shaped like a flower with a single pink pearl in the center. It was elegant and charming. The pearl was so perfectly placed it seemed to defy gravity in the center of the bloom. She was so mesmerized by it, she forgot who had given it to her and placed it around her neck, looking for the nearest mirror.

Brick beamed. It was the exact reaction he had hoped for. The single necklace was worth more than his car, but he would have paid twice the amount to see her smile like that. Brick watched as Blossom found a mirror and simply stared at herself in the necklace. Her trance seemed to wear off when she caught him looking at her in the background.

"What is this, some kind of trick?" Blossom looked suspiciously at Brick.

"Believe it or not I just wanted to thank you. We got an A on our science project and for once, I didn't have to do all the work. It's just a cheap necklace so don't make a big deal out of it." Brick dropped her flower and walked away; hoping Blossom wouldn't notice how he couldn't look her in the eyes the entire time or how his voice broke a bit on his last few words.

Blossom looked down at the necklace. The sensible thing to do would be to give it back to Brick. He was an enemy, not a friend, she couldn't accept gifts like this. Blossom looked at herself in the mirror again. The jewel suited her so well, it would be the nicest thing she ever owned, besides, it was given to her out of appreciation. She couldn't refuse a man's gratitude.

"Hey Blossom." She barely heard Elmer walk up to her. "I wanted to give you this." He handed her a small heart shaped box. "They're your favorites."

"This is nice, thanks Elmer," Blossom lied. He had been giving her the same chocolates since the fifth grade when she told him they were her favorites. She had only told him that because he looked like he would cry if she didn't like them. Now she was stuck getting the same gross chocolates every year. She was about to leave when Elmer stopped her.

"Uh, about the dance…" He chuckled nervously before continuing. "You sorta left before I could hear your answer."

"Sorry, I'm already going with someone."

"Really? Who?" Elmer was pretty sure the only person brave enough to talk to her at school was Brick.

Blossom toyed with her charm, feeling awkward. "That's a secret, for now."

The action brought attention to the necklace that Elmer was surprised he missed. "Is that a Jenor original?" He inspected the necklace closely, viewing it from all angles.

"A what?" Blossom questioned as he continued to study the jewel.

"He's one of the most popular jewelers in the world right now. This necklace is worth more than a house."

"That can't be true. Brick said it was a cheap old thing," Blossom denied.

"Brick gave this to you?" Elmer looked at Blossom questioningly. Could it be possible they were going to the dance with each other?

"It was a thank you gift," Blossom quickly replied. "For helping him get an A on that project for science."

"I have that class too. We didn't get our grades back until today, how did he know you were going to get an A?"

Blossom hadn't thought of that. But if this wasn't a thank you gift what else could it possibly be. "All I know for sure is that he hates me. He wouldn't get me a present for no reason and he certainly wouldn't get me a Valentine's Day gift."

"Blossom, we've known each other since kindergarten. You don't have to lie."

Blossom was upset now. She has never lied to Elmer before. He had no reason to accuse her of such a thing. "Whatever, you don't have to believe me. I'm going home." She turned away from Elmer and walked out the school doors.

Elmer sunk against the wall and let out a long breath. He hadn't meant to upset her. He had been in love with the girl since the fifth grade, but it seemed that no matter what he did she'd only think of him as a friend and maybe not even that anymore.

"What's with the face?" Princess asked, noticing Elmer's glum demeanor as she walked towards the school's doors.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, ignoring the issue at hand.

"I just got out of tutoring." Princess looked both ways down the hall before deciding to join Elmer on the floor. She usually only talked to him outside of school, but she decided to risk it today. "She turned you down?" Princess guessed.

"She's already going with someone," Elmer admitted.

"I told you she's only after the money. You should just tell her the truth, or it seems kinda pointless that I got you into this school in the first place."

"Blossom isn't like that." Elmer stared at the ground. "But I guess when people like Brick are buying you stuff like Jenor jewelry, it's hard to ignore."

Princess' hair slapped her face as she turned to face Elmer. "What! Jenor? He didn't even get me a card!"

Elmer shrugged. He knew Princess and Brick we're only pretending to date, so it didn't really come as a surprise.

"We need to fix this."

"What do you mean?" Elmer questioned.

"You want Blossom, I want Brick, so we do something to make sure they never get together."

Elmer raised his eyes to meet the girl's. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What has Elmer gotten himself into?

I'm super excited to post the next chapter, although it's going to take a few weeks because I'm going on vacation. As soon as I get back I'll finish it up and post it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	29. The Dance

**A/N**: Wow it's been a while. So much has happened in the few months I haven't updated. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and didn't give up on my story. This is the last chapter of this season. Enjoy…

* * *

><p>Blossom was glad to be home. She only had a few hours to get ready for the dance. She sifted through her closet, searching for any dress that might work. She grabbed the three dresses she owned and placed them on the bed. The first two were bright pink sundresses, too casual for a dance. The last was a dress she wore to a wedding a few years ago and was way too small for her now.<p>

She held up the small dress. "Maybe if I make the hem line shorter I could still wear this dress," Blossom said to herself. Of course, just ripping off the bottom of a dress only worked in movies. But she didn't own a sewing machine and even if she had, she had no idea how to sew. Blossom sighed, why did it always seem to come down to the clothes?

"If you want, I can do your hair." Blossom could hear Bubbles' voice on the other side of the door.

"I don't look good in pigtails," Buttercup replied.

"Hey! I can do more than pigtails." Bubbles opened the door for her dark haired sister. They probably wouldn't have noticed Blossom if she didn't sigh loudly from the corner of the room.

"Blossom, you're home early," Bubbles said upon seeing her sister huddled on the corner of their bed.

"No detention today."

"That's great. You have more time to get ready for the dance."

Blossom sighed dramatically and flopped on the bed.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Ok drama queen, what's wrong?"

"My fairy god mother has yet to come bring me a dress for the dance."

"What's wrong with these?" Buttercup pointed to the dresses laid out on the bed. Blossom just gave Buttercup a look. Apparently it was supposed to be obvious.

"At least you get to go to the dance," Bubbles mumbled so low that no one heard her.

Buttercup went to the closet and pulled out the dress Butch gave her. She threw it to her sister. "Here, wear this."

Blossom caught the dress and was surprised by the soft touch of the material. She regarded the dress with admiration. She may not spend hours in fancy boutiques, but she knew an expensive dress when she saw one. "Where did you get this?" Blossom questioned.

"She got it from her date," Bubbles answered for her sister. "And she's wearing it to the dance so you'll have to find something else," Bubbles finished, taking the dress back.

"You're going to the dance too?" Blossom asked Buttercup.

"You'd know that if you were around more."

"That's not fair Bubbles." Buttercup chided her blue-eyed sister.

"No, she's right," Blossom said, sitting up straight on the bed. "Between this whole red card thing, detention and the science project, I haven't been around much lately. I promise after the dance I'll make it up to you both." She hugged Buttercup, and then warily hugged Bubbles. She could sense that she had other reasons for being upset, but she had no idea what they could be.

…

Brick paused before knocking on his brother's door. It would be easier to simply ask one of the other employees at the shop, or Butch, or anyone else really, but if he wanted to be 100% sure, he was going to have to ask Boomer himself.

He knew Boomer was in his room getting ready to go to the dance with Blossom. The thought alone sickened him, but this was more important. He needed to find out who his mother was talking about. Kidnapping wasn't her style. Whatever her reasons for wanting to capture someone had to be huge and it bothered Brick to no end that he didn't know why.

Before Brick could knock, Boomer opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning across the door frame, clearly he wasn't invited inside.

"How did you…?"

Boomer pointed to the man standing in the corner. "These guys you pay to watch me 24/7 have finally done something useful. Anyway, what is it?"

Brick crossed his arms. "I'll make this quick. You fire anyone recently?"

Boomer furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

Brick shrugged, masking the fact that his answer was of extreme importance. "It's no big deal. I just heard you fired someone is all."

"And you just can't stand not knowing who it is." Boomer smirked the tiniest bit. "Well that's just too bad, ain't it?" Boomer moved to close the door.

Brick sighed in frustration. "I could easily find out from anyone else. I just don't understand why you have to make it so difficult to have a conversation with you."

Boomer opened his door again in exasperation. "_I_ make it difficult? What about you? You barely talk to your own brothers and when you do, it's always with that same damn look on your face. That look that says 'I am so much better than you.' I'm sick of it!" Boomer was yelling now, drawing the attention of any nearby maids. Brick just stared at him with a look, no _the _look. It just set him off. "You're so spoiled! Anytime something doesn't go exactly your way you throw a massive hissy fit about it. The thing with Blossom on the roof? I'm seriously starting to think you have some mental issues."

Brick scowled at Boomer for a moment before turning to leave. Who the hell cared anyway? He could care less about Bubbles, and Blossom seemed to have no qualms about choosing Boomer over him. What did he care what happened to either of them?He stomped into his room and slammed the door.

…

They all heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be him." Blossom wasn't finished getting ready, Buttercup had just hopped in the shower and the professor had a late night interview for a janitorial job. The only one who had nothing else to do was Bubbles. She sighed, getting up to answer the door.

Boomer shifted nervously in front of Bubbles. He had come to pick up Blossom for the dance. Bubbles almost wished her dad hadn't gone to that job interview. It was too uncomfortable sitting in front of Boomer. This was her first time seeing him since he fired her.

Boomer looked around the small living room for anything to talk about. His usual go-to was to flirt, but he couldn't exactly do that. Suddenly his eyes widened in recollection. "I almost forgot." He produced a small honey colored bear from his bag and handed it to Bubbles. "Butch asked me to give this to you." He scratched the back of his head. "He says thanks, though I'm not sure what for."

Bubbles smiled at the bear, it certainly was very cute and extremely thoughtful of Butch.

"What is he thanking you for anyway?" Boomer asked, curious.

Bubbles shrugged a bit. "I just gave him a female's opinion."

"Opinion on what?" Boomer asked, a bit frustrated her answer was so vague.

"Oh, you know," Bubbles mumbled, not wanting to reveal too much in case Boomer really didn't know. "Hey, have you cleared the stuff out of my locker yet?"

Boomer was so focused on the previous topic, it took him a second to register what she was talking about.

"You mean your locker at work? No, not yet…why?"

Bubbles blushed a light pink. "There's something in there I wanted you to keep." She glanced at her bedroom door in embarrassment and wondered what was keeping Blossom.

Boomer was about to speak when Blossom emerged from the room. She looked beautiful in an elegant green dress. He had expected her to look terrible. He had a whole crew set aside to change her into something suitable, but she looked fine, great in fact.

"How do I look?" Blossom asked after a few seconds of awed silence from Boomer.

"I was expecting…you look..." Boomer took an extra second to compose himself. "Green looks good in you…I mean…"

Bubbles left the room as Boomer attempted to teach himself how to speak. _That should be me,_ she thought bitterly, entering her room. Buttercup was standing in front of the mirror struggling with her tie. "Here, let me," Bubbles said, walking over to her sister and swiftly tying a perfect double Windsor.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Buttercup asked, staring at the tie, amazed.

"Boomer taught me," Bubbles replied simply. She could see questions starting to form in Buttercup's mind and pushed her out of the room before she had the chance to ask.

…

Buttercup looked down the dark street. It was barely 7:00pm, but it looked like the sun had been down for hours. It made the walk to Blossom's school seem all the more lonely. If Butch knew she was a girl, he probably would have picked her up like Blossom's date. _That would have been nice,_ Buttercup thought wistfully. Not really knowing how it worked with two guys, they both decided to meet each other at the dance. Buttercup smiled as she felt her keychain bonce against her leg as she walked. It was attached to a belt loop on her pants, not exactly traditional, but what did she care about impressing these rich snobs?

Buttercup's heart leapt in her chest when she noticed someone watching her from the shadows. The figure leaned against the wall, flipping a coin in his hand. All he was missing was the dastardly mustache. "You know kid," the figure said, looking toward the night sky. "You are very difficult to get alone."

Buttercup looked around, but she was the only one he could be talking to. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the guy who stabbed her a month ago. "Ace?" Buttercup questioned. Butch had told her his name after the fight. She hadn't seen him in so long she had nearly forgotten about him.

Ace smiled. "In the flesh."

Buttercup hated how her heart quickened at the memory of being stabbed. She crossed her arms to keep from trembling. "Where's the rest of your gang?"

"Oh they're keeping your body guards busy. Don't want anyone interrupting our little chat."

"Body guards?"

"How precious. I guess your little boyfriend didn't tell you about the guards he's paying to protect you."

Buttercup tensed at the word _boyfriend_. She couldn't tell if Ace was joking, or if he knew something he shouldn't.

"Don't bother lying. I know all about you and Butch's _man love_." Ace cracked his knuckles. "All the more reason to do this."

Buttercup took a fighting stance. "You bring a knife again?"

"Not this time, I thought we'd do this mano a mano." His grin widened.

Buttercup sighed, partly from relief and partly from exasperation. She began taking off her jacket and tie. "You just _had_ to pick the one day I'm wearing a tux."

Ace rushed her, not even waiting for Buttercup to get the tie over her head. She hit the icy sidewalk hard. It didn't take her long to get up. "Lucky shot," she said, wincing from the pain in her head. Ace only smiled in reply, moving to hit her again. This time she dodged and returned with a kick to his gut. The fight continued with a slew of kicks and punches until both teens were bruised and tired. What lasted only minutes, seemed like hours.

Buttercup backed away from Ace, breathing heavily. She rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. It wasn't until she prepared herself for another round that she noticed it. Her carefully done chest bindings had come lose and now hung limply around her stomach, inside her shirt.

She had to think of something, anything that would distract Ace long enough for her to fix the problem. Ace had recovered shortly after Buttercup and was walking towards her. "Wait!" Buttercup shouted, the only thing she could think to do. Ace froze in shock, and then slowly smiled. He knew victory was right around the corner. He ran at Buttercup, tackling her to the floor. He hadn't expected her to go down so easily and was surprised to find himself on top of her, his hand in a most…inappropriate position. Buttercup yelped and covered her chest, only confirming Ace's suspicions.

"Wait a minute," he said, standing up. "You're a girl?"

…

"You don't have to be nervous," Boomer said as he stepped out of the limo. Blossom was reluctant to leave. She had never been inside a limo before and it felt amazing, a lot better than going to a dance where most everyone there hated her.

Boomer shooed away the driver and held his own hand out to Blossom. She hesitated to ensure her mask fully covered her face. Once she was confident her identity was hidden she grabbed Boomer's hand and stepped out of the limo.

She gasped when she looked around her. "Are we really at school?"

Boomer chuckled. The school's garden was indeed the most beautiful part of the school. The dance was being held in the greenhouse. Even though most the flowers had yet to bloom, it was absolutely breath taking. The lush green of the plants inside the green house made a stark contrast to the white snow covering the ground.

Inside the greenhouse pink and white flowers bloomed. The hors d'oeuvres and decorations were color coordinated to match the theme. Large flower hearts were scattered about the room and cupid ice sculptures decorated the tables. No one danced, everyone just glided around the room, mingling while classical music was being played by a live orchestra. Blossom just stared at the room in wonder.

"Come on Blossom," Boomer urged after she had just stood at the entrance for a full three minutes.

Blossom stiffened as the first group of people came to greet Boomer. They were a particularly cruel group. She flinched at the memory of all the times they had tripped her in the halls. She was sure they would recognize her, even with the mask covering her face, but to her surprise, they paid her little attention. Focusing on Boomer instead, complimenting everything from his choice in clothes to the part in his hair.

"Are you alright?" Boomer asked, noticing Blossom's discomfort.

"I thought they might recognize me," Blossom answered, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

Boomer squeezed her small hand. "Even if they had, I wouldn't let them do anything to hurt you."

Blossom smiled, but couldn't help but think about the past few days and how he had done little to stop anyone at school from hurting her. She tried to push this to the back of her mind as he led her over to the punch bowl. Well _bowl_ was an understatement; it was more like a punch fountain, complete with small ice cubes shaped like hearts.

She spotted Elmer by the punch; he immediately started walking towards her. "Hey Blossom," he greeted cheerily.

"Quiet," Blossom scolded, looking around to make sure no one heard. "How did you recognize me?"

"Besides the fact that I've known you forever, your necklace really stands out."

Boomer looked at Blossom's neck, how had he missed that? An authentic Jenor necklace? Even by his standards it was an expensive piece of jewelry. "Where did you get that?" Boomer asked, curious how a girl who couldn't even afford a cell phone could obtain such a pricey necklace.

"Brick gave it to her," Elmer felt the need to answer for her.

"As a thank you gift," Blossom added.

Boomer furrowed his brows. "That's unusually generous of him."

"My thoughts exactly," Elmer said. Both boys looked over at Brick. He was on the other side of the dance floor, conspicuously staring at Blossom. Either Brick was actually feeling remorse for his actions or Boomer had a problem on his hands.

…

"So Butch still doesn't know," Ace guessed by the way she was dressed.

Buttercup said nothing as she adjusted her bindings so that they covered her correctly. Ace walked up to her and took her jaw in his hand. "What will you give me to keep quiet about this?"

"Nothing," she said, pushing him away. "I'm going to tell him myself."

"Really now?" Ace smiled, noticing the limo in the distance. "Well here's your chance." The limo rolled to a stop in front of them.

Butch climbed out of the seat, a look of annoyance etched on his face. "What's going on here?"

"I was just having a friendly chat with your little boyfriend," Ace answered casually.

"BC, get in," Butch told Buttercup, holding open the door. She was about to object to being told what to do, but the look on Butch's face said now wasn't the time. She got into the limo and was surprised to be greeted by Bubbles.

"What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked.

"Butch came to the house to get you. He asked me to come along to find you."

"Do you want to come with us to the dance?" Buttercup found herself asking her sister as Butch finally came back into the limo. It was really last minute, but she was sure Butch could get them both in. She looked at him to make sure he was cool with it.

Butch smirked. "Hey, I'm all for a threesome."

Buttercup rolled her eyes while Bubbles stifled a giggle. "As much fun as that sounds, I don't think so. I really don't want to see Blossom and Boomer getting cozy on the dance floor."

"What do you mean?"

"That's right; you were still getting ready when he picked her up."

"You mean Blossom is the girl that Boomer likes?" Buttercup questioned in disbelief. "Does she know you like him?"

"No, and she won't know. It wouldn't change anything." Bubbles avoided eye contact with Butch and her sister; this was a topic she rather not talk about.

Butch could tell Bubbles was feeling down, he wanted to do something for her. "Well you don't have to go inside. The school's garden is awesome at night. You should see it. I'll have James take you home once you've had an eye full."

Buttercup nudged her sister. "Come on, I know you like flowers and colors and all that."

Bubbles smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt just to see."

Minutes later they pulled up to the entrance of the dance. Bubbles couldn't believe her eyes when she stepped out of the car. It was even nicer than the first two parties she had been to. Butch and Buttercup made their way to the doors, but Bubbles stopped.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to walk around here for a while," Bubbles said, noticing the soft light of paper lamps surrounding the building.

Buttercup looked unsure. She didn't want to leave her sister all alone. "I'll be fine. I'm not five years old anymore," Bubbles insisted. "Besides, the whole building is one big window; you'll be able to see me the whole time."

Butch took Bubbles' phone. "Here's James' number. Call him when you're done." Bubbles nodded. Buttercup still looked unsure, but left with Butch anyway.

Finally alone, Bubbles could drop her cheery attitude. Her cheeks hurt from her fake smiles. She slowly walked toward the back of the green house. From there she could just make out Boomer dancing with Blossom. She looked perfect in her green dress and red glittery mask. Like a fairy, floating above the ground without the need for wings.

Bubbles hated feeling this way. She didn't want to be jealous of her sister. She found herself calling Boomer's phone, just to pull them apart.

It didn't work. He looked at his phone then simply ignored it. It was the first time he had not answered her call. She sighed, hanging up before she heard the answering machine.

"Turning into a stalker are we?"

Bubbles yelped in surprise at the voice behind her. She turned to see Ace smirking at her. "I'm not stalking anyone. I'm just admiring the beauty of the greenhouse."

"Sure you are doll, same as me." Ace pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" Bubbles asked.

Ace blew the smoke into the air before answering. "Look at them," he said, staring at one person in particular. "Prancing around without a care in the world. What do you think the difference is between us and them?"

"Money?" Bubbles guessed, not sure where he was going with this.

"No, they're all such good liars. They tell us they're better than us and we just believe them. It's high time someone kicks them off the pedestal they've build for themselves and expose them for what they really are."

"What's this about Ace?" Bubbles wondered, but Ace was already walking away.

…

Brick's eyes hadn't left Blossom since she arrived. She was wearing the necklace he had giving her. That was a good sign, right? She would have looked better in a petal pink dress that showed off her long legs, but her green dress wasn't bad. Brick wondered where she had gotten it. They were dancing again. He hated how close they were. Couldn't the orchestra play anything faster?

"Bricky, let's get some punch," Princess whined next to him.

"Not thirsty," Brick replied, still not taking his eyes off Blossom.

"Then get me some punch."

"Don't feel like it."

"At least stop staring at her. People are starting to notice," Princess whispered harshly to Brick.

Brick simply ignored her.

"Ugh," Princess growled in frustration, walking away.

She noticed Elmer right away. He was one of the only guys wearing a full mask. "You shouldn't let him treat you like that." Elmer handed her a cup of punch.

"He wouldn't treat me this way if it wasn't for her. Is everything set up?"

"Yes, but I'm starting to have doubts about this. She doesn't seem to like him very much. Why make her hate him more?"

"She's wearing that necklace isn't she? Brick is the type of guy who always gets what he wants. This way, we can be sure they never end up together."

…

Bubbles ducked, face red. Boomer had seen her.

"Excuse me miss, do you have an invitation?"

Bubbles slowly stood and turned to face a man in a red mask and suit. He crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

"I…uh…"

…

Boomer stopped laughing at Blossom's joke. He thought he saw something or someone moving outside. He danced them closer to the glass wall of the greenhouse to get a better view.

Blossom hadn't noticed his strange movement until Boomer stopped dancing completely. "What's wrong?" Blossom asked, feeling awkward just standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Boomer had locked eyes with Bubbles. It had only been for a moment, but he was sure it was her. He could see the back of her head as she talked to a man outside. Blossom turned to look at what he was staring at, but Boomer stopped her. "Nothing is wrong," he answered, searching his mind for any excuse to leave and find out why Bubbles was here.

Blossom looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but Elmer came out of nowhere and handed her a small folded piece of paper. "What's this?" Blossom asked, holding the note Elmer just handed her.

"It's from Brick, I thought about throwing it away, but I hate to think of what would happen if I did." Elmer stood close by, apparently waiting to hear what the note said.

"He wants to meet me by the school pool…alone." Blossom finished reading the note and started to crumple it up. There was no way she was going to interrupt a perfect night with Boomer for the person she hated most.

"You should go," Boomer said quickly, seizing the opportunity.

"What?"

"I know he's a jerk sometimes, but he's still my brother. He probably wants to apologize. Go," Boomer urged.

"But I'm having so much fun with you," Blossom said, confused at Boomer's behavior.

Boomer placed his hands on Blossom's shoulders to reassure her. "And I'll be right here when you get back, I promise."

Blossom was left with no other option than to go. She glanced at Brick who was finally doing something other than staring at her. She had pretended not to notice, but it was getting increasingly more difficult. At the very least this meeting would let her find out why Brick was staring at her like a lion stalking his prey.

…

As soon as Blossom was out of sight, Boomer dashed through the back doors of the greenhouse. He couldn't believe Bubbles would come all the way here just to spy on him. He spotted her talking to a large man in suit and familiar looking mask. She looked so small compared to the man that Boomer almost forgot that he was going over there to yell at her.

"You're trespassing on private property." Boomer could hear the man saying to her. "You're coming with me."

"What's going on here?" Boomer asked just as the man grabbed Bubbles' arm. The man turned to face Boomer. He immediately remembered why the mask was so familiar. It was the one Brick had forced all of their bodyguards to wear to the dance. This man was his personal bodyguard, although he still couldn't remember his name.

"This girl is stalking you."

"I am _not_!" Bubbles shouted, annoyed at being accused of stalking for the second time.

"It's ok, she's with me," Boomer said, grabbing Bubbles' hand. "I'll see to it that she gets home."

"It would be better if she comes with me," the guard said, taking Bubbles away from Boomer.

Boomer looked at the man, confused. "Let her go, that's an order," Boomer said, unsure why he had to spell it out like this.

"I don't take orders from you."

"You're _my_ bodyguard. You're under my employment," Boomer said like he was talking to a three year old.

"Actually, I'm under your family's employment."

All at once it clicked in Boomer's mind. He wasn't taking Bubbles because he believed that she was stalking him, he was _ordered_ to take Bubbles. Unfortunately the guard seemed to read Boomer's mind.

"Grab him," he yelled. Boomer hadn't realized that there were other men surrounding them in the darkness. He quickly moved to dodge the first one, but the man behind him knocked him to the ground.

"Boomer!" Bubbles shouted, struggling to escape from the man holding her. He immediately muffled her screams and started dragging her off.

Boomer tried to fight against the men holding him down, pressing his face into the floor as they tied his arms and legs. When they were done they pulled him up to his knees.

"Where are you taking her?" Boomer asked calmly. It didn't make sense to struggle anymore. He was sure the school guards could hear them, yet they didn't come, only more evidence that this was set up by his family, more specifically his mother.

Boomer's bodyguard ignored him, speaking instead to the man who had just finished tying him up. "You sure that'll hold."

"It will be weeks before he works his way out of that, but what do we do with him sir? He's already seen us take the girl."

The man thought for a moment. "We have no choice…take him too."

…

Buttercup grabbed another little cake and popped it into her mouth. "What are these things called again?" she asked Butch with her mouth full.

"Petit fours and you usually don't eat so many," Butch laughed looking at BC's messy face.

"What? I've only had twelve."

"Let's go over there, away from the snack table."

"Why? This is the best part," Buttercup complained, grabbing another petit four before Butch dragged her away.

They neared the dance floor and saw someone running through the crowd, security guards on his heels. As he passed them he grabbed Buttercup's hand and headed toward the stage.

"Let go," Buttercup said to the head of greasy black hair restraining her. As soon as he reached the stage the guy turned, revealing a gun. He zip-tied Buttercup's hands behind her back, holding her hostage.

"Everyone down!" Ace yelled. He pointed his gun at anyone who dared to move close to the door. A girl near the stage screamed, followed by another, in no time everyone was screaming and panicking. "Shut up!" Ace yelled into a microphone that had been left on the stage. The room fell silent. "As much pleasure as it would bring me to just shoot all of you, I came here for a reason…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Revenge."

Butch stared at Ace as he pointed his gun at some kid's head. He held both his arms behind him, Ace's long spindly fingers allowing for a solid grip.

"Butch, why don't you come up here on stage?" Ace said into the mic.

Butch didn't move. What was Ace planning? He wasn't about to go up on that stage and get himself killed. Ace called out for Butch again this time taking the mask off his hostage. Butch whirled around, with all the commotion he hadn't realized BC wasn't by his side. He was on the stage before he realized he took a step , practically growling at Ace.

"Give it up for the man of the hour." Ace clapped, followed by the scared and obedient students.

"Let him go," Butch said in a low, menacing voice.

"Not before you and everyone else hears what I have to say." Ace cleared his throat "Five years ago I used to be just like all of yous. I had a big house, nice clothes, there was nothing I wanted that I didn't already have. My parents were business minded people and they were good at it." Aced paused for a bit, as if recalling it took a lot of concentration. "Not everything they did was 100% legal and that didn't bother nobody. Not until it started affecting Jojo Corporation's profits. One of the pills we sold underground was a competitor to the drug your company developed. As soon as your sales dropped, the underground part of my family's company was busted and my parents were arrested. But you didn't stop there did you?" Ace was angry now, he paced back and forth, much to the annoyance of Buttercup who was forced to pace with him. "You didn't stop until my whole family was destroyed, papers constantly running the story, my parents' faces all over the news. I was too young to take over and you paid all our investors to pull out, you even paid off the lawyers to make sure my parents lost their case. They're going to be in jail for another 20 years because of your company."

"You know," Butch said, taking advantage of a pause. "Even if I had any say in what my family's company does, I was twelve when all that happened."

"I know, that's why I tried to remain friends with you, but what did you do?"

Butch stared at him blankly. What _did_ he do?

Ace impatiently tapped his gun against BC's head. "I suggest you try your best to remember."

Butch frantically searched his brain for the very last time he and Ace had hung out as friends. Butch smiled as it finally clicked in his mind, and then he immediately frowned. "My thirteenth birthday party," Butch practically whispered.

…

"I can't believe he showed up," Boomer said to Butch when they saw Ace walk through the doors. They were supposed to greet all the party guests, but this one was not invited.

"You need to end this friendship, tonight," Brick said, crossing his arms as Ace approached.

He was wearing a suit that was a bit too small for him. "Sup Butch," Ace greeted enthusiastically. "Fellas," he acknowledged Brick and Boomer. "I had to sneak out of my aunt's house to get here. Badass huh?"

"Real badass," Butch agreed, lightly shoving his best friend.

Brick gave Butch a stern look. "That's great and all, but we have more guests to greet," Brick said, gesturing to the people who waited behind him.

"Right," Ace said, making his way to the food table.

After almost two hours of avoiding his friend, Butch joined his brothers on stage for the cake cutting. He took the microphone and spoke into it. "Before I cut into this cake I want to bring someone special up on stage. Ladies and gentlemen, Ace Copular."

Ace was shocked to hear his name. He thought Butch was trying to avoid him. He hastily made his way onto the stage, feeling very important. Ever since his parents got arrested Butch had been his only friend. It felt great that he was doing something like inviting him up on stage with his brothers.

"Ace had been my best friend since before I can remember," Butch stated. He clapped Ace on the back and smiled. "He's been like another brother, we've been through everything together. I even know all his little secrets. Like the time he peed his pants at the fair a few years ago."

Ace turned sharply to Butch, no one was supposed to know that.

"And that time we got slingshots and he shot Mrs. Finn's cat in the eye. Sorry about that Mrs. Finn."

Ace looked wildly from Butch to the crowd. What was he doing? All his secrets were being exposed.

"I'll never forget that time when Ace locked Princess in the shed. I guess we can't blame the wind for that one anymore."

Ace grabbed Butch by the shoulders before he could say anymore. "Why are you telling everyone this?"

"Because," Butch said, still talking into the microphone. "You're just like your parents. You need to be exposed for who you really are. You're a bad person and you're no friend of mine."

Ace had heard enough, he stormed off stage and out of the party, embarrassed and alone.

…

"So you remember," Ace said, handing Butch the microphone. "Then you should know what I want. Why don't you tell everyone here your little secret?" He pointed to BC with his gun.

Brick cursed. He had to get to Butch before he said anything. Brick had been closest to the door of the greenhouse, but he had to find his way to the center stage. He began pushing through people to get to his brother.

"Everyone, this is BC." Buttercup was shaking her head frantically, but Butch kept going. "He's my boyfriend."

There was a collective gasp from the audience. Brick hadn't made it time. He should have told Butch BC was a girl in the first place. Now, half the student body thought he was gay.

"But that's not all folks." Ace took the microphone back from Butch, leaving him puzzled. What more could there be? "BC has a secret of his own or should I say _her_ own. Care to explain?" Ace held the microphone to Buttercups lips, but she refused to speak. "A case of stage fright? That's okay, the evidence will speak for you."

He shoved the gun down Buttercup's shirt and forced it open, popping all the buttons in the process. Buttercup's arms were pinned behind her back so she could cover herself up. There, for everyone to see, was her tightly wrapped chest.

Ace poked at her with his gun. "I've never heard of a guy having breasts."

The look of anger on Butch's face was now mixed with a look of disappointment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew BC was girl. He just couldn't accept that she would lie to him all this time.

"That's enough Ace," Brick said, finally reaching the stage. "You've done what you've come to do, now put the gun down."

"Oh I'm not done yet," Ace said, raising the gun and pointing it at Brick. "You think I don't know your role in what happened that night. I know you were the one who convinced him to do it. This is actually more your fault that it is Butch's."

Brick slowly backed away. Ace was crazy enough to actually shot him. He really didn't have much to lose.

"Come on Ace that was a long time ago. Tell you what, put the gun down and walk away, and I won't press charges." Brick was at the edge of the stage now. He knew he couldn't step off and risk Ace shooting into the crowd of students.

"You don't bring a gun unless you plan to shoot it," Ace said, finger on the trigger.

Ace was so focused on Brick; he hadn't noticed Buttercup slipping from his grasp. She took the opportunity to elbow him in the stomach and disarm him, hands still tied together. As soon as the gun was out of his hands the guards pounced on Ace. He fought back with all the force of a rampaging buffalo, but he was overwhelmed.

The police walked Ace out in handcuffs to the cheers of the students. The dance was ruined, but the day was saved, thanks to…the powerpu…uh sorry I mean Buttercup.

The students slowly filed out, each leaving a statement for the police. They wanted to get Buttercup, Brick and Butch's statements last, making them wait at a table near the stage. They all sat in silence as Brick scanned the room for Blossom.

"Where is she?" He asked Buttercup when he couldn't find the redhead he was looking for.

"I was thinking more along the lines of _Thanks for saving my life_, but I guess that will do," Buttercup said sarcastically, no one had said a word since Ace got arrested and she was feeling irritated.

"Appreciation can come later. Blossom, you remember your sister? I can't find her."

"She's fine, she left before everything happened," Buttercup answered.

"So she and Boomer are safe." Brick relaxed a bit in his chair.

"Well, she didn't leave with Boomer," Buttercup said, recalling what happened.

"What do you mean?" Brick tensed again.

"I saw Elmer hand her a note. She left through the front door and then Boomer left through the back."

Brick was on his feet. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"After having a gun pointed in my face and my shirt ripped off, I wasn't really thinking about it."

Brick walked off, looking for Elmer.

…

Blossom was shivering by the time she arrived at the indoor pool. The school's campus was huge and it was a nearly twenty minute walk to the gym. The door to the gym was open and she simply pushed her way inside. Needless to say she was disappointed to find that the school didn't waste energy on heating when no one was there.

Blossom walked across the basketball court. The pool was just on the other side. _This better be worth it_, she thought as she opened the door to the pool area. Beside the large Olympic sized pool she saw a small table with a candle flickering on it. She walked to the table, her dress rustling and her heels clicking the only sounds she heard.

On the table was another note written by Brick. "Blossom, if you're reading this than you've arrived before I have. Please enjoy this hot chocolate while you wait," Blossom read out loud. There was a mug next to the note with hot chocolate complete with whipped cream and marshmallows. She knew the last thing she should trust was anything Brick left for her, but it was so warm and she was so cold. One sip couldn't hurt. She took a seat and breathed in the aroma of the chocolate, taking a long sip. It was perfect drinking temperature. Before she knew it, half the drink was gone.

A noise echoed around the room. Blossom looked up to see the door open. Brick walked into the pool area with his mask still on. She put the drink down and stood up. Immediately she felt light headed and numb all over. "What's this about?" She asked Brick. "And what was in that…" She was interrupted by Brick shoving her into the freezing cold pool. Before she hit the water she heard him mumble, "Sorry Blossom," then turn and run away.

Blossom's first instinct was to swim, but she wasn't just numb from the cold water, she couldn't move her body. As hard as she tried she couldn't even wiggle her big toe. Blossom was losing air. She could feel her brain screaming at her to breathe. If she couldn't figure out a way to make her body move, she'd drown in the school pool.

…

Brick couldn't find Elmer anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Princess asked Brick, familiar with that look of frustration.

"Looking for someone," Brick answered barely paying attention to the curly headed girl.

"Blossom?" Princess guessed.

"No, Blossom's friend, Elmer," Brick said while scanning the room.

Princess fidgeted with her clutch. "Why are you looking for him?"

Brick sighed, it didn't seem like Princess was going to leave him alone. "He knows where Blossom is."

"So this _is_ about her."

Brick turned to face Princess. "Unless you can tell me where he is, go away." He didn't bother to lower his voice. Every student still left in the greenhouse turned to face him.

Princess turned pink with shame. "Why should I know?" She said, stomping her foot and turning so quickly she dropped her clutch. The contents spilled onto the floor. Princess stared at the mess, too embarrassed to stoop down and pick it up.

Brick waited before picking up Princess' items. He noticed one thing in particular. Princess rushed to get it before Brick, but it was too late. "What's this?" Brick asked, unfolding the piece of paper.

"Nothing," Princess said, wanting to run away.

Brick looked at the paper. It was a note written in his handwriting. It was addressed to Blossom and said to meet him at the school's pool. Whoever wrote it even managed to pull off a perfect replica of his signature. "Did you write this?"

"I found it," Princess lied. "I thought you wrote it."

Brick opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He could do that later. Finding Blossom was more important. He handed Princess her clutch and left.

It was snowing outside. He looked toward where the car was parked. It would take longer to take the car around the school than it would to run there.

Brick was breathing heavy by the time he was close to the door to the gym. He noticed a figure leaving the gym and running toward him in the dark.

"Elmer? Where's Blossom? And why are you dressed like me?"

"She...she's not at the dance?"

Brick grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall. "Don't get smart with me. Where is she? I won't ask again."

Elmer could barely breathe. He clutched at Brick's hands, but he couldn't loosen them. "She's in there," Elmer said in a strained voice. Brick let him go and rushed inside.

When Brick arrived at the pool area he didn't see anyone. Brick cursed under his breath. Elmer had lied to him. He was about to leave when he saw a glint of something green in the water. He slowly walked to the edge, unsure of what it might be. The closer he got the more he could see that is was a green dress…wait not just a dress but a girl wearing a green dress. It was Blossom!

Without thinking, Brick took off his clothes and jumped into the ice cold water. He easily pulled out the unconscious girl. Brick put his ear to her mouth. She wasn't breathing and her pulse was weak. He quickly pressed her chest.

Blossom coughed a few times as she regained consciousness. Brick looked on, relived she was alright, but also a bit disappointed he didn't get to the mouth-to-mouth part.

"What were you thinking?" Brick yelled exasperated, angry she had gotten herself in this situation; she was too smart for this.

"I guess my curiosity got the best of me. And the stupid poisoned hot chocolate was just so warm I ended up drinking it without thinking. And could you please put on some clothes." _Not that I mind,_ Blossom added in her thoughts.

Brick realized he was nearly naked and grabbed his shirt and pants. "So you came here to meet someone you claim hates you and decide to drink the chocolate left out because it was warm? What are you, five years old?"

Blossom finally regained some feeling in her body. She struggled to sit up, taking a minute to breathe, her lungs feeling dry and ragged from coughing up all that water. How dare he yell at her? What right did he have after all he'd done? She gave him so many chances to prove he wasn't as evil as she thought and he just blew his last one.

"You sound upset," Blossom finally said.

"Of course I am. You nearly got yourself killed." Brick grabbed his jacket from the table and placed it over Blossom's shivering shoulders. She resisted the urge to pull it tighter around her, instead wrapping her arms around her knees for warmth.

Blossom was angry, but not all of it directed toward Brick. She was mostly angry at herself. Although Boomer was the one who told her to come to this meeting, she actually believed Brick had wanted to apologize, or at least show some form of remorse for the terrible things he has done. Why had it taken her almost getting killed _again_ to figure out that he was truly evil? How was it possible that just a few days of working in a treehouse together could cloud her judgment to this extent?

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Blossom asked.

"If I wanted this I would have left you in that pool to drown."

"No you wouldn't," Blossom answered calmly. "It wouldn't look good, the school's image is too important to you."

She was right. Even if he _had_ wanted her dead, he wouldn't let it happen on school property. "How do you know what's important to me?"

"I did some research on you and your company. It didn't turn up anything useful."

"What kind of research?" Brick asked, curious.

Blossom glanced at Brick, and then looked away. It was embarrassing to admit. "I found out that there are many branches to the Jojo Corporation. Some of those branches do research that have improved the lives of many. New technology, medicine, even art, a lot of it is due to your labs' research, but not all of it is going to the good of man." Brick crossed his arms prepared for a lecture. "You sell to weapons manufacturers and you have notable involvement in the black market. That's not all. The company helped to get the mayor elected, the school has almost every official's child in it and the company has helped to establish most of the business in town. Even if you and your brothers weren't already the richest family in town, you definitely have the most power."

Brick smiled. This was exactly the kind of information anyone doing extensive research on his company should find. Against his mother's wishes, he allowed for small leaks of some of the more innocent dealings he had with weapons merchants and especially the black market. He wanted his enemies to know that they stood no chance against him. He was pleased it had worked so well. But Blossom wasn't his enemy anymore. He had to make he believe that.

"You've said much about my family's company, but I am no more my company than you are the school you go to."

"I thought of that at first," Blossom said. "But that's not entirely true, is it? Only recently did the company take on these _darker_ projects. Two years ago in fact, the same time your mother started letting you make some of the more important decisions."

How could she know that? Brick thought. He had only advised his mother from home. Not even the board members knew that most of those decisions had been his. If there was one thing Brick hated more than tarnishing his image, it was being surprised.

"Assuming any of that is true, what does this have to do with you?" Brick asked, trying his best to ignore the burning questions in his head. He didn't want to bring too much attention to fact that she had unsettled him.

"Like I said, the information wasn't very useful, except that now I know what kind of person you are and why you're targeting me."

She paused, making sure she had Brick's full attention. This is what she had come to this meeting to say. "You're ambitious, clever, tactful, brave, but also ruthless, stubborn and just a bit diabolical."

Brick chuckled at the last adjective. What was he, a 90's villain with downright dastardly plans? Brick noticed Blossom had stopped talking at his outburst. "Uh sorry, so why do you think I'm targeting you?" Brick asked trying to get the conversation going again.

"Every student in this school wants to stay on your good side for one reason or another. Either their parents work for your company, they want to work for your company, or they need your support to run their company. Everyone except me, what do I care if you're mad at me, it's not like you could affect anything but my school life. I present a new kind of challenge to you. That's why you're so obsessed with getting me to give up."

Brick raised a brow, "Interesting theory, but there's more than one reason a man would give all his attention to a woman." Brick got close to her face, even closer than he had been during the CPR. Blossom's heart lurched in her chest. She cursed in her mind for still being so attracted to him.

She pushed him away. "You are not going to trick me like that again." Blossom stood up, letting Brick's jacket fall to the floor. She stood there a moment before briskly walking/wobbling away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks so much for reading my story.


	30. Season 2

Hey everyone!

I know it's been a long wait, but I'm posting Like a Korean Drama: Season 2. July 1st! Here's a short preview, don't forget to read the second season.

* * *

><p>"She's wrong," Buttercup said, staring at the ground. "I know what I did was wrong. I should have told you that I was a girl way sooner. Actually, I never should have lied to you in the first place, but it wasn't for the money. It was to help my family."<p>

"That doesn't make what you did alright." Butch had his back to Buttercup now; he didn't want to look at her.

"But maybe it helps you to understand? Please Butch, I need you to understand." Buttercup was on the verge of tears. She was desperate.

"If it's forgiveness you want…"

"It's not." Buttercup interrupted. "Not yet." Buttercup stepped in front of Butch so that he had to look at her. "I need your help."

Butch wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "You want me to help you after what you did to me? Are you serious?"

"Not for me, for Bubbles. This is as much your fault as it is mine. We both just left her outside the dance. She never came home."

"It's been more than a week since the dance."

"I know exactly how long it's been. My family and I have been searching for her since she disappeared. The police came to our house today to announce that they were to begin the search for a body and not a girl." Buttercup looked away from Butch. It was all she could do to stop herself from crying.

Butch wanted to hold her, to tell her it would be ok and that he would help find Bubbles alive. But he just stood there. He couldn't forgive her for what she'd done. She was selfish and dishonest and she wasn't even sorry. "She's _your_ sister, not mine. This is _your_ problem." Butch turned to walk away.

"Please!" Buttercup yelled before he could go. "Please Butch; I don't know what else to do."

He looked at her, the desperation in her eyes and her tiny clenched fists. He noticed she still had the boxing gloves-shaped keychain he had given her. It was attached to the loop on her pants. "Let me see that," he asked Buttercup.

"What?" She looked to where he was pointing. "My keychain?" Buttercup took the key ring off her pants and hesitated. "Be careful, it's important to me." She handed it over, hoping this would get him to help her somehow.

Butch tossed the keychain in the air a few times.

"Careful," Buttercup reminded him as she watched her precious keychain rise and fall in his hands.

"This is it, isn't it? The only thing you have left that proves we were together once."

Buttercup nodded as Butch continued to toy with an item so precious to her.

"I threw mine away the day I left you. It only reminds me of the lies you told, the mistakes you made. Why don't you throw this thing away?"

"It wasn't a mistake to be with you. My feelings for you are real."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Butch said before hurling the keychain into the pond.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. What do you think she does next? Post it in a review. Thanks for reading, see you in season 2!<p> 


End file.
